A New Life in the Old West
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Shawn McMahon is an abused spouse. His two sons, Jason and Adam, plead with their poppa to runaway. If they do, where will the go? What will they do? The story contains adult situations and language. It is male slash and in this story boys CAN have babies, as it is MPREG. If this is not what you like to read, just don't read it.
1. The Family McMahon

_**A/N:** Shawn McMahon is an abused spouse. His two sons, Jason and Adam, plead with their poppa to runaway. Adam is forced by his father, Vince, to accept a proposal of marriage to a deposed Spanish Prince. Then after one particularly brutal beating with a tragic ending, his sons insist on getting away. Shawn has finally had enough. They work out a plot to escape... but will they? And where will they go? Vince will do anything to get his family back, no matter the cost of money or life._

_The story contains adult situations and language. It is male slash and in this story boys CAN have babies, as it is MPREG. If this is not what you like to read, just don't read it. Thank you. Forgive the LONG set of notes, but I want to get a few things out of the way:_

_First of all I own nothing but the story plot and a few random OC's. The only profit I make from using Vince and his WWE Superstars is the joy and happiness I get from writing the story. Hopefully your reviews and readership will add to that joyful profit._

_Secondly, the nicknames of Billy Jay (for Jason) and Addy Joe (for Adam) are used by special permission from the creator of those nicknames, Rhiannamator. Thank you, Rhi for giving me permission to use them. I also want to THANK Rhi very much for being the BETA reader for this story! I owe her a lot for this, and I hope her efforts pay off. **THANK YOU RHI!**_

_All menus and descriptions of the running of the McMahon household, including the staff, are taken from Mrs. Beeton's Household Management. It was first printed in 1861 as a single bound volume. The book is considered an important social document, providing an invaluable insight into the day-to-day workings of a Victorian household. Many of things in the book are still useful in today's world. I nearly wore the poor book out doing research, lol. (There is a further footnote on this subject at the end of this chapter.)_

_Also, the term Indian was used in those times instead of the now more correct term, Native American. I will be as true to 1888 language as possible, and I hope by doing so, offend no one._

_I will let you get on with the story now, further Author's Notes may be added as needed. THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the story, I sure enjoyed writing it for you! Have a great day! LDB_

The McMahon family lived in a stately three-story Victorian style mansion located at 847 Beacon Street, Boston, Massachusetts. The house stood on the corner of Beacon and F airfield streets, it took nearly half the block. People who passed by the beautiful house, with the perfectly kept yard and lavish flower gardens, assumed the family that lived inside had no cares or worries in the world.

The owner of the house was Vincent Kennedy McMahon, one of Boston's wealthiest men. He was highly respected by all who knew him. McMahon owned the United Bank of Boston. UBB was used by the richest and most influential families in town. McMahon opened the bank not long after the Civil War ended. At the time, Vincent was twenty-seven years old, and a veteran of the war. The bank began as a land investment loan house, the first loan came out of his own pocket and grew into what it now was, one of the city's largest banks.

Vincent was married to Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, the son of a Boston socialite who died when Shawn was twenty. Shawn's father had died a month before he was born in a tragic accident. Shawn's father was the owner of a fleet of crab boats. He'd gone out with one of his boats, and was accidentally thrown overboard during a gale and drowned. Everything had been left to Shawn's mother, then when she died, it went to Shawn. He met Vince through business at the bank. Even though Vince was fifteen years older than Shawn, they fell in love and got married.

Not long after, the McMahon's welcomed William Jason to the family. Two years later, Shawn gave birth to a second son, Adam Joseph. The boys were Shawn's pride and joy.

In the beginning, Vince was kind and loving. He spoiled Shawn with trips, jewelry and fine clothes. Shawn had given Vince the best of himself in return. Shawn hosted perfect parties, gave Vince two beautiful children, and kept their home in immaculate condition. He was the perfect "trophy" spouse to Vince. He made Vince shine at all the elite parties and other social events they attended or hosted.

Over the years, Vince's need to control the McMahon household took a dark turn. Divorce was not an option for Shawn, for two reasons. One, Vince had control of his inheritance and the crab business, and two, Shawn was deeply devout in his religious faith and divorce was a sin. Shawn learned how to mask his bruises and hold his head high. No one outside the McMahon house knew the hell Shawn went through on a nearly daily basis.

When Jason and Adam were younger, Shawn managed to keep his secret from them. He made sure his boys never became a target for their father's anger and abuse. Shawn's sons had the best of everything including education, music lessons and social lives. They wore the best clothes and had excellent manners and dispositions. Vince demanded perfection from his sons and to protect them, Shawn made sure they towed the line.

About five years ago, Shawn found out another of Vince's secrets. Shawn had taken Jason out to Cape Cod for the summer. Vince brought Adam a week later, as Adam had been sick. Vince would go back to the city and come back for weekends, when Shawn would host lavish parties for Vince and the social elite who also spent summers on the Cape.

When Adam's summer cold suddenly took another turn for the worse, they came home earlier than Vince had expected. Shawn found Vince in their bed with his secretary from the bank, a young man named Eric Bischoff. Vince sent Eric away and gave Shawn one of the worst physical beatings ever.

Jason found his sweet poppa lying in a corner, bloody and bruised. Shawn told his teenaged son the truth about his father. Jason hated Vince after that, but he agreed, Adam must never find out what their father was really like.

After he recovered, Shawn decided to confront Eric. He asked the young man to come for tea. It was then that Shawn found out Vince had two young children with Eric, a boy, Shane and a brand new baby girl, Stephanie. Eric made it clear that his children would have their share of Vince's inheritance.

After that, any remaining affection Shawn had for Vince died. He bravely confronted Vince about Eric. Shawn told Vince he would not bring the scandal of a divorce on the family, ever. Vince said that was good because he didn't want a divorce. He told Shawn to behave, do what he was told, and to be the perfect trophy. Something beautiful to be brought out and shown off, something to make Vince look good.

It was April 1, 1888. Many parts of the East Coast were still thawing out from "The Great White Hurricane" as it was called in the newspapers. On March 11, light snow had begun to fall, by March 14, as much as sixty inches of snow had fallen in some places. The storm began in earnest about midnight on March 12, and continued, unabated for a full day and half. Drifts of thirty to forty feet covered houses. Twenty to sixty inches of snow fell over New Jersey, New York, Connecticut and Massachusetts.

In the northern and shady parts of the lawn of 847 Beacon Street, snow still lay. Some of Shawn's beautiful flowers were starting to bloom, like the bright yellow jonquils, others like the iris were waiting for the last remnants of the storm to melt.

Adam Joseph McMahon as walking down Fairfield Street, headed towards his house on the corner. He was walking slowly because he was reading as he moved.

Adam was on his way home after a day of classes at the nearby college. He wanted to be a school teacher, because he loved children, and that eager look they got in their eyes when they grasped on to the knowledge of learning. He was doing very well and was at the head of his class, of course his father expected it. Demanded it.

Adam was a true beauty. At eighteen, he had his father's height and build. He was lanky, but held the potential to be muscular as he grew older, and otherwise he had his poppa's look. His long blond hair fell below his shoulders, but he kept it pulled into a neat, low pony tail. His eyes were a clear hazel green. He had a strong jaw with a very close, well-trimmed beard.

"Adam! Wait! Hey Addy Joe!" a voice called out from further down Fairfield Street. It was William Jason McMahon, the oldest son of Vince and Shawn. While Adam was pretty, Jason was rugged. He was handsome, but differently from his younger brother. Jay was more like Shawn in stature, he was six-foot to Adam's six-foot four. Jason was wiry but strong. He kept his sandy colored hair short and his face clean-shaven.

Jason was also in college, but he was undertaking the study of business. Jason wanted to own his own hotel one day, and he had to know how to run it.

Adam stopped, he never looked up from the book he was reading. He read until his brother caught up to him. "Hello, Billy Jay. Poppa has told you, don't shout on the street like a barker," Adam spoke softly, but in a scolding tone. When the brothers wanted to tease each other, they used Addy Joe and Billy Jay, two names only they called one another.

Jason stood next to Adam, he panted slightly from running. "Sorry. Do we _have_ to go to this dinner tonight?" The older brother's blue eyes looked questioningly at Adam. While older, Jason depended on Adam. Adam was calm, steady and reliable, while Jason was a bit wilder, as he was just more naturally exuberant. He also tended to be late for dinner, or arrive at the table with his hair uncombed or his shirt untucked.

Adam began to walk again, tucking the book under his arm with the others he carried. "Yes, we do. Poppa asked us to be there and you _know_ how Father is," he said with a sigh. He would rather study, himself.

Jason knew all too well how his father could be. A vision of his poppa's bleeding lip flashed in his head. "Yes, I do. Alright, for Poppa. Did school go well today?" Jason asked curiously as they walked together. Adam was spending a week at the schoolhouse further down Fairfield Street. He was filling in for the regular teacher who had broken his leg during the storm slipping on some ice as he carried firewood.

Adam smiled, the smile he had whenever he spoke of children. "Yes, Johnny Greene lit up when he finally understood a fraction in math. Oh, Billy Jay, there is no other feeling like it; seeing a child learn something they didn't understand before." His eyes were like green fire as he spoke.

Jason smiled. He loved Adam so much; he just prayed he stayed innocent to the horrors of their home. "Good. You're going to make a wonderful teacher. You still want a dozen babies?"

Adam laughed. "I'll settle for six, three of each. I just hope I meet someone nice." His tone was almost dreamy. His ideal man was tall, dark and handsome.

"You will, Adam."Jason paused, he took his brother by the shoulders. His blue eyes bore into Adam's, his lips set in a grim line. When he had his brother's full attention, Jason continued, his voice had a serious, almost frightened edge to it. "Adam? Promise me something. Before you fall in love, _please_, learn about them. Know you can trust him with your life. Listen with this, not this," Jason said as he pointed first to his brother's head, then his heart.

Adam looked at his brother, seeing how unusually serious Jason was. "I will, Jay. Is something wrong? Why so serious?"

Jason smiled, his blue eyes filled with a sudden, almost playful like sparkle. "Because I want my nieces and nephews to be pretty and handsome, and you need a good husband for that," he said, his tone now teasing. They started walking again.

"Oh. I _hate_ these political dinners, at least the business ones are fun. The politicians are so, well, like snake oil salesmen without the snakes," Adam said with a bit of a laugh.

Jason laughed. "I know what you mean. The business men at least laugh, the politicians are too busy trying to out orate each other." The brothers reached the iron gate that opened up to the walkway that lead to their home.

In silence, the brothers walked up the long brick path, and up the six steps to the big front door. The dark walnut door had a large piece of oval glass frosted with a design of iris flowers. It had been specially made by a company called Tiffany's in New York City. Shawn was very proud of the door.

Before either brother could reach for the knob, the beautiful door opened. A very tall, light-brown headed man opened the door. He was dressed in a tuxedo. "Welcome home, young Masters," the man spoke with a proper English accent. He was the McMahon family butler, his name was William Regal.

"Thank you, Regal. Is Poppa home?" Jay asked as the butler took his hat and coat.

"Yes, Master Jason. He is upstairs and would like to see both of you," Regal replied politely. He turned to take Adam's hat and coat.

"Thank you, Regal. I'll take my books," Adam said softly. The butler had put the brothers' books on the table by the door. With a nod, Regal handed Adam his books, then gave Jason his. With a cocked brow and knowing sneer on his lips, he watched as the boys went up the grand stair case to the second floor.

William Regal had been hired by Vince before he'd married Shawn. The butler had come with high recommendations from one of the banks best clients. Because of this, William was extremely loyal to Vince. He also knew all the family secrets, even the dark and dirty ones. Vince knew this, he kept the Englishman well paid, and very well cared for.

Shawn smiled and looked up when his two sons walked into his bedroom. It had a large sitting area in front of a large fireplace, and a door that connected to Vince's master bedroom. As usual the door was closed, and probably locked. Adam and Jason came in to the room, kissed their poppa on the cheek, then sat down to join Shawn for their afternoon tea.

While the boys filled Shawn in on how their day had gone, Adam couldn't help but notice his poppa looked... different. His face was a bit pale, yet he seemed to have an almost ethereal glow in his eyes. Shawn was smiling softly and gave his abdomen an occasional rub.

"Poppa, are you alright? You look tired," Adam asked in a worried tone. As he'd watched his poppa he did think Shawn looked tired, maybe even ill.

"No, Addy. I'm fine, quite fine. I'll just be glad when I can go tend my garden. You know I wilt unless I get outside. I want you boys on your best behavior later. Let's keep your father happy. This dinner is important to him," Shawn spoke in a loving but firm tone. He did want the dinner to go well.

For the last month, Vince had been a different man. He'd been kind, gentle and affectionate towards Shawn, like when they were first married, and truly in love. Shawn prayed the change was permanent. This was the Vince McMahon he'd fallen in love with.

"We will Poppa, don't worry. Isn't one of the guests royalty or something?" Jason said in a reassuring tone. He too had noticed his father's good behavior. The problem was, he did not trust Vince and wished his poppa wouldn't either. However, his parents marital business wasn't really his.

"Yes, from Spain. He was a Prince, then there was a coup dé tat within the family. I don't understand it all, but the young man has some property in Upstate New York, near the Canadian border. Your father thinks it would make a nice winter park or something," Shawn said with a laugh. If the business wasn't about crab catching, he didn't really care about it. That was Vince's job.

"Well, at least it won't be all politics. I just hope Esquire Cole keeps his hands to himself. I know he's father's lawyer, but he keeps getting in my area," Adam said with a sigh. Lawyer Cole was always trying to get Adam alone, and Adam hated it.

"He has been invited. Jason, stay close to your brother. I don't like Esquire Cole either. Alright boys, go bathe and dress, your father will be home soon. I must go down and see to Mrs. Wilson," Shawn said with a kiss to each of his son's cheeks. His eyes sparkled with adoration, his boys were his world.

While the brothers went to prepare for the evening, Shawn went downstairs to make sure everything was being done properly. He knew it would be, Regal ran a tight ship, but as the "Mistress" of the house it was Shawn's ultimate duty, and one he did not ever shirk.

Shawn went to the dining room. Regal was watching as Beth, the parlor maid, was putting the last name card in its silver stand on the dining table.

The large rectangular table was set for eight. All the crystal glass and stemware sparkled and the silverware gleamed. White Damask silk covered the table and the napkins matched properly. A centerpiece of flowers and candles adorned the middle of the table. As always, Regal and the staff had set a perfect table, all to Shawn's expert eye and instruction.

"I moved Esquire Cole as instructed, Sir. I hope Mister McMahon will understand," Regal said politely with the barest hint of a sneer.

"It will be fine. I already discussed the matter. Beth, you did a beautiful job. Go have your tea and rest before service starts. I'm going to the kitchen. Well, done, William, thank you," Shawn said with a nod to the butler and a smile to the maid.

Shawn left the dining room and went to the back part of the grand house. The kitchen, laundry were there and servants lived and worked in the back rooms.

In the kitchen, Shawn found the cook and her kitchen maid hard at work. Pots simmered on the large stove, food roasted in the ovens. It smelled wonderful, but it made Shawn's stomach roll. It was too much. After a quick chat with Mrs. Wilson, Shawn retreated back to his room to get dressed.

Adam and Jason had been assisted in their bathing and dressing by the young footman/valet who went by the name of Morrison. He had been hired by Regal, and was excellent at his work. One day, Morrison wanted to be a butler in a grand house like this one.

Shawn and his sons were all dressed in their finest tuxes. They always dressed for dinner, but because the occasion tonight, they were fully formal. They were in Shawn's sitting room when they heard a carriage pull up to the house. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was home. It wasn't long before the sound of someone coming up the stairs echoed in the hallway. The door to Shawn's room was open. Vince saw his family, he entered the room.

"Hello, beautiful," Vince said as he leaned down and kissed Shawn sweetly on the lips. He then turned to his sons, "Hello boys," he said with a smile.

"Hello, dear. Did you have a good day?" Shawn asked as he stood to help Vince if needed.

"Yes, I did. You look nice. Boys, you too. I'm going to dress, our guests will be here soon. Adam, wear your hair down," Vince said with a smile to Shawn and fatherly glance at Adam.

This request made Jason wary. Why ask Adam to do that? His brother never wore his hair loose, especially at dinner. "Yes, father," Adam spoke obediently.

The boys went to Adam's room, while Shawn went to help Vince dress for dinner. The McMahon family was ready by the time their dinner guests arrived.

Regal led the guests into the formal parlor. It was Shawn's favorite and the most beautiful room in the house. The focal point was an exquisite crystal chandelier. It was made of over two hundred sparkling crystals, and was lit by fifty candles. It was only lit on special occasions. The house was normally lit by modern gas lights, but Shawn refused to convert the chandelier. He stated nothing would make the crystals sparkle like candlelight.

Regal was serving champagne to the four guests who had arrived. They all turned to the door when, led by Vince, the family entered the room.

"Prince Del Rio, I would like you to meet my family. My husband, Shawn, our eldest, William, and this... _this_ is our Adam," Vince said with pride as he gently pushed Adam forward. He had a handsome family and he knew it. Adam blushed a bit as Vince urged him towards their guest of honor, it was if the picture of Prince Charming in his book of fairy tales had come to life and stood in front of him.

The Prince was a handsome man. He had the blackest hair, short and very neatly styled. His eyes were so dark brown they were almost black, and his skin was smooth, the color of a deep suntan. When he smiled, he had two small dimples, one on each cheek.

The Spaniard shook hands with Shawn and Jason, but when he got to Adam, he kissed the back of the pretty blond's hand and gave him a sly wink. It made Adam blush, he felt a funny flutter in his belly, one that he had never felt before and wasn't sure of. His green eyes lowered, shyly.

Vince next introduced Michael Cole, his lawyer, whom the family already knew. They also knew the other guests, John Bradshaw Layfield, the man who was in charge of security at the bank, and Zebadiah Colter, owner and publisher of the Boston Globe, the most widely read newspaper in town.

Layfield, Cole and Colter were frequent guests of the McMahon's and the family knew them well. It was going to be the stuffy political dinner Adam had feared.

As the McMahon's greeted their guests, Regal handed out more champagne. Only Shawn and Adam refused, as neither of them liked alcohol of any kind.

Jason didn't like any of the people standing in the parlor, except his poppa and brother of course. He decided to stay next to Adam's side. He didn't like the way the Prince and Cole leered at his brother, and he had promised Shawn to watch over him.

Promptly at eight pm, Regal rang a small Chinese gong that sat on a table just inside the parlor, "Dinner is served," he said in his proper and formal English accent. The dining party left the parlor in pairs. Vince walked with Layfield, Shawn with Colter, Jason was escorted by Cole, and Adam walked with the Prince.

Everyone found their place at the lovely table. Shawn was at the head, Vince at the foot. It was common for the "Mistress" of the house to sit at the head. It fell on Shawn's shoulders to lead the conversation and keep everything flowing smoothly, while all Vince had to do was enjoy himself and his guests.

Layfield sat on the left side of the table, closest to Shawn. Adam sat next to him in the middle chair, with Prince Del Rio on his left. On Shawn's right, sat Colter, Jason and Cole. Adam was glad his brother was across the table from him, and that Cole was seated far away. The last time Cole was there for a dinner party, he'd been seated next to Adam, and the lawyer kept rubbing his leg against his. Adam found it embarrassing and uncomfortable.

While Regal, Beth and Morrison carried trays of prepared food into the dining room, the guests read and commented on the menu. In his copperplate handwriting, Shawn had written the evening's meal on eight ivory menu cards. Everyone looked pleased as they read about the evenings offerings.

Vince was very pleased; his trophy husband had put together the perfect menu. He knew Eric would never have the refined social graces that Shawn possessed. On the other hand, Shawn would never do the low and nasty things Eric did in the bed. As far as he was concerned, his life was perfect. A beautiful and perfect public family, and a pretty boy in his bed.

McMahon only had one... well, two regrets. Shane and baby Stephanie. He'd been unhappy when Eric had gotten pregnant with Shane, then furious when Eric said he was pregnant again. However, when Vince saw Stephanie, she melted his heart. Baby Stephanie was the one person Vince truly loved. He couldn't acknowledge Eric's children in public, but he promised they would never want for anything. He swore to find a good husband for his little princess when she was of age to marry.

As far as the public knew, Eric was married to a fisherman. It was the only way to explain him being pregnant. Vince even bought Eric a wedding band to wear at work. Then, just before Stephanie was born, Vince called in a favor from Zeb Colter.

Vince had written an article to be published in the newspaper. It told about the death of a local fisherman, John Bischoff, who, while working for a French fishing firm, had fallen overboard during a storm and drowned. It told how he had left behind his widower, Eric, their small son Shane, and an unborn baby.

The article did its job. It protected Vince and saved the reputations of his bastard children. It was decided that Vince would be "Uncle" to his own children. In the eyes of society, where reputation was all, Vince was praised for taking care of the poor Bischoff family. The problem was, Shawn knew the truth. Vince had threatened to kill him if Shawn ever told, and Shawn knew Vince would do it.

The servants served the soups of the first course. "This is delicious, my dear. My compliments to you and Mrs. Wilson," Vince said as he tasted his Oxtail soup

"Thank you, dear. So, your Highness, how do you like America?" Shawn did his duty by politely starting the evening's conversation.

"Please, Señor McMahon, call me Alberto. I'm only royal on paper, thanks to my Tio Juan. He took everything from my dear Padre. Lo Siento, I'm sorry. I still get... bitter," Del Rio said in an apologetic tone. After all, he wanted Shawn to like him. If Vince's plan worked, he would be around a lot. Vince had made him a wonderful offer on the land he owned, and he was pleased with the main part of the deal.

"Call me Shawn, please. I'm sorry, Alberto, I'm sure it was all very unpleasant. I'm sure you shall make a good life here. I'm just glad we survived the storm last month," Shawn said quickly and artfully changed the subject; weather was always good, and usually safe.

"America is a wonderful place. I would like to travel to the west, perhaps California. I like to travel, do you like to travel?" Del Rio had turned to Adam, his smile making him dashingly handsome.

"No, I don't. I like being at home, with my books. I travel with my mind. Oh, I suppose I would like to go to Washington to see the Capitol; learn more about it, to help me become a better teacher," Adam spoke quietly and his tone was polite, just like Shawn had taught him. Adam's manners were impeccable.

"Our Adam wants to be a teacher, Alberto. He is at the top of his class. He is already working as a substitute at the schoolhouse down the street," Shawn explained with pride.

Jason watched the exchange between his brother and Del Rio. He also watched his father. Something was going on. Vince and Del Rio kept exchanging what Jason could only call "knowing looks."

"That is a very noble calling. They need teachers in the west too, I'm sure," Alberto said with his charming smile.

Colter added, "Yes, they do. We get requests to post advertisements for teaching positions in the western territories quite often. They don't offer much pay, but most include room and board." It sounded as if the subject had been rehearsed, at least to Jason. What was going on?

Adam looked thoughtful. "Yes, the college gets the same requests. It's good for those with a sense of adventure. I want to teach at the schoolhouse down the block. The Dean said he'd speak to Superintendent Chalmers. It could be that the teacher at Fairfield is going to leave soon. I can test for my full teaching certificate anytime," Adam explained. He'd love to teach just a few blocks from home, and he already knew the children. They all liked each other.

"That would be wonderful Adam, but don't forget _our_ idea," Jason spoke before anyone else could, even if it meant he was still chewing his food. He flushed a bit when Shawn gently cleared his throat. Jason knew his manners needed work. A lot of work.

Adam used his napkin as wiped his mouth with a subtle gesture, then spoke, "I haven't, Jason." Adam then took a small bite of his roast turkey. The staff had continued to silently serve the rest of the meal. They were well into the second course.

Vince looked sternly from Adam to Jason, "What kind of plot have you planned now, William?" Vincent always called his oldest son William when he was unhappy with him, which was a lot.

"When I open my hotel out on the Cape, I thought it would be a good draw for families to say we had a qualified teacher on the premises. Adam could also do things like history walks and nature talks," Jason explained in a rather superior tone. He was proud of his idea.

Vince put down his dinner knife with a loud clatter, "William, that is a _ridiculous_ idea. Children don't want _anything_ to do with school when they are on holiday. What am I paying for? It certainly isn't business schooling," he nearly growled out his words. Bradshaw squirmed in his chair, while Cole turned his attention raptly to the roast hare on his plate as the guests at the table tried not to show they were embarrassed by a family argument.

As much as Shawn was frightened to do so, he spoke up. "My dear, this is better saved for after dinner. Care for more roast hare, Mister Cole?" Shawn spoke softly as he turned the conversation.

"Sorry dear, you are right. We'll discuss this _later_, son." Vince's tone had softened. He smiled at both Shawn and Jason, then continued to eat his meal.

Jason seethed in silence. His professor had told him the idea was a good one, fresh and new. It would encourage children to learn and that was always good. Adam gave his brother a supportive smile; he knew Jason's teacher liked the idea. As much as Jason protected Adam, Adam often did the same.

The meal continued in pleasant fashion. Shawn had done his job and kept the conversation flowing smoothly. Alberto's favorite topic was traveling west. It was if he was trying to get Adam to see how wonderful it would be. Shawn knew Adam was like himself, never wanting to wander further from home than an occasional trip out to the Cape, or a sail in the ocean's shallows. Jason would probably be the one to wander.

All the dinner plates and food were removed. All that remained to be eaten was the peach tart and vanilla ice cream. Mrs. Wilson had outdone herself and Morrison had spent nearly an hour churning up the frozen treat. Coffee was served with dessert.

Adam's good manners went out of the window. Ice cream was one of his most favorite things and he attacked his dish with gusto. "I _love_ ice cream," Adam said as he licked his spoon, rather rudely. As his tongue flicked out and licked the frozen cream, both Cole and Del Rio shifted in their chairs. They both secretly wondered what else he could do with that tongue.

"I know you do, son. But, let's not be so vigorously obvious about it, shall we?" Shawn spoke in a parental tone. It wasn't for the sake of manners he spoke, it was because he could see the way Cole and Del Rio watched his baby boy, like dirty lechers.

"Yes, Poppa. Please excuse my bad manners. I just forget myself when it comes to some things," Adam said with a flush as he properly finished his dessert.

"What else excites you, Adam?" Del Rio asked. He wanted to learn all he could; it would be important to know these things soon.

That was an easy question to answer. "Watching a child's eyes when they understand something that they had tried to learn. My little scholars are so precious. I love children, I want at least six of my own," the youngest McMahon said with his special smile.

Del Rio perked. "I love children as well. I too would _love_ to have a large family some day. Children are the legacy you leave behind," the deposed Royal spoke warmly. He honestly did love children, and he did want a large family.

"That's good. Large families are good," Cole said awkwardly as he tried to agree with Adam. While he knew what Vince had planned, he still lusted after the blond beauty.

The company finished their dessert. With the last dish cleared away, Vince stood. "Let's go into the parlor for cigars and brandy."

Everyone followed their host, and Adam turned to go up to his room. He hated the smell of cigars; they burned his eyes. When he did smoke socially, he much preferred a good cigarette. Vince stopped him, and told Adam to come to the parlor as well.

In the parlor, the chandelier bathed the room in a warm, golden glow. A gaslight on each wall was on, but their flames were low. A fire blazed in the large fireplace.

Colter and Layfield sat on the two blue velvet chairs that faced the large, matching blue velvet sofa, where Shawn sat with Cole on his right, then Adam and Jason on his left. Vince sat to next to the fireplace with Alberto.

The chat was inconsequential as Regal, assisted by Morrison, served the costly brandy, the one that was served only on very special occasions. Shawn and Adam both took a drink in hand, but only to be polite. Vince then gave each of his guests a fine, hand rolled cigar. They came from a faraway tropical island called Cuba. They were considered the finest cigars in the world. Shawn and Adam both refused. Jason was careful to puff the smoke away from his brother.

"Now that we are all dined and sated, I'll tell you the reason for this little gathering. Adam, son, if you would please join us," Vince said with a grin as he indicated for his son to stand between him and Del Rio.

He was a bit confused, but Adam went to stand where his father indicated. Shawn had a sudden and horrible thought. Surely Vince wasn't about to do what flashed in his mind. Jason felt his poppa stiffen. Something was wrong. His brother was in danger.

"Adam, I am proud to say, Alberto has asked for your hand in marriage and I have agreed. Congratulations son, I wish you all the happiness in your upcoming marriage," Vince clapped Adam on the shoulder as Del Rio placed a diamond ring on Adam's left ring finger.

Adam stood, frozen in place, too stunned to speak. However, Shawn and Jason were not. Both poppa and son stood up quickly, both men shouting "NO!" at the same time. Vince's face turned to one reddened with rage and anger. Something horrible was about to happen.

_**Footnote:** This is the full menu for the evening. I thought some of you mind find it interesting. It is taken directly from an 1888 Victorian Dinner according to Mrs. Beeton's Household Management._

_MENU FOR THE EVENING_

_First Course_

_Carrot Soup á la Crécy_

_Ox tail soup_

_Turbot and Lobster Sauce_

_Fried Smelts with Dutch Sauce_

_Entrées_

_Mutton Cutlets, with Soubise Sauce_

_Sweetbreads_

_Oyster Patties_

_Fillets of Rabbit_

_Second Course_

_Stewed Rump of Beef á la Jardinière_

_Roast Turkey_

_Boiled Ham, garnished with Brussel Sprouts_

_Third Course_

_Roast Hare_

_Teal_

_Eggs à la Neige Vol-au-vent of Preserved Fruit, Jelly and Cream_

_Potatoes á la Maître de' Hôtel_

_Grilled Mushrooms_

_Dessert and Ice_

_Peach Tart_

_Vanilla Ice Cream_


	2. Hell on Beacon Street

_**A/N:** I should warn you, there is some abrupt physical violence in this chapter, so you have been duly warned. Again, thank you to Rhi for the help and being the Beta Reader for this story. LDB._

Before anything else could be said, Adam found his words. "No, I will not. I'm sorry Alberto, but no!" The blond pulled the ring off his finger, dropped it on the floor and ran to the stairs. Jason was on his brother's heels, but not before giving his father a look of total hatred. At the foot of the stairs, he grabbed Adam by the arm and escorted him up the stairs.

Shawn was devastated. He thought things were finally healing between Vince and himself. Now he realized it had all been a ruse, a lie to prepare him for this moment. Shawn's hand went to his belly, his heart-broken. What he hoped would have been something joyful, was now a worry. He didn't know what to do.

Vincent McMahon watched in anger as Shawn walked out of the parlor and went upstairs. He would deal with his family soon. Now he had to save face. Adam may have just cost him a fortune and much more.

"I tried to tell you this was a bad idea," Cole said. "I told you to let him get to know Alberto first, then tell him about the engagement," Cole with a smug smirk on his face and a deep inhale of his turned up nose.

"Cole, shut up. Layfield, get him out of here. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the bank, ten am," Vince barked. Regal and Morrison appeared with Michael's and John's coats and hats.

Zeb Colter had gone to speak to Alberto. He picked the ring up off the floor and handed it to the Spaniard. "I'm sure Vincent will work it out," the newspaper owner said softly. He could see real hurt in Del Rio's eyes.

"I hope so." Alberto growled as his fist hit the back of a nearby chair, fire began to smoulder in his dark eyes as he continued, "I traded my land for Adam. Vincent has much to lose. I'll sue him for breaking our contract!" Del Rio wanted Adam. If he had a child before his cousin, his family would regain the Spanish throne. McMahon had promised him Adam and when Adam had said he wanted a large family, Del Rio could almost taste the throne. He would have Adam or else take everything McMahon owned, this he vowed.

Vince returned to the parlor after walking Cole and Layfield to the door. As much as he hated to admit that Cole had been right, now he had to fix the mess or Del Rio could ruin him.

"Alberto, don't worry. I'll talk to Adam. He is a good boy and he will obey me. I made a mistake, just give me time to fix it," Vince said as he generously refilled Del Rio's glass of brandy.

"My cousin marries in three months. Adam has two months to change his mind or I will sue you! You signed a contract! My lands in New York State for Adam! I have it in writing! I will take everything you own and smear your name in every newspaper in the east. I want my throne! I need el bébé! Me casaré con Adán o sufriás las consecuencias!" Del Rio growled. He called for his coat and hat, and Zeb did the same.

As Regal helped Del Rio into his heavy woolen coat, Vince spoke again. "Don't worry Alberto. Adam will marry you, I promise. I have always kept my word as far as business is concerned." his tone was firm. Vince's eyes glared and turned toward the upstairs where Adam had vanished to his room, oh Adam would mind him or else.

Upstairs, Shawn had sent his boys to their rooms. He'd promised Adam he'd talk to Vince. Adam just nodded, still in shock that his father would have done this to him.

Jason was torn. He hadn't wanted to leave his poppa alone to face his father. He knew all too well what Vince was capable of. Shawn told Jason to look after Adam, that he would be fine and Vince wouldn't hurt him, not this time. Jason wasn't as confident as his poppa, but he did as Shawn asked.

When Jason got to his brother's room, Adam had changed into his nightshirt. He was sitting in his favorite chair, curled up in front of the fire. Adam held an open book, but he wasn't reading, the book was long forgotten. He stared absently into the flames, even in the firelight Jason could make out how pale his brother was, and the fire did nothing to calm the fear caused trembles. Jason could also make out the drying tracks of tears on Adam's cheeks.

Adam looked up when his brother poked his head into his room. "Billy Jay?" He almost whimpered his brother's name. His green eyes were a mix of emotions, but fear and confusion were the winners.

Jason came into the room. He had removed his jacket and taken his suspenders off his shoulders so they hung at his sides, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. He went to where Adam was sitting, and sat on the window seat next to his brother's chair.

"It will be alright Addy Joe, Poppa said so. I hate Father sometimes. He was wrong to do this to you," Jason said softly but firmly. He reached over and stroked the top of Adam's blond head.

"Father isn't going to hurt Poppa, is he? I know he has before," Adam spoke with a sigh. He knew Jason was trying to protect him from the knowledge of their father's abuse, and that Shawn had sworn Jason to secrecy.

Jason moved to sit on the floor at Adam's feet. At first his brows raised in surprise at Adam's knowledge, then his eyes and face turned to sadness. He laid his head in his brother's lap and sighed. "We didn't want you to know, but yes. Father hurts Poppa, a lot. It's been better for the last few weeks. I guess now we know why, he was buttering Poppa up for this. How long have you known?" Jay asked. Now Adam stroked his head, it felt comforting to both the brothers.

"I heard Poppa crying once. Before I could get to him, I saw you go to him. I listened at the door. We have to go to him, Jay. You saw how angry father was," Adam confessed. He then started to jump up. With extreme worry on his face, he reached for the brass fire poker that hung from the mantle of his fireplace.

Jay stopped Adam, although he thought Adam had the right idea. "No, Addy, Poppa said to leave him. He feels sure Father won't hurt him this time. I don't trust Father, but I do trust Poppa. Oh, I wish we could just leave, go someplace where Poppa will be safe. Poppa said he won't bring the shame of a divorce on the family," Jason spoke with his own deep sigh.

The brothers moved over to Adam's large feather bed. The McMahon brothers were wrapped in each others arms. They were afraid for their soft-hearted poppa. Each brother vowed to himself that if anything happened, they would do what ever they could to stop it.

Shawn had changed out of his tux. He'd put on his nightshirt, then wrapped himself in the navy blue, Chinese silk robe Vince had given him last Christmas. He wore his long, coppery blond hair down. When it wasn't held back in a pony tail, his hair fell almost to the middle of his back. He was beautiful, and hoped it would work to keep Vince's temper in check.

Shawn braced himself as he heard Vince coming up the stairs, then down the hallway. The noise stopped. Shawn wondered if Vince was just going to go into his room and not say anything. His luck ran out as the knob of his door turned. The bedroom door opened, and Vince McMahon walked into his husband's boudoir. He wore and unreadable expression on his face; that scared Shawn the worst because he never knew what to expect.

Vince looked at his husband. Shawn stood in front of the fireplace, warming his hands. He thought Shawn looked beautiful, but why couldn't he behave properly? Oh yes, his manner and demeanor were perfect, but he always obeyed. He should have kept his mouth shut about Alberto.

Vince was the head of the family. If he wanted Adam to marry, then his decision should have been accepted without question. Didn't he provide everything for his family? Home, food, clothing, education at the best schools? He asked only to be obeyed in return. When that didn't happen, someone had to be punished, and Shawn was that someone.

"Why did you do that, Vince? With no warning? Without speaking to me first? You always promised me the boys were mine to raise and care for. You only asked that they never shame the family, they never have. I have raised them to be a credit to the name McMahon. You should be proud of our sons," Shawn spoke softly, but firmly. While he was fearful of Vince, he would protect his sons, no matter the cost.

"I did it because I am the head of this family. When Alberto has a child, he will get his throne back; our son would be King, or at least Prince Consort of Spain! What could be more of a credit to the name of McMahon?" Vince said as he moved towards his husband.

Shawn stared at Vince. "Adam? Royalty? Vince, he would never go to Spain, he thinks New York City is a foreign country. The Cape is as far as he'll ever go. No, Vince, there is something you're not telling me. Your only interest can't be in making Adam into royalty." His brow was raised, he knew when his husband was lying and Vince was lying, badly.

Vince stood in front of Shawn. "The land in Upstate New York. I traded Adam for the land! I signed a contract! If Adam refuses, Del Rio will take everything we have! Adam will marry, and in two months! Obey me Shawn, or both of you will regret it." His dark eyes blazed. Vince was taller than Shawn by several inches, he was also more muscular. Vince took exercise everyday and was extremely fit, especially for his age of fifty.

Shawn's eyes filled with shock and sadness. Vince had done the worst thing he could imagine. "Oh Vincent, no, no you didn't? Please tell me you didn't sell our son like a... a... slave on the black market!" He could not grasp that Vince had done this to their sweet, innocent, precious Adam.

"I wouldn't compare Adam to a slave, my pet. I made a business deal, one that would make the family, our family a lot of money and will make our son a Royal! Now, do not question me any further. This will happen. Go to bed, I'm going to speak to Adam. Say no more on this," Vince said in a commanding tone, his hands on Shawn's shoulders. He roughly pushed Shawn toward the bed. It made the coppery blond trip and stumble as his feet caught in the hem of his long robe.

Shawn cried out as he hurt his wrist. He'd bent it an awkward angle as he caught himself to keep from falling. He turned to his husband, fear clouding his turquoise eyes.

"Vince, please don't! I'm with child!" Shawn cried out again, this time in panic. He hadn't meant to tell his precious secret yet, but now he had to.

Vince looked at his husband. That was the last thing he expected Shawn to ever say; at forty he thought Shawn was too old. Vince had no doubts the child was his. He knew Shawn would never break his marriage vows by taking a lover.

For a split second, Vince was pleased at Shawn's confession, then he grew angry. He didn't need yet another baby. At least with Eric, he didn't have to deal with the screaming and crying, dirty diapers and feedings in the middle of the night. He paid for a nurse for his other children, but Shawn would not allow that. No, he didn't want another brat around the house.

"No, Shawn. I'll call Patterson in the morning. He will take care of it. We're not having another baby in this house," his tone was firm as he grabbed Shawn roughly by the shoulders.

Shawn could not believe his ears, Vince was telling him to commit a sin. This he would not do, not ever. He would have this baby. He'd been so happy when he'd found out. Shawn had gone to a doctor on the other side of town, instead of Doctor Patterson, their family doctor. He knew if he were pregnant, Patterson would have told Vince, probably before he could. So, he avoided Doctor Patterson.

"No! I will not do that! Vince, it's a terrible sin! It's murder of an innocent soul! God would send us both right to Hell. I am having this baby, and Adam is not going to marry that man!" Shawn had reached his emotional breaking point. He'd had enough. This was their baby and he would see it born.

In Adam's room, Jason and Adam sat in silence. The occasional "pop" from the burning logs in the fireplace made them jump, and they would look at one another and laugh, but only a bit. The brothers were too far away from Shawn's room to hear any talking, but they listened for the sound of the cries of pain. So far, it had been quiet. Maybe their parents were talking it out.

"Do you think Poppa is alright? We've never heard anything before, why would we hear anything now?" Adam said in a thoughtful tone. He thought there must have been times their poppa had needed help and they never knew it.

"We weren't really listening then. Maybe they are actually talking. Adam, he's our father, but I hate him. I tried to get Poppa to leave once. I told him that you and I would go with him, maybe to New York City or Philadelphia. He won't leave Father, he said divorce is a shame on the family name," Jason said with a bitter tone. He tried to tell his poppa that their father was being sinful in hitting him, but Shawn said it wasn't right to counter one sin with another. Sometimes Jason thought his poppa was a little too religious.

"Sometimes Poppa is..." Adam's words were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. They also heard Shawn's voice shout "NO!" The brothers looked at each other.

Jason moved to stand, but Adam pulled his brother's arm. "He said to stay here," he said, but his voice wavered. He wanted to help his poppa, but Vince scared him. Sometimes Adam wished he was as brave as Jason.

The elder brother turned to his younger. They, he and Shawn, had worked hard to make sure Adam was happy, protected and safe from the cruel things that went on, many of them in this very house. Jason realized now, that had been the wrong thing to do.

Adam was good and sweet-natured, and a bit spoiled and because of this, he could have a temper at times. Adam could be even more stubborn than a military mule. Adam Joseph McMahon could throw a tantrum worse than any child. Jason looked hard at his brother. It was time, time for Adam to grow up.

"Adam, it's time to grow up now. Poppa and I protected you from things, I think we were wrong. Sometimes in life you have to break the rules. You have to stand up for yourself, and stand up for the things you believe in. Our poppa is in trouble. Are you going to sit there and let that man, our father, hurt Poppa? Just because you're afraid of disobeying Poppa? He only said that to protect us. Well, I don't care! I would die for Poppa! Are you coming?" Jason's tone was commanding and sure; he sounded more like a parent than a brother. He had stood up, one hand on the door knob, the other balled up into a tight fist.

Adam stood up, fire blazing in his hazel green eyes as determination overtook him. "It's about damn time! I am so tired of being treated like one of Poppa's prize roses. Let's go!" He was more than ready. Jason couldn't help but smile, Adam was a lot more aware of things than he'd ever given him credit for. He gave his brother a nod. Together, the brothers left. They had to help their poppa, now.

Shawn lay on the floor of his bedroom. His lip was bleeding, his right eye already turning an ugly shade of deep purple. His blue silk robe was ripped, as was the nightshirt he wore under it. "Please... Vince... stop... please," Shawn panted out in groans of pain. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and pulled his knees up as he tried to protect the baby growing inside him.

"If you won't go to the doctor, I'll take care of the little brat myself. You're so pious, so self-righteous, so perfect! You're not even spirited in the bed, you just lay there! No excitement; you're too prudish to suck my cock!" Vince ranted like a mad man. Shawn was good in the bed, but he never did the "dirty" little things like Eric did. Eric was such a slut at bed time. That was why Vince liked him so much.

When Vince finished his tirade, he kicked Shawn as hard as he could in the gut. He watched as Shawn screamed in pain. It drove Vince, working him up. The more Shawn screamed and begged, the harder his cock became. When he was done here, Eric would be getting a visit. He kicked Shawn again and again.

"Please... stop!" Shawn whined, he felt a horrible burning pain in his belly. He was terrified for the life of his unborn child.

"I told you, long ago, no more children! I don't want you fat and loose like an old, dried up brood mare!" The vile words continued to flow from Vince's mouth like the poison from a fat rattlesnake.

Before Shawn could move, Vince's foot kicked him square in the small of the back. The moment the hard, well polished, black leather shoe made contact, the beautiful, coppery blond felt a warm wetness on this thighs. Shawn knew then his perineum had opened prematurely; he was losing the little life his body had sheltered for the last ten weeks. He began to sob in earnest.

"The baby, oh please, dear God, not the baby!" Shawn's halted words were full of desperation. He was balled up on the floor as a dark stain began to form on his silken robe.

Vince reached down and, with a strong-arm and swift movement, pulled Shawn up to his feet. Shawn wailed in pain. His legs could barely hold him up on his feet.

McMahon grabbed Shawn by the shoulders and shook him like one of Adam's old rag dolls. "No more children and Adam will marry Del Rio! Am I understood, my pet?" Vince finished his sneered words with a hard, vicious, resounding slap to Shawn's already battered face.

"Father! Stop!" Jason said as he burst into his poppa's room, his tone full of anger. Adam was on his heels. Neither boy had ever been as angry as they were at that moment.

Vince let go of Shawn, who fell in a heap on the bed. "Get out! Both of you! This does not concern you!" His words came out in a sharp bark.

"Go... boys... please..." Shawn said in a tear filled voice. The last thing he wanted was for his precious boys to see this. He also knew he'd lost the baby he'd loved so desperately.

Jason went to Shawn, ignoring his parents. He wasn't about to leave his poppa alone with his father. He was worried that there was something terribly wrong. This was different. Shawn was badly hurt.

What happened next surprised everyone. Adam stepped up to his father and looked Vince square in the eyes. "Stop hitting Poppa! He has done nothing to deserve it! All he's done is love you and taken care of us. And, I am not going to marry Alberto Del Rio. Just... get... out!" The normally calm blond was furious. His face was only inches from Vince's, his fists balled at his sides. It took all he had not to hit his father.

Vince was absolutely livid. How dare Adam speak to him like that! With the speed of a striking cobra, Vince slapped Adam's face so hard it knocked him to the floor. Adam barely missed hitting his head on the bricks in front of the fireplace.

Adam took a moment to catch his breath. He could taste copper on his tongue and his face burned like fire. Both his upper lip and nose were bleeding. Shawn tried to get up. His baby was hurt, Adam needed him. Jason stopped him and went to his brother.

The three men jumped when the bedroom door slammed. Vince had left. Shawn knew he would go to Eric, and for once he didn't care, not one damned bit. He tried to move but the pain in his abdomen made him cry out.

Jason saw Adam was able to sit up, and went to the door. "MORRISON!" he called for the footman. He knew the young man would be better than calling for Regal; Jason had never trusted the butler. In a matter of seconds the young footman came into the room, breathless from hurrying. Master Jason's tone had sounded desperate and frantic.

"Morrison, go fetch Doctor Patterson. Take my horse, he's the fastest. Don't let Patterson put you off, tell him Poppa is bleeding, badly. Hurry!" Jason said to the young man as he went to the wash stand. "And tell Kelly to bring hot water and clean rags on your way out," he finished giving the footman his instructions. Morrison nodded and left to do his young Master's bidding. He was scared and worried.

Adam got up. His face hurt, but he didn't care. He went to help his brother. Jason had carefully removed Shawn's robe and nightshirt, and Adam was both horrified and terrified by the blood on his poppa's thighs.

"Oh Poppa! What? Why?... why the blood?" Adam gasped when he looked at his battered parent. His own bruised face was forgotten.

Shawn looked up at his sons, his eyes filled with tears. He could hardly speak, and his voice was deep and raspy. "I... was.. with child... gone... now..." The tears fell from his turquoise eyes.

The brothers looked at each other. They had never thought of having a baby brother or sister, but now that their sibling was gone, it saddened them. Adam's own tears ran down his aching cheeks. A baby in the house would have been sweet.

Nothing more was said as a knock echoed on the door. Adam gently covered Shawn's naked body while Jason went to the door. It was Kelly, the kitchen maid. She had a bucket of hot water, and tucked under her arm was a bundle of clean rags, made from sheets that had either worn thin or been ripped beyond repair. Jason took the items and told her to make a pot of tea and leave it on the table in the hallway.

Jason and Adam gently and tenderly washed Shawn's bloody body. Adam then took a rag and went to the wash stand. It was made of dark walnut wood and had a mirror attached to it. The blond grimaced as he washed his own bloody face.

Many thoughts ran through his head. He knew he wanted children, but that meant getting married. After tonight, he sadly gave up his dream. If this was marriage he wanted no part of it, ever. The only men he would ever trust again were in the room, his poppa and his brother. He would concentrate on becoming a good teacher and love his pupils as if they were his own.

Before Kelly returned with the tea, Doctor Patrick Patterson arrived. The older man had been the one to bring Jason and Adam into the world. The physician had a soft spot in his heart for Shawn. He wished he could help Shawn, however, his hands were tied. He could not speak about Vince, so he treated Shawn's bruises over the years and kept his mouth shut. If Shawn had been married to anyone else, he would have stood as a witness in court, to press charges of assault or given testimony in a divorce trial. However, because it was Vincent McMahon, he couldn't. A few years ago, Patrick's son got in trouble with large gambling debts. The people he owed the money to were not nice, they were part of the Boston criminal element. The Doctor had to borrow nearly three thousand dollars from the United Bank of Boston. He owed Vince his loyalty, so over the years, he kept his mouth shut.

With a heavy heart, Doctor Patterson confirmed what Shawn already knew, the baby was gone and chances were Shawn would never be able to have another. He told his patient to stay in bed and rest for a week. Shawn's body would absorb the tiny fetus.

There wasn't much else he could do but patch up the other wounds. He assured Shawn his wrist was only sprained and would heal while he rested. The physician made sure Adam's nose wasn't broken. It angered him that Vince's rage had moved to Adam, but again, there was nothing he could do.

He gave Jason some drops to put in Shawn's tea that would help him sleep. He also said Adam could have one drop in his tea, if he couldn't sleep. He left orders with Regal, on his way out of the house, that Mister Shawn shouldn't be disturbed or have callers for the next week.

Jason fixed the tea for his brother and poppa. He mixed four drops of the tincture from the doctor into Shawn's tea and one in Adam's as directed. He wanted his dear brother to sleep, and knowing how Adam worried, he would need the medication.

While Jason was seeing the doctor out and fixing the tea, Adam carefully helped Shawn into a clean, fresh nightshirt. "I'm sorry about the baby, Poppa. Tell me, did Father know when he did this?" Adam asked as he gently brushed Shawn's long hair. He remembered as a little boy, Shawn used to brush his hair to help him relax and sleep. Shawn did seem to relax and it made Adam happy to be able to repay some of his poppa's care and kindness.

Shawn sighed. As much as he wanted to, he could no longer protect his sweet child. "Yes, he did. He didn't want..." Shawn's eyes filled with tears as he continued, "Your father can be... cruel sometimes. He can also be so wonderful. I loved him so much, and he loved me, once..." Shawn let his words fade. How he'd hoped the recent change Vince had made had been real, or at least lasted longer.

"He didn't want the baby? How could a man not want his own baby? Poppa, if this is love and marriage..." Adam didn't get to finish his words. Jason had come back into the room with the tray of medicated tea.

He watched as his two "patients" drank their tea. Jason noticed something else. The light that Adam once had in his eyes had been replaced by something he'd hoped he never see in those hazel eyes; sadness, a deep and profound sadness. It broke his heart.

Jason sat at the foot of Shawn's bed. Shawn sat up against the headboard, and Adam was next to Shawn, his head resting on his poppa's shoulder. The oldest McMahon brother was now the man of the family, a role he took on gladly. He would protect his poppa and brother from now on. As far as he was concerned, Vince was dead to him.

"Poppa, we need to leave here or one day he will kill you, maybe without meaning to, but he will. No more of this 'a divorce will shame the family' talk. I'd rather be shamed than put flowers on your grave," Jason said firmly. He was taking his new role of head of the family seriously. He hoped Shawn would listen to him this time.

"He won't go that far, Jason. This is our home and I am not leaving it. I made a vow to your father and I intend to keep it. I know you mean well, but no son, we are not leaving. Your father will calm down, he's been... under a lot of pressure at work." Shawn's words a bit slurred, and his mouth wasn't saying things the way his mind wanted.

Jason sighed. There was no point in trying to talk about this now, the medicine was working. Anyway, getting his poppa well was the most important thing. They couldn't leave until Shawn felt better.

Adam had fallen asleep next to Shawn. Jason smiled and pulled the covers up over his family. He left to go change into his nightshirt. Jason then grabbed several blankets and a pillow and went back to his poppa's bedroom.

Shawn had a fainting couch in the corner. In the summer, he would sit there with the windows open and read. For now, Jason quietly pulled the couch closer to the fireplace and made a comfortable bed. He wanted to be there if he was needed. Jason also wasn't sure if Vince would return and continue what he'd started, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Shawn, Adam and Jason slept soundly. Jason had left a note on the tea-tray that no one was to disturb them until called. It was Saturday, so no one had to be anywhere.

Adam was the first one to wake up. He took a moment to remember he was in bed with his poppa and why. He smiled when he saw the covered lump on the fainting couch, knowing it was his brother. He went to the water closet.

Two years ago, Shawn had hired a plumber to come convert the large storage closet upstairs into a water closet. There was a sink, toilet and claw footed bathtub. It sure beat running to the outhouse during inclement weather.

All while Adam was washing his face and doing his grooming, he thought about last night. He winced when the warm water hit his split lip, and it made him angry all over again. Never would he fall in love, because apparently married love was violent and painful, and full of lies and secrets. He wanted none of it, even though it meant giving up his dream. He sighed and finished his business.

Shawn was the next one to wake. It too, took him a few minutes to remember the previous night's events. When he went to sit up, it all came screaming back to him in the form of excruciating pain. The emptiness in his belly hit him hard. Oh, how he had wanted the baby. He'd hoped for a little girl, but now he would never had another chance.

Shawn cried out when he tried to sit up again. It woke Jason immediately. "Poppa?" He went to Shawn's bedside. He saw the pain etched on his parent's face, both in his eyes and in the bruises. His anger for Vince increased.

"I need to go to the water closet. Can you help me?" Shawn sounded more like a helpless child. The older man was usually the one to care for them, but now Jason had to be the strong one. He was ready.

"Of course, Poppa. It's time for us to take care of you for a change." Jason had just helped Shawn to his feet as Adam came back into the room. He'd put on a pair of gray cotton pants, and a white cotton shirt. He wore dark blue suspenders with tiny white flowers stitched on them.

"Oh little Addy, I'm so sorry your father hit you..." Shawn said with a winced expression. It was hard for him to walk, it was so painful.

Nothing more was said as they slowly made their way across the hall to the water closet. While Adam stayed with Shawn, Jason went to his room and dressed. He wore the same as Adam, only his suspenders were black and plain.

Jason pulled the cord next to his fireplace that called a servant to his room. When Morrison arrived, Jason ordered a brunch to be served in Shawn's room. He also told the valet to set up the roll-away bed in Shawn's room.

"Oh, and Morrison, only you or Beth are to wait on us. Master Adam and I will be staying in Mister Shawn's room for a while. Is Mister McMahon back yet?" Jason spoke friendly but formally to the young servant. In proper fashion, Adam and Jason would be called "Master" until they reached the age of twenty-one. At that age, they would receive a key to the house and earn the address of Mister.

"Yes, Master Jason. No, Mister McMahon isn't home. I shall return with your brunch shortly..." Morrison said with a slight bow. The servant turned at the door. "Master Jason? Is Mister Shawn all right?" he spoke in a tone of honest concern, not as a nosy servant.

Jason smiled. If they had been equals in the eyes of grand society, he and Morrison would have been close friends. He could see the sincerity in the footman's eyes. "No, but he will be. Thank you, Morrison," his tone was warm and just as honest.

Jason picked up his books, then went to Adam's room and fetched his brother's books as well. He hoped to keep Adam quiet and resting. A book or two would do the trick.

Adam had managed to get Shawn back into his freshly made bed. Beth had taken the brief moment they were in the water closet to quickly change the linens and dust. She worried when saw the splotches of blood on the sheets, but it wasn't the first time. She felt bad for the sweet Mister Shawn.

"I brought your books. I want you to rest today. We're going to stay in here. You can sleep on the roll-away and I'll sleep here. I'm not leaving you and Poppa alone," Jason spoke in his new parental tone. He only wanted to keep his poppa and brother safe.

"Jason, you boys don't need to move in here. I'm fine. You have your own lives and your studies. We must keep going, like nothing happened," Shawn said a bit reproachfully. He was ashamed that his boys were being affected by his situation. This was between him and Vince, alone. He especially hated that Adam had fallen victim to Vince's temper.

"I'm in charge now, Poppa. You just rest and let me take care of you. You have taken care of me for twenty years, Adam for eighteen, it's your turn. Please Poppa, at least for the week while you're in bed?" Jason asked as he looked Shawn in the eyes.

Shawn laid back against his propped up pillows and sighed. He had to admit, it would be nice to be taken care of for a change. He just wished it was from a loving and caring spouse, not his son. He wanted Jason to have his own life, Adam as well.

"Alright son, but just for the week. Jason, I heard what you said last night, but I don't think I responded clearly. I know you don't understand and I don't expect you to, but I owe it to myself and you boys to maintain our reputation. I want you boys to have a good life, with a good name. I can't leave your father, and I won't leave this house," Shawn said firmly. He tried to explain it, but he wasn't sure Jason understood.

Jason did understand, sadly. They were a part of the grand society, and there was a code they had to follow. Still, if the time ever came, he would stand against society and be damned.

Shawn and his sons had finished their brunch. Shawn managed to drink a cup of rich beef broth and ate some buttered bread. Adam only picked at his plate of eggs and bacon, the food made his cut lip sting.

Beth cleared away the dishes. Shawn slept after another dose of his medicine. Adam sat quietly reading in front of the fire. Even though it was early spring, it was still very cold outside and it was raining with the occasional spit of snow. Jason was at the small desk where Shawn usually did his daily correspondence. He was writing a paper for his business professor. The only sounds in the room were from Jason's quill as he wrote, the occasional flicker of a page from Adam's book, and the popping crackle of the fire as it warmed the room.

The peace and quiet was brutally interrupted when Vincent McMahon burst into the room. Jason stood up so fast the chair fell over. Adam dropped his book and Shawn's eyes flew open. With a bitten back wince of pain he sat up.

"It has been decided. Adam, your marriage to Alberto will take place on May first, here at the house. If you refuse, you will be cut from the will and thrown out of this house. Also, Shawn, my pet, if you object, you will be punished worse than you ever have before. And before you open your mouth, William, if you say one word of objection, I will whip Adam till he screams. This is my house, you are my property. My word is law," Vince spoke in a tone of absolute authority. His dark eyes burned with contempt. Adam had to obey or he would lose everything. Vince then left his family, and then the house.

Shawn looked at his two boys. This was too much. He would not see Adam forced into marriage. He looked Jason in the eye and gave his son a slight nod.

Jason knew exactly what Shawn was telling him. They were going to leave. He nodded in return. He turned the chair back to the desk and sat down. He had plans to make.


	3. Making a Plan

Two weeks had passed since that awful night when Shawn had lost the baby. Shawn was up and around, but he moved slowly and spent a lot of time resting. Jason had stayed home from college, but Adam had to go; he was still working as a substitute teacher. The doctor had extended the length of the recovering teacher's time of healing, so Adam had one more week before the regular teacher returned.

Vincent had come and gone like nothing had happened. He'd been surprised that neither Adam nor Shawn had shown any signs of rebellion. Jason simply ignored him, which was fine. The banker was totally unaware of what was really going on and Jason hoped it stayed that way.

Jason had planned a way for Shawn, Adam and himself to leave. They would have to live on a budget of whatever he could earn. What no one knew was that Jason had actually quit college.

Without giving too much information, Jason explained to his professor that he had to quit and get a job. The older educator know there was more to it than he was being told, but he liked Jason and knew the reason had to be legitimate. The professor found Jason a job as a bell boy at a large hotel on the opposite side of town.

As a bell boy he learned the more he did for the patrons of the hotel, the more tips he got. He watched and learned and after only a week on the job, he was one of the best bell boys on staff. Jason saved every penny he earned. When the time came, he would rent a room and move his poppa and brother to the hotel. They could find a permanent place to live once they were out of the house and out from under Vince's thumb. His education wasn't a waste, he was still able to learn, President Lincoln had done it, why not him? At night, he would tutor himself, and that way it would look like he was still in school.

Shawn only asked one thing, that they keep the plan between the three of them. He knew if Vince ever found out, he would probably lock them in their rooms and only let them out for display. Jason and Adam agreed with their poppa.

The usually watchful Regal wasn't aware of the secret plan being made. If he had known, he certainly would have told Vincent. He went about the house doing his regular duties, completely unaware.

Vince told Shawn to plan for another dinner party. Del Rio was coming again with Cole, Layfield and Colter. This time Adam was told by his father to accept Alberto's ring or he would suffer, and so would Shawn.

Jason told Adam to act like everything was fine, and that they would be out of the house by May first. Adam hated it, but he agreed. He just hoped Alberto didn't want to kiss him or otherwise be "lovey dovey".

Adam loved his time as a teacher and when his last day arrived, he was sad. His little pupils had chipped in and bought him a new pen and a bottle of ink. He accepted them with tears in his eyes. With Mrs. Wilson's help, he baked each child a large sugar cookie. He wrote each child's name on a cookie with blue icing, and the children loved the treats. The experience confirmed his desire to finish his college education and get a job teaching. He wouldn't be able to teach so close to the house, but Boston was full of schools. He knew his professor would help him find a job when the time came.

Shawn carried on, but his heart was shattered. The new Vince was gone. They hardly spoke to each other. It often made him wonder how he had failed so badly at marriage. He tried so hard to please his husband. He was always obedient, fed Vince well, kept his house spotless, raised his children to be seen and not heard during meals and other occasions. He tried to be pleasing in their marital bed, be affectionate. Shawn tried to think when and where it had all gone so wrong. It was his great failure and alone, in private, it shamed him.

The dinner was set for Saturday. Shawn was taking great pains to be perfect. He was sitting at his desk with his finest quill in his left hand as he wrote in a fine copperplate style. When he wanted to draw, or do the mathematical figuring for his household account books, he used his right hand. It was an odd quirk, but it worked for him.

This time his menu included, pea soup, baked haddock, soles á la crème, mutton cutlets and tomato sauce, fricasseed rabbit, roast pork with applesauce, breast of veal rolled and stuffed with vegetables, jugged hare, whipped cream, blancmange, mince pies, cabinet pudding along with all the proper wines.

Shawn hoped it would please Vince. He'd picked all his husband's favorite dishes. Why he cared so much he didn't know, he supposed it was just his way. If Shawn had a flaw it was that he cared about pleasing everyone but himself.

"Poppa? May I please speak with you?" Adam asked politely as he came into the room. Ever since _that _night, Shawn and his boys had stayed together. After the week had passed, nothing was ever said about Jason and Adam moving back to their rooms.

Shawn carefully lifted his quill from the menu he was working on, and turned in his chair and smiled. "Of course you can, son." He indicated for Adam to sit on the small chair next to the desk.

Adam bit his lip and sighed. "Poppa, what if Alberto wants to _kiss_ me? I don't want to, but I'm too afraid of Father. I wish we..." Adam cut himself off, they had promised never to speak of their leaving.

Shawn's smile turned to a frown. He hated seeing Adam so afraid, and he hated Vince for destroying Adam's innocence. "Son, sometimes in life, we will have to do things we don't want to do. You may just have to let him kiss you. I can say, he won't do anything unchaste, not in front of your parents. I'm told his manners are impeccable. I'm so sorry Adam, this is my fault," Shawn said with a tear in his eye. He felt so guilty, such a failure.

Adam moved to kneel at Shawn's feet. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's trim waist and laid his head against his chest. "No Poppa, it's not. It is not your fault. I blame Father. You're the most wonderful man I know. Don't blame yourself, please, Poppa. About Alberto, I'll do whatever you think is best," he said, his own eyes filled with tears. It was his father who messed up their lives, he wished his beloved poppa would realize that and stop blaming himself. Adam's hatred for his father grew. At first it had been just a glowing ember in his belly, now it was as if a forest fire raged up his spine.

Shawn bent down and kissed the top of Adam's blond head, letting his tears fall. "Thank you little Addy. Sometimes your poppa feels like... never mind. You are too young to have all these worries. As much as I hate to say it, if Alberto wants to kiss, better to let him. We can't afford to anger your father even more..." He paused and leaned in to barely whisper in Adam's ear. "We'll be free soon son, I promise." He again kissed his son's head.

"What, Poppa? What do you feel like? You can talk to me, I'm not little Addy anymore, I'm eighteen years old," Adam looked up at Shawn. Sometimes it aggravated him that his poppa protected him so much.

Shawn smiled. "It's hard to remember you're _not_ my little baby. Oh Adam, where did I go so _wrong_? Why is our marriage so bad? Why am I such a _failure_? What have I done wrong?" All his questions came pouring out. He really didn't expect Adam to answer, but it just felt good to say them aloud.

Adam took Shawn's hands in his. "Don't think that way, Poppa. You are not a failure. You have done _everything _humanly possible for Father and us. This house runs perfectly, because of _you_. When you and Father go out, you always look so handsome. This is all Father's fault, not yours. Don't waste one more _minute_ feeling like a failure!" Adam tried to explain how he felt, but Jason was better with words. He needed to tell Jason to talk to their poppa.

"Thank you, son. It's good to know that at least my children appreciate me. You're right, how can I look at you and Jason and even think I failed. I love you, Adam," Shawn said with a smile. Adam's words had made him feel better. With a hug to his younger son he went back to writing his menus and Adam settled in to read. The quiet time they shared together made a comfortable atmosphere in the large, airy room.

Just before the servants put the dinner on the table, Jason came into the house and started to go upstairs to change for dinner. His lateness did not pass unnoticed by Vince. The elder McMahon said nothing about his family living in Shawn's bedroom, but he insisted they eat dinner with him in the dining room every night.

"William! You are late, we were about to start without you. Never mind changing, sit down. We have matters to discuss. Where were you?" Vincent spoke in a firm tone. He was the only one that called Jason by his first name, it was why Jason never used William. The sandy-haired young man sat down at his place at the table.

"I was in the library. There is an examination soon, I needed to use the reference books, and you cannot check them out. I'm sorry I was late, Poppa." Jason looked at and spoke to Shawn, even though his father had been the one who'd addressed him. He lied so easily, he'd really been tied up with a very picky patron of the hotel who demanded that he unpack all six of her trunks.

"It's alright son, no harm done. It's important that you do your best work. Right, dear?" Shawn spoke to his husband. He managed to support his son without uttering a lie. Shawn had artfully chosen his words.

Vince glared at Jason. He had the feeling his son was lying, but he knew Shawn wouldn't, so he dropped the subject. He had other matters to discuss.

"Adam, I want you on your best behavior tomorrow night. Wear your hair down, you'll be having your photograph taken with Alberto. Zeb is writing the article about your engagement himself. I've taken care of the invitations, there will be fifty guests, only the best of society. The Mayor will be there. Have you purchased your new white suit yet?" Vince spoke of Adam's wedding as casually as he would any conversation. As far as he was concerned, Adam was as good as married to Del Rio.

Once again Shawn spoke for his son. "Not yet dear, he was busy with his teaching. There wasn't time before," he again managed to answer honestly. Shawn knew, eventually, he would have to lie, but he would avoid it as long as possible.

"See to it, on Monday," Vince said shortly. He was going to see this wedding happen come hell or high water.

"Father, I have a full day of classes on Monday. I can't afford to..." Adam's words were cut off when Vince banged his fist on the table.

"It doesn't matter! You won't need college! You will be Royalty. You're not going back to college. I'll send a letter on Monday." His tone was firm and left no room for argument.

Adam lowered his head and pushed away his plate. His father had just killed his last dream. Tears welled in his hazel eyes. Even if they did manage to leave, would he be able to go back to college? Surely the professors would ignore Vince's letter.

"Yes, Father," Adam said meekly, his head still down. He watched as a dark stain formed on his slacks where his tears had fallen.

Jason was furious, he knew what college meant to Adam. He knew Adam could still pass the teacher's examination without another day of class, but the more education that Adam could get, the better. He was about to speak when Shawn caught his eye. His poppa shook his head "no". Jason nodded in return, and went back to choking down his dinner.

While the family talked, Regal and Beth served the meal. As they waited for the McMahon's to finish each course, they stood by the sideboard as still as statues. They heard and saw nothing, or at least they acted that way. Nothing was ever gossiped about in or out of the house. If anyone did, they were fired on the spot.

Vince glanced at his family. This was the way he liked it, everyone quiet and obedient. However... "Adam, eat. Quit crying, you're not a baby. You will have no _need _to work. Your job will be to give Alberto fine, strong sons, and you _will _do it." Again he left no room for argument.

"Yes, Father," Adam replied once again. He tried to eat, but the thought of the marriage killed what appetite he had left.

The dinner continued in silence. When the meal finished, everyone returned to their rooms. Shawn was surprised that Vince had gone upstairs to his room, usually he would go visit Eric after dinner. Shawn laughed to himself as he washed his face, maybe he'd had a fight with Eric as well.

Shawn looked at his reflection. There was still darkness around his eye. He wondered, did Vince ever hit Eric? He wondered about the two children Vince had with Eric, were they cute? They had to be, Vincent was handsome and Eric was very pretty. The children would probably have dark hair and eyes. Would Vince hit them when they got older? Up until two weeks ago, Vince had never laid his hands on either of his boys. Now Adam was his victim and under constant threat. He prayed that leaving was the right thing to do. Yes, it had to be, he would not see Adam sold like chattel.

While they lived in the room with their poppa, Adam and Jason still used their own rooms to change clothes. Adam was in his room, he'd gone to change into his nightshirt. He kept hearing his father's words from dinner in his ear like a klaxon in his head. Vince had finally broken the last of his spirit, by making him quit college. Adam sank down on his bed, he cried so hard that it made the bed shake. The tears rained down his face and glittered as they soaked into his neatly trimmed beard. Every tear that fell was a child he would never teach, and that anguish ripped his soul.

Jason and Shawn were talking quietly in their shared room. "Jason, thank you for not getting into an argument with your father about Adam. Say, he's been his room a long while. Do you think he fell asleep?" Shawn spoke in a grateful, then worried tone. He was looking upon Jason more and more as the man of the house.

It wasn't that Shawn was weak, far from it. He had his troubles as a youth. As a boy, Shawn was skinny and awkward, the perfect fodder for older boys. What they didn't know was that Shawn had grown up around and on crab boats, learned things from the crab catchers. He'd spent time on the docks and boats because he wanted to learn as much about the family business as he could. They taught him how to fight, and fight dirty. He'd beaten up boys three times his size because of the teasing he took at school.

As Shawn got older, his handsomeness increased. He also discovered church, and the joy that God brought into his life. He became a devout student of the Bible, and had even once thought about becoming a priest in the Episcopal Church. When his mother became ill, his life changed. She taught him the ways of grand society and told him a good marriage was an honorable calling. Over time, his submissive nature took over. So, now he was looking on his older son to lead the way.

"I'll go check on him. Only one drop of the tincture in your tea tonight, Poppa," Jason said in a parental tone. The doctor had warned him the medicine could become addictive over time and neither he nor Shawn wanted that.

"I'm not putting the drops in my tea. I don't need it anymore. Please, I'm worried about Adam," Shawn said as he poured himself a cup of tea. Morrison always brought a tea-tray up to them before bed.

Jason went to go check on Adam, and Shawn went to his writing desk. He pulled down a panel that became a writing surface. It hid the drawers and little shelves that held his ink and quills, writing paper and other things. He pushed a hidden lever and a small, secret drawer sprung open. He pulled out the small bottle of medicine and placed four drops into his tea, then put the bottle back in its hiding place. Shawn sat down on his bed with his cup of tea. He told himself that tomorrow he'd stop adding the medicine to his tea. He still needed them, they made the pain go away. With a sigh, Shawn quickly drank his tea.

As Jason walked down the hall to his brother's room, he thought of his poppa. He was glad Shawn had stopped using the tincture. Doctor Patterson had told him it was made from a new and wonderful medicine called cocaine. It helped a person relax and ebbed severe pain, but he also warned that it could be addictive and prolonged use had serious ramifications. Patterson said to make sure Shawn only used it for a week, two at the most.

Jason's thoughts changed quickly, as he could hear Adam crying. He opened the door to his brother's room. Adam was lying on his bed sobbing, holding the stuffed dog Shawn had made for him while waiting for him to be born. When he was old enough, he'd named the black and white spotted toy Mister Spotty.

Jason sat on the bed and gently rubbed Adam's back. "It will be alright Addy Joe, I promise. Have I ever lied to you?" His tone was soft as he rubbed his brother's back over and over in small circles.

Without rising, Adam shook his head. "No, but I don't see what you can do. He'll... find us," Adam barely whispered the last two words. He remembered just in time to speak ever so quietly of leaving.

"No, he won't, trust me. I have it all worked out," Jason spoke so softly Adam almost had to stop breathing to hear his brother's words.

"I don't want to be... Royal. I don't want to live in Spain. I don't ever want to fall in love and get married. Marriage is just pain and heartache. Jay, I'll only ever trust two men, Poppa and you, the rest are Satan's minions," Adam said with a deep sniff. He sat up, holding Mister Spotty in his hands. He was terrified that he would be forced to carry on with the marriage to Del Rio.

Jason was sad to hear his brother speak in such a broken tone. He also hated to see Adam lose his dream of having children. "Not all marriages are painful, Addy. Someday you'll find someone good, who will love you."

"No, I won't ever. I don't trust anyone, but you and Poppa. I guess we'd better go. I just felt sorry for myself. I apologize. I _do _trust you Jason, and I know Poppa does too," Adam said with a sniff. He pulled himself together. Jason held Mister Spotty while Adam pulled on his robe.

With a smile, he took the stuffed dog and followed Jason to the room they shared with Shawn. When they got there, Shawn was already sound asleep. Adam tucked the covers up over his poppa. Jason poured a cup of tea for Adam and himself. In silence, the McMahon brothers drank their tea, each lost in his own thoughts.

By Saturday evening, Adam felt ill. His head pounded, and at times it was hard to breathe. He'd stayed in the small, roll-away bed in Shawn's room all day. He refused to eat or speak. He just clutched Mister Spotty to his chest.

Shawn worried over Adam. Jason had ridden off to the hotel to work until four. He told Regal he was going riding with friends from school and he'd be back in plenty of time for the dinner. If he worked on Saturday and Sunday, he made more tips, or so the others told him. They said people were more generous and relaxed then.

"Addy? Honey, it's time to get dressed now. Did the vinegar and brown paper help your headache?" Shawn asked as he knelt next to Adam's bed. He'd gone down to the kitchen and soaked pieces of brown butcher paper in vinegar, and brought the bowl of soaked paper up to Adam. Shawn placed a piece of the wet paper on Adam's head while he rested. It was the best cure for a headache without bothering the doctor.

"It's better Poppa, thank you. I'd better wash my hair, Father won't like it if I smell like a pickle," Adam tried to joke, but he was so upset and nervous.

"Yes, you're right. I do hope Jason isn't late. Go bathe, I'll send Morrison to help you dress. Bear up as best you can, remember you will not marry Del Rio, I promise," Shawn spoke with quiet confidence. Seeing his baby boy so distressed made Shawn even more confident in Jason's plan. It had to work, it just had to.

Adam left to go get ready for dinner. Before he called for Morrison's help, Shawn went to his desk. He opened it, then opened the hidden drawer. Shawn pulled out the bottle of tincture. A sparkling glint caught his eye, he smiled.

The copper blond took out his prized possessions. They were family heirlooms, that went back as far as his great-great grandmother, who'd lived in Russia. It was a suite of diamond and sapphire jewelery, an elegant ring and two ear bobs. Several years ago, he'd had the ear bobs made into cuff links. He could also use one as a tie pin, and the other slipped over the top button of his dress shirt. He hardly ever wore them for fear of losing them.

Shawn had decided, when Adam was ready, he would inherit them. Jason never showed an interest in them, but Adam always lit up when he saw them. Jason would get his grandfather's solid gold pocket watch and fob. It had a picture of a crab etched on the front cover and on the back was a crab boat. Inside, Shawn's father's name was etched in artful copperplate, along with the date the first Copeland-Michaels boat went to sea. Copeland was his mother's maiden name.

Shawn could feel the weight of the watch in his vest pocket. He put the jewels away in the secret drawer. He then looked at the bottle of drops that made his pain vanish, at least for a while. He put the bottle back as well, he had to get through the dinner tonight with a clear head. He could always take them later.

As Shawn reached to pull the bell cord to call Morrison, the door to the room opened. Jason entered looking very tired. Morrison was with him. "Oh good, I was just going to call you. Please help Master Adam dress, then Master Jason. Is Mrs. Wilson managing without Kelly?" Shawn asked the footman/valet. Kelly, the kitchen maid, had been called home for a few days as her mother was ill. It meant Mrs. Wilson had to manage without her usual help.

"Yes, Mister Shawn. She asked the girl next door to come help. Mrs. Wilson is friends with the cook. Gail is doing a wonderful job. I'll go help Master Adam, call me when you're ready Master Jason." Morrison kept his voice low, quiet and respectful as he spoke. With a nod he left.

"Good, I was hoping Gail was available. You look tired, did you have a good ride?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. He knew Jason had gone to work, but he kept up the ruse.

Jason sat down on his fainting couch "bed" with an exhausted sigh. "Yes, very good. There was a big congress of businessmen, they had excellent tips for us about savings," Jason spoke in code, but Shawn understood. He felt bad that Jason had to work so hard, but they needed the money.

Shawn had money, but Vince controlled it though his bank. He only got money once a month to pay the staff and household accounts. He had to account for every cent and give Vince the book of accounts paid. Shawn now realized it was just another way Vince kept him under his thumb.

By seven pm, Shawn and his boys were dressed in their finest clothing. They were waiting for Vince so they could make their appearance as the "happy" family. Adam was sitting on the desk chair, Shawn brushing his long blond hair. It was almost putting him to sleep, but his locks shone like spun gold.

At seven-thirty, they heard the door bell ring. Regal would open the door, take the guests' hats and coats, then lead them to the beautiful chandelier lit parlor. Beth would silently offer them a glass of champagne. This would be repeated until all four of the guests had arrived. After the guests were settled Regal would inform Vince their guests were all present and Vince would fetch his family for their grand entrance.

"Just remember Adam, be good. We don't want to upset Father," Jason nearly spit the words out. He felt like a farmer leading an innocent lamb to slaughter.

"I will. I just want this over. I hope he isn't all hands, thinking he owns me. I don't understand why Father is doing this to me," Adam said with a confused tone. Shawn was now brushing his own hair.

"I'd do it for you, Adam, if I could, but... um... I'm not the right... type. Alberto wants someone to make pretty babies with, and that just isn't me," Jason muttered his words with a red face. Sex was not generally openly talked about.

"Oh, I understand. No matter Jason, I'll do this, but only for Poppa," Adam said with a sigh. He helped Shawn with the high pony tail he wore.

The door to the bedroom opened, Vince McMahon walked into the room. He surveyed the people in the room like they were prize cattle on their way to the show market. Jason was the young, upstart bull, waiting for the opportunity to take over the barn. Shawn was the gentle mother cow, who would sacrifice his own life for his calves. Adam was the prized heifer who would produce beautiful offspring. They _were _no more than chattel.

"You look very nice, my pet. All of you do. Adam, when it comes time to take the picture, I want to see your pretty smile..." Vince paused and turned to leave, Shawn on his arm. He turned back to face his sons, "and remember, one word out of line and your precious poppa will pay the price. Now behave, all of you." The banker's words were sharp and authoritative. The two boys nodded and Shawn regretted not using the tincture.

Vince looking extremely handsome, with Shawn by his side, led his family into the parlor. Greetings were politely exchanged. Vince made Adam wait till last, he wanted to especially present him to Del Rio.

Vince took Adam firmly by the upper arm and with a hard, painful grip, led his son to stand before the deposed Spanish Royal. "Alberto, Adam has something to say to you, don't you son?" Vince's words and tone were friendly, almost most humorous. However, his fingers dug into Adam, even through his layers of clothing. Adam was sure his skin would be bruised.

Adam had to struggle to keep pain out of his voice, "Yes, Father. Señor Del Rio, I am very sorry for my behavior the last time we met. I would be most honored to accept your proposal, that is _if _you are still asking the question." His eyes and head were lowered in submission, his voice was soft and to the people in the room sounded sincere. He and Shawn had worked on what he would say and how he would say it.

Alberto reached out and took Adam's left hand in his, "Eres tan bella. Ah, forgive me, I must speak English, I said, you are so beautiful. I can understand. It must have come as a shock. You are so beautiful, I can't help but forgive you..." Alberto said with his charming smile. He kissed the back of Adam's hand and reached into his pocket.

Adam forced a blush to rise on his cheeks. He thought if things had been different, if had met Alberto on his own, maybe at college, he could have liked the man. There was no denying the Spanish man was handsome. But as things stood, he loathed the man because he had no choice, no say about anything. His once sweet, beautiful spirit was broken, maybe forever.

Del Rio pulled the diamond ring out of his pocket and slipped it on the ring finger of Adam's left hand. The diamond was a large, one carat, princess cut. It rested in a setting of pure Spanish gold. It was one of the few treasures that the deposed family escaped with.

"A pretty ring for a pretty hand..." Alberto lifted Adam's chin so he could look into the beautiful hazel eyes. "We shall make the most beautiful babies," his words came in a soft whisper. This time Adam's blush was not forced. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

Adam knew he had to say something. "Yes, Alberto," was all he could manage. He was so embarrassed and so frightened. He prayed Jason's plan worked, May first was rapidly approaching.

While all that had happened, Zeb Colter was writing on a small pad of paper he always kept in his pocket. Layfield was paying attention to Shawn, he had a large crush on his employer's spouse. Esquire Cole was watching Del Rio with contempt, he wanted Adam for himself.

Alberto leaned in and kissed Adam on the cheek. The blond blushed again and allowed his now fiancé to lead him into the dining room. The seating arrangement was as before, and once again Shawn had set the perfect table.

All through the meal, Adam only ate a few bites, but when the jugged hare was served, he ate with a bit more gusto. He loved the dish of fried hare, stewed in a jar with a cloved onion and half of a peeled lemon, and placed in a pot of boiling water. It was seasoned with salt, pepper and a bit of cayenne. As it cooked in the jar, all the flavors blended and formed a wonderful sauce. He always hoped there was enough left over for lunch.

Both Shawn and Jason smiled as they watched Adam finally eat. Shawn knew of Adam's love for the dish and had served it intentionally. He also made sure Mrs. Wilson saved enough for Adam's lunch tomorrow.

Vince, while chatting with his guests, kept an eye on Adam. He'd been angry that the boy wasn't eating. He also noticed Adam's every word seemed forced. He needed to do something about it, and a plan began to form in his mind. He would do what ever it took to make this marriage happen.

After dinner, the party moved into the parlor for cigars and brandy. When they finished, Zeb took Alberto and Adam into the library, across the hall from the parlor. He'd set up his camera to take the engagement photograph for his newspaper.

While the photographs were being taken, Shawn had set up a table for a game of bridge. Vince, Jason, Cole and Layfield settled in to play. Shawn's job was to see to his guest's comfort. He made sure they had drinks and tobacco for their pipes or cigarettes.

In the library, Zeb set to work. His camera was a large, wooden box on a tripod, a thick black cloth hung from the back of the camera, a flash bar stood ready. He first had to put his subjects in a pose.

"Adam, you sit. Sir, please stand behind him, now place your hands on his shoulders. Adam, reach up with your left hand and place it on Alberto's right hand; show off the ring. Perfect," Colter instructed as he lifted the cloth and peered through his lens.

"Now, when I remove the cap, don't move till I say so," Colter again instructed. He stooped under the black cloth, he held the flash bar in his left hand. He reached around and removed the cap from the lens with his right. He pressed a lever and the flash bar exploded with a bright light that lasted several seconds. He then quickly capped the lens. He was good at photography, he knew the picture would be perfect.

Both Adam and Alberto blinked, the light had blinded them. Zeb packed away his camera, when he finished, he took out his notebook and sat down to interview the couple. "So, what are your plans for the wedding?" Zeb asked as he settled in.

"It will be a grand affair, on May first. All the best in Boston society will be there," Vince answered from the door. He knew he couldn't let Adam speak, so he'd left the game to see what was happening in the library.

Adam secretly wondered how all this could happen, as far as he knew, a wedding took nearly a year to plan if not longer. Had the plan been in the works that long?

"Where will go on your honeymoon?" Colter asked next. By now, Jason had left the bridge game, and he too had come to the library.

"Well will go to New York City, and from there, take a ship to Spain. We will live there of course," Alberto said with confidence. He would be in Spain, ready to take the throne as soon as Adam had their baby. The good thing about the Spanish throne was, it didn't matter if the baby was male or female.

Adam looked up suddenly. He'd been sitting with his head down as his future was discussed as if he wasn't there. This he couldn't let go by. "No! Absolutely not. I will not live in Spain! You can't make me!" he cried out in loud protest. It was loud enough to be heard in the parlor.

Shawn excused himself from Layfield and Cole. They had given up on the bridge game and were now playing hearts. When Shawn left, the lawyer and security agent exchanged glances. They knew about Vince's plans and were doubtful of them. However, they were loyal to Vince, fiercely loyal and would do what they could to help.

"You will do as your husband wishes, Adam. Remember what I told you," Vince said with a low growl. He balled his fist and struck his palm to remind Adam he would hurt Shawn if he acted up.

"Adam, my Bella, you will love my country. Spain will love you. When you give me a child, you will be made a Prince! You will want for nothing, ever. Jewels, horses, clothes, the best of everything. The castle stands on a beautiful mountain, on one side is the sea, and the other looks down over a valley," Alberto spoke warmly of his homeland. He knew Adam was being forced into the marriage with him, but he hoped eventual affection would grow. After all, many of history's best marriages had been prearranged or forced.

Adam was in a mental shambles, if he said no and refused to marry Alberto, his beloved poppa would be beaten and hurt. If he said yes, then would be taken away from everyone and everything he loved most in the world. He placed his head in his hands, gripping his long hair till his knuckles turned white, and started pulling on his hair.

Jason had enough. He was not going to watch Adam being driven to madness or Shawn beaten as punishment for Adam's actions. He stood up and went to his father. Shawn went to Adam to try to calm him.

"Enough of this! Father, I'm taking Poppa and Adam and we're leaving you!" Jason growled out his words. He forgot all about keeping their escape a secret.

Adam and Shawn stared at Jason, they had not expected him to reveal their plan. "Poppa, Adam, come on, we're leaving, now," Jason said in a stern tone as he stared his father down.

"You are not leaving this house until after the wedding. Layfield!" Vince called out to his security agent.

"You are not stopping us. Adam is not chattel to be sold, and Poppa is not your punching bag! Now, out of our way!" Jason's eyes blazed with fire, his hands opened and closed in frustration.

John Bradshaw Layfield came into the room, a deadly serious expression on his face. "Yes, Vince?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Take Adam and Shawn upstairs, to Shawn's room. William, either go with them peacefully, or they will pay. I will send Adam away until the wedding, and you know what will happen to your precious poppa. The choice is yours, William," Vince spoke with utter authority.

Jason knew he was beaten the moment Layfield took a step towards Shawn and Adam, the utter obedience to Vince glittered like drops of venom in the security agents eyes. He couldn't let his little brother be taken away to god knows where, or let Shawn be hurt. With a heavy, defeated sigh, he left go join the other prisoners.

_**A/N: **A special thanks again to Rhi for being the Beta Reader. Also, all descriptions of the jewels and the gold watch are from my own mind's eye. I was inspired by my great-grandfathers gold watch with a train etched on the front, it was beautiful. Also, a very special thank you to all who have put this story on their favorites, and who have taken the time to review. I hope you are enjoying the story, as it has been a pleasure to write. Oh, before I forget, if any of the dishes served at Shawn's table sound interesting and you would like to try them, please private message me and I will share them with you. They can all be found in "Mrs. Beeton's Household Management". It is the most historically interesting book I have ever read and I highly recommend it. Have a great day" LDB.  
_


	4. Prisoners

Jason paced in frustration, then paused and kicked the door that led to Vince's bedroom. It had been four days since he, Adam and Shawn had been locked in Shawn's bedroom.

"Jason, give it up. Father isn't going to let us out. We're trapped and I'm going to be forced to marry. There isn't anything we can do about it," Adam spoke in a tone of anger mixed with defeat.

"It's _my_ fault, Poppa. I should have just kept quiet. We could have left on Sunday and been safe at the hotel. I was just so angry," Jason said his apology for at least the fiftieth time.

Shawn smiled softly from his desk, where he'd been writing in his diary. "Jason, please. It's not your fault. I blame your father. I just wish we could get word to the hotel, so they know you won't be there," Shawn said with his own sigh. He honestly didn't blame his son, he blamed Vince. The man he had once loved with all his heart and soul had become a cruel, vicious stranger whom he now loathed.

"Maybe Morrison could take a message. Tomorrow is Regal's afternoon off. I think he would do it, and keep it secret," Jason said thoughtfully.

"We'll see. I don't want to get the boy in trouble. We don't know what Vince has told the staff. Open the window, we need some air," Shawn said with a sigh. He eyed the drawer that hid the bottle of drops that would take him away for a while. He'd have to wait till the boys were sleeping.

"Poppa, Father said the... wedding would be a grand affair, the best of society would be there. How can he do that in a month? I know Maria's wedding took nearly a year to plan and hers wasn't that grand. How long has father been planning this?" Adam asked as he sat in the seat of the corner bay window. Jason had opened the windows and a fresh, cleansing spring breeze blew through the room.

"I honestly do not know, son. I know about September of last year he mentioned at a party we attended that he'd met Prince Del Rio, maybe he started soon after. Don't forget, most of the society crowd in our part of town do business at the bank. So, he can use his business influence as contacts to get things done," Shawn answered as best he could. It bothered him that he knew so little of what Vince did outside the house.

"I suppose you're right. You know, I haven't been down to the bank in over a year," Adam pondered as he sat in the window seat. He looked out to the street beyond. Didn't anyone notice them not coming and going? Did the college wonder where he was, or had his father been in contact and told them he'd never be back? Would they ever be let out?

The three captives turned to the door when they heard the key turn in the lock. Regal entered with Beth behind him. The maid wheeled a cart into the room, her head down and her mouth shut.

"I'll be back in an hour to clear the tea cart," Regal said curtly as he and the maid left. The lock once again clicked in the door.

With a sigh, Shawn got up. "Come boys, have your tea. Just because we're stuck in here doesn't mean we stop living. Mrs. Wilson had made your favorite, cucumber sandwiches," Shawn said as he poured three cups of the fragrant tea.

Jason came and filled a small tea plate with sandwiches and a piece of cherry cake. He took it to Adam, along with a cup of tea. His brother took the plate and tea. Jason then went to fill a plate for himself.

"We have to get out of Boston. The idea of staying here won't work. Father will find us too easily. I'm going to suggest something and, I want you both to listen to me," Jason once again spoke as the leader. He'd been thinking and thinking over the last few days. There was really only one thing they could do. "We need to go west. Maybe to one of the vast northwest territories. Father would never find us there. We can make a new life in the west. Adam, they need teachers there. If we go to one of the rail towns, I can get a job at a hotel, or maybe a mercantile store. Poppa, you could maybe find a job in a restaurant, or just let us take care of you. Adam, I know how you feel about leaving home, but I think it's the only way. We have to leave, forever," Jason finished his talk and took a long sip from his cup of tea. He waited for Adam's explosion and Shawn's protest.

Shawn looked from Jason to Adam. As much as the idea of leaving bothered him, he knew Jason was right. After they were gone a year, Vince could divorce him for abandonment. At least that way, it wouldn't be by his hand, exactly. His marriage was an utter failure, but maybe out west he could make a new life, a better life for his children and himself. For once, Shawn felt he deserved that; a chance for a new and better life.

"Poppa, Jason is right. We have to get out of Boston. I have to get out of Boston. I'm not afraid to leave now, because the people I love will be with me. Going west with you and Jason is different from going to Spain. Besides I would do anything to keep you safe, Poppa. Anything," Adam spoke earnestly.

Jason was surprised by the reactions of both his poppa and especially his brother. He was glad though, it would make telling the next part of his plan easier. He motioned for his poppa and Adam to sit with him on the bed. He wanted to be able to talk quietly, since he was fairly sure Regal listened at the door at times. Once he thought he'd heard a muffled sneeze, then, sure enough, Regal came in a few minutes later.

Adam shook is head. "Not now, Jason. Better wait until after they pick up the tea." His tone was filled with anxious warning. He didn't want this plan spoiled, he too had a feeling Regal spied on them.

Jason and Shawn agreed, and five minutes later, Regal and Beth came to fetch the tea-things. It was also the time when the butler let each man have a break for the water closet. When they had finished, Regal spoke.

"Mister McMahon said your dinner is to be served in here at eight, he won't be home till eleven." The man's smug accent was sharp and crisp. He then left and locked the door behind him.

Jason and Adam jumped into action. They each took a blanket, and Jason stuffed one along the crack of the door that joined Vince's room to Shawn's. Adam stuffed his under the main door. He listened closely to see if Regal was there, but heard only silence.

The three men then sat on Shawn's bed. Jason spoke quietly, "In order to make plans, we have to be out of this room. You won't like this, but we have to convince father that he has broken us. We will have to go along with his plan," Jason paused. He needed the words to sink in, this had to work.

Shawn nodded. Of all people, he knew how Vince worked. "Your brother is right, Adam. I'm sure he'll let you boys out, but he will use me as bait. He'll keep me here and threaten me if you take a step of out of line. Jason, I'm counting on you. We will need money..." Shawn paused, then got up and went to his desk.

He returned a few minutes later, and opened up a square blue velvet box that contained the sapphire and diamond jewels. "You'll have to take these, way on the south side and sell them. Get as much as you can. I would say two thousand dollars at the most, but don't take less than fifteen hundred," Shawn spoke in a sad tone. He hated it, but he knew his mother would understand, and maybe someday, somehow, he would find them again.

"No Poppa, you can't, you just can't. It's not because I'm going to inherit them either. Those mean the world to you," Adam nearly cried in protest. He couldn't let Shawn sell them.

Before Jason could add his protest, Shawn spoke again, "My mother would understand. We need the money. I have money in the bank, but I can't take that much out. I'll get what I can, using the wedding as an excuse, but it won't be much. Maybe someday, I can buy them back. Let me do this. We'll save the watch, we may need to sell it when we get further away. This is going to take a lot of work, your father won't give up easily. I'm not about to see Adam married and taken to Spain," Shawn spoke firmly. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

"There is something else. Poppa, he needs to know. It will be better if Adam finds out now rather than later," Jason said with a knowing look to Shawn. He wasn't going to argue about the jewels, but though he knew they would need the money, he still felt bad about it.

Adam gently fingered the beautiful jewels, but looked up when Jason spoke. "What do I need to know?"

"The truth about our dear father. He has a lover, and with that lover he has two children, a little boy and a girl who is a toddler," Jason spoke in a bitter tone.

Adam's eyes opened wide and his mouth matched. He looked from Jason to Shawn. He could see his brother was telling the truth by the expression on his poppa's face.

"Oh Poppa, oh Poppa," was all Adam could say. He was in utter shock. What got him the most was something else. "I don't understand you, Poppa. How could you have stayed with Father? He broke every vow he made to you. Well, I tell you, I have no problem now with leaving that... bastard," Adam growled out his words through bared teeth with sparks of flame in his eyes. Adam's tone and demeanor took Shawn and Jason by surprise, neither had ever heard or seen Adam filled with such... absolute hatred.

"Adam, language. I raised you better than that. I don't know, honestly. I took my marriage vows seriously, even though... oh boys, I loved your father so much once, and he loved me. You should have seen him when you were born, Jason. He was so proud. He carried you around, sang to you, he cried with joy. It was the same when you were born, Adam. He was so entranced with your big eyes and curly blond hair. He gave me this..." Shawn paused and pulled a chain from around his neck, on the end was a beautiful silver cross. Engraved on the back were the words, "Jason and Adam, our boys". Both Adam and Jason looked at the cross.

"I haven't taken it off since the day you were born, Adam. Our marriage was good, I have to believe that, I have to. I just don't know what or even when it went wrong. After the last few weeks, what love I had left, vanished with the baby... I wanted that baby... badly..." Shaw broke down in sobs, he had tried so hard to forget he'd lost the dear baby he'd been carrying.

Adam pulled his grieving poppa into his arms. As he comforted his parent, Jason removed the blankets from under the doors. The clock on the mantel said their supper would arrive soon. He went back to the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother and poppa.

"I'll get us out, I promise. I'll take care of both of you, or die trying. Father isn't going to hurt any of us again, ever," he spoke in a low whisper.

That evening, they worked out what they were going to say to Vince. It was decided that Shawn should be the one to talk to him, make it a matter between spouses.

Shawn wished he could have a couple of drops of his medicine. He felt shaky and nervous, and the tincture would calm him. He had to get this right. They had heard Vince arrive a few minutes ago. Jason and Adam were lying wide awake in their beds.

Vince's husband went to the door the separated their rooms. On the way to his husband's door, Shawn hesitated, then went to Jason's bed and knelt next to it.

Jason sat up as Shawn whispered in his ear. "If something should ever go wrong during this plan, or if something happens to me, I want you to promise me this. Take your brother and get out of Boston. I'm counting on you to keep Adam safe. I love you, Jay-Jay," Shawn spoke firmly. He used Jason's baby nickname for the first time in years. Tears filled Shawn's turquoise eyes.

"I will Poppa, I promise. I love you. Nothing is going to go wrong, I'll make sure of it," Jason whispered back with utter confidence. This was his idea, his responsibility.

With a kiss to his son's cheek, Shawn went to knock on the adjoining door to Vince's room. "Vince, may I please come in and speak with you?" Shawn asked in a quiet, submissive tone.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The key turned in the lock, and the door opened a just a crack. Vince's dark eye peered at Shawn. "What do you want? I'm tired."

"Please Vince, let me come in. The boys and I have talked, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say." Shawn tried to make his voice as soft and warm as he could. He knew, after so many years, how to speak to his spouse.

Vince was curious. He knew one thing, he could tell if Shawn was lying or not. He opened the door and let his husband into his private sanctuary.

Shawn looked around the room fondly. The room was filled with heavy, walnut wood furniture. Shawn reached out and touched the highly polished and smooth dark brown wood of the huge four-poster bed. It was cool to the touch, but held some warm memories.

"We were happy here once, Vinny. Our boys were created in this bed. I wish I knew what I did wrong, to make you hate me so much," Shawn looked up at his spouse, he'd sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Shawn, just... just tell me what you want to tell me. I had a long day at the bank," Vince said in a weary voice, he really didn't care.

Shawn sighed. "The boys and I have decided it would be better to give in. Adam has agreed to the marriage, and Jason wants to keep his head down and go to his classes. I am willing to do whatever needs to be done for the wedding. We want to make you happy." His tone was honest, and looked Vince in the eye. If he was going to start lying, he might as well do it right.

Vince looked hard at Shawn. As far as he knew, Shawn had never lied to him about something big. There were always the little white lies a marriage had, the funny lies that were harmless, like saying a new dish at dinner time tasted good, when it was really awful. He knew Shawn was telling the truth, but if it was a ruse, he had a plan.

"Alright Shawn, I'll let you out tomorrow. However, only the boys can go out of the house. You will remain inside. If one of them takes a step out of line, you will regret it, understand?" Vince spoke darkly as he towered over Shawn.

"Yes, Vince. I understand. Thank you. I have one question, about Adam. Can I go with him to the haberdasher? To pick out his wedding suit?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. He was praying for a certain reply.

"Alright, but Morrison is to go with you. And Shawn, he will tell me if you take a step out of line," Vince spoke again in a dark, warning tone.

Shawn danced inside. Vince did exactly what he'd hoped he'd do. "Thank you. I promise, the wedding will happen. I'll let you get some sleep. Thank you again, Vince." Shawn got up and went to the door.

"Just remember, behave and you'll be unharmed. Step out of line and you'll be sorry. You know, Shawn. You've lost something, but I can't quite figure out what," Vince said in a puzzled tone. Something in Shawn had changed over the years.

"I can tell you, Vince. I lost my smile," Shawn's shoulders drooped, his lips wore a deep frown as he opened the door and went into his own bedroom. Vince shut the door and turned the key in the lock. It echoed in the darkness. It sounded so... final.

On Monday, Shawn, Adam, and Morrison were on their way to town to buy the suit for Adam's wedding. Jason was going to meet them later at the tea shop. The three McMahon's were going to take the first big step of their plan: to speak to Morrison. Would he help them or turn them in to Vince?

Three hours later, Adam, Shawn and Morrison left the shop. Adam's wedding suit would be delivered in three days. Shawn suggested they go to the tea shop up the street for a treat. Morrison saw nothing wrong with it and agreed. He had felt sorry for Adam. He looked so sad when trying on wedding outfits. Most men would have been happy and laughing. Adam had nearly been in tears the whole time.

When they got to the tea shop, Jason was there. He'd sat at a table in the back. Morrison was surprised when the family asked him to sit with them, as usually a servant would sit at the counter and wait for his family to have their tea.

After greetings, they placed their order for tea, cake and sandwiches. It had been decided that Jason would do the talking. "So, Morrison, I'm going to come right to the point. If we asked for your help, would you be willing or would you tell Father?" Jason's tone was quiet, but deadly serious. This was a huge risk they were taking.

Morrison looked at the three men at the table. He hoped they were planning an escape. "I'll help you, Mister Shawn. I know what happened... the baby... I'm so sorry. Master Adam, don't marry that man, you deserve better. Tell me what you want me to do. After I help you, I'll leave, find a job in a hotel or something," Morrison said to the McMahons at the table.

"I'll help you get a job. I've been working at the Boston Inn. You can have my job, if the manager agrees. We only ask one thing, don't say anything to anyone. Will you swear this?" Jason believed Morrison, but he wanted one last word of assurance.

"I swear, Master Jason. I won't say anything. I would appreciate the job. Just tell me what you want me to do," Morrison said, his eyes lit with the fires of excitement. They all paused when their order arrived. After their tea was poured, Jason launched into the plans they had made and what they needed the footman to do.

"... and that will be the last thing you will need to do," Jason finished his lengthy explanation along with his last sip of tea.

"Your plan is brilliant, absolutely brilliant. I'm sure it will work. You can count on me for sure. The dangerous part will be getting away from the church. I'll hide your horses in the park down the block. It will be better than a carriage," Morrison suggested as he ate a last bite of cake.

"I like that, good idea, Morrison. Alright then, that's it. You had better get back, Regal will get suspicious. Morrison, we can't thank you enough. I wish we could pay you, but we need our every cent," Jason spoke in a grateful tone.

"Yes Morrison, thank you. I wouldn't dare do this, but Adam can not marry that man. Vince killed any feelings I had left for him..." Shawn's words faded in a wave of emotions. Adam placed his hand on his poppa's back.

"I want to add my thanks as well. You can take my two new books, they are on my dressing table. It's not much, but I know how much you like to read," Adam said as he gently rubbed his poppa's back.

"You're all welcome, I just hope it works. Maybe sometime you can write me and let me know you're safe," Morrison said as they all walked toward the door of the tea shop.

Jason hugged his poppa and brother, then shook hands with Morrison. He saw them safely to the carriage, then he went back to work at the hotel. The manager of the hotel, Mister Dillon, had been very understanding and told Jason to get to work with a wink.

Back at the house, after Morrison carried Shawn and Adam's shopping boxes up to Adam's room, Regal called him into the pantry. Regal lived in a large room at the back of the house, just off the kitchen. The room was known as the Butler's Pantry. Morrison gathered himself. He knew Regal could be formidable and he didn't want any of the escape plan to be discovered.

The Englishman was polite and asked the young footman/valet to sit. He poured Morrison a cup of tea and offered him a cigarette. "No thank you, Sir. I don't smoke, but thank you for the tea," Morrison replied with a nod.

"You were gone a long time. Tell me all that you did, and anything that was said," Regal said politely but firmly.

It was as Morrison expected. He began telling everything, from the carriage ride to the store and the way the salesman had kept trying to sell Adam a horrible pair of purple and yellow striped suspenders to add color to the wedding. He finished by telling that he went with Shawn and Adam to the tea shop after shopping. He told the truth, but of course he left out about meeting with Jason and the plan. "After the tea, the carriage brought us home," he finished, and prayed he was convincing.

"Very good. Nothing was said about trying to get away? Master Adam willingly picked out a wedding suit?" Regal asked a few more questions. He believed the footman, but he wanted to be sure.

"Not at all, Sir. Master Adam was pleased, he even purchased some items for his trip to Spain. You know, new socks, and under things. Mister Shawn was happy as well." Morrison lied through his teeth, but it was necessary. Regal nodded, and told Morrison to finish his tea then get on with his duties. He was sure nothing had happened and would report to Vince later.

For the next few days, everything went smoothly. When Adam's white wedding suit arrived, he showed his father with a fake smile plastered on his face. The future school teacher was very glad for the dramatics class he'd taken last year at college. He'd even managed to convince his father he wanted to be married at their church instead of at the house.

Shawn was still kept under lock and key. Vince was nice enough to his husband, but he was going to do whatever it took to make sure the wedding took place. He had something special planned for Adam. He knew it would be a real test, to see if Adam was being sincere.

Vince went into his husband's room. Even though the boys were no longer prisoners, they chose to stay in Shawn's room and spend their evenings there as well.

"Adam, tomorrow you will spend the day with Alberto. Morrison will be your chaperon. I expect you to be polite and pleasant. If I hear anything has gone wrong, you know what will happen," Vince said firmly. His hand was on Shawn's shoulder, and he gave it a squeeze that made Shawn wince in pain.

"I'll behave Father, I promise. Please, you're hurting Poppa. I haven't nor will I do anything to ruin the wedding. I promised to marry Alberto and I will. Please, Father," Adam spoke in earnest. He was doing his part of the plan.

Vince let go of Shawn's shoulder. "Good. He'll be here in the morning," the head of the family spoke staunchly, then left his family for the night. He was going to spend some time with Eric and the children.

"Oh Poppa, what do I do?" Adam asked as he paced the room. He was afraid of Alberto and being alone with him. What if it was a plan of other means?

"Just be your charming self. Your father just wants you to spend time with Alberto. If Morrison is with you, you'll be fine," Shawn said. He knew Adam could do it. He just wished it was over and they were out of Boston.

"Morrison won't let anything happen, Adam. Father wants this wedding to happen in society, he's not going to kidnap you..." Jason paused, them moved in closer. He had a pad of paper and a pencil in his hand.

Jason sat on the bed and wrote a note that read, "Tomorrow I'm going to sell the jewels. I found a place, way on the south side of town. They won't ask questions."

Shawn nodded, a sad look on his face, but he knew it had to be done. Jason then wrote another note, "Pack only what you need. Morrison will get the bags to the horses" Jason let his poppa and brother read the note. He then tore the paper from the pad and burned the note in the fireplace.

That night, around two o'clock in the morning, Shawn moved silently to the desk. He opened the secret drawer and took out the bottle of tincture, then closed the desk and went back to his bed. He mixed six drops with the glass of water he kept on his nightstand, then put the bottle under his mattress. Tomorrow, when he was alone, he'd hide it again. As he lay back down, he finally felt sleepy. He loved the "floating" feeling the drops caused. He would quit the next week.

The morning dawned bright and beautiful, it was a perfect day for Alberto and Adam's outing.

"I thought you would like a picnic in the park," Alberto said as he and Adam settled into Alberto's small, open carriage. Morrison rode behind the couple on the footman's seat. He was dressed in a livery of a scarlet coat, white jodhpurs, highly polished black knee-high boots, and a short, black silk top hat.

Adam wore light gray trousers, a light blue button down shirt, plain dark blue suspenders and light gray blazer. His hair was pulled into a low pony tail and a light gray felt hat rested on his head. He looked beautiful and contrasted the navy blue suit that Del Rio wore with a black hat.

"I would enjoy that very much. I love the Common. Jason and I ride there often. Not bad for a cow pasture," Adam said with a laugh. As scared as he was, Alberto was being nice and he knew Morrison was there if something did go wrong.

"Cow pasture?" Alberto asked as the carriage, drawn by two bay mares, made its way through the entrance of the park. The Boston Common was a few miles further down Beacon Street from the McMahon house.

"Well, the park opened in sixteen thirty-four. Its fifty acres are bound by Treamont, Park, Beacon, Charles and Boylston streets. In the sixteen thirties, many people used it to pasture their cows. Then about eighteen years ago, in eighteen seventy, cows were finally banned," Adam explained as they made their way to the picnic place Alberto had picked out earlier. He pointed across the park. "Those are the Central Burying Grounds, started in seventeen fifty-six. The artist, Gilbert Stuart, who painted that famous portrait of George Washington is buried there, and Samuel Sprague, who was part of the Tea Party and Revolutionary War, along with his son, the poet, Charles Sprague," Adam continued talking about the Boston Common and its history.

The carriage stopped at a lovely green, grassy area near the Brewer Fountain. Alberto got out of the carriage, then offered Adam his hand. Adam accepted and let the Spaniard help him from the carriage. Morrison jumped down and with the help of Alberto's carriage driver, Ricardo, spread a blanket on the ground near the fountain.

Ricardo was also Alberto's man-servant. He was butler, valet, footman and carriage driver, all in one. He too was Spanish and boyishly handsome. He was also very loyal to his boss, and had been with Alberto for many years.

"Come my Bella, show me the fountain. Do you know its history?" Alberto wanted Adam to be relaxed and comfortable. Using something like the fountain as a conversation piece was a good place to start. What Alberto was really thinking was he couldn't wait to get Adam in bed and get him pregnant the first time they made love. He wanted his throne back.

Adam smiled. "Yes, I know about the fountain. It's a sad story though. It's twenty-two feet tall, and weighs fifteen thousand pounds. It was cast in bronze in Paris, and was given to the city by Gardner Brewer. It was used as a fountain for the first time on June third, eighteen sixty-eight, the year my brother was born," the blond said as they approached the magnificent fountain.

"What is sad about that?" Alberto asked, his brow raised. He took Adam's right hand in his. They walked around the fountain. There was no water flowing yet; it had to be checked for damage from the terrific blizzard. Four figures were carved into the bronze, the details of the sculptures almost made the sitting figures look like they were ready to get up and walk, they were so real looking.

Adam let Albert hold his hand, but he hated the feeling of the sweaty palm holding his. "No, the couple is the sad part. First there is Neptune and his wife, Amphitrite. Now, for our tragic couple. This is Acis and she is Galata. According to what Ovid wrote in Metamorphoses, Acis was the spirit of the Acis River in Sicily. The story is how he got that way. Galata, the sea-nymph, whose name means, 'she who is milk white' and the daughter of Nereus and Doris, was the beloved of Acis. She returned his love, but a jealous rival, the Sicilian Cyclops, Polyphemus, killed Acis with a boulder. Galata turned his blood into the river Acis. See, it is a very sad story," Adam spoke like a teacher, and he loved teaching in any form.

"Ah, the tragic Greeks. You are a very good teacher, Adam. Our children will be _very_ intelligent. You shall learn Spanish history and teach them their heritage." Alberto spoke openly about their future children. He couldn't wait.

"Alberto, won't the people of Spain complain that I am American? The children would only be half Spanish." Adam bit back the flush that threatened to stain his cheeks. He felt it would be better if he played along, throw off any possible suspicion of their plan to escape on the wedding day.

"No, they won't complain, we have a wonderful alliance with America. They also won't complain because as their King, I set the example," the deposed Prince spoke with his Royal ego. That was the tone that scared Adam.

"I understand, Alberto. Doesn't it bother you that I don't... love you?" Adam asked pointedly. He honestly didn't understand why someone would marry someone without love. Alberto had to know he was being forced by his father.

"My Bella, many of history's greatest marriages... I told you this, no need wasting time saying it again. Perhaps love will grow, or at least affection. Just give me a fair chance and I will give you the world. Give me children and you shall inherit the love of the people. I'm glad you finally agreed to marry me. I can promise you one thing, you won't be sorry," Alberto said with a kiss to the back of Adam's hand. He led Adam toward the waiting picnic on the green lawn.

Adam was glad that Albert kept the kissing to his hand, he could wash it. He reverted to his standard answer, "Yes, Alberto."

The engaged couple sat on the ground. Both Ricardo and Morrison served their masters fried chicken, tomatoes, cheeses, hard-boiled eggs and bread. They had cold ginger water to drink. The picnic had been prepared by the hotel where Alberto was staying. It was delicious and Adam ate a little more than usual. Morrison was glad to see his young master eating a good meal. He knew Adam and Shawn weren't eating enough. He hoped when they were free that would change.

"May I remove my hat?" Adam asked politely. He didn't want to offend Alberto by appearing forward.

"Please do. I'll remove mine as well. We don't wear hats so much in Spain. We take siestas or long naps during the heat of the day. Even shops close," Alberto explained as he removed his hat. His black hair was neatly styled.

They continued their picnic, then afterward took a stroll around the Frog Pond. In the winter, Adam and Jason ice skated there, or played hockey with their friends. While it wasn't an unpleasant day, Adam was glad when they loaded into the carriage and headed back down Beacon Street toward the McMahon home.

"I will see you at the wedding my Bella. I promise you won't regret agreeing to this marriage. You will be a Prince, both of Spain and I hope, eventually my heart. You make your father proud. Adios, my Bella," Alberto said with a kiss to Adam's cheek. He couldn't wait for he wedding, that was now only a week away.

Adam went in the front door, while Morrison went to the back door. Both men were greeted by authority figures. Regal was waiting for Morrison, while Vincent greeted his son. Much to Adam's surprise, Shawn was in the morning room with Vince.

For a moment, Adam had a fear their plan had been discovered, but the calm expression on his poppa's face relieved these fears. He went in and sat down on the red velvet sofa with Shawn.

In the kitchen, Regal questioned Morrison. The footman spoke the truth about the picnic and Regal was satisfied. He told the young man to get to work.

Vince poured himself a gin and tonic with a twist of lemon, then turned to his son. "So, did you have a good time? I know Alberto was looking forward to it." Vince sat down in a large leather chair and lit a cigar. Shawn was smoking a cigarette he'd rolled a moment ago.

"Yes, Father, we did. He brought a lovely picnic from the hotel. We enjoyed the Common. He was a gentleman," Adam answered. He did have a good time, but he certainly did not want to marry the man.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. He asked me where you liked to go, and I suggested the Common. I want to say I am proud of you, son. We will miss you when you go to Spain, but Alberto promised you could come visit and perhaps I'll bring your poppa for a visit near time for you to give birth," Vince spoke proudly, with an exhale of blue-gray cigar smoke.

Adam bristled. "I'm not doing this for you, Father. I'm doing it for Poppa, to keep him safe from you. I hate the idea of moving to Spain. I hope your business deal was worth it! I hope my happiness is worth the money you'll make!" He stood up and walked out of the room, then disappeared up the stairs.

"He'll settle down once he gets a hold of Alberto's money," Vince said with another puff of smoke. He was secretly proud to see Adam finally have some guts and speak up to him, but there was a limit.

Shawn was absolutely livid, but he didn't dare say anything. Vince had warned him, before he allowed him down in the sitting room, with a hard punch to the gut. He stood with a bitten back groan of pain. "May I please go upstairs? Adam needs me," Shawn asked as calmly as possible. His body ached from the punch, and he would have to hide the bruise from his boys. He needed some of his medicine. He'd have to get more soon, maybe from an unknown physician.

Vince stood and blocked Shawn from leaving the morning room. "Yes, go to the boy. Just remember, my dear pet, this wedding will happen, in one week," Vince emphasized his words with a hard squeeze to Shawn's cheeks. He moved out of his husband's way, and finally let Shawn leave.

"Damn right your happiness is worth it, Adam. My boy, you are about to make your father a millionaire," Vince spoke to himself as he drained his drink. He called for Regal. He wanted his horse. He was going to pay Eric a visit, since little Stephanie was cutting her last teeth. He wanted to spend time with his miserable little daughter.

Shawn went up to his room. Adam was curled up on his little roll-away bed, crying his soul out. Shawn went to his hurting child. "Just remember son, just remember," Shawn said as he laid down next to Adam and wrapped his child in his arms.

Adam gave a snot filled laugh. "Poppa, I'm not six anymore."

Shawn smiled. "Six or sixty, you will always be my baby boy, so live with it." His tone was soft. Holding Adam gave him some much-needed comfort. When Adam moved to snuggle closer, he accidentally hit Shawn's abdomen with his elbow. Before he could stop himself, Shawn let out a cry of pain.

"Poppa?" Adam sat up and looked at his parent. Shawn's face was a mask of pain.

"I'm alright. Your dear father just gave me a little reminder to behave. I'll be fine," Shawn said with a sigh. Adam made Shawn pull up his shirt, and saw a very nasty bruise on the older man's skin.

That was the scene Jason walked in on. He growled when he saw the bruise. "Hang in there, both of you. Only a week to go, and we'll be free. I sold the jewels. I got seventeen hundred. I tried for two thousand, but he wouldn't go higher. I was afraid to push too hard and lose the deal all together. I have it hidden in a safe place in my room," Jason said with confidence. He was ready, their plan was in place and Morrison was prepared. That was their only worry, depending on Morrison. They trusted him, but not Regal. Nothing was absolute.

Time moved on quickly. Morrison and Jason met often in the stables across the street. It was where the families in the neighborhood kept their steeds and carriages. It wasn't unusual for the footman to go with Jason when he rode. It had been decided that Morrison would get three horses from another stables instead of using their personal mounts. The three horses would be too familiar if they were spotted in the park across from the church.

There was a rehearsal for the wedding on the night before. Jason managed to sneak away and check out the room Adam would use as the "Bride's Room". There was a door to the outside. He took out his pocket knife and easily picked, then locked the door again. That was the last worry solved. The door opened up on the small hedge lined backyard of the church. They could easily get to the park, hidden by the hedges and trees.

At the McMahon house, everything was in chaos. Adam had packed the three carpet bags, one for each of them. He tried not to think of things he was leaving behind. He lastly put in Mister Spotty and his school books he used as a substitute teacher. He left his other books behind for Morrison.

"Adam. Jason and I are leaving for the church now. Your father is waiting downstairs. Just be calm, it is going to work, Poppa promises," Shawn said with a hug to his son.

"I'm just glad Father agreed for me to get dressed at the church. It's hard to leave, I've never lived anywhere else," Adam spoke openly. After all, according to everyone else, he was leaving for Spain.

"I understand. I'd better go, can't keep Alberto waiting at the altar," Shawn said with sly wink, as he hugged Adam. As he left to go downstairs he took a last look around.

Shawn would miss the house. He'd spent a lot of years making it in to not only a showplace, but more importantly a home. His place of refuge. It had also become a house of horrors, and that was the part he was leaving. With a sigh, he shut the front door, for what he prayed would be the last time.

Morrison came up to Adam's bedroom. "Master Adam, your father is waiting. I'll take your bags." He too spoke with a wink. He had done his part; three nondescript horses were tied up, waiting at the park. All he had to do now was get the three bags to the horses. His biggest job would come later, he had his speech all planned out.

"These are for you. I already told Father I wanted you to have them. Thank you, for everything. I'll miss you, Morrison. There is just one thing I would like to know; what is your name?" Adam asked the footman/valet curiously as he handed him six books.

Morrison smiled. "John," he replied simply as he happily tucked the books under his arm and picked up the three carpet bags. Adam was always amazed at how the servants were able to balance trays, books and bags and never drop a thing.

Adam carried the silk garment bag that contained his white wedding suit. He took a last look around the house as he made his way downstairs. It was his only world. He was both scared and excited to leave. One thing he vowed to himself, he'd do it without a man in his life or his bed.

"Well son, you will be missed. I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful life in Spain," Vince said as they rode in the family carriage to the church.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Father, don't you love me? Did you ever love me? Or Jason or Poppa?" Adam finally had the courage to ask the question that had tugged at his heart.

"Of course I love you, all of you. I _will_ miss you Adam, but you're helping secure your family's future. Life is cruel and hard sometimes. What makes you a man is how you deal with it. Time for you to grow up and be a man. Do your duty to your family," Vince said. Inside, he did love Adam, especially Adam, but the money was too much to pass up. For one brief, fleeting moment, Vince McMahon felt guilt. He didn't like it.

All Adam had time to do was sigh. The carriage stopped in front of St. John's Episcopal Church. Horses and carriages filled the empty lot next the church. Alberto's carriage was decorated with flowers, ribbons and a Just Married sign hung on the back. Ricardo was sitting in the driver's seat, smiling happily. Morrison stayed with the McMahon carriage; he had fast work to do.

"You have fifteen minutes to change, then I'll come get you. I'm going to tell Alberto you're here. Hair down, don't forget," Vince said as he dropped Adam off at the Bride's Room. He nodded to Regal, who stood in front of the door. The faithful butler locked the door.

Vince didn't put it past Adam to try to escape. He knew the door to the outside was locked, and he had the key in his pocket. Vince went to go speak to his future son-in-law. John Layfield joined Regal in guarding the door to the room where Jason, Shawn and Adam were preparing for the wedding.

As soon as Adam was in the room, they heard the door lock behind them. Jason turned and opened the back door to see Morrison there waiting. "Hurry, the coast is clear. Del Rio's coachman went into the church and your bags are tied to the saddles," Morrison said in a low whisper. He had been to the park with the bags and back in less than two minutes.

Without hesitation, Shawn, Jason and Adam left the room. Jason quickly locked the door, then turned to face his poppa and brother. Morrison had gone ahead to make sure the way was clear.

"Let's go" Jason whispered. The escape had begun.


	5. Escape!

_**A/N: ** I just wanted to explain. I have had several people ask me why I am updating this story just once a week. I am working very hard to make this my best story, especially in the writing. As you know Rhiannimator is the Beta Reader for this story. She has graciously taken her time to help me "refine and trim the fat" from each chapter. This takes time, and she has precious little of it. So, I would rather give you one, quality chapter per week, than two of less quality. This will be a long story... I am still in the writing process... I just hope you will continue to enjoy reading it as time goes on. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and read thus far. Have a wonderful and blessed day, LDB. _

A path wound through the hedgerow of the churchyard, sheltered from view by shadowed greenery. While they walked quickly, the three McMahons and their servant walked with dignity as to not draw attention. Morrison led them across the street to the park. Luckily, the stained glass windows of the church blocked any clear view of the outside. They made their way to a grove of trees where three, plain brown horses were waiting with a carpet-bag tied to each of their saddles. Five minutes had passed since Adam had arrived at the church.

"You hurry back now. Poppa left a letter for father, but you know what to do. You can start work on Monday at the hotel. Thank you, we couldn't have done this without you. Good luck," Jason said warmly as he shook John Morrison's hand, then mounted his horse.

"Good luck," Morrison said in reply as he watched the three men disappear at a gallop. He couldn't help the tear that ran down his cheek. He quickly made his way back to where all the carriages were parked. He stopped to catch his breath. Morrison emerged from behind the barn. He was adjusting his trousers, as if he'd been to the outhouse.

Jason led his poppa and brother down back streets and alleys. He was taking them to the hotel where he worked. He'd already rented the room, but his name appeared on no register. The only person who knew Jason had rented the room was Jason's employer, and he wasn't talking.

It was nearing time for the wedding. Vince went to go walk Adam down the aisle. He nodded for Regal to unlock the door and entered the room. His eyes focused on the garment bag hanging on a hook by the back door. His eyes narrowed, then filled with anger, "They're gone!" he yelled to anyone who could hear.

Regal and Layfield entered the Bride's Room. "How in the _hell_ did they get out of here? I have the key to the back door right here!" Vince said in an angry growl. He pulled the skeleton key out of his pocket as proof.

Layfield went to look at the back door. "It's been picked. There are fresh scratch marks," the security agent spoke in the tone of an expert. Vince went over and looked where John was pointing.

"Sir, I found this," Regal held up an envelope. Written on the front was a single word, "Vincent." He handed the confused banker the envelope. Vince tore the envelope open and pulled out a letter. He could tell it was from Shawn by the perfect copperplate handwriting. He never noticed when Regal and Layfield stepped out of the room.

Vince began to read:

_ "Vincent, I am most sorry you had to find out about this, in this way. I have taken the boys and left. Left you, left our home, our marriage, and have left Boston altogether. I could not stand by and let you sell our son in marriage. You broke our son's very spirit. I don't know why, but I can forgive you causing the loss of our baby I was carrying, but I can not stand by and see Adam so broken. Don't try to look for us, you will never find us. After a while you can divorce me for abandonment. You already have control of the crab business, consider it payment for our freedom. It's all I have to pay you with. I wish I knew at what point you decided our marriage was over, when you ceased loving me. Vinny, you were my world, I loved you so very much. I took such joy in creating our home, having and raising our children. Somehow, I failed, failed us. For that I am truly sorry. Forget about us. You can now be open with Eric and your children with him. You're smart enough to avoid a social scandal. Adam has asked me to tell Alberto he's sorry, but there was no possible way he would have been happy in Spain. He left the ring in the pocket of his wedding suit. Adam said it belongs to the people of Spain. This is good-bye, Vincent. I'll never regret leaving you or our home. I'll only ever regret the reasons why. I once loved you, but you and you alone killed that love. This is your fault, one hundred percent. Shawn."_

Vince's first thought was to rip the letter in shreds, but he decided he might need it for legal reasons. It would prove abandonment, and that Shawn had left him control of the crab business.

Alberto appeared at the door, "I was told you needed to see me? Where is Adam? It's past time for the ceremony to start, the guests are getting impatient," the Spaniard spoke in a confused tone.

"They have left. I don't know where they went. Adam said in a letter that he was sorry, he would have never been happy in Spain, and that the ring is in the pocket of his wedding suit. I will find them, you will be married to Adam, hopefully by tonight. Layfield! Regal!" Vince growled like an angry animal as his fist slammed down on the small table.

Del Rio stood looking at the white suit Adam was to have worn. He found the ring in the pocket and slipped it into his own pocket. He would wait and see exactly what McMahon would do. He held the power, he held McMahon's business in his hand, in the form of a legal and binding contract.

Jason, Adam, and Shawn arrived at the hotel. They tied their horses to the hitching post near the back entrance. Jason would come back and see to them later. It would not be unusual for him to take the horses to the hotel's stable, he did it often.

He led his poppa and brother to a room on the third and top floor of the hotel. The room was the last one in the hall, and isolated as the surrounding rooms were empty, at least for now.

"We did it. I told you we could do it!" Jason said in an excited tone as he put down the three carpet bags.

"Yes, but son, we aren't free. Not until we are on that train. Did you get the things I told you about?" Shawn asked as he sat down on the large bed. He was a bit breathless and could hardly believe they had gotten away.

"I did. I got tickets for the last train of the day. It leaves at ten fifty-five. We have plenty of time," Jason said as he pulled out the tickets. He knew they still had a long way to go, but the hardest part was over, at least he hoped.

"Adam, you and I have some work to do. Let's go into the water closet," Shawn said to his youngest as he grabbed two small bottles Jason had pointed to.

In the water closet, Adam was shocked. "Poppa! This is brilliant, how did you think of it?" he exclaimed as he read the label on the bottle. "Hair color, temporary use for the Actor's Stage, Dark Brown."

"Well, your father will have the Marshals, and probably Pinkerton Agents looking for two blonds. I saw the hair color at the apothecary. I thought it would be a good idea. It will wash out," Shawn said as he started to unbutton his shirt. They had a lot to do.

At the church, Vince spoke to his head of security. He was determined to find his family, at least Adam. This wedding had to happen. "John, I don't want the Marshals involved, yet. You have friends at Pinkerton's, get them. I will pay. There will be a three hundred-dollar bonus for the man who finds them. I'd better go explain to the guests."

"Don't worry, Vince. They can't have gone far. It won't be hard to find two long-haired blonds. Regal, get back to the house, question the servants. Look in their rooms for _any_ signs or indications where they might have gone. I'll get to Pinkerton's. I won't let you down," Layfield spoke in a harried tone. In a case like this, the first hours counted the most.

Vince went to go speak to the guests who were waiting in the sanctuary of the church with Alberto. Regal and Layfield left to begin the search.

"Did you ever hear either of the young Masters speaking about making a trip?" Regal asked the footman. They were in the smaller carriage the family owned, and Morrison was driving.

"Only Master Adam. He spoke of the trip to Spain. Oh... wait. There was one time, a couple of weeks ago... Master Jason said something about Saint Louis, but he didn't sound serious," Morrison spoke in a heartfelt tone. His job was to throw the search in the opposite direction of where the escapees were really headed.

"Saint Louis? Did he say why?" Regal continued his questions. Why would anyone want to go to the godforsaken west?

"No, he just said, Saint Louis would be good. I didn't pay too much attention. After all, you always told us to ignore the Masters' conversations," Morrison said as he pulled the carriage into the stable yard across from the house.

"Very well. Go and change out of your livery and get to work," Regal said as the two servants walked across the street to the house.

Vince and Alberto had broken the news to a shocked audience. There was nothing to do now but go to the house and wait. Alberto opted to go back to his hotel and wait for the news. He was not a happy man, not happy at all.

"I'll give you one week, McMahon. One week. I have been made a fool long enough. If Adam wasn't so beautiful and sweet, I'd be on my way to the lawyer's now. When and if you find him, we're going to the Justice of the Peace. One week or the United Bank of Boston is mine!" Alberto spoke with a heavily accented growl. He glared down from his seat in his carriage, his eyes almost black with anger.

"Adam will be found. I promise you. Alberto, all I can do is apologize. I blame Shawn, he should have supported me. Adam obeys him like a puppy. Well, Shawn will pay, as will William," Vince said in a very confident tone. He was positive Layfield would find his wayward family.

Vince watched as Del Rio drove away. He was worried. If he didn't find Adam, he would lose everything. That could not happen. Well, if he had to, he could take care of Del Rio the hard way. Vincent McMahon had friends on the south side of Boston, very influential friends from Sicily.

Jason McMahon's mouth fell open. His poppa and brother had walked into the water closet, but he had no idea who the two men were who came out. "Poppa? Adam? Is that really you?" Standing before him were to very clean-shaven, brunette haired men. The dark brown hair even managed to change the color of their facial complexions, it made their lightly bronzed skin look even darker. Even their eyes took on deeper shades of their real colors because they had applied the dye to their eyebrows as well. it was amazing what changing the color of their hair, and shaving their faces could do.

"Yes, Billy Jay. Wasn't Poppa clever?" Adam's voice was full of excitement. Now that their plan was underway, he couldn't wait to start their new life in the west.

"Yes, Addy Joe, Poppa is very clever. Now time for me to change, but just my clothes, " Jason said with a laugh. He put on the red jacket and cap he wore to work at the hotel, then went down to put the horses in the hotel stable.

Jason told the stable boy to have the horses ready and at the back of the hotel by nine-thirty. He then went to the kitchen and had the chef prepare a tea for four. When it was ready, he took it up to the room where his family was hiding.

"Thank you, Jason. You must thank your employer. Adam, come eat, you'll need the energy." Shawn said wisely as he poured three cups of tea. The escapees sat down and enjoyed their quiet repast.

"Sir, Sir! Morrison said he heard Master William say something about Saint Louis," Regal said with a breathless voice as Vincent entered the house.

"Layfield will be here soon with some Pinkerton Agents. My worry is they could already be on a train. Regal, get to the train station and start watching. If you see them, stop them. Get a Marshal if you must but try to avoid it. Go now!" Vince said with a commanding bark. He waved his hand to dismiss the servant.

As Regal left the house, John Layfield came in. He was alone. "Where are the Pinkerton Agents?" Vince asked sharply.

"Already at work. I sent them to the stage depot, but it hardly gets used anymore, and of course the train station. I'll go back now and start looking around the church. Maybe a neighbor saw something," Layfield said in a thoughtful tone.

"I sent Regal to the train station as well. That's good, people are nosy when something is going on at the church. Find them John, or we may have another type of job to do," Vince spoke in a cryptic tone, but Layfield gave a return look that said he understood.

John Bradshaw Layfield left to go to the train station. He wanted to point out the Pinkerton Agents to Regal, just in case the butler saw the three missing McMahons.

In Chicago, Illinois, in 1850, Allan Pinkerton found the Pinkerton National Detective Agency. His first famed success was to stop an assassination attempt on President Lincoln, during the Civil War. Lincoln hired the agency to protect him during the war. Many felt the President dismissed Pinkerton's Agents too soon, and sadly they were right. On the very day he dismissed their services, he was killed at Ford's Theater.

Now Pinkerton Agencies could be found in all the major cities, and Boston was no exception. The Pinkerton's did everything from personal security to private military contracts. No one wanted to be hunted by Allan Pinkerton's Private Detectives.

"Jason, what about you? I mean you could dye your hair. I think there is enough left in Poppa's bottle," Adam spoke in a worried tone as he pulled on his dark gray trousers. He neatly tucked in the hem of his white shirt into the waistband of his pants.

"I'm just going to pull my hat down. Remember when we leave here we are not part of society. Slump your shoulders, walk like you're tired. I have three old carpet bags, they had been left by guests. Alright now, the most important thing to remember..." Jason paused, he wanted his poppa and brother's full attention. He waited for them to finish as they changed into their new "old" clothes.

Jason had gone through the hotel's Lost and Found. He found clothes that were factory made and not the high quality, hand tailored garments his family usually wore. The clothes were neat and clean, but looked more like every day garments a working man would wear. When Shawn and Adam were finished, they looked nothing like themselves, it was amazing. They sat down on the bed, ready to listen.

"Adam, we have to call Poppa, Shawn, for now. I am Jason Reso, after Uncle Ralph Reso. Addy, you are now Adam Copeland, after grandma Judy. Poppa..er.. Shawn, you are Shawn Michaels, I just switched your name around. These papers show your new names. I had them done when I was on the south side selling the jewels. These wallets have one-third of the money each, so guard them carefully. Any questions?" Jason asked, his brow raised as he handed Shawn and Adam their papers and money.

"Son, I'm very thankful to you for all of this, but where did you learn... how to... be so..." Shawn was cut off by Jason.

"Dishonest? I spent a lot of time reading old Police Gazettes and yellow back novels. You can learn a lot that way. Don't worry, Shawn. I'm not doing anything really illegal," Jason said with a wink and a smile.

"All those naughty books I told you not to read. Oh well, now I'm glad you did read them. Jason, I'm very proud of you. Adam is safe because of you..." Jason cut his poppa off again.

"Not yet. I won't feel really safe until we are out of Boston, then Chicago. I'm sure Father will be looking for us. Morrison should have mentioned Saint Louis by now. I hope it works. When we get to the station, we split up. Meet at track four, train to Chicago," Jason gave his final instructions.

"That is the part that scares me. Separating at the station. Track four, train to Chicago?" Adam asked in a worried tone. He was afraid he would get lost. He'd never really been anywhere like that alone before.

"You can do it, brother. I promise, you won't see me, but I'll keep you in my line of sight. From Chicago, we'll take the Overland Stage to Minneapolis. I thought it would be best to take the stage out of Chicago, break up our travel by train. By stage there are so many more places we could get out, harder to trace," Jason said as he finished changing into his new clothes. His hat was a little too big, but it easily hid his eyes.

"Son, I can't thank you enough. Let's have a moment of prayer, then we'd better leave. It's a bit of a ride to the station, we can not miss that train," Shawn said softly. He took one of Jason's, then Adam's hands in his. He said a prayer asking for protection and safety in their travels.

The three escapees went down to their waiting horses. Jason's employer was there. "I'm not aware of everything, but I wish you all a safe journey. Young Morrison will have a job here for as long as he wants. Jason, I've never seen anyone catch on to the job so quickly, you will be missed. Good luck," the manager said.

"Thank you, and thank you for taking on Morrison. I'm sorry I couldn't work longer, I really enjoyed it. Good bye, sir," Jason said with a handshake to the manager.

The man watched as the three men rode off. He hoped Jason and his friends got away safely. With a soft sigh, he went back inside his hotel. He told Jason he'd take care to make sure the room on the third floor left no evidence behind.

"Regal, these men are Pinkerton Agents. If you see any sign of the McMahons, point them out to one of the Agents. Keep your eyes open. Three blonds, two with long hair, traveling together shouldn't be hard to spot. Concentrate on trains to the south and west, any that go through Saint Louis especially," Layfield instructed the McMahon servant and the four Pinkerton Agents he was friends with. They all went in different directions as they searched the North Easton Railroad Station.

The three McMahons had arrived at the station. Jason attached a card to the saddle of his horse, telling where they belonged. He only hoped they got returned. He was glad now that at least his own horse was safe at home.

The three men split up. Shawn had a brief moment of panic when he saw John Layfield. He passed within four feet of the man. Layfield never looked twice at Vince's estranged husband. The man who had passed in front of him was a dark-haired, clean-shaven man, bearing no resemblance whatsoever to any of the McMahon's.

Jason had no problems, but he kept his eye on his brother. Adam was dangerously close to Regal. Jason had not thought of that, he never once thought the butler would be there looking for them. His father was smarter than he'd given him credit for. Adam safely made it past the family servant. He laughed, Regal had looked right at Adam, but never recognized someone he'd known since birth.

It wasn't long before the three men were seated together on the Old Colony Railway Train bound for Chicago. Not too long before, Bostonians had to travel to New York City to go west, but Boston had just started their own line to Chicago, to compete with New York. The journey would take two days, and the three men would sleep in their seats as private rooms were too costly.

John Bradshaw Layfield watched with disgust, as he watched a train disappear down the tracks, "That was the last train out. We'll come back first thing in the morning. First trains leave at seven. My guess is they knew we would be watching the trains. They holed up in a hotel. I've got some of my men checking the area hotels. They couldn't have gotten far," Layfield spoke to the Pinkerton Agents and Regal. There was nothing else to be done, all he could do was gather the information and report to Vince.

At age twenty-three, Vincent Kennedy McMahon was a Lieutenant in the Union Army when the Civil War broke out. He used his position to cover up that he was a blockade runner. He put money into ships that carried luxury goods to the south. He never dealt in arms or munitions, he wasn't a traitor in that way. The money he made eventually became the bankroll that started the United Bank of Boston. Vince was now sitting in his office of said bank.

"Regal and the Pinkerton Agents are back at the train station. So far none of the area hotels or boarding houses have turned up anything. None of the neighbors of the church saw anything. All we can do is keep watching the train station," Layfield said as he laid his written report on Vince's desk.

"I don't understand it. Shawn isn't that smart. Adam is too timid, and William is too arrogant to be able to hide so well. Damn it Shawn! Years of marriage and now you get a spine?" Vince growled with an angry tone. He was furious at his spouse and his sons.

The train pulled into the station at Chicago. Jason, Adam, and Shawn left the train together. While they were fairly confident that they were safe, but still, they were on alert.

Jason hired an open hansom cab and told the driver to take them to the Overland Stage Depot. On the way, they saw the sights of the great city of Chicago. Close to the station was the huge Chicago Stockyards. Thousands of cattle, pigs and sheep were either on their way to ranches in the west or to the slaughter houses.

As they made their way to the stage depot on the northwest part of town, Adam nearly broke his neck looking from place to place. "Alright Adam, we know you're dying to tell us what you know, so teach," Shawn said with a laugh. He was glad for Adam's enthusiasm, both he and Jason found it a pleasant distraction.

Adam laughed, "Well, Chicago was founded fifty-five years ago in eighteen thirty-three. The name Chicago comes from the Indian word, 'Shikoakua', which can either mean 'wild onion or garlic'. It came from the language of the Miami-Illinois Peoples," he paused and took a drink from the canteen Jason had brought and filled on the train.

Adam then continued, "Chicago was first Fort Dearborn. The area of land was the subject of the Treaties of Greenville, Saint Louis and Chicago. Eventually the treaties rid the area of all the Native tribes, the Pottawatomie were the last to leave," Adam spoke with a bit of a sad tone. He often thought the Native people were unfairly treated. After all, it was their land first.

"In eighteen seventy-one, the Great Chicago fire destroyed an area four miles long and one mile wide. It took out a major portion of the city. The fire led to the use of steel and stone building construction. In eighteen eighty-four, the Home Insurance building became the tallest ever built at ten stories. See it there? It's the first skyscraper," Adam pointed out the building in the distance. He'd seen pictures of it in a text-book.

They passed the Chicago Board of Trade, the Abraham Lincoln Memorial, the Museum of Science and Industry, the New York Life Insurance building, the Water Tower; that amazingly survived the fire, the Old Colony Building, and The University of Chicago.

The cab driver slowed the horses and pointed out a new building being built. He told them it would be the Tribune Tower, where the Chicago Tribune Newspaper would have a new home. It was interesting to watch the workers on the steel frame. They all thought the modern age was a wonderful thing.

When they arrived at the Overland Stage Depot, the three men were the only ones there. Most people now preferred rail travel. Once, the stage was the only way west, except by wagon. Now stage travel was almost defunct.

Jason went into the ticket office. He found the stage to Minneapolis would leave in an hour's time. He paid for three tickets and went back to his family. Shawn and Adam had gone into a small café across the street.

"We leave in an hour. I'll order some box lunches. The trip will take about five or six days. We'll stop every sixty miles or so. It will be long and dusty, but, I still think it's best," Jason said with a sigh. He just wanted his family as far from Boston as possible.

"Ten damn days! It's been ten damn days, Layfield! Where in the hell did they go?! And have you found that little bastard Morrison?" Vince was pacing the floor of his study. He slammed down his glass, scotch whiskey had become his best friend of late.

"No, but I'm still looking for him. My friends at Pinkerton's have to give up the daily search. I'm sorry but they have other jobs to do. I'll still keep looking. I'll put some of the bank's guards onto it," Layfield explained. He knew Vince was angry, but he simply could not find the three missing McMahons.

"See that you do! Especially find Morrison. This proves he had to know more than he said. Maybe it's time to involve the U.S. Marshals. They can send out posters of missing persons..." Vince was interrupted by loud voices coming from the entryway into the house. He went to the door of his study and opened it. Alberto Del Rio was arguing with Regal.

"I want to see Senor McMahon, now!" the deposed Prince of Spain spoke in a very angry tone. He'd tried for a week to talk to Vince. He was talking to him today, no matter what.

"Let him in, Regal," Vince said with a sigh. "Hide in here and be ready if he attacks," McMahon continued as he opened a hidden door. It lead to the kitchen and was used by the servants on occasion.

As soon as Layfield was out of sight, Vince moved to let Alberto into the study. "Come in Alberto, can I get you a drink?" Vince asked as he poured himself another scotch.

"No, I want Adam. Tomorrow, or I take this to court, and I will own you! I swear it, McMahon!" Alberto nearly spat his words he was so angry.

"Alberto, we're trying to find him. He's still in Boston, I'm sure. We've been nearly haunting the train station and nothing. No one has sighted them. I'm going to the U.S. Marshals, they can put out posters. We will find them. Please, Alberto, give me one more week. If you do, I'll add five thousand dollars to the deal," Vince said with utter confidence. He was sure the Marshals would find them.

"I'll give you until noon, Friday. At one o'clock pm, I will be at the lawyer's office. No more, Vincent, I have been more than patient," Del Rio spoke with finality. He was deadly serious.

Vince sighed in defeat, "Alright. You leave me no choice. We'll meet here, at noon on Friday. Adam will be here," the banker spoke with more confidence than he actually had. He had to think of something, and he already had a good idea.

Del Rio left the McMahon house. He really had no interest in McMahon's business, he wanted Adam and the children they could have together. He wanted his throne, and Adam was the key.

An hour later, Vince McMahon and John Layfield were in the Boston offices of the U.S. Marshals. The Marshals had been granted powers by the Federal Government. They were the long arm of the law. In the western territories they were often the only law. They were a powerful group of law enforcement officers.

"Sir, you should have come to us twenty-four hours after they disappeared. Now it will be much harder to find them. Why would your sons want to kidnap their own pa?" the head Marshal questioned the well-known banker. He was very curious.

"My husband, the boys' poppa, owns the Copeland-Michaels Crab Company. See, Shawn has been ill lately, problems with his memory. My sons are greedy, especially the eldest, William. Adam is easily led. They aren't worthy of my inheritance, and when I told them, they plotted to take Shawn and are probably trying to convince him to sign the crab business over to them. I'm very worried, they might hurt Shawn in order to get what they want," Vince spoke with fear in his voice and tears in his eyes. He sounded so honest and sincere.

"That's a sad thing Mister McMahon. I must say, it is not the first time something like this has happened. We'll take these photographs and make up a poster. You'll pay a five thousand dollar reward for their safe return to Boston?" the Marshal asked as he made some notes.

"Yes, I will. I want my dear husband back and I want my sons to face a court of law. This is the report from my Head of Security, John B. Layfield," Vince said as he took the paper John had been holding.

"Alright, Mister McMahon, we'll get started. We'll find them, but it's a big country. It could take a while. I'll be in contact, just try not to worry too much," the Marshal said in a caring tone.

With handshakes of thanks, Vince and Layfield left the U.S. Marshals Office. When they were safely in the carriage, Vince spoke. "They bought the story. That was a good idea you had. All we can do now is wait. We just have one other matter to take care of," Vince said in a knowing tone. Layfield gave a nod.

"We're safe now, Jason," Shawn said as they rode toward the northwest on the Great Northern Railway. They had left Minneapolis four days ago.

"Yes, and Poppa I must say, you and Adam look much better now with that dye out of your hair, and your whiskers growing back. I also say we make our new home where the spur line ends. We don't have a lot of money left. I had no idea things would be so expensive. We'll have to save the rest to live on," Jason said in a thoughtful tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't _mean_ to let a pickpocket get my wallet back in Minneapolis. It's my fault we are so short of money," Adam said with a sad sigh. He'd let his wallet get stolen somewhere in the train depot, probably the rest room.

"It happens, son. There are criminals in this world. It was a good idea to split the money. I've split mine again," Shawn said as he leaned deeply against the seat of the train. Telegraph poles and their wires swooped by the window.

"Yes, Adam, Poppa is right. It could have been worse. Great Falls, the Montana Territory is where we'll call home," Jason said firmly as he folded the map. He'd picked it up in Minneapolis. It showed where the Great Northern Railway went and where spur lines ended. A spur line was a rail line to a town or settlement. The train would go down the spur, unload and load people and cargo, then the engine would be turned and take the train back to the main line.

"Great Falls. That sounds like a nice place, peaceful. Hopefully not too big either, but big enough to get lost in," Shawn added wistfully. He was so tired of traveling.

"Looks like about four hundred people, more or less. Maybe fifty in the town directly. Most are ranchers," Jason said as he looked at the map again.

"I hope they have a school that needs a teacher. In a town that big they probably have a Superintendent," Adam said with a yawn. They were all exhausted. They hadn't really had a good sleep for the past fifteen days.

"I hope they have a nice hotel to work in. Maybe I can work for our room and board. If not, maybe I can work in a saloon," Jason said thoughtfully. He would have to find a job almost immediately.

Shawn listened to his boys talk. They were so full of hope and bright futures. He wondered what he could do, there certainly wouldn't be any crab boats in Montana. He had to work, but he wasn't qualified for anything. Maybe he could find a job taking care of babies. He just prayed the Lord would watch over them and provide for them.

"Train will be here soon. Are the rooms ready?" the handsome blond asked the adorable redhead. They were standing at the desk of the only hotel in Great Falls, Montana, The Helmsley Arms.

"Yes, Mister Chris. I sure could use some help. Are you going to hire anyone soon?" Heath Slater asked as he adjusted his scarlet jacket.

"I put an ad in the newspaper, it will come out tomorrow. Oh, I hear the train, wonder if anyone will get off this time. It's been slower than molasses in winter," Chris Jericho-Helmsley said with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his tawny colored hair.

"Yes, it has. Well I'd better take the luggage cart to the depot just in case. Hopefully, I'll bring some business," Heath said happily as he stepped outside. He took a small handcart and headed eastward down the wooden sidewalk towards the train station.

The train came to a halt, steam bellowed into the sky with a loud, hissing sound, "Great Falls, end of the spur!" the conductor called out to the passengers. Only three people got up.

As Shawn, Jason, and Adam stepped off the train in the late afternoon sun, a shocking discovery was made.

On the street, in Boston, a body was found with its throat slashed from ear to ear. A scream of horror came from the crowed that had began to gather.

"Prince Alberto! Oh god! He's dead!" Ricardo wailed in horror. The deposed Spanish Royal had been killed less than fifty feet from his hotel.


	6. Great Falls, Montana

Heath Slater approached the three men who had stepped off the train. His heart began to thump in his chest, the oldest of what looked like two brothers was handsome. He almost forgot why he was there.

Slater shook himself, "Will you be staying at the Helmsley Arms?" the young red-head asked hopefully. Lately only salesmen had come through town, staying one night and leaving lousy tips as well.

Jason stepped forward, his heart banged in his chest, the hotel bell boy was adorable. He swallowed back his nervousness, "Well, we don't have reservations, is that a problem?"

"No Sir. We have plenty of nice, clean rooms and our restaurant is the best in town. Our prices are reasonable as well," Heath spoke politely and professionally, with a bright smile.

Jason looked at his poppa, he was worried. His poppa looked so tired and worn down, he wanted to get them to where they would be safe and could rest without fear. Shawn gave a weary nod of approval. "Lead the way," Jason said with a smile. They put their carpet bags on the cart and followed the scarlet clad young man. Heath led them down the north side of Main street, along a wooden side-walk that paralleled the one on the south side of Main street.

Sheriff Hunter Helmsley was sitting on a bench in front of his office, he was leaned back against the wall between the window and the door, a half smoked cigar hung from his mouth. The building was on the south side of Main Street, between Lawyer Lawler's office and the Court House. Hunter's best friend, Bret, sat next to him.

Bret Hart took a puff of his cigar. To anyone passing by, he looked like a hard-working cowboy; and he was. But, Hart was also the richest man in Great Falls. He came from a wealthy family in the Canadian Provence's, but it wasn't a fact he advertised. People knew him for his Palomino horse ranch, just south of town.

"Looks like Chris is going to have some business," Hunter said in a lazy tone as he puffed on his own cigar, the blue-gray smoke made a halo around his head before catching the light breeze and blowing away.

As Bret looked across the street, his eyes grew wide and his heart nearly stopped beating. The older of the three strangers to town was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot in his travels, but nothing like the stranger that was following young Slater. It was like the very breath was stolen from his lungs as his dark eyes followed the movements of the beautiful man.

Hunter looked at his friend. His eyes gleamed with mirth, he'd never seen Bret Hart speechless a day in his life, "see something you like?" the Sheriff asked with a laugh.

"Huh, oh... um naw. Just a wonderin' who they are. They look worn out," Hart spoke in a blend of Canadian and southwest American accents. He hadn't even noticed that the ash had fallen off the end of his cigar and left a trail of debris where it had rolled down his leather vest to the sidewalk beneath his feet.

Hunter chuckled, "Well, I'm sure we'll find out later. You'd better stay to supper, the youngsters would be upset if ya didn't," the Sheriff said to his friend with a lazy yawn and stretch. He flicked the ashes off the end of his own cigar, then took another long, draw before finally throwing the rest into the barrel filled with sand that sat next to the bench.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Chris is a good cook," Bret said simply, his dark eyes had never left the beautiful man. He tossed his cigar toward the barrel without looking. Hunter just shook his head as he picked up the stub of the cigar that had missed its intended mark by a good foot. Hunter laughed to himself, Bret was well and truly "gone" over the copper haired stranger.

The weary travelers, led by Heath, continued their walk to the hotel. They passed the Black Smith, the Stage Depot and the Hardy Brother's Saloon. The Helmsley Arms came next, the last business on the "block" was the General Mercantile. The Doctor's Office across the alley began the next "block". On the south side of the street along with the Lawyer's Office, the Sheriff's Office, and Court House, came the Bank, Dry Good Store and the last store on the "block" was the biggest building on Main Street, the Feed and Hardware Store.

"Here we are, Sirs. Welcome to the Helmsley Arms. This is Mister Chris Helmsley, owner of the hotel" Heath's eyes were bright and his smile friendly as he introduced the strangers to his employer.

Jason swallowed hard, he had to forget his own fears and take care of his family, "I'm Jason. We'd like two rooms, adjoining if possible. I don't know for how long, we're thinking about living here," his eyes were slightly narrowed, he spoke in a friendly, but cautious tone. It wasn't wise to trust anyone, at least not yet.

The owner of the hotel smiled brightly, his blue eyes emitted a warm friendliness, "Of course. We have a nice double room that adjoins a single room if you don't mind being in the front," Chris said as he checked the register. Behind him, attached to the wall was a box of slotted shelves. There was a numbered slot for each room in the hotel. Messages, mail, newspapers or other things were placed on the shelves until Chris could give them to the proper guest.

With a half-smile, Jason spoke, "We don't mind. Thank you," as he spoke he signed the register, _Jason Reso._ Jason handed the quill to his poppa. With an inwardly suppressed yawn, Shawn signed the register, _Shawn Michaels_ his handwriting lacked it usual perfection, it was a good indication how tired he really was. Adam signed his name last, he wrote his first name, but as he began to write his last name, he almost forgot and started to write an "M", but then with a slight cough from Jason, he realized his near mistake and signed _Adam Copeland_.

Chris' eyes watched with interest as the three men followed Heath to the stairs, he looked at the different names. He knew there was a story, it was clearly obvious by Jason's build and Adam's features, that the older man was the parent of the younger two, but why did they all have different last names? He thought he could detect faint traces of bruising on Shawn's face. Dealing with strangers for years at the hotel _and _ being married to the Sheriff, had taught him how to read people. Chris was sure they weren't the criminal type, they looked more like; runaways. But what could they be running from? And would it visit Great Falls? Chris shrugged his shoulder and went back to his work.

Heath stopped in front of one of the hotel room doors, "Well, here you go, this is the double room, and here is the key to the single room," he paused and nodded to the door who's lock fit the key, he continued in his happy-go-lucky voice and puppy like gleam in his eye, "Enjoy your stay. Water Closet and Bath is the second door on the left. If you need anything, just ask. This bell will call to the desk," Heath said as he pointed to a bell pull made of gold, silk cord that hung on the wall. He smiled warmly as he placed the bags on one of the beds and handed Jason the keys with a sly wink.

The wink caused Jason to stammer a bit, "Th...thanks. Here." He quickly regained his composure as he handed Heath a half-dollar. He was absolutely smitten by Heath, he had to be, fifty cents was a huge tip.

Heath looked at the coin in his hand, his eyes lit up like Christmas, his smile grew even brighter, "Thank you!" Heath replied, he was so happy he almost trembled. He left the room and fairly skipped back down stairs.

Chris chuckled as he watched Heath come down the stairs and make his way over to the desk, if possible, the boy was actually floating, not walking, "I think you can handle things from here, Heath. I'd better get to home, Hunter will be expecting dinner and he probably invited Bret. See ya in the mornin', Jeff will be here at eleven to take over," Chris instructed, as he took off his forest green jacket with the hotel's coat of arms on the left breast pocket and put on his regular brown suit coat. Heath gave a wave and Chris left for home.

Chris and Hunter lived in a small two-story house across the alley from the back of the Sheriff's office. There was a large yard on the sides of the house and a small yard in front of the house, it was all surrounded by a white picket fence. There was a gate and walkway in the back that led from the alley, and another gate and walkway in the front on Maples Street. The house had a wrap around porch, with a swing on each side. The Helmsley's loved to sit on the porch swings in the evenings and talk. Chris kept it clean and neat despite having three small children.

Chris and Hunter had married ten years ago. They had a son, Edward, who was nine, and twin daughters, Loretta and Leah, who were seven. When they weren't in school, the children were tended by Kelly Nash, the sixteen year old daughter of Kevin Nash, the blacksmith and Scott Hall who ran he stage depot. Kevin and Scott also ran the town stables that were in back of the smithy and depot.

"Poppa! Pa!" two little blond girls in calico dresses with white pinafores came running towards the gate, their long hair was in braids down their backs.

Chris' face lit up, his eyes shone with love and adoration, "Hello my precious daisies. Where is your brother?" Chris asked as he bent down and hugged his daughters, his family was his world.

"Helping father at the stables. Uncle Bret is staying for supper!" the two little girls answered together, one usually started a sentence and the other would finish it. Chris laughed and took his daughter's hands in his and led them to the house.

Chris and his daughters went right to the kitchen. Kelly was preparing the vegetables for Chris to cook. "Thank you, Kelly. I really hope Wade can find a new teacher soon. You can go, and thank you again for the extra work," Chris said with a smile as he gave Kelly a hug.

"I'm sure Mister Wade will find someone soon. I'll see you in the morning Mister Chris. You girls be good," Kelly hugged the twins and left. She had to get home and cook supper for her own father, and step-father.

With a bit of a sigh, Chris stirred the vegetables into the pot of beef he'd put on to slow cook all day. He lamented that the town schoolhouse was closed. The last teacher, Elizabeth, was suddenly called home because her mother was deathly ill. The problem was, back home was upstate New York. No one really blamed her and they sent her home with love and good wishes. That was several weeks ago.

Wade, was Wade Alexander Barrett. He was Bret Hart's thirty year old nephew, the son of Bret's older sister, Diana. Diana had met and married Lord Alexander Barrett while he was on a Diplomatic mission to Canada from Great Britain. Wade was six months old when his parents were killed in a horrible carriage accident. Even though Bret was only fifteen at the time, baby Wade and his nurse came to Canada.

Bret took his nephew to raise. When Bret was twenty-one and Wade was six, they came to Great Falls. With his family money backing him, Bret began his horse breeding ranch, and a few businesses in town. He had a golden touch with money and horses and never forgot to be thankful for it.

Hart provided Wade with the best education possible. Bret sent Wade back east to Harvard where he majored in Education and Business. Barrett taught for a few years in Great Falls, then four years ago, he became the Superintendent of the Great Falls School District. He had been desperately searching for a teacher since Elizabeth left. If he didn't find one soon, he'd have to teach again. He really didn't have time, he was in charge of eight schools, seven of them spread across the prairie and the one in town.

There was a commotion at the back door of the Helmsley house as Hunter, Bret and little Edward entered the kitchen. Chris smiled as the rest of his family came into the house. He was now content. Nothing gave Chris more pleasure than being with his family, and his face showed his love, he practically glowed with it.

"Hello my dear," Hunter said softly as he pulled Chris into his arms and kissed his husband. Unlike some parents, they were never afraid to show their love for one another in front of their children. The three children giggled as their parents kissed.

"Come on ya three monkeys, let's go play with your blocks," Bret said with a smile as he herded the children onto the front porch. Bret loved children, and more often than not, came to play with Edward, Loretta and Leah more than he came to see their parents.

Back at the Helmsley Arms, Jason was sitting on the wide sill of the window that looked out over Main Street. He saw a few people out and about. The stores were closing, horses and riders clip-clopped by. It looked like a nice place to live. He gave a sigh and for the first time in days, he was completely relaxed, at least while they were safe in their securely locked room. Here, he could control the situation, out there, he was at the mercy of whatever was thrown at them, and he didn't like that. However, there was nothing he could do, but swallow his own fear, and take care of his poppa and brother, they depended on him and no matter what, he wasn't about to let them down.

Adam had just finished his bath. The three men had each taken a hot bath and changed into clean clothes. They all felt much better, It was the first good, hot bath they'd since leaving Boston. Usually at whatever hotel they were staying in they had to rush, as there was a line of men waiting their turn. Luckily, for now, they were the only ones using the bath on their floor, so they could take the time to enjoy it.

"Ah, this feels so much better. Poppa, I'm hungry," Adam said as he began to brush his towel damp hair. He was worried, his poppa looked beyond exhausted.

Shawn looked at Adam and blinked slowly, "I'm going to bed. You boys go down and eat. I'm simply too tired to chew," Shawn said with a wide yawn and stretch. He just wanted his medicine and a peaceful sleep.

Adam started to protest as Shawn vanished into the adjoining room. "Let him go, brother. Sleep is what he needs now. He'll eat tomorrow. Come on, let's go down to the restaurant," Jason said in brotherly tone. He knew sleep would be best for their poppa, while Adam needed food. The brothers went downstairs.

Shawn put on his nightshirt, then he took the bottle of medicine from his bag. He added eight drops to a half glass of water. Now that they were safely away from Boston, he could rest better. "I'll stop tomorrow" he muttered to himself. He barely had time to crawl into his bed and get under the covers before the cocaine laced liquid sent him into a deep, almost unnatural sleep.

At the Helmsley house, the family and their guest were enjoying the delicious pot roast and vegetables. Bret helped himself to more potatoes, a thoughtful expression set in his eyes, "So, those three newcomers, what do you know about them?" Bret asked Chris in a curious tone, his brow arched. He wanted to know the beautiful man's name.

Chris gave a bit of a wry grin, "There is a story there, I'm sure of it. They signed the register with three different last names, but I'm sure they are father and sons. The parent is Shawn Michaels. The older boy is Jason Reso and the younger one is Adam Copeland. I'm sure they are runaways. I could see slight traces of bruises on Shawn's face," Chris told what he knew, which wasn't much yet. He also knew anything he said would not leave the kitchen.

"How could anyone hurt something so beautiful," Bret's words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Hunter and Chris exchanged knowing glances. They had tried for years, to find someone for Bret. They knew their friend was lonely and needed someone special in his life. They didn't know the details, but they knew Bret had been badly burned by love back in Canada when he was a young man. They also knew they would never ask. If Bret Hart wanted them to know, he would tell them, and if he didn't that was his business. That's why Bret trusted the couple so much, he knew anything he said in confidence would stay in confidence. Bret also knew, if he had a problem, he could talk to Hunter or Chris about it, and they could do the same with him. They were more than friends, they each considered the other, family.

"Mebe he's the one you've been looking fer," Hunter said in a caring tone. He wanted to see Bret happy, with a family of his own.

"I am tired of bein' alone, but..." Bret's words faded. He looked at the three children at the table, they were happily eating, their manners were very good. Chris had Hunter were raising them well. However, he knew this wasn't the proper conversation to have with little ears at the table.

Chris smiled softly in understanding, "Just see what happens. I have a feeling they are looking to settle here. Why not let them rent the house on Maple Street?" Chris suggested, with a raised brow. Bret had been left the Widow Williams' house. Bret and Wade had taken care of the old woman, and she left Bret her house and Wade got her family's jewels.

"Well, as you said, we'll see what happens," Bret said with a bite of food. He just wanted a chance to meet the beautiful man. No point in lamenting about it now, he'd promised to help the children catch fireflies later, and he was looking forward to it.

Over at the Helmsley Arms, there were several people in the hotel restaurant. Most of them looked as the two strangers came in and sat down. Word had rapidly spread that they had arrived on the late afternoon train and didn't seem to be the usual salesmen that came to town.

Jason and Adam barely noticed the looks from the other patrons. "Hi my name is April, welcome to our restaurant," the perky waitress said as she led the brothers to a table and gave them each a menu. After a few minutes, each brother ordered a small steak with two eggs, fried potatoes, and biscuits. They both ordered coffee to drink.

As soon as April had brought their food to the table and left, Adam leaned over to his brother and spoke, "I like this place, Billy Jay. It feels... safe," Adam said as he bit into his perfectly cooked medium rare steak. He _did_ feel safe, almost like this was his real home instead of Boston.

"I do too, but we have to find jobs. We can't have poppa worried about money. Tomorrow we'll both start looking for work, and check out places to live. We can't afford to stay in the hotel too long, and have money to live on. And, not another I'm sorry is to come out of your mouth, understand?" Jason said firmly to his brother as he ate his own meal.

Despite the firmness of his brother's tone, Adam still hung his head in shame, his eyes filled with guilt, "Alright, I won't say it, but I am. I'll go by the Court House tomorrow, find out about teaching certificates. By the way, wasn't fifty cents a rather large tip to give to the bell boy? Wait... are you smitten with that cute red-head?" Adam asked in a teasing tone. His eyes grew large as April passed their table with a huge slice of triple layer chocolate cake with a scoop of ice cream melting into it.

Adam couldn't help but follow the cake with his eyes as his mouth watered, he trembled a bit when the cake went to a table in the back. The man sitting there was staring at him, hard. It made Adam uncomfortable. What bothered him was he couldn't tell if the look was one of lust, or the look of recognition.

Jason, at first, didn't notice the look on Adam's face as he answered his brother, "he is cute isn't he. Well, did meet us at the... Adam? What's wrong?" Jason noticed the scared look on his brother's face, and the slight tremble of his body.

Adam's eyes turned to his brother, they were clouded with fear and anxiousness, "That man at the back, with the black hair keeps staring at me. What if he's a friend of father's?" Adam was almost in a panic, as he whispered rapidly to Jason.

Jason shook his head, "Not possible, I promise. We are safe from father. If he had followed us, I would have seen him before. Maybe he just thinks you're cute, you are you know," Jason said with a laughing wink. He hoped to put Adam at ease.

Adam rolled his eyes at Jason's lame attempt at humor, then he sighed "I guess. I don't care if he does, I'm _never_ falling in love, _ever_. I just want to teach," Adam said firmly as he finished his last bite of food.

Adam's words made Jason sad, "I hope you'll change your mind. Father is _not_ an example of what a husband is. I know how much you want children. Don't shut your heart, just be careful of your choice. Please, Addy Joe, don't give up your dream of marriage and children," Jason spoke from his heart. He meant every word.

Adam let out a long, deep sigh, "I... can't Jason. When father... the baby... part of me died too. When I saw the expression on poppa's face... I just... no, Jason. Love is _not_ for me," his words were as broken as his faith in love.

April came up to their table, she had a plate with a piece of the delicious looking chocolate cake in her hand. She placed the cake in front of Adam. "This is for you, from the gentleman at the back table," She sat the plate down in front of a shocked Adam.

Adam stood up, "tell him I said no thank you," he quickly left the restaurant, leaving his brother behind.

"I'm sorry, April. Adam is... emotional now. Please, tell the gentleman thank you. Please add the cake and meal to our room. This is for you," Jason said as he stood up. He gave April twenty-five cents and with a smile went to find his brother.

When Jason got to the lobby there was no sign of his brother. He went to where Heath was seated at the desk. "Hello there, Have you seen Adam?" Jason asked with a worry filed voice, his eyes filled with concern. He couldn't let Adam go off half-cocked and do something stupid in a strange town.

Heath looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "He went upstairs," he hoped to set Jason at ease as he pointed to the stair case with a charming smile and a bit of a flirtatious wink.

"Thanks," Jason said with a sigh of relief. Now that he knew where Adam was, he gave Heath a wink in return and hurried up the stairs to talk his brother.

When Jason got their room, he opened the door. He saw Adam lying on the bed, "Addy Joe? Are you alright?" As Jason got closer to the bed he could see Adam's shoulder's shaking a sure sign his brother was crying. He reached out and rubbed Adam's back in small, gentle circles.

When he felt his brother's calming touch, Adam sniffed, "why would he do that? We just got here," he sniffed loudly again.

It took Jason a minute to figure out what Adam was talking about. The he realized he meant the incident with the chocolate cake. He shrugged, then sat on the bed with his brother, "Maybe he was just being nice. Adam, you are a very beautiful, men _will_ find you attractive. All you can do is be polite, if you really aren't interested. Just...like I said, don't cut the idea of love," Jason said with a kiss to Adam's temple. He kept rubbing the small circles on Adam's back, he could feel the tears subside.

Adam turned in the bed and smiled at his brother, "sleep with me, Billy Jay?" he sounded like a small child.

"Alright, Addy Joe, you big baby," Jason said with a laugh. He turned on his side and let Adam curl up to him. Ever since they were little, if Adam was upset, Jason slept with him. They were too tired to even change into their nightshirts. It wasn't long before both brothers were snoring softly. They were safe, it made their rest come a lot quicker, and their sleep a lot deeper.

The morning dawned bright, it was going to be another beautiful day in Great Falls. The birds began to sing their morning wake up songs as they started on their day's quest for food.

Shawn smiled, he'd woken up and decided to go check on his boys. The morning sun was shining on them as they slept. To Shawn, they were once again six and four and the apple of his eye, and Vince still loved them. He sighed softly, where oh where did it all go wrong? He gently woke his sons and told them it was time for breakfast.

The three former McMahon's went into the hotel restaurant. April was once again their waitress. She smiled as Jason introduced her to Shawn. She led them to the same table the brothers had dined at the previous night. They ordered pancakes and sausage. The place wasn't nearly as busy as it had been for dinner. Adam glanced around but didn't see the man who had stared at him last night.

"Is he here?" Shawn asked as he glanced around the room. Adam had told him about the man and the cake.

Adam shook his head, "No, he's not, thank goodness. I hope I _never_ see him again either. I'm going to the Court House after breakfast. What are you going to do today, poppa?" Adam asked as he sipped his glass of milk.

Shawn shrugged, "I guess I'll speak to Mister Helmsley, see if he knows about any jobs or where to look for one. Will you be alright, alone?" Shawn asked in a concerned tone. He was still a little wary of being apart from his children. Felling safe would take a while.

Adam smiled softly, and put a gentle hand on his parent's shoulder, "I'll be fine poppa. I don't know, I think all this has given me a new... courage. I just hope they need a teacher around here," Adam said with confidence. He was actually terrified, but he knew he had to grow up, after all a teacher had to be a sure leader for their students.

Jason smiled, he was proud of Adam. "I'll speak to Mister Helmsley too, maybe they need help here. Perhaps I could work for our room and board for a while," Jason said hopefully. He wouldn't mind working with Heath either.

The little family finished their breakfast. Then they went upstairs to groom and dress. Adam wore a navy blue suit, the only nice thing he'd brought. Jason's suit was black and Shawn's was light gray. Both Shawn and Adam wore low pony tails under their hats.

The three escapee's went downstairs. Chris was just settling in for his day of work. It was nine in the morning, and beautiful day. Chris smiled when he saw the newcomers. He watched as the youngest looking one left. The other two made their way over to him. "Good morning, gentlemen. I hope you got a good nights rest," Chris spoke with a charming smile.

"Yes, we did. Your restaurant is wonderful too. Mister Helmsley, we need to find employment. You wouldn't happen to be hiring here at the hotel? I went to College for business, I wanted to open my own hotel one day. I do have bell boy experience," Jason spoke in a hopeful tone.

Chris laughed, "I just put an advertisement in the newspaper for a new bell boy. Tell you what, if you can start today, I'll give you a weeks trial. If after a week, you do alright, you can have the job," Chris said thoughtfully. He wanted to be sure that there was nothing criminal about the mysterious strangers. However, in his gut, Chris knew the family needed help, at least this would give them a chance.

Jason smiled brightly, "I can start this minute. Do you think... I could... I mean instead of pay, could I work for our room and board?" he asked nervously. He hoped it wasn't too much.

Chris quickly wrote some numbers on a piece of paper with a thoughtful expression. "Tell you what, you can have your rooms, plus breakfast and dinner, if you have the daily special. Will that work? And that's for all three of you, by the way," Chris stated, his brow raised. If the men checked out to be the nice people he figured them to be, he would press Bret to rent them the Williams' house on Maple Street.

Shawn beamed happily,"That is very generous of you Mister Helmsley. I'm sure Jason will do and excellent job. Thank you," he said as he shook Chris' hand. Chris could almost see the worry drop from the older man's face.

"Yes, Mister Helmsley, thank you. You won't be sorry. What do you want me to do first?" Jason asked with happy excitement.

"Well, Heath is down at the depot, to meet the nine twenty train. Put this on and run down and help him. Our big business is salesmen during the week, so run along and good luck," Chris said as he took a scarlet coat and hat from the coat rack in the corner behind his counter.

Shawn took Jason's black coat and hat, "good luck, son. Do a good job," Shawn said proudly with a hug to his son. He watched as Jason eagerly went out of the hotel and down the sidewalk.

"I can't thank you enough, Mister Helmsley. You won't be sorry, Jason is a hard worker. Now, do you happen to know of any other jobs. I.. I.. don't have much experience working outside the home, but I'm good with children and I good with organizing things. I also have very neat handwriting. I sound ridiculous, never mind. Thank you again for helping Jason," Shawn turned to leave. He felt so useless as he tried to think of things he could do. Neat handwriting? To Shawn that was the last straw, he felt so... pathetic.

Chris felt bad for the older man. He had a thought, but he had to speak to Hunter first. He watched as Shawn wearily went upstairs. He just hoped Hunter agreed to the idea.

Adam made his way across the street and down to the Court House. He stepped inside, took a deep breath and asked where the School Superintendent's Office was. He was directed to an office down the hallway. Adam gave a nod of thanks and with his hat in his hand went to find the office.

Adam easily found the office. He swallowed hard and knocked on the door, "Come in" a voice said from behind the closed-door.

The hopeful, future teacher opened the door, he froze in his tracks. Sitting behind the desk was the man from the restaurant, the one that had sent him the cake. Adam's heart sank, if he was the Superintendent, he didn't stand a chance of getting a job.

He backed out of the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Adam barely spoke as he turned to leave. He felt so embarrassed.

"No, please wait. Please, come in and sit down. You must have come here for a reason," the man spoke with an English accent, mixed with a bit of American.

Adam hesitated, he felt the stupid blush on his cheeks, he hated that he always blushed at the wrong times.

"Please, I don't bite. Well, people anyway, I do bite chocolate cake. By the way, I only did that because I saw your eyes light up when April passed your table with the cake. I thought you would enjoy it. I'm sorry if I seemed forward. I'm Wade Barrett the Superintendent of the Great Falls School District," the man said as he stood up behind his desk. At six-foot, seven he was taller than Adam. His hair was raven black and his eyes were dark brown. He was extremely handsome.

Adam took the offered hand, and like his father taught him, shook it firmly. With a sigh, Adam sat in the appointed chair. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. It's just, I'm... no, there is no excuse for bad manners. Please, forgive me," Adam spoke in an apologetic tone. He kept his eyes down. He really had no hope for a job now, and he didn't deserve one.

"There is nothing to forgive. Let's forget it and move on. I would like to know your name," Wade said with warm smile and soft tone.

"Thank you Superintendent Barrett. I'm Adam Joseph Copeland. I'm pleased to meet you," Adam said formally as he introduced himself to the head of the School District.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Copeland, a real pleasure. Now, how can I help you?" Wade asked as he sat back down behind his paper littered desk.

"I was hoping that I might be able to take the test for a teaching certificate, and hopefully get a teaching job near here," Adam said politely as he looked at Wade.

"Really? It just so happens we are in desperate need of a teacher. You aren't planning on leaving any time soon are you? I don't want someone for just one or two terms," Wade asked his brow raised. He prayed Adam wouldn't be leaving soon.

"As far as I know, Great Falls is going to be our new home. We aren't going anywhere, as long as my brother and I find jobs," Adam answered as honestly as he could.

"Excellent. Come tomorrow morning at the same time. I'll be prepared to test you then. Tell me about why you're qualified to teach," Wade asked. He hoped to find out a bit more about the beautiful man.

Adam's eyes lit up with hope, "I studied education for three terms at College. I have a bit of experience as well. My Professor had me hired as a substitute for a month just this year. My students and I liked each other. I love teaching. My favorite thing is seeing their eyes light up when they understand something they didn't understand before. I feel that I was called to teach," Adam answered as honestly as he could without giving much personal information. He prayed Barrett wouldn't push.

"Where was this? I need to know for your application," Wade explained as he dipped his pearl handled pen in the black ink in his ink well. The ink well was a brass dragon, its scaly back was hinged to open and hide the bottles of ink. It was unique and beautiful.

"Back east in Boston, Boston College," Adam tried to hide his nervousness, but his palms were drenched.

"I see, very good. Well, since your Professor chose you to be a substitute, we'll assume your grades were very good," Wade said as he made some notes.

"Well, I _was_ at the top of my class. There were about thirty-five of us," Adam said a bit proudly. He was telling the truth, he was the top of his class.

Wade wanted to ask a lot more questions, but his inner senses told them not too. They also told him that Adam had been badly hurt, Wade just didn't know why. The older man also knew he felt attracted to Adam and wanted to see him socially. For now, Wade knew he had to be patient. He, like Bret had inherited the Hart family trait of reading people, it was just a natural gift that both he and Bret had, many times it had saved both of them a lot of grief and worry.

Adam said he would be back the next morning. He shook hands with the Superintendent, and left with hope in his heart. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

That night at supper, which they ate in their room, Jason and Adam filled Shawn in on their respective days. Shawn was proud of his sons. He promised to quiz Adam later to help him prepare for the test in the morning. Jason looked like a love-sick puppy. He had worked all day with Heath and was totally smitten with the adorable red-head. Heath had promised to go with him to the soda counter in the Mercantile on Sunday, then to the weekly concert in the bandstand at the park.

At the Helmsley house, Chris was telling Hunter about the newcomers. He told his husband about the idea he had for Shawn. Hunter thought his husband was brilliant as always and that night, Chris was well rewarded for his idea.

In the house that sat on the Heart Ranch, Bret and Wade were having their own dinner. Neither man said a word, their minds were occupied elsewhere. Bret thought of a handsome coppery blond while Wade thought of a beautiful dirty blond.

After supper that night, Shawn and Jason both had quizzed Adam to exhaustion. As Shawn added ten drops of his medicine to his glass of water, he told himself he'd stop tomorrow, after Adam passed the test.

Back in Boston, Vince was being praised. He was admired for taking Widower Bischoff and his children into his home. Vince brushed off the praise. He said as Eric's employer, it was the right thing to do. The story was written, by Colter, of course that Widower Bischoff was being put out of his apartment, because the building had been sold. And Banker McMahon was giving shelter to the young and troubled family. That way, Vince could have Eric and the children under his roof, and still be able to hold his head up in grand society.

Alberto Del Rio's murder was deemed a political crime, linked to a further move from the current King of Spain. Little did they know, Alberto Del Rio had been murdered for a totally different reason and certainly not by anyone from the Spanish government or community.

Back in Great Falls, the next morning, Jason put on his scarlet coat and went down to work. Chris had told them a group of salesmen were coming for a week. They were going to use Great Falls as their headquarters, while they went out to the small communities and ranches to sell their wares. It meant a busy week, which made Chris very happy.

Chris also told Jason to send Shawn down to see him. At nine o'clock, Shawn came downstairs with Adam. "Good luck, son. You'll pass the test easily, just don't get nervous," Shawn said with a hug to his youngest son. Adam hugged his poppa and left for the Court House.

Chris called Shawn over to his desk/counter. "I spoke to my husband last night, he is Hunter Helmsley, the Sheriff. I told him you had the skills he needs, someone who can organize and can write letters and reports which people could actually read. Would you like to be his secretary?" Chris asked with a raised brow. He hoped this would make Shawn feel better.

Shawn's eyes lit up, "you... did that for me? A total stranger? Thank you, Mister Helmsley. Yes, I would love to have the job! Thank you so much!" Shawn happily shook Chris' hand.

"You're welcome and please, call me Chris. Hunter has needed help for a while. His deputy, John Orton tried, but he's almost as disorganized as Hunter. I'll take you over to the office," Chris said warmly as he came around his counter.

The two men chatted as they walked to the Sheriff's Office. As they passed the Court House, Shawn wondered how Adam was doing on his test.

"The comma separates the main clauses joined together by a coordinating conjunction, such as and, but, or, nor, or for, and sometimes short parallel clauses not joined by conjunctions," Adam answered the question Wade had asked.

Wade made a notation on the paper in front of him. He'd been asking questions for over an hour. Adam was mentally exhausted, oral tests were so much harder.

"Congratulations, Mister Copeland. You have passed. I award you with a Second Grade Certificate. I can't give you a First Grade, mainly because this is your first real teaching job. You understand?" Wade asked as he went to a slotted shelf on the wall. He pulled out a parchment and sat down again at his desk.

"I am pleased! Oh yes, I understand. I would have been thrilled with a Fourth Grade Certificate!" Adam was so happy. He watched as Wade filled out the paper that made his dream to be a teacher come true.

Chris and Shawn walked into the Sheriff's Office. The desk by the door was cluttered and disorganized. A tall, muscular man with a neat blond pony tail was talking to a shorter, stockier, short-haired man with deep dimples. The Sheriff and his Deputy came over to Chris and Shawn. Chris made the formal introductions and after giving Hunter a kiss, went back to the hotel.

"Well, I'm Hunter and this here is John. May we call you Shawn?" Hunter asked politely. He instantly liked Shawn, it felt like he'd found a long, lost brother.

"Of course you may. Thank you for this. Tell me what you need me to, and I'll do it," Shawn smiled. He felt like Hunter was a long, lost friend. He finally felt safe...for now.


	7. Getting Acquainted

The runaway McMahon's had been in Great Falls for a week. Jason had secured his job at the hotel and Chris was teaching him the business side of things. Shawn had the Sheriff's Office running like a well oiled machine. Judge Ross was thrilled, he could finally read Hunter's reports. Hunter and Shawn got along like brothers and John was like a friendly pup.

Adam spent the week at the schoolhouse. It was a small, one room school located on Maple Street, two buildings down from the Helmsleys' and kitty corner from the Congregational Church.

School would start on Monday. Adam had spent the time working out lesson plans and reading the records of the students. There were ten children that went to the town school. The oldest was fourteen, and the youngest were the seven-year old Helmsley twins.

According to their records, they were all good students course-wise, but the oldest boy, Simon, the son of Banker Sandow, was a bit of a handful, as was his younger sister Mary. Elizabeth had written that both of the banker's children thought they were better than the others because of their widowed father's wealth.

Wade stopped by the school on the Friday before the school would reopen. "Well, Adam, are you about ready?" Wade asked as he sat at the teacher's desk. Adam was writing on the black board.

"Yes, I think so. I ordered those new maps you told me to. They should be here in a week. I also ordered a few new books for the library, but I am paying for those. Oh, I wanted to ask you, how well would a Parent's Night be received?" Adam asked as he turned to the Superintendent.

"You mean a program of recitations and such, by the students?" Wade asked, his brow raised. While Elizabeth had been a good teacher, she never pushed the students to learn recitations or do plays for the parents.

"Yes, and perhaps a play at Christmas time. I need to ask you something. If I gave smaller parts to the Sandow children, how would Banker Sandow react?" Adam asked as he leaned against the desk. He only wished he knew everyone better.

"Hum, yes, well Damien is a problem. He thinks he's better than everyone because he went to Harvard, then Oxford in England. When his husband was alive, it wasn't so bad. He died two years ago and to hide his pain, Damien uses his ego. Simon and Mary are good children, but sadly they to tend to ape their father. Adam, maybe I should put together a Social, tomorrow night at the hotel. Introduce you to the town, or at least the parents. If I back you, even more so publicly, it would help. Would you object?" Wade asked. He did want to help Adam, but he also wanted to be in a more casual environment with him. Truth be told, he wanted to court Adam, but he worried about the difference in their ages. Twelve years was a lot.

The idea made Adam nervous, but it would be good, he really only knew the Helmsleys and Wade. He'd met Deputy Orton's husband, Doctor Randal Orton once, but they had no children.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Thank you, Wade," Adam said. He hoped his poppa would think it was alright, after all they were still hiding from Vince.

"You're welcome. Adam, would you be my escort for the evening?" Wade asked with a hopeful tone. He hoped Adam would say yes.

Adam hesitated. "Wade... I don't want to be rude, you've been so nice to me, but..." Adam's words faded, he didn't know how to not offend Wade.

"Oh... oh! Um, I thought you were... um... would you rather ask a girl?" Wade had thought Adam was a gay man. He was usually good at knowing these things.

"No! Ugh no! Girls terrify me," Adam laughed a bit nervously, then continued. "I've made a promise, that being a good teacher is my relationship... love and courting isn't meant for me," Adam barely muttered the last few words. He hadn't meant to say it aloud.

Wade knew then Adam had been badly hurt. Maybe if he was kind and patient, he could turn Adam around and gain his trust. It became his new goal. "It's alright, I understand. But, just know this, I may be your employer, but I am your friend as well. You can trust me, and I'll earn that trust. Everyone needs a friend. My Uncle Bret is the best friend I have," Wade said with a soft smile and tone to match. He did want Adam as a dear friend, if nothing else.

"Thank you for understanding. We can be friends. My brother is my best friend, though sometimes he gets a little overprotective. Thank you. Oh, you never really answered me, can I plan a Parent's Night?" Adam asked with a laugh. They'd gotten sidetracked from his original question.

"Yes, by all means, please do. Drew McIntyre, the publisher of the Great Falls Gazette will do free advertisements and notices for the school," Wade said as he looked over Adam's lesson plans.

"Very good. Thank you again for this opportunity. I won't let you or the children down," Adam said with happy confidence. He couldn't wait till Monday.

"I have faith in you. Well, I'd better go make plans for tomorrow night. I'm sure everyone will come. We haven't had a social for a while. We had one, once a month at the church, but Cody has been too ill with his... delicate condition," Wade explained as he walked towards the door. Cody was the husband of the pastor of the Congregational Church, Theodore DiBiase. They were expecting their first child, due in August.

"Just leave a message at the hotel about whether the social works out or not," Adam said as he went back to writing neatly on the black board. With a wave, Wade left the new teacher to his work, and went right to the hotel to make arrangements for the social

"So, I thought if we could use the restaurant tomorrow night, we could have a Social. Let the parents meet Adam before Monday," Wade explained to Chris. He hoped the idea would go over, it would be good not only for Adam, but for his whole family.

"Absolutely. I'll get started. Hunter, Bret, Drew and I will play some music, make it a dance as well. I'll send Heath out to spread the word. Seven o'clock?" Chris asked as he started to make a few notes about the social.

Shawn was working on the files in Hunter's office. He found "A" names mixed with "S" names and so on. He wondered how anything ever got done. He was still sorting files when John came into the office.

The deputy laughed at the exasperated sounds Shawn was making and threw a stack of mail down on Shawn's desk. "Sorry to add to your work, but every week we get a new batch of wanted posters from the Marshals. Just open them and post them on the board, and file away the old ones. Hunter burns the old ones from time to time, but he goes through them first," John said. Hunter was out at one of the ranches. Two families were feuding and he was trying to talk to them before bad things could happen.

"Will do. I'm almost finished with the filing. John, can I ask, are you from Boston?" Shawn asked. He was sure by the deputy's occasional accent he was at least from the Boston area.

"Yeah, West Newbury, but close enough. I haven't been home since I was a boy. We came west to make a new start. I met Randy in Saint Louis. We got married and came here. It's a great place," John said with his dimpled smile. He knew Shawn was also from Boston, but Hunter said not to push for information. John had agreed.

"I need to see your husband soon. Get established with him as a patient. See... well, never mind, not important," Shawn cut himself off. He couldn't talk about his past with anyone, let alone a deputy sheriff from Boston.

"You will like him as a doctor, he's very understanding and listens very well. And he's very good with kids. We love kids, but I can't have any. I had a bad fall from a horse when I was a teenager, nearly broke my neck, and it tore me up inside. Randy isn't a carrier so... no kids," John said with a sad sigh as he pointed to the scar on his neck.

"I'm so sorry, John. I... lost a baby once. I'm very glad I have my boys," Shawn said with a gentle smile to the deputy.

"Mebe someday we'll adopt. We're both content fer now..." John was interrupted when the door to the Sheriff's Office opened.

Shawn had to work hard to keep his feet under him. The most handsome man he'd ever seen had stepped into the office. He was about six-foot two and his body was lean and muscular. His long hair was slightly curly and his eyes were deep brown. His ruddy complected, high cheek bones and angular nose told of ancient Native Indian blood lines. Shawn quickly turned back to his work, his face felt so hot.

"Hey, Bret. Ain't seen ya in a while," John said with a shake to Bret's hand. He indicated for Bret to sit down in one of the chairs.

"I know. I had three mares ready to foal at the same time, couldn't leave 'em," Bret spoke to John but his eyes were on the most perfect ass he'd ever seen.

John tried not to laugh. "Dat's right, you two ain't met. Shawn?" John called out to the man working in the files.

Shawn took a deep breath, steadied himself and turned around. "Bret Hart, please to meet Shawn Michaels. Shawn, this is Bret Hart, he owns the Heart Ranch, and is one of our best friends," John introduced the two men. He stepped back as Shawn and Bret shook hands.

Bret held on to Shawn's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mister Michaels," Bret's tone was soft, almost like a caress in Shawn's ear, as if he were trying to tame a wild mare.

"You as well, Mister Hart. Please, do call me Shawn," Shawn's voice was just as soft. It went right to Bret's soul.

"Alright, Shawn. If you call me Bret," Hart replied with a crooked smile. If there was such a thing as love at first sight, this was it.

Before either man could speak again, Hunter came in with two men by the scruff of their necks. "Tarnation! Will you two stop it! John! Bret! Help a fella?" Hunter grunted as the two men kept trying to hit each other. Bret let go of Shawn's hand and helped Hunter and John herd the two men toward the jail cells at the back of the office.

Shawn started to clean up the mess left in their wake. They had over turned a few chairs and one of the men had knocked a stack of papers from Hunter's desk. What a commotion it had been.

When Hunter, Bret and John came back into the main office, Bret's eyes went right to Shawn. The secretary was bent over, picking up papers that had been knocked to the floor. Hunter and John exchanged glances.

Muffled shouting could be heard coming from the cells, Hunter went to the door, "Luke, Erick! One more word outta either of ya, no dinner, I mean it!" Hunter's threat was met by a sudden silence.

"Only the threat of no food could shut their yaps. Those two are like Kilkenny's cats," Bet said with a laugh. He then moved to help Shawn lift a heavy chair.

"What's the story dis time?" John asked Hunter as they stepped outside. Hunter lit a much-needed cigar.

"Well ya know, same old thing. Harper and Rowan in yonder is a feudin' with their Uncle Bray. I seen Bray's brand on a coupla milk cows. Had to bring em in, they started in acusin' each other. I'll let em cool their boots fer a day or two. You wait, Bray will come along and tell me he _lent_ them the cows. I don't think those three are happy unless they are a feudin' and a fussin'" Hunter said with a puff of his cigar.

Hunter smiled, he saw Chris coming from across the street. The couple kissed in greeting. Chris, Hunter, and John went into the office. He was surprised to see Bret helping Shawn pick up papers from the floor.

Hunter explained about the mess, then Chris explained about the social to introduce Adam, Shawn, and Jason to the community and why Wade had come up with the idea. He also asked Hunter and Bret if they would play. Hunter fiddled while Bret played the guitar, Drew played the accordion, and Chris played the piano.

Shawn was both pleased and worried. He just hoped people wouldn't ask a lot of questions, personal or otherwise. After all, they were hiding their past. "That is very nice of Superintendent Barrett. It will be good for Adam," Shawn said with a smile to Chris.

"He's my nephew. I've raised him since I was fifteen, he was just a baby..." Bret went on to tell Shawn about raising Wade from an infant to the man he had become.

"You did a fine thing and so young," Shawn replied simply. He was back to doing his job, changing the wanted posters from places around the country.

"Shawn, would you do me the honor and allow me to escort you to the social tomorrow?" Bret asked with his most charming smile and slight bow.

Shawn was taken by surprise. He'd only ever courted with Vince. Vince was the only man he'd ever kissed with passion and had lost his virginity to. It was strange to think of courting with someone else. He looked at Bret, he could sense a kind spirit and warm heart behind the dark eyes. Shawn needed that in his life, someone to just be kind to him, he craved it like a dehydrated flower, parched in the summer sun craved water. Bret Hart looked like he could be the one to quench that craving, by pouring kindness over his aching heart.

After giving it some careful thought, Shawn smiled and nodded, "Yes, I would like that." After all, he wasn't with Vince anymore, nor would he ever be again.

"Good. Thank you. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at seven?" Bret asked with the same charming smile.

"Alright. I'd better get back to work now. I've enjoyed talking to you and I look forward to our time together tomorrow," Shawn said with a sly smile. He suddenly felt like a shy virgin again.

Bret left with a smile on his lips and spring in his step. Hunter and John were back talking to their prisoners. Chris and Heath spread the word. All of the townsfolk were looking forward to the social.

That night at supper, Shawn told his boys about Bret. Jason was happy for his poppa, Adam not so much.

"Poppa, how? After what Father did to you?" Adam asked in a confused tone. He really did not understand.

Shawn smiled at his confused son. "Adam, my dearest child, not all men are like your father. You think Wade is nice, right? Well, Bret is the one that raised him. When Bret was fifteen he took in baby Wade. Do you think your father would have done something like that? I'm just going to the social with him, I'm not going on some wild adventure. Please understand, my boy, I need some kindness in my life, didn't I suffer enough with your father?" His hand had slipped down to his abdomen. By now he would have shown, but instead it was so flat and oh so empty.

Jason put a gentle hand on his poppa's shoulder. "I'm glad Mister Hart is nice. Adam, I'm escorting Heath, you weren't upset about that. Why shouldn't Poppa have some fun for a change? We came here to make a new life. Let Poppa meet Mister Hart without making him feel bad. Doesn't he deserve that?" Jason spoke a little harshly, but honestly.

Adam sighed, "Alright, yes of course Poppa deserves to be happy. I won't let my opinion of men and love stop either of you, I couldn't anyway. Just be careful, Poppa. I never want to see your sweet face bruised again," Adam said in a serious voice. He swore if anyone hurt his poppa he'd kill them, and at that moment, he meant it.

Saturday was busy. Shawn and Adam went to the Dry Goods Store. It was owned by a pretty girl named Eva Marie and her mother, who sewed for the shop from home. Eva Marie helped them pick out new shirts and a pair of brown trousers for Adam to wear to work. He also bought a new brown suit coat. He felt bad about the expense, but Shawn said not to, he had to have a new suit for teaching. Adam also purchased a matching brown hat and five strips of black silk cloth, one of each working day in the week, that he would wear as ties to make him look even more professional at work.

Shawn gave himself a rare treat. He bought a pair of black suspenders with tiny flowers of blue, yellow, purple, orange, red and green. They were tasteful and suited the older man. The last thing they both bought were some new underthings. They had to slowly replace the wardrobes they had left in Boston. Never again would they wear the finely tailored handmade clothes they once did, however, neither man really cared.

Adam wore his new brown suit, and a string tie with a plain sliver slider. Shawn wore his new suspenders with his light gray suit. Both wore their long hair in low pony tails. Jason wore his black suit with a new white shirt Shawn had bought him earlier that day at Eva Marie's. His hair was neat and they each wore a splash of Shawn's cologne. He'd brought it from Boston, it was the last thing Vince had ever given him.

"I'm off to pick up Heath, and meet his momma. They live over Doctor Orton's Office. His ma cleans for the doctor, and keeps his office records," Jason explained as he opened their hotel room door.

"Have a nice time, and son, no nonsense. Treat him with respect, understand?" Shawn said firmly. They might be on the edges of the "wild" west, but he wanted his boys to stay well-mannered.

"Yes, Poppa. I am stopping to get the Widow Slater a small box of candy. Heath told me she loves sour balls," Jason said with a laugh as he left his family. He was so nervous about meeting Heath's ma, maybe he'd even get five whole cents worth of sour balls!

"It's time for me to meet Bret. Why don't you come with me and meet him. Maybe it would make you feel better about it? Plus, you could be my chaperon," Shawn asked his son with a brilliant smile. He'd been almost floating since he'd met Bret. He didn't understand it, but he liked the feeling.

"I would feel better. I'm trying Poppa, I am, but when I saw Father... you looked so... when the baby died, part of me died too. What if that was the sister... oh Poppa..." Adam began to sob, he'd never really had a chance to mourn the loss of his unborn sibling. Shawn's eyes filled with tears, he now understood. He'd not realized how much the baby had meant to Adam. He took his last baby in his arms and let his own tears fall, not for his lost child, but for the one he now held.

Adam sniffed, "I'm sorry, Poppa. I didn't mean to..." Shawn gently placed his finger over Adam's lips.

"You needed that. I forgot you never got to mourn. The baby is our little angel, that will always be in our hearts. Now, let's wash our faces. It's time to meet our new neighbors and make new friends; make a new life," Shawn spoke with his parental wisdom. He wanted to give Adam hope that there was a future for them away from Boston, away from the name McMahon.

Back in Boston, Vince was having a late night supper with the U. S. Marshal in charge of his case. His name was Glenn Jacobs, a large and imposing man.

"We know Morrison lied about Saint Louis, but he won't say anything else. My hunch is they went to Chicago. We found two bottles of brown hair dye. That's how they avoided detection. We're going to send posters further west. We will find them, Mister McMahon," Jacobs said confidently. The Marshals had found Morrison and grilled him. They had also searched the hotel from attic to trash, where they found the hair dye and carpet bags that Regal identified as belonging to Shawn McMahon.

Vince was pleased. He couldn't wait until they found his runaway family. Later that night, Vince and Eric celebrated, but only Vince knew the real reason. He knew Eric never wanted Shawn found, but Vince had unfinished business with his estranged husband...

"Bret, this is Adam, my younger son. He is going to be the new teacher. Adam, this is Mister Hart, he owns a horse ranch south of town. He's also Superintendent Barrett's Uncle," Shawn said with a smile as he introduced his son to Bret. He hoped Adam would behave as he was raised to do.

Adam extended his hand and firmly shook the one Bret offered. "Nice to meet you, Mister Hart. My poppa speaks highly of you." Adam's tone was curt and his smile was small, but he was polite. He'd do what it took to make his poppa happy.

"My pleasure, Adam. Please, do call me Bret. My nephew speaks very highly of you. I am _sure_ you will be an excellent teacher. Your pa spoke of your love for children. You'll need it with some of our little scallywags," Bret said with a warm laugh. He saw a lot of Shawn in his son, Adam was adorable. He knew his nephew was a bit taken with Adam, and he understood why.

"I do love children. I find the scallywags the most interesting, they keep me on my toes. I'm looking forward to meeting their parents, that's where their early training comes from," Adam said thoughtfully. He noticed the whole time, Bret was holding his poppa's hand.

"That's very true. Wade said he was going to introduce you so, Shawn, shall we get something to eat?" Bret spoke first to Adam, then to his date for the evening.

"Sounds good. Adam will stay with us, if you don't mind," Shawn spoke with a shy, almost boyish smile.

"Shore thing. Come on, it's been a long time since I've the company of one beautiful man, let alone two," Bret said with a sly wink to Shawn. Both parent and child flushed. Bret still held Shawn's hand as he led the coppery blond toward the buffet table, while Adam fell in behind. He had to be honest, he'd never seen his poppa look so happy.

Adam, Bret, and Shawn had just sat down with their plates of food when Wade came in. He quickly filled a plate and with an invitation from Shawn, sat down between his uncle and Adam. Adam greeted his employer with a smile. He quickly introduced the superintendent to his poppa, and they greeted each other warmly.

"When everyone gets here and has eaten, I'll introduce you, take you around to meet everyone personally," Wade said to the teacher as he took a bite of his fried chicken.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that very much," Adam replied as he picked at his plate, he'd barely put any food on it. Bret could tell it worried Shawn that Adam wasn't eating.

"Adam, this chicken is really good. Have some of mine?" Bret asked as he offered his plate. He'd placed three chicken legs on his plate, and there was one left.

"No, thank you. I'm too nervous to eat. Meeting new people always makes me nervous. Poppa, you know me, please don't worry," Adam said in a polite tone. At least Bret seemed to care that Shawn was worried.

Shawn gave Bret an appreciative smile. "I know, son. I'm your poppa, I will worry about you until the day I die." Bret was touched by Shawn's devotion to his son.

The restaurant filled with the town's people. Chris Helmsley seemed to be everywhere at once; he was an excellent host. "Everything alright over here? Bret, you and Hunter can switch out during the dancing. I'm sure you'd like to dance with Shawn... Oh, Damien is here, hold on ter yer hats," Chris said in a low whisper.

Bret and Wade chuckled as Chris went to greet the banker. Adam realized none of the children were there. "I just noticed, where are all the children?" he asked Wade his brow raised. He'd hoped to meet at least some of the children that evening.

"Oh, it's Saturday. Every Saturday, Cody and Brother Ted DiBiase have Bible School. They never miss it, and it gives the parents a night out," Wade explained as he stood. Damien Sandow was headed in their direction and he wanted to deflect him away from Adam and Shawn.

Jason and Heath came into the room and filled their plates, then sat at the table next to where his family was seated. He and Heath were soon lost in their own little world.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Wade went to the raised platform at the far end of the room. It was where bands played and performers worked their craft. Now it was where Adam would be introduced to the townspeople.

"My fellow Great Fallians, as you know, we have been in need of a teacher for a few weeks now. We were lucky the day three men stepped off the train and decided to make our fair town their new home. By chance, Mister Adam Copeland came looking for a teaching position. He has a college education, and after I tested him personally, he has earned a Second Grade Certificate, and is more than qualified. Adam has worked for the last week, preparing the schoolroom and setting a well-rounded course of classes. I will be introducing him to you parents personally, but now, please welcome Mister Adam Copeland," Wade's voice was clear, his accent crisp and proper.

The gathering of people applauded as Adam stepped to the center of the "stage". He'd been working on his speech all day. Adam took a deep, centering breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Superintendent Barrett. Thank you all as well for the warm welcome. I would also like to thank Mister Chris Helmsley for putting this social together. I am looking forward to meeting each of you, and teaching your children. While this might be my first teaching position, it is not my first teaching experience. I spent almost a month as a substitute teacher. You will find me strict, but fair. I will be setting the children to learning pieces for a Parent's Night recital, and will be doing a play for the Christmas season. As a teacher, I can give them the material, but as their parents it is up to you to realize the value of education and aid them at home. I do not require a dress code, all I ask, is that they be neat and tidy. I will be available for one hour after school at the schoolhouse, and in the evenings here, at the hotel until seven pm. I'm looking forward to Monday and meeting all my pupils. Thank you," Adam finished his speech. He was a bit startled by the very loud applause, mixed with cheers. Shawn was so proud he nearly cried. Adam blushed and followed Wade off the stage.

Wade smiled as he helped Adam down the three steps of the platform. "That was very good. You are a wonderful public speaker. They liked it as well. Are you ready to meet the parents?" Wade asked as he held on to Adam's hand. He was impressed with Adam's speech.

"Thank you. Yes, I am," Adam replied simply. He worked his had free from Wade's. Wade was disappointed, but he wasn't going to push it.

Wade wanted to get the most difficult out of the way first. He went right to Damien Sandow. "Damien, please to meet Mister Copeland. Adam, please to meet Mister Sandow," Adam shook hands with the banker. It felt like almost shaking hands with his father, the smell of "bank" was the same.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm looking forward to meeting Mary and Simon. I read that they are excellent scholars," Adam spoke warmly and politely.

Damien looked at Adam like he was the lowest type of life form. "They are the best. I'm sure when it comes time for your play you will be casting them in the lead roles. My Mary sings like an angel, and Simon speaks like a Thespian of the highest water," his tone was demanding. His eyes glared at Adam, almost daring him to disagree.

"I'm sure they will be given the same opportunity to audition as the other children. Remember, there are no small roles, only small actors, as Constantin Stanislavsky said," Adam spoke with no hint of anger or sarcasm in his voice. He could tell, however, that Banker Sandow had no idea who Stanislavsky even was. Adam had heard him lecture during a tour of Eastern Colleges.

Wade led Adam away with a laugh. "I've never seen that man speechless before. Just remember, he uses his haughtiness to cover his sadness, he loved his husband dearly. I don't think he'll ever fully recover. Oh, next," Wade paused as he led Adam towards the next set of parents.

Over the next hour, Adam met Sheamus and Jack Farrelly, who owned and operated the Feed and Hardware Store, Dolph and Zachary Ziggler, who were the store keepers at the General Mercantile, and he spoke again, as parents, to Sheriff Helmsley and Chris. All the parents were happy to meet Adam and were also happy that school was starting once again. Adam was sure all the parents would be supportive, even Damien Sandow.

While Wade was introducing Adam, Bret took Shawn around and introduced him to the people of Great Falls, or at least their section of town. Heath did the same with Jason. Every was very warm and friendly. Shawn was glad no one really asked about their past. Of course, their eastern accents told where the family had come from, but a lot of the citizens of Great Falls had the same eastern intonation in their voices.

After introductions, Hunter, Bret, Chris, and the newspaper publisher, a young handsome Scotsman named Drew McIntyre, took the stage. They started to play some dance music. Hunter fiddled, Bret strummed his guitar, Drew played an accordion and Chris played the piano. Chris also played the organ at church.

Jason and Heath called for a reel. Much to Wade's disappointment, Adam partnered up with his poppa. Wade declined Damien's offer politely and just watched Adam as he and Shawn whirled around the floor.

When the fast dance finished, Bret put his guitar down and asked Shawn to waltz with him. Shawn replied with a blush and a yes. They only had eyes for each other.

"Adam, may I have the pleasure of this waltz?" Wade asked with a polite bow. He smiled a charmed smile as well.

Adam knew it would be bad form to decline an invitation twice. "Yes, you may. Thank you for asking." Wade smiled and took Adam in his arms and gracefully moved across the dance floor. Adam had to admit, Wade was one of the best he'd ever danced with. Adam had never been a wallflower, every dance he ever went to he found his dance card was always filled.

"You're a good dancer," Adam said as they moved smoothly across the dance area. Wade almost made it seem like they were floating on air instead of a wooden floor.

Wade smiled softly. "It helps when your partner is an excellent dancer as well." Adam blushed at the compliment, and didn't object when Wade pulled him in a little closer. As much as he didn't want to, Adam enjoyed not only dancing with Wade, but his company as well. However, he vowed to himself it would _never_ be anything more than a friendship, ever. Adam vowed to _never_ fall in love.

While the social went on, Hunter, Chris, and Bret would trade playing their instruments so they could all dance. Chris and Hunter had just had two dances, they were back on the stage with Drew. Drew never left to dance, as far as anyone knew he was a committed bachelor. There was a rumor about a lost lover, but no one was sure.

Bret came off the stage and went to the table where Shawn was sitting with Adam, Jason, and Heath. "Shawn, would you like to step outside for a breath of fresh air?" he asked politely with a bright smile.

"Yes, I would. Boys, please excuse us," Shawn said to the three boys at their table.

"I'll be taking Heath home soon. I'll see you later in the room," Jason said with his own smile.

"I'm tired. I'm going up to the room, after I get a chance to thank Chris again," Adam spoke in a weary tone. He was more than ready for a good nights sleep.

"Alright, boys. I'll see you later," Shawn said as he let Bret lead him toward the door.

Adam thanked Chris after the last song finished. He quietly went upstairs to the room he shared with Jason.

Wade asked Jason where Adam had gone. Jason explained that his brother had gone up to their hotel room. Wade was sad that Adam hadn't even said good night, but he also knew Adam had issues, so he went home to dream of Adam.

Jason walked Heath home. Heath invited Jason to sit with him on the swing that hung on the front porch of the Doctor's Office. Heath snuggled up to Jason as they quietly talked and rocked.

Bret led Shawn down and across Main Street, and around the corner where the Feed and Hardware store sat. They passed the house where Pastor DiBiase and Cody lived. Parents were picking up their children. Cody had watched them after Bible School ended, because of the social. Kelly and Eva Marie had helped Cody and Brother Ted care for the children.

Bret crossed Maple Street and stopped at a pretty, two-story, white house with a picket fence around the yard. There was a flower garden, but it had been neglected of the care it once had. The moon was shining bright as the couple stood at the fence gate.

"This house belonged to Widow Williams. Wade and I looked after her. When she died, she left me this house and Wade inherited her jewels. I haven't known what to do with the house. I promised her I would make sure the flower garden would be taken care of. Sadly, I haven't had the time to do it properly. How would you like to move into the house with Jason and Adam?" Bret asked softly as he held Shawn's hands in his.

Shawn was surprised. "You what? Oh Bret, it's lovely but the rent. Jason's been working for our room and board at the hotel. Adam hasn't been paid for his teaching yet, and I won't get paid for a couple of weeks. We can't afford the rent on a place like this," Shawn said with a bit of a sad tone. Even in the moonlight, the place looked so warm and inviting. He instantly felt like it would be a home, his new haven and refuge.

"No, my pretty Sunflower. You don't understand. You and the boys can live here, as long as you want, for free, no rent. My only request would be, bring Widow Williams' garden back to its beauty," Bret said as he wrapped his hands around Shawn's waist. He pulled the beautiful man in closer.

Shawn looked at Bret. "You mean that? No, Bret, that's not right. It would make me feel... kept. Like I owe you something. I would feel like a... calico queen," his words were hesitant. He hated saying them, but he knew people had a way of finding out things and spreading gossip. He didn't want that for his boys.

At first, Bret was hurt and shocked that Shawn would even think that. Then he realized, he knew nothing about Shawn's past. Maybe something like this had happened before. "I never thought of that, people can be gossips. How about this, pay me twenty dollars a month? I'll use that money for improvements as they are needed," Bret suggested, his brow raised in hope. He knew this house needed Shawn's love and caring attention.

Shawn's eyes lit up. "In that case, I'll talk to the boys about it. Can we come look inside tomorrow, after church?" His whole tone had changed. He was thankful that Bret was so understanding.

"Perfect. I'll meet you and the boys here after church. Then if you want, we'll have a picnic in the park. The town band will be playing in the gazebo. The boys will be welcome to join us on the picnic as well. Shawn, I want to spend time with you, get to know you _and_ your boys. I think you are so beautiful," Bret whispered softly. He pulled Shawn in and kissed him gently. Bret felt his soul soar.

Shawn melted into Bret's embrace. It felt so good to be held in such strong arms and know the hands attached to them would never strike him in anger. How Shawn knew this was the way his soul sang. Shawn felt safe.

"I could come to care for you very much, my beautiful Sunflower," Bret said softly after he broke the kiss. His dark eyes glittered in the moonlight as he gently caressed Shawn's face.

Shawn nuzzled his face against Bret's hand. "I know, me too. I feel so safe. I know you would never..." he let his words fade. He couldn't let Bret know all the horrible things Vince had done to him, or even _know_ about Vince at all.

"I'm _not_ prying, but I know you've been hurt and badly. I promise you now, I will _never_ hurt you _or_ your boys in any way. I'll _never_ ask, but I'll listen when you're ready. Now, we'd better get you back to your sons," Bret said with a final caress to Shawn's face.

Adam was sitting on the window sill, looking out at the quiet street below. Deputy Orton had just left the jail. One of the Hardy Brothers, who owned the saloon, had taken over watching the two prisoners. Adam couldn't tell if it was Matt or Jeff in the dark. He liked Jeff and felt, that in time, they could be friends. He saw his poppa and Bret as they crossed Main Street. He frowned at the sight.

Jason was just in front of the Mercantile, on his way back from Heath's. He stopped and hid in the shadows of the door to the store as he saw Bret and his poppa stop on the sidewalk in front of the Helmsley Arms Hotel. He smiled at the sight.

Not realizing his boys were watching, Shawn again fell into Bret's strong arms. They kissed deeply, but kept their tongues to themselves. Adam sighed sadly as he watched. He would _try_ to understand, but it would be hard. Jason sighed happily as he watched. He understood his poppa _deserved_ to be happy. However, he would watch Hart, no one would hurt his poppa again; ever.

_**A/N:** I am sure most of you figured this out, but to make it clear, the term "calico queen" was a more polite way of saying prostitute. Thank you, as always for reading, and the much appreciated reviews. LDB._


	8. A New Home

Shawn, Adam and Jason sat together on the last row of pews in the Congregational Church. Pastor DiBiase had finished his sermon, the topic was the Widow's Mite. Shawn really enjoyed the young pastor, he made his points quietly, without all the hellfire and damnation preaching he'd heard about. Back in Boston they had gone to the Episcopal Church. All three of the escapees liked the less ritualistic services of Ted's church.

Jason rolled his eyes. Why did Adam always have to sing the hymns so loudly? His little brother had many talents, but bless him, singing was not among them. He elbowed Adam hard in the ribs. Adam glared at his brother, but he sang much softer. Shawn scowled at both his boys. In eighteen years nothing had changed. His boys simply could not behave in church.

Shawn noticed that while Wade not only always attended church, and sang in the choir, Bret never came. He knew Bret didn't go to the Catholic Church north of town either. He wondered why, but as Bret respected his privacy he respected Bret's in return.

When the service ended and goodbyes said, Shawn led his boys across the street. They were meeting Bret at Widow Williams' house. Both Jason and Adam were excited about the prospect of having a house to live in again.

"You're sure Mister Hart won't mind if I bring Heath this afternoon? It's just that Chris gave us both the afternoon off to go to the concert," Jason said as they approached the house. A team of golden horses, hitched to a buckboard wagon waited on the street in front of the house.

"I'm sure he won't, Bret is very kind. Now, I want you boys to be honest. If you don't like the house, we don't have to move in. You don't have to worry about Bret's feelings," Shawn said as they arrived at the gate.

"I won't," Adam said simply. While he liked the idea of a new house, he didn't like that it was Bret Hart making the offer.

Bret was sitting on the swing that hung from the rafters of the wrap around porch. He stood with a smile as Shawn and his boys came toward the house. Shawn looked so handsome in his Sunday suit of navy blue. The color made his hair even more coppery in the sun.

"Welcome home, gentlemen," Bret said as he stepped off the porch. He greeted Shawn with a kiss to his cheek. He then shook hands with Jason and Adam.

"We'll see," Adam muttered under his breath as he followed behind. He was so torn about it. He wanted to be in a house, he wanted his poppa safe and happy. To be honest, he liked Mister Hart, but he just couldn't understand his poppa. How could he trust _any_ man after what his father had done? Adam was _so_ confused.

Bret turned the skeleton key in the lock of the front door. Already Shawn felt at home. The door had an oval, stained glass window. The design consisted of deep red roses with pale pink and green humming birds buzzing around them. The light would beautiful on the glass in the mornings and evenings when the sun was low, Shawn couldn't wait to see it. It reminded him so much of the door of their house back in Boston, it made him smile.

"The Widow's husband had this door shipped all the way from New York City. How it survived, I'll never know. Please, come in," Bret said as he pushed open the door of the north-facing house.

They expected the house to smell stale, but it didn't. The entryway opened up to a short hallway, and the staircase to the second floor hugged the right wall. The hall led past the staircase to the back part of the house.

"Well, let's start here," Bret led them to a room on the right side, at the foot of the stairs. The men entered the large, airy room. Light poured in from the two windows on both the west and north sides, and a fireplace was on the south wall. Several pieces of furniture had sheets draped over them.

"This is the parlor, of course. All the furniture is fairly new. Widow Williams replaced it all before she died. Bless her, she changed out her furniture every coupla years," Bret said with a laugh as he began removing the sheets.

Jason helped Bret as Shawn and Adam looked around. They noticed the house had gas lighting, something that had only come to Great Falls last year. There was a sofa and two matching sitting chairs. Several small tables sat among the sitting furniture. An empty curio cabinet stood in the northwest corner. A cut glass chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling. A bookshelf stood in the northeast corner.

The furniture was blue velvet, while the walls and throw pillows were a soft cream. The wood of all the furniture was a dark walnut. The Persian-style rug on the floor enhanced the blues and creams of the furniture, weaving the main colors with threads of red and gold. Cream yarn was tied into short tassels along the edges of the rug.

"It's so light and airy. It's beautiful," Shawn said as he ran his fingers lightly over the back of the sofa. He felt even more at home than he had outside.

Adam had to admit, if the rest of the house was this nice, they would be fools not to move in. "It _is_ nice, but she died before gaslights came to Great Falls, at least according to Mister Helmsley," Adam said. He remembered what Chris had told them at breakfast when he'd asked the hotel owner about the house.

"I had it put in. I knew if I ever wanted to rent or sell the place, it needed to be added. I also made the small bedroom upstairs into a water closet," Bret said as he led them across the hall to the next room.

The northeast room of the house was a formal dining room. A large square table could be extended to a large rectangle that could seat up to ten people, took up the middle of the room. It was currently set to seat four. It too, was walnut and the four chairs matched. Six other chairs sat in various places around the room. A fireplace stood on the east side of the room between two windows, and two more windows faced north at the front of the room.

A huge, intricately carved china cabinet filled the south wall. Deer heads with fine, delicate antlers, bears, wolves and an eagle made up some of the carvings. The legs ended in huge lion paws. The wood was so dark it was almost black, a patina from its age and use.

"Poppa, look," was all Jason could say as he gently fingered the beautiful piece of furniture that was also a work of art.

Shawn and Adam both moved closer. The china cabinet was full of beautiful dishes as well. While white and plain, they had gold around the edges that made their simplicity elegant. A sterling sliver tea and coffee service sat on the center shelf. Six drawers held silverware and serving pieces, napkins and table linens, and small things like candle holders, napkin rings and beeswax candles. Every thing was clean and well cared for.

"It came from Germany, a place called the Black Forest. Mister Williams was a ship's Captain before they came west. He brought this back as a gift when their son was born. Their son died in an accident when he was fifteen. He fell through the ice and drowned. It was his death that drove them west," Bret explained with a sad tone. The Williams' were such a sweet couple with so much tragedy in their lives. Both husband and wife had died in Bret's arms, he had to bite back his tears.

Shawn saw Bret's sadness. "What is it, Bret?" He worried about the man he was growing to care deeply for.

"They both died in my arms. Mister Williams was out in the garden, planting those roses. I was here, with Wade, visiting. Mister Williams collapsed and fell, I went to help him, but he died before Randal could get here. A few years later, Widow Williams died at Randal's office. I tried to get to her faster, but... Randal said it was her heart; it just gave out. Neither of them had ever really recovered from their boy's death," Bret relayed the sad story of the man and woman who had built and loved the house.

"You can feel the love they had for each other in the house. I'm sure you and your nephew were a great comfort to the Williams'," Shawn said as he gave Bret a hug.

Adam and Jason had wandered to the kitchen, through a door on the south wall next to the china cabinet. Between the dining room and kitchen doors was a pantry where canned goods and boxes of food could be stored.

Bret and Shawn followed the two boys. The kitchen was huge. It went all the way from west to east. On the west side was a small breakfast nook with a round dining table and four chairs, but six could easily fit. The window was an octagonal bay style with a nice wide sill that could be used as a seat. The whole nook was octagonal from the shape of the window.

On the north wall was a cooking range that ran to the gas line which excited Shawn. He loved cooking with the new gas; it was much easier to control than a wood burning range. On the south wall was a sink seated in a long, room length counter. Cabinets hung over the length of the counter, with a large window in front of the sink. Shawn liked the idea of being able to wash up and look out a window. The view was of the backyard and the prairie beyond to the south. There was a door that led to a screened-in porch, with another door to the east where three steps led down to the side yard. The porch held a washing tub and wringer.

"I'll put up a new clothes line in the backyard if you stay. You can tell me where," Bret added as he led them from the homey kitchen back out into the entry hallway.

"This is wonderful," Shawn said as he opened a door to a room behind the stairs that would make a good storage closet or a spare guest room if needed. At one time it was a maid's room, but they wouldn't need one. Shawn never wanted servants again.

Bret led them up to the second floor. There was one stair step that squeaked a bit as they went up, and Jason let out a soft, "oh no".

Shawn laughed. "Guess you won't be sneaking in and out." He knew exactly what Jason had thought. Everyone laughed at Jason's muttering exasperation.

In the front were two large bedrooms, one to the east side, and one to the west. Adam knew if they stayed, he wanted the east room. He loved waking up to the sunshine. He also knew Jason hated it, so the room was as good as his.

Down the hall on the west side was the largest bedroom. As with the other two bedrooms, there was a large bed, wash stand and dresser with a mirror, all in the same dark walnut. Across the hall from the master bedroom was small sitting room. It had a small fireplace, as did the bedrooms. There was also a day bed that could be used for an overnight guest.

The last room at the end of the hall made up the newly installed water closet. It contained a white porcelain sink, toilet and claw footed bath tub. The tub looked big enough to actually swim in. The toilet had a porcelain lined wooden box near the ceiling. When the porcelain handle connected to a long chain was pulled, the clean water would flow from the box, down the long, skinny pipe and flush out the toilet. The upper half of the walls were covered with a green and brown thinly striped wall paper. A dark, walnut wood strip ran around the room, separating the wall paper from the cream painted lower sections of the walls. The room had no window, it had been covered up during the remodeling, but a pipe vented out the air, so the room was always fresh and clean.

Bret stood at the top of the stairs. "Well, what do you think? Oh, this rope will pull down a stair to the attic and there's a root cellar, the trap door is in the washing porch. All this can be yours for twenty dollars a month. I wanted to let you live here for free, but your poppa wouldn't hear of it. He's an honorable man," Bret said with a soft smile as he took Shawn's hand in his.

Shawn looked at his boys. "It's up to you two. Where ever we live, it will be _our_ home. I want your happiness as much as you want mine. I could make a _good_ home for us here," Shawn's eyes lit up with hope, his lips curled with a joyful smile. Anyone could see by the expression on his face, he wanted to live in this house, and make a warm and love filled home once again.

Jason looked at Adam. He knew his little brother wasn't too thrilled with Bret, but he liked the house. "I'll let you have the east bedroom," Jason said, and winked at his brother.

Adam laughed. "But I wanted the west room," he teased, wanting to see how his brother would react.

Jason blinked. "Oh um, well you usually like the morning sun. But, if you want the west room, it's all yours. I like the place, don't you?" He, too, looked hopeful.

"I was teasing you, Billy Jay. Of course I want the east bedroom. You can be a silly nutter," Adam laughed, especially when the smile of relief stretched across Jason's face.

"So, boys, does this mean we have a new home?" Shawn asked his sons with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Adam gave a nod to Jason. No matter his opinion, he was still the youngest and would acquiesce to whatever his older brother and poppa said, because he respected and trusted them not to do anything that would bring him harm.

"Then boys, we're home. Thank you, Bret, for the opportunity. Jason, pay the man!" Shawn was almost trembling with excitement. He was grateful to Chris Helmsley for all his hospitality and letting Jason work for their room and board at the hotel, but he so wanted a home of their own.

Jason pulled out his wallet and counted out three twenty-dollar bills. The front had a beautiful engraving of Lady Liberty leaning on her shield, her sword pointed down. The back had a green design which stated the printed paper was legal tender for all debts, public and private. The money was like paper art.

"I'll pay three months at a time?" Jason asked as held the cash out for Bret to take. He'd known from Shawn how much the rent was going to be. If they paid for three months they still had plenty for food and some more new clothes or other things they might need.

Adam would make ninety dollars a month, Jason would make forty, and Shawn's part-time job paid thirty, so all together they would earn one hundred sixty dollars a month. That was one thousand, nine hundred twenty per year. In Boston, that was as much as Vince made in a few hours. In Great Falls, the three would be fairly well off. It was a blessing.

"Of course, Jason. I'm not going to fret about the rent or how you pay it. Here is your key. I'm glad the house will be loved again. If you want, we can go to the hotel and pick up your things. I have to pick up some lemonade anyway," Bret said with a smile. He was pleased to see Shawn so thrilled.

"Thank you, we'd like that. Oh, by the way, Jason go ahead and ask him," Shawn said happily as he locked the door of their new house. They were headed towards Bret's buckboard wagon.

"Mister Hart? Do you mind if my friend Heath joins us for the picnic and concert?" Jason asked politely. He didn't know how much food Bret had packed, and he didn't want it to be a problem.

"I don't mind at all. He's more than welcome. We'll stop by and pick him up on the way," Bret replied as he helped Shawn into the seat of the buckboard. Jason and Adam climbed into the back. They were off for the Helmsley Arms Hotel.

An hour later, with Heath added to the group, they pulled into the park. Bret stopped the buckboard under a tree with other carriages, wagons and horses. As everyone unloaded the blankets, picnic baskets, and lemonade, Bret unhitched the horses. He tied them to the side of the wagon and fastened on their feed bags.

He led his guests to a shady spot, close to the bandstand. Adam thought it was odd that the spot hadn't been taken, since it was probably the best picnic spot in the park. Oh well, it was a nice day and he was looking forward to it. He wondered if Wade was here with someone.

As if he had read Adam's thoughts, Wade was suddenly standing there, "Hello, Uncle Bret, Mister Michaels, Jason, Heath, Adam. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with my book and forgot the time," Wade said politely as he sank down on the blanket next to Adam. He had stopped at the schoolhouse after church, it gave him a quiet place to wait as his Uncle showed the Williams' house to Shawn and his sons.

Shawn chuckled. "Please, call me Shawn. I laugh because you sound like Adam. He can get lost in a book and forget everything, even to eat." He gave Adam's pony tail a loving tug.

"Oh, Poppa!" Adam said with a blush to his cheeks. Wade's heart melted even more, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Shawn. He wondered if he should talk to Wade. He let it go for now.

"Addy Joe, you forgot your birthday tea last year. Your nose was buried so deep in Shakespeare your candles melted," Jason teased his brother and threw an unpeeled hard-boiled egg at Adam.

"Boys! Jason, don't throw food at your brother!" Shawn used his "public" parental chastisement voice and look. While he spoke softly, the flash of anger in his eyes, and deep furrow of his brow, told his boys he meant business and they had better straighten up. The look made both Jason and Adam stop what they were doing and behave.

"Sorry Poppa, sorry Adam. Heath, who is in the band?" Jason quickly changed the subject, his face red, not so much from anger, but embarrassment from being called out in front of Heath. He was an adult, and didn't need to be corrected like a child in front his beau.

"Well, Mister Chris is the conductor, the Hardy Brothers play coronets, Hunter and Banker Sandow play violins, Drew plays the accordion, Pastor DiBiase plays the drum, Cody used to play the flute, or still does I guess till the baby is born, Doctor Orton and John play oboes and several others from nearby ranches and farms play other instruments, but you haven't met them yet," Heath explained as the town band started to gather on the gazebo stage.

All but Cody DiBiase wore blue uniforms with brass buttons, gold epaulets on their shoulders and a gold plume on tall blue hats with shiny black bills. They looked professional. Chris wore the same, with additional gold braids over his left shoulder.

"Heath, I'm glad you could join us today," Shawn said warmly to the redhead as he passed Heath the jar of pickles. "I hope you will come to dinner soon at our new home. You are welcome anytime."

"Thank you, Mister Shawn. I'm so glad the Williams' house will be lived in again. We always went to her house after school on Fridays. She had cookies and lemonade for all of us. If we were playing out in the field behind her house, and got hurt, she always took care of us. Sometimes in the summer, we'd go and she'd make ice cream, we would each get a turn to churn the freezer. She was a sweet woman," Heath said.

"Our house was like that, when we were younger," Jason said, then paused. He hadn't meant to say anything about their past. He quickly changed the subject again to something totally trivial about the band. It worked as they all casually chatted while the band tuned their instruments and ate their picnic lunch.

Shawn helped Bret wrap the debris from their picnic. "I'll have the ice man come tomorrow and put ice in the ice box. The milk man as well. I almost forgot about all that, I'm a bad landlord," Bret said as he put the lid back on the picnic basket.

Shawn laughed again, "No, you're not. But thank you for thinking about it. I'll have to stock up on groceries for the pantry tomorrow. Adam, after tomorrow, I'll be able make you lunch to take to work. I'd bring you something from the hotel, but I'll be in court all day with the Sheriff. Jason, can you run to the schoolhouse with lunch for Adam?" his tone turned from happy to worried. They were used to meals at the hotel, but now he'd have to cook again. Shawn didn't mind though, he'd always loved cooking, especially for his children.

"Don't worry about it, Shawn. I'll bring Adam some lunch. I'd like to see how his first day is going anyway," Wade said with a smile. He'd surprise Adam with some chocolate cake.

"How about, let's _not_ treat Adam like a child!" Adam said in a very angry tone. He got up and walked toward the outhouse at the far end of the park.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Wade said with a frown as he watched Adam storm off. He sighed deeply.

"Jason, Heath, please help Bret carry the things to the buckboard," Shawn said with a knowing glance to Bret, Jason and Heath. They knew he wanted a private word with Wade.

Wade started to get up to leave, but Shawn placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Wade, please wait. About Adam, you like him don't you? I mean romantically, _not_ just as a friend. Right?" Shawn asked gently. He had to broach the subject carefully.

Wade hung his head with a bit of a ruddy blush. "Is it _that_ obvious? Yes, I do, but I don't want to lose his friendship in the process," he admitted.

Shawn smiled softly. How to explain about Adam without mentioning their past in Boston? "Wade, let's just say, he's been hurt badly and has lost _all_ faith in love. He has vowed to marry his teaching. All I can recommend you to do is be there for him, build up his trust. Right now he only trusts his brother and I. You are a nice man and I would support your courting my son. I'll see what I can do on my end, you be patient on yours," Shawn said with a warm smile and caring tone in his voice.

"Thank you, Shawn. And, if I may, I've never seen Uncle Bret so happy. He's a good man too," Wade said with a soft smile. He gave Shawn's hand an appreciative pat.

"Yes, he is," was all Shawn had to time say before everyone returned, including Adam. They all sat down. Bret laid with his head in Shawn's lap.

"I'm sorry I got upset. I'm just nervous about tomorrow. Wade, I would very much appreciate you bringing me some lunch tomorrow," Adam said sincerely as he gave Wade a warm, genuine smile.

No one had a chance to speak further as with a triumphant fanfare, the band concert began. Chris first led the band in a rousing rendition of the Star Spangled Banner. Everyone stood and held their hands over their hearts. Afterwords, they settled again. This time Jason aped Bret and laid his head in Heath's lap.

Wade wished for the same, but Adam gave no invitation and he wouldn't be so rude as to push. Adam watched the children as they played, close to their parents. He prayed he would be a good teacher to them.

While there was the occasional sour note or missed beat, for the most part the community band was very good and they played everything from hymns to classical works. When the concert finished, the gathered crowd applauded loudly. Chris beamed with pride, and the band took a few bows.

"I'm going to walk Heath home. Will you be alright at the new house for a while without me, Poppa?" Jason asked hopefully. He wanted a bit of time to do some of what Heath called "sparkin'," stealing kisses behind the garden shed in the backyard of the doctor's office.

"Of course, son, but not too late. Good having you with us, Heath. Remember, you're welcome at the house anytime," Shawn said with a hug to the redhead. He really liked Heath, he thought the boy was good for Jason.

"Thank you, Mister Shawn. Momma can't wait to meet you," Heath replied with his puppy dog smile.

"She'll be invited to dinner soon. You boys run along. And Jason, remember, you were raised to be a gentleman, _and_ it's Sunday," Shawn said with a hug to his eldest child.

Heath and Jason left hand in hand to walk the half-mile back to town and the doctor's office. The late afternoon sun was low in the sky.

Wade helped Bret harness the horses and tied his horse to the back of the buckboard. He was going along to take Adam and Shawn to the new house. Like Bret with Shawn, he wanted to make sure Adam was safe and comfortable in their new home.

Wade stepped up into the buckboard, then helped Adam up. "Thank you, Wade," Adam said politely as he sat on the blanket behind the seat.

Bret helped Shawn into the seat, then sat down, slapped the reins and pointed the team of matched Palomino mares towards town.

"Bret, I noticed how beautiful the horses are, did you breed them?" Shawn asked as the horses trotted in perfect synchronization.

"Yes, I did. Minnie on the left, Penny on the right. They are my best team. They are twins, I nearly lost their mother when she threw them, but she pulled out of it. You like horses?" Bret asked as he slowed the team. There was a bit of traffic from the others who had been at the concert.

"Very much. I had a beautiful Arabian mare, once." Shawn spoke in a bit of a wistful tone. He missed Molly, his mare. She had been a gift from Vince, before things got bad between them.

Bret heard Shawn's tone. "Look, Sunflower, I know you come from someplace where you were badly hurt. I'll _never_ ask, but I'll listen if you ever want to talk about it." He had told Shawn this before, but he always hoped it would help Shawn open up.

"I know Bret, but it involves my sons, and I _won't_ have them hurt anymore. Would you let me come ride sometime?" Shawn answered softly. He just wanted to forget about Vince and Boston.

Bret got the hint and dropped the subject of Shawn, Adam and Jason's past. "I'd love to have you come out to the ranch and ride. How about a week today?" Bret said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes please. I'd _love_ that," Shawn said happily. He'd like nothing more than to race across the open prairie on the back of a wonderful horse.

Bret saw the smile on Shawn's beautiful face. He had a sudden vision of Shawn, riding totally naked across the fields, his long hair whipping in the wind. He had to work very hard to keep the hardness out of his cock.

Wade smiled. Adam had quickly drifted off to sleep, and his head had landed on Wade's shoulder. Wade loved the feeling, and Adam's hair smelled like spicy flowers. It was intoxicating.

"Whoa up my pretty girls," Bret said as the pulled up to the house at number twelve Maple Street.

While Bret helped Shawn down from the buckboard, the Superintendent gently shook the teacher. "Adam? You're home," Wade spoke without moving, then laughed when Adam turned and curled up closer him, a soft, almost purr like sound crossed his lips in his sleep.

"Wade, he's the hardest thing in the world to wake up. You have permission to smack him... gently," Shawn said with a laugh. He and Bret turned and headed toward the house.

Wade was not about to smack Adam, but he did shrug his shoulder rather sharply. "Hey Adam! Time to wake up!" All Wade got in return was a grunt, so he physically shook the man who was wrapped around him. "Adam Copeland, wake up!" Wade's voice was firm.

Adam slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was wrapped around Wade. He sat up rapidly. Adam might have been hard to wake up, but once his eyes were open, he was awake and alert. He felt his face go red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I could fall asleep so deeply in such a short time. Sorry, I wrinkled your suit," Adam said hurriedly as he jumped over the side of the buckboard. He didn't wait for Wade to help him. With a sigh, Wade followed Adam up the sidewalk. He knew whatever had happened in Adam's past, it had to be terrible.

When Adam got into the house, he found it quite pleasant. Bret and Shawn had lit the kerosene lamps on the table in the parlor. He heard noises upstairs. He knew Bret had carried in their carpet bags, so he figured Shawn was telling Bret which bag went in what room.

"So what do you think of the place?" Wade asked as he stood in the doorway of the parlor. Adam was looking around the room. It was like he was mentally decorating the room.

"I do like it. I needs some decoration though, not too much, but a few knickknacks. I love fine porcelain figurines, but tasteful ones," Adam said thoughtfully. He wanted to go to the Mercantile and look around, or look at the catalog to order from.

"Mrs. Williams had a lot of pretty knickknacks, but over the years she gave them away. She wanted people to have things they would love and appreciate. She left me a beautiful suite of jewels. Diamonds, sapphires, aquamarines, amethysts and pearls, they are splendid. I keep them in a box in the safe at the bank," Wade said with a soft smile. He also had his mother's wedding ring and his father's gold watch. The watch was broken and told the time of his parents' death, forever.

Adam saw the emotion in Wade's eyes, and went to the older man. "What?" he asked simply but softly.

Wade let a tear fall. "Mrs. Williams' jewels always remind me that I have Momma's wedding ring and Poppa's watch. I don't even remember them. Adam, I never had a fair chance to _feel_ their love," he said with a sniff. Sometimes he hated the fact he wasn't with them during the accident, instead he had been safe at home, in his cradle with his nurse.

Adam placed a gentle hand on Wade's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Wade. I can't imagine how I would feel if something happened to Poppa..." his own words faded. All he could see was the blood on his poppa's thighs as the once little life inside him faded away.

It was Wade's turn to place a hand of comfort on Adam's arm. "What?" he repeated the question he'd been asked.

However, unlike Wade, Adam couldn't tell the real reason behind his sadness. "I was just thinking about what I would do if Poppa died. At least I would have known his love. I feel bad because you never got that chance. Anyway, you have your uncle's love," Adam said as he covered his true feelings of sadness.

"Yes, I do. Uncle Bret is _everything_ to me. That's why I like to see him so happy. He's very fond of Shawn. I know this, Adam; Uncle Bret will _never_ hurt your poppa," Wade said with a final sniff. He was firm in his words.

"I hope not, Poppa has been... never mind. He'd better not, that's _all_ I have to say about it," Adam's tone had lost its earlier warmth. When it came to Shawn, his words were almost fierce.

"He won't Adam, I promise you," Wade said as he sat down on the sofa to wait for his Uncle. Adam sat in one of the blue velvet chairs across from his employer.

Upstairs, Bret had put the carpet bags in their proper rooms. He and Shawn were in the master bedroom, sitting on the window seat of the octagonal bay window that ran up the southwest corner of the house.

"Wade likes Adam. I just wish I could give him hope, but Adam is _not_ interested in love or relationships. I told Wade at the park, to be patient and earn Adam's trust," Shawn said with a sigh as he looked out at the fading sunlight. The large red sun was sinking into the far distant mountains.

"Obviously someone has hurt all of you. Wade has the patience of a saint. I'd like to see him happy, he's been lonely for a long time. He did court Drew a few times, but it didn't work out. They just have nothing in common and Drew is more interested in trying to get Banker Sandow, when he isn't busy playing the committed bachelor... no one can figure him out, maybe it's a Scot's thing," Bret paused and moved closer to Shawn. He took one of Shawn's hands in his. "You are so beautiful, how could _anyone_ hurt you?" he whispered. He leaned in and kissed Shawn with a bit more passion than his earlier kisses.

Shawn moaned softly into the kiss. Vince had never been so gentle and sweet. It felt so good to be treated like a piece of fine china. He let his free hand slip up into the curls at the base of Bret's neck. Bret deepened the kiss. With hope, he swiped his tongue over Shawn's lips. He rejoiced when Shawn parted his lips and allowed his tongue in to explore his mouth. Shawn let his tongue slide over Bret's, neither man had ever tasted anything so good. They relished in their kiss, hands began to caress. Shawn wrapped his around Bret's broad shoulders while Bret caressed around Shawn's lithe waist.

When they finally broke the kiss, they took a moment to look into each others eyes. What passed between them was an understanding. They belonged to each other. There was a hope of something in the future, at least Bret prayed there was.

Shawn wanted a future with Bret, but he didn't know how. Legally _and_ morally he was still married to Vincent McMahon. He wished he'd just divorced Vince, then he would be free now. Shawn knew he'd eventually have to tell Bret the truth, and possibly lose him. For now he was just gong to enjoy being treasured by Bret. Maybe it wasn't right or moral, but it felt so good and he deserved to be treasured, at least for a while.

"I'd better go, or this might get out of hand. You're _mine_ Shawn Michaels, and I _don't_ share well with others," Bret said in a whisper over Shawn's lips.

"I don't _want_ anyone else, Bret Hart," Shawn whispered back. He gave Bret a chaste kiss on the lips. He was worried deep inside. How would Bret react when he found out about Vince? Well, that was to worry about another day.

Bret stood and gently pulled Shawn up with him. They embraced one last time, then went down the stairs. In reality, they had only been upstairs about fifteen minutes, but to Shawn and Bret, at least for a moment, time had seemed to stand still, minutes could not be told from hours.

Shawn sighed a bit. In the parlor he found a very despondent Wade, and Adam was quietly sitting, staring at the floor. Bret frowned as well, he'd at least hoped to find Wade and Adam talking. Before anyone could say anything, Jason came in the front door, whistling happily.

"If parts allure thee, think how Bacon shined, the wisest, the brightest, meanest of mankind: or ravished with the whistling of a name, see Cromwell, dammed to everlasting fame!" Adam spoke rather absent-minded as Jason came whistling in.

"Alexander Pope, from an Essay on Man, epistle four," Wade's tone matched Adam's as he named the source of Adam's quote.

Jason stood in the parlor and shook his head. "You two read _way_ too much." He looked from his brother to Wade and burst out laughing. It was enough to break all the tension in the room as everyone joined in the laughter. Wade and Bret said their goodbyes and left the family to settle into their first night in their new home.

Shawn and his boys went upstairs. They each went to their own rooms and unpacked their meager belongings they had brought from Boston. When they were in their nightshirts, and ready for bed, Shawn called his sons into his room.

The three of them sat on Shawn's bed, his boys on either side of him. "Well boys, we have a new home, jobs and most of all we're _safe_. Jason we owe a lot to you, you got us here. Adam, we owe you a lot for keeping us here with your work salary. To be able to get a salary for a job you love is a blessing. Now, let's say our prayer and get some sleep," Shawn said with a hug and kiss to each son.

They said their prayer, and kissed each other again. The two boys went to their own rooms, and everyone felt safe in the house. The house had welcomed them so warmly, they felt right at home.

Both Shawn and Jason went right to sleep, dreams of Bret and Heath dancing in their heads. Adam laid awake, not because of dreams of Wade, but of nerves about the first day of school.

As Adam finally drifted off to sleep, another dream crept into his head, but as he turned over, the dream vanished, at least for now.


	9. First Day of School

**_A/N: _**_I want to once again take a moment and thank each of you who are reading and reviewing. I am so pleased you are enjoying this story and once again, a thank you to Rhiannimator for doing the Beta Reading. I hope you all have a wonderful, and blessed day. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! All the best, LDB. _

Shawn woke first, at six in the morning. He heard the milkman, and was surprised when the horse and wagon stopped in front of their house. How did he know already? Bret was going to see him today. Maybe they had told him at the hotel. Shawn wasn't about to argue, a cold glass of milk would taste good.

He dressed in his navy blue suit, wanting to look nice in court. There was a case today where Hunter would be on the witness stand. Shawn's job was to make sure all the papers were in order and take notes for the sheriff's records. It was his first time doing the job.

Shawn decided to let the boys sleep thirty more minutes. Jason was working in the afternoon and Adam only had to walk down to number Six Maple Street. It was so nice the schoolhouse was just three doors down. Bret had told him the Ziggler's lived next door, and next to them was Eva Marie and her mother, then came the schoolhouse and yard. As their house was on the corner, they had no neighbors to the west.

By the time Shawn got downstairs, the milkman was across the street talking to Pastor DiBiase. Their house was next door to the church. Shawn liked the idea of being so close to both Ted and Cody and the church.

Shawn opened the door and saw not only a gallon of cold milk in a milk can, but also a box of food. A note lay under a loaf of bread. _"Shawn, I knew you'd need something for breakfast. Enjoy. May God bless your new home, yours sincerely, Chris Helmsley."_

There was bread, sausage, eggs, butter, apple butter, a pound of coffee, a half pound of sugar, a box of salt and one of pepper. The last thing was a pound of tea. Shawn smiled, he'd have to bake a pie for the Helmsley's in thanks.

Shawn picked up the box and milk, but before he could return to the house, the ice man pulled up. He jumped off his enclosed wagon and went around to the back, then opened the door and went in the wagon. Soon, the ice man reappeared with a large block of ice in a canvas bag with leather handles.

"Mister Michaels, I'm Arne Anderson. Chris told me you moved in and needed ice right away," he said as he walked up the sidewalk. The man was short, stocky and well muscled from lifting ice all day.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, we do. Please come in," Shawn moved for the man with the heavy, wet load. They went to the kitchen, and Anderson lifted the lid on the top of the ice box. He dropped the block of ice into the metal lined box and closed the lid. Shawn admired the effortless way the man lifted the block of ice without making any kind of grunt or groan. He knew that came from years of skilled practice, and was the mark of a good ice man.

"There you go. It will take a few hours to really cool, but the milk will be safe. I come every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It's two dollars a month. If you want, you can leave the porch door open, and I can let myself in. That's what all my customers do," Arne said with a huge, friendly smile.

"Of course. I'll pay you on Wednesday?" Shawn asked with a shake to the older man's strong hand. He instantly liked and trusted Mister Anderson.

"Fine. Welcome to Great Falls. I'd better be movin' along," Arne said, and Shawn walked him to the back door of the kitchen.

"Thank you. Be safe," Shawn said with a wave as Anderson walked back to the wagon. Shawn happily went about preparing breakfast. He loved the thought of bringing the pots, pans and dishes back to life.

Adam thought for a moment that he was back at the hotel. He smelled coffee, sausage and eggs. He then realized it was Monday morning, his first day of teaching his own school. He leaped out of bed and went to the water closet. Jason too had to shake that he wasn't at the hotel. He heard Adam go in to the water closet. Well, he could wait, Adam had to get ready for work.

"Boys! Breakfast! Jason! Adam! Rise and shine!" Shawn called from the foot of the stairs. It was nice to be in their own home, wake his own boys and fix their own breakfast without servants and without fear of not being perfect.

"We're awake, Poppa. Adam is in the WC. Where did the food come from?" Jason asked from the top of the stairs. He yawned, stretched and gave his stubble covered chin a scratch.

"Chris, of course. The milkman and the ice man have been here as well. I'll thank Hunter later, but I'll write a note for you to give to Chris. Hurry, get dressed and come down, breakfast is almost finished," Shawn chirped with a happy smile. He felt so... peaceful.

Adam was the last one down. He left his suit coat and school books on the table in the front entryway, then joined his family at the table in the kitchen. "Let me guess, Bret?" Adam asked as he took a sip of coffee. His tone and expression were unreadable.

"Actually, no, it was Chris. I think Bret will be shocked. Well son, are you ready to face your pupils?" Shawn asked as he smiled happily.

"I hope so. All I can do is my best. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. Remember when I used to play school with my teddy bears?" Adam laughed at the memory. He was just born to teach.

"Mister Spotty was always teacher's pet and the panda was always naughty." Shawn, too, laughed at the memory of little Addy playing teacher. He was so proud of his boys.

"Are you nervous about court?" Adam asked in return. He was just as proud of Shawn.

"Not really, well, not... yes, yes I am. I have this fear of dropping all the papers," Shawn said with a nervous laugh. He knew the first time of doing anything was always the worst.

"You will be fine, Poppa. Heath said Judge Ross is really very nice. Tough but fair. He also said Lawyer Lawler is nice, gruff but nice. Oh, Heath and I will be working till eleven. There is a lodge meeting at the restaurant, and April needs our help. I'll see Heath home afterwords. Just lock the door, I'll take the spare key. We have tomorrow off," Jason informed his family.

The family finished their breakfast, and talked happily about the day to come. While Shawn cleaned up, Adam and Jason did the dishes. They too enjoyed not having servants. Often though, their thoughts turned silently to John Morrison, and hoped he was alright.

At eight, Adam was walking down the street to his schoolhouse. School started at eight thirty and ended at four. He would stay until five. He needed to remember to tell the children he was no longer at the hotel as he'd told their parents on Saturday.

As he neared the schoolhouse, he could hear the sounds of children playing. Like most, they came a bit early, hoping to play before lessons began. Adam smiled, counting eight children. Some were playing ball, others were on the swings in the trees. There were two large trees, one oak, one maple and each tree had a swing. The swings had a wide board seat, and the seat was securely tied with good stout rope to one of the strong lower branches of each tree. Sheamus always made sure the ropes were in good shape, in honor of a new teacher, he'd put new ropes on the swings.

As Adam walked up the sidewalk, the playing stopped. Eight little heads turned and watched him. He smiled and waved at them, "Keep playing, you have time," he spoke firmly, but with a smile. He knew it was a bit like training a puppy. You have to show them who is boss, but with a kind hand.

He went up the three steps and entered the school. Adam saw books and lunch pails on the shelf over the coat hooks in the entry way. There were no children inside as he went to the front of the class room. The teacher's desk where Adam put his books sat in the middle of a foot high platform. In the southwest corner was a narrow door that led to the outhouse and the water pump. The blackboard ran across the enter south wall. There were six windows on the west wall and six on the east, and a window on each side of the front door.

Last week he had arranged ten desks, five on either side of the aisle. Girls would be on Adam's right, boys on his left. He would seat them youngest in the front to the oldest in the back. He liked order, and that was the way the little school in Boston was set up. It had worked perfectly. The desks while not new, were well taken care of. Adam had spent one whole day polishing each desk top till it was shiny. He'd been pleased to see that apparently the children respected their school. No boys had carved into the desk tops, and no girls had written on them.

Adam wound the clock that sat on his desk, and opened the record book Wade had given him. He would record attendance and grades for each subject. There were also places to grade deportment and citizenship. At the back, each student had a page for notes, like if discipline was needed, and over all behavior through the term. The term was nine weeks, and four terms made a school year. There was a week at Easter and two weeks for Christmas. This was becoming the standard for most American schools. There was talk about ending the school day between three and three-thirty in the afternoon, but Wade didn't like that. The superintendent felt it cheated the pupils out of precious minutes of education.

Adam finished writing his name on the blackboard and checked the clock. It was almost time. As he brushed the chalk dust from his hands, the Teacher looked around the room, the way he had set it up, gave the room a warm, cozy feeling. Now he couldn't wait to see the school filled with students and their eager faces. Adam hummed happily as he went to the cloak room where the shelves and coat hooks were. With anticipation he took the American flag from its slot in the shelf, and went outside.

Adam fastened the flag to the rope on the pole and raised it. He then went to the bell, with an excited smile, he pulled the rope. "Clang, Clang! Clang, Clang!" the bell resounded loudly. The clanging bells were like the start of a great race, it was Adam's job to prepare his students to face the race of life head on. It was a huge responsibility, it made him scared and nervous, yet he was happy, this was his dream come true.

The eight students came hurrying towards the school. Two older children walked up the sidewalk. While eight of the children wore nice calico dresses with pinafores, or trousers, button down shirts and suspenders, the two new arrivals wore what Adam termed "Easter best". They also walked with strides that said, "I'm better than you." Adam knew they _had_ to be the Sandow children.

Adam stopped ringing the bell when the last child was inside. As he went in, he could hear the excited first day chatter. As he walked up the aisle, he noticed the Sandow children had taken the desks at the front of the class room. He hoped this would not cause a ruckus on the first day.

"Good Morning, children. Please take a seat for now," Adam paused to give the pupils time to sit. He then continued, "My name is Mister Copeland. Welcome to the first day of school. In just a moment, I'll give you your seating assignments, but first I'll tell you some new things that we will be doing this year." He paused again, then picked up a book and held it up for all to see.

"We're going to be learning French. Also, we will be studying art and music. Next week, you will all be given pieces to learn. You'll say them in front of your parents and townspeople, at a special Parent's Night. We will also be doing a play at Christmas time. Does this sound like fun?" Adam spoke clearly, but with excitement. He hoped he had their attention.

The children muttered excitedly, they liked the ideas and they, for now, liked the new teacher. Adam smiled and sat down at his desk.

"Alright now, I'll assign your new seats and we'll start our day. Girls will be on this side. Leah Helmsley, take the front seat, Loretta behind your sister. Martha next, then Sarah. Mary please take the back seat," Adam watched as the girls settled in their new seats. All of them were happy except Mary, and she looked furious. She raised her hand.

"One moment please, Mary. Boys, your seats are, Martin Ziggler front seat, Edward, Ian, Michael, and Simon on the last seat." He gave the boys a few minutes to settle, and like his sister, Simon Sandow's hand went up. He had a sneer on his face that reminded him of Vince.

"Mary first. What did you want, Mary?" Adam asked in a patient tone, but he braced himself.

"I want the front seat. It's the best," Mary spoke in a snobbish tone.

"Mary, I have seated you this way for a reason, by age. Youngest in front so they can see the blackboard. If you, as the tallest, sit in front, the shorter children would not be able to see. We must be fair," Adam smiled, but the serious, and direct gaze of his eye showed his firmness.

Mary couldn't think of any retort to make. "Yes, Mister Copeland," she replied. Her tone was still snobbish, but submissive.

"Thank you, Mary for your good citizenship. Simon, your hand was up next, go ahead," Adam nodded to the banker's son.

Simon _was_ going to ask the same as his sister, but now he had to be smarter. "What if I can't see?" His tone was even more upper-crust than his sisters.

"If you bring me a note from Doctor Orton that tells me you have eye problems, then we will make other arrangements." Adam spoke in a tone of finality.

Simon was left as speechless as his sister. "Yes, teacher," he said with a flair of his nostrils.

"Alright. Now, children, here is how our days will be spent. In the mornings, arithmetic, history, reading, then recess. After that we shall study geography and French. Then we will have lunch hour. The afternoon will include Grammar, spelling, penmanship, followed by afternoon recess. The last two classes of the day will be art and music," Adam turned back to the class. He'd written the schedule on the blackboard, and had pointed to each subject as he spoke.

Edward Helmsley raised his hand. Adam nodded to the tawny haired boy. "What about a garden?" he asked curiously. He'd wanted a school garden for a long time, but Simon Sandow always nixed the idea.

Adam smiled. "It was going to be a surprise. Superintendent Barrett is arranging for a garden plot to be plowed. When it's done, agriculture and music will interchange. By that, I mean, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, instead of music, you will work in the garden. There will be different prizes for flowers and vegetables at the Harvest Festival Fair in the fall," Adam explained. When he finished, the children clapped happily; all but two that is.

Simon looked over at his sister and rolled his eyes. Mary nodded in return. They hated the idea of doing something as common and dirty as gardening, that was what poor people did.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Some of you may decide to be farmers and will need to know agriculture. Some of you may want to grow beautiful flowers. My poppa loves to garden. The flowers you grow will make the world a prettier place. As a farmer, you will help feed people all over the country. It is a proud and noble occupation to have. Now, children, we will do our arithmetic. Grade Two rise and pass to the front. The rest of you work the problems on the board until I call your class," Adam gave his instructions. As the students got to his desk, Adam began to fulfill his life long dream of teaching a school that was his and his alone.

Adam had second, third, fifth and sixth grade classes. That was the hardest part of a one room schoolhouse. The different ages learned at different levels. Adam's goal was to catch the younger children up in Arithmetic, English Grammar, Reading and Spelling so they could all learn together. In History, Geography and Penmanship, they all learned together. Everyone would also start at the beginning in the new classes of French, Art, Music and Horticulture and Agriculture.

The former teacher, Elizabeth, had insisted in the grade separations. Wade had never really liked the idea, but to keep her happy, he let her do it. Wade had no doubts that with a bit of hard work, Adam could get all the students on the same level. That way there would be more time for efficient teaching and learning. He could also then set special lessons for the more advanced students.

When they finished their reading lessons, Adam let his pupils go out to play for fifteen minutes. He sat on the steps of the schoolhouse and watched them. He was proud of himself, things were going very well. Tomorrow would be even better as they wouldn't waste time getting started like they had that morning.

In Geography, they were learning about the Canadian Provinces and Territories, which made for an easy lead into the new study of French. Adam could speak fluent French, as could Shawn, so it was easy to teach. He was proud of his pupils. By lunch time they could count to ten and say the French alphabet. His pupils seemed to enjoy it as well.

At noon, Wade drove up to the schoolhouse. He saw the children were happily talking while they ate under the shade of one of the trees. Adam was watching from the steps, he smiled when Wade finished tying his carriage horse to the post in front of the school. Wade took a basket from the seat of his carriage.

"Hello there, teacher. I brought you some lunch, well us actually. Shall we go inside?" Wade asked with a polite bow as he removed his hat with a smile.

Adam stood up and followed Wade into the schoolhouse. Wade pulled the extra chair up to the desk and opened the basket. He took out two ham and cheese sandwiches, pickles, hard-boiled eggs and a small tin of cold milk. As they ate their lunch, Adam happily told how his morning was going. He told about the Sandow children, and how he handled it.

"That was very good. I'm sure though, they will tell Father Sandow. He paid regular visits to Elizabeth and drove her to tears. I wish he would notice Drew, he'd be happier in a relationship. Oh, Uncle Bret will plow the garden later," Wade said as he poured more milk in Adam's glass. He'd packed plates and glasses in the basket as well as napkins.

"They were excited about the garden, especially Edward. It is a good idea, Wade," Adam said as he finished off his sandwich. He was hungrier than he thought. His appetite came from the excitement and happiness he had experienced so far, it was hungry work to feed the eager minds of his students.

Wade reached into the basket again. He pulled out a plate with a slice of the triple layer chocolate cake. He'd made the lunch himself, but had stopped by the hotel restaurant for the cake. "Here ya go. I hope you enjoy it," Wade said with a smile as he put the plate of cake in front of Adam.

Adam looked at the cake. His mouth watered, but his brain told him if he ate the cake it would be a sign to Wade, a sign that he liked him, _other_ than as a friend. "No thank you. I appreciate the thought, but I couldn't eat another bite," Adam replied as he pushed the plate away. He didn't want to be rude to Wade, but he wanted the message to be clear; friends only, no more, no less.

Wade bit back his hurt feelings. He'd only gotten the cake as a treat, but Adam seemed to think it was more than that, he saw it in Adam's eyes. He supposed Adam felt that if he took the cake it would be "giving in". He pulled the plate over and ate the cake himself. It tasted like sawdust.

"Think you can catch the other grades up in Math and Grammar?" Wade asked as he looked at the problems on the blackboard for each grade.

"I'm sure I can. I'm sure Elizabeth was a good teacher, but Wade, you know as well as I that these children are woefully behind. They should be in fractions by now, and they are just starting long division," Adam pointed to the oldest grade of students.

"Elizabeth was good. I must be honest though, her last few weeks were spent being worried about her family back east. I should have let her go sooner and taught myself, but I have seven country schools to look after as well," Wade said with a bit of a sigh. The town school was far behind the country schools.

Children who lived in the town limits went to Adam's school. Then out in the prairie, every five miles, in different directions, there was a country school. There were seven in Wade's district. So with the town school he was responsible for eight schools, eight teachers and seventy-five children.

"It's not your fault, Wade. You can't be everywhere at once. I'll do my best, I promise." Adam gave Wade a friendly hug. As he did, Mary and Sarah came into the schoolhouse.

"Oh, Mister Barrett is Mister Copeland's beau!" Mary Sandow said with a teasing giggle. Sarah laughed as well.

Sarah Ziggler ran back outside and yelled, "Teacher's beau! Teacher's beau!" as she ran over to the others and told them what she and Mary had seen.

Adam pulled himself together. "Mary, you may ring the bell," he said to the girl who was still there. As Mary went to ring the end of lunch, Adam turned to Wade. "Best to ignore it. We know it was just being a friend," he spoke firmly on the outside. On the inside he was mortified. Why did they have to come inside right at that moment?

As the children started filing back in, Wade picked up the basket, he'd been silent for a while. "You're right. I _do_ appreciate the support. Good luck for the afternoon. I'll see you," Wade said as he went out the back door. His emotions were all over the place.

Adam launched right into his afternoon of teaching. During the afternoon recess, Bret came to the school. There was a large Palomino draft horse tied to the back of the buckboard, and in the wagon was a plow and harness.

Adam took the children outside and turned the plowing of the large garden into a lesson about soil and crops. Bret plowed twenty long rows. Each pupil would have two rows. One for vegetables and one for flowers or two of each, he would let each pupil decide what they wanted to grow. The children talked and planned and planned and talked. Adam made a list of seeds for each child and made a promise to buy them after school. They were excited about the project and looked forward to it.

While Adam was busy with his first day of school, Shawn was busy getting ready for a court case. Last year Hunter had arrested a known bank robber as he holed up in Great Falls. The U.S. Marshals had picked him up and taken him to prison near Helena, the capitol of the territory. Hunter had to testify about how he caught The Sundown Kid, as the robber was known. He always robbed banks at sundown, just as they were closing. The Kid had chosen Great Falls because it was far from his last robbery and close enough to Helena to plan his next. Hunter had recognized him from the wanted poster in his office.

Shawn had rewritten Hunter's report and witness statements. It had taken him the better part of a week to decipher Hunter's chicken scratch handwriting. Once he'd even had to run over to the hotel, hoping Chris could read his husband's writing. Hunter wasn't stupid, he just had really bad penmanship.

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked as Chris adjusted Hunter's vest and tie. They were in Hunter's office getting ready for court. Hunter always needed his Chrissy in court with him, it kept him calm. However, at the moment, he was addressing Shawn.

Shawn had gathered up the papers and put them in a leather case Hunter used for such occasions. "Yes, I'm ready. Everything is in order. I have plenty of pencils and paper as well," Shawn said thoughtfully as he picked up his navy jacket and slipped it on.

"There goes Drew. Not often we have such a big story. I have two reporters from Helena and one from Denver of all places staying at the hotel," Chris said proudly as he put on his hat.

"John is at the courthouse, where in tarnation is Matthew!?" Hunter growled as he looked at pendulum clock on the wall.

Suddenly the office door burst open. "Sorry I'm late boss, I had to help Jeff find his drawing pad," Matthew Hardy said breathlessly. Matthew was the oldest of the two Hardy Brothers. He was of average height and build with a mass of curly black hair that was barely kept under control with a band and pony tail. Matt was going to keep an eye on the jail while the others were in court.

"It's alright Matthew. Just keep them two in the back quiet. I'm sure Bray will mosey in soon. If not, I'll let em go tomorrow. Jest sit tight, till John gets back. If Bray shows up, send for me or John," Hunter instructed. Matt and his brother Jeff were deputized and worked when needed, usually when someone was in jail. Also, he and Jeff worked nights at the hotel, aside from operating their saloon. They were industrious young men.

Hunter, Shawn and Chris left for the courthouse. Shawn had thought maybe Bret would be there, then he remembered Bret was going to plow the school garden.

The court room was located on the second floor of the Court House. Several citizens filled the bench style seats. Judge Jim Ross would preside over the trial. Drew sat on the front row, notepad in hand. Jeff Hardy sat next to him, drawing pictures to be printed in the newspaper.

The spectators were separated from the judge by a rail with a gate. In front of the rail were two long tables, one on the left and one on the right. Hunter and Shawn took seats at the table on the right with Lawyer Lawler. On the left were The Sundown Kid, his lawyer, and a huge man wearing a U.S. Marshals badge.

There were a few minutes before the trial would begin. Hunter smiled when he saw the Marshal, and went over to speak to him. "Good to see ya, Mark," Hunter said as he shook the big man's hand. The Marshal stood almost seven feet tall and his body was lean, yet muscular. His long, loose hair had a reddish cast to it and it hung down to his shoulders. His name was Mark Calaway.

"Good to see you, Hunter. Things alright with you and your family?" The man's cool eyes scanned the court room. He smiled at Chris, who nodded. His eyes then landed on the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, Shawn Michaels.

"Fine thanks, and you?" Hunter asked his brow raised. He then noticed that Mark was looking at Shawn.

"Doin' good. Be happy when this is over. Say, who's the blond?" Mark asked. His eyes had never left Shawn, and his heart was beating rapidly.

"Newcomer to town, been here close to a month now. Came with his two sons, one works for Chris, the younger one is the new school teacher. Name's Shawn, and Mark, he's Bret's," Hunter said with a wink. He knew exactly what Mark had thought.

Mark's face fell. "I see, well, Hart's a lucky man. Whelp, I guess we're starting. See ya after, if I can stash him overnight?"

"Sure, got two in, but I'll let 'em out. We'll pull out the cards, mebe John and Matt, have a coupla games of poker," Hunter said with a smile as he went back to the table with Shawn and Lawler.

Everyone stood as Judge James Ross entered the court room. With a brief explanation for the hearing, court was under way.

Adam smiled as Ian and Martha Farrelly finished cleaning the blackboard. He heard them laughing as they banged the cloths they had used against the wall of the schoolhouse. It was their prize for spelling the most words correctly. Children fought like demons for chance the clean the blackboards.

They went to the water pump and washed their dusty hands, then came back inside. The two children laughed, Mister Copeland was already writing on the board they'd just cleaned.

"All done, teacher," Martha said as she laid the neatly folded cloths on Adam's desk.

"Thank you, children. You did a very good job. Hold hands walking home. See you tomorrow," Adam said with a warm smile as he faced the children.

"See you. You are a good teacher, we like you," Ian said shyly as Martha led him away.

Adam beamed at the young man's words. It made him feel good to hear that, after only one day. He went back to writing the next morning's math problems on the east side of the board. On the west he would write the French lesson. Wade had ordered French text books, but they had not arrived yet. At least Adam had a copy so he could start.

He was in the middle of writing some French words on the board when he heard footsteps. He turned, and Adam's heart sank. The footsteps belonged to an upset looking Banker Sandow.

"Well, they told me, but I didn't actually believe it. You _are_ trying to teach these little illiterate pupils French. Why are you wasting valuable time on something so useless?" Sandow sneered as he sat down in Adam's chair. He crossed his legs and looked as if there was a pole cat in the room.

"The children are not illiterate, Mister Sandow. They enjoyed learning a new language. I'm teaching it because Superintendent Barrett asked me to do so. It's important to learn another language, especially when our neighbors to the north speak French. Some of them may do business with the French Canadians. Some of the Indian tribes also speak French. So, it isn't useless," Adam replied firmly, but extremely politely. Shawn always taught him that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

Damien was speechless. He realized Adam had made some very valid points. His children _did_ need to learn French, especially Simon, for business if nothing else. So he moved to the next topic, his precious Mary's complaints. "Very well, Mister Copeland. I _can_ accept those reasons. I just hope the others don't hold mine back. Now, next; Mary and Simon have always sat in the front. I hear you moved them to the very back of the room, may I ask why?" Damien asked as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

Adam sighed. He put down the piece of chalk he'd been holding and wiped his hand on the cloth. He'd expected this, but not on the first day. He glanced at Damien's fingers as they steadily tapped, for some reason he thought of the drum that slowly beat just before a man was hung on the gallows; he swallowed hard, he almost wished Wade was there... almost. The teacher shook the thought from his head and spoke.

"As I explained to both Mary and Simon, I put the youngest in front. As you can see, the majority of their lessons are taught from the blackboard. With the tallest, older children in the front, the younger ones can't see. I did tell them, if Doctor Orton said they had problems with their eyesight, I would, of course, make exceptions. Do either Mary or Simon have visionary problems?" Adam asked pointedly as he shifted on his feet.

Again, Damien couldn't argue, "No, my angels have perfect vision. Alright, Mister Copeland, you win again."

"Mister Sandow, I am not trying to _win_ anything. I have the best interests of _all_ my pupils at heart. I want them _all_ to excel and be the best that they can be," Adam's face was set in a grim line, his eyes bore into Damien's. He was annoyed with Sandow's condescending attitude.

"I can appreciate that, Mister Copeland. I must say, you may be young, a new teacher, but you have a much better grasp on the concept than Miss Elizabeth ever did. There is just one more thing, about this farming they will be doing. It's simply too dirty and common to be included in school course work," Damien vocalized the children's last complaint.

"I can't deny it is a _bit_ dirty. That is why it's the last class, three days a week. I told them to bring one of their father's old shirts to wear over their clothes. As for common, my poppa raised the most beautiful flowers back east. He is hardly _common_. Mister Sandow, many of these children may well become farmers or the espoused of farmers. They need to _understand_ how seeds and soil work together with nature to feed the world, or by growing flowers that make it more beautiful. _All_ the children can learn something. Take Simon, by learning how hard it is to grow crops, he can understand when a farmer needs a loan to buy a plow, seed or more land. He will _know_ the loan will be repaid because the farmer will work hard to nurture his crop, because it feeds his family. Mary will learn how to grow beautiful flowers that will make her yard the envy of others. Brighten the life of a sick friend when she shares the flowers' beauty. Encourage your children to take part in the project. However, if they really do not want to, they _can_ use to the time to study. Remember this though, they won't have anything to enter during the Harvest Fair. They could miss a chance to win a blue ribbon, and even more, seeing their efforts awarded," Adam finished. He hoped his lengthy point had been made.

By the time Adam had finished, he was burning with passion, his eyes shone brightly, and his face was lightly flushed. Nothing fired up his soul more that talking about teaching. Damien was determined his children would do the garden project with no arguments. His children always won blue ribbons at the fair, he was not about to have them shown up by the other children. He also realized how beautiful Adam was. Damien decided he would do whatever he could to win Adam's heart.

"You're right Mister Copeland. Maybe I could listen more to you, than my children's complaints. I'm sorry I brought you so much stress on your first day. Allow me to make it up to you? Go to dinner with me tonight?" Damien asked hopefully. He prayed for Adam to accept his offer.


	10. Boys Night Out

Adam was very surprised by Damien's sudden switch. Maybe if they if they did have dinner together, he could further build on Damien supporting him to the children. That would be very helpful. While Simon and Mary were good scholars, their attitudes towards the other children needed some serious work. If their father saw this, it would be a great improvement.

"Alright, Mister Sandow, I'd be happy to have dinner with you. It will give me a chance to further explain my course of studies for the children," Adam said with a smile. With all he'd been told about Damien, the sooner he could get the man on his side, the better.

"Let's say at six then? Shall I pick you up? I've heard you and your family moved into the Williams' house," Sandow said with a bright smile on his lips, his eyes sparkled with joy. He was surprised Adam said yes so quickly.

"No, I'll just meet you there. I have to do a few things first. I'll look forward to it. Give us a chance to know each other better. I want to build good relationships with all my parents," Adam said in a warm tone and smile to match.

Damien*s face fell and his shoulders slumped, a frown formed on his lips almost hidden under his beard. Adam was looking on this as a private parent-teacher dinner, he'd meant it to be more than that. Well, he would work to change it. "Perfect. I'll meet you in the lobby at six. I'll go now, get the children settled," the banker said as he stood. The two men shook hands. Damien left and Adam finished up writing the next day's lessons on the board.

The day in court was over. The Sundown Kid was in trouble, with Hunter's testimony there was no doubt of his guilt. His defense had been that he'd been falsely identified. It had been a far-fetched idea, but his lawyer had to try. The Kid was now sitting in a cell in the Great Falls jail.

"I want you two to get home and stay outta trouble. If I have to haul you in one more time, you'll face the Judge, now git!" Hunter said firmly to Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. The once fighting cousins now looked like docile sheep. Jail time had calmed them.

Without a word, the cousins left. Hunter laughed. "I'll give it a week. Tell ya what, John, if you'll stay, I'll take Mark and Shawn to dinner. Shawn? Mark, John, Matt and I are gonna play a couple games of poker. We'd love ta have ya join us," Hunter said as a smile played over his face. He really liked Shawn, he felt like he'd found a long-lost brother.

Shawn thought about it. Oh how he would _love_ to have a night out, he just questioned that it was poker. Then he thought, as long as it wasn't excessive, and he set a limit, it would be alright. He made up his mind. "I'd love to. I just need to run home before we go to dinner," Shawn's eyes danced with delight as he spoke. He'd never been allowed to have friends or go out without Vince, and he couldn't wait.

"Good. We'll meet you at the hotel at six. If I see Hart, I'll invite him as well," Hunter laughed when he saw Shawn's face light up like moon rise on the Missouri river.

"Very good. He plowed the school garden for Adam today, so he might be too tired by now. I'll see you at the hotel," Shawn said as he left the office. He was nearly dancing and a smile shone on his beautiful face.

Adam finished writing the list of spelling words and looked at the clock. Five o' clock. He had just enough time to hurry to the Feed and Hardware store to pick up the seeds for the children, then run home for a quick wash up.

Sheamus Farrelly was helping Adam with the order for the school. Sheamus was a tall, pale skinned Irishman with bright red hair and a matching red beard and mustache. He was married to Jack Swagger, a shorter, stocky blond. Both men were strong and muscular from years of heaving heavy sacks of feed, grain and farm implements. They were the parents of Ian and Martha, they were trying for a third, but Jack was having a hard time so they left it in God's hands.

"Ian and Martha are really excited about school. I never saw them like this before. Well, this is it," Sheamus said as he placed the last packet of seeds into a small box.

"I'm glad. They are delightful children, you and your husband must be so proud. Now, how much do I owe you?" Adam asked as he pulled out his small leather coin purse.

"And yer not payin'. It's fer the school, I think we can afford a few packets of seeds to further learnin'" Sheamus spoke warmly, his Irish accent thick.

Adam smiled. "Thank you so much Mister Farrelly, that is most kind of you. It is so wonderful to see parents care about education. It shows; Martha and Ian are both champion spellers. Did they tell you?" Adam asked as he picked up the box of seeds.

"Aye, made us proud, they did. They are upstairs with their noses in their books. Usually Jack has to nag em' to the Saints to do their school work," Sheamus replied as he and Adam walked to the door of the store.

"I'm so pleased. I hope it stays that way. Thank you again for the seeds. Please, stop by the school anytime. Maybe you could tell us about Ireland," Adam encouraged. Hopefully the parents would do things like that on occasion.

Adam hurried home. Jason was at work and he could hear Shawn in the water closet, so he called out, "Poppa, I'm home, but I have to hurry. I'm having dinner with one of the parents!" He went in to his room to get washed. The teacher put down his books and box of seeds. He really needed to get a leather satchel. He removed his coat, slipped his suspenders off his shoulders, and took off his shirt, then washed and dried his face. Afterwards he carefully trimmed his light beard.

"Who are you having dinner with?" Shawn asked as he came to Adam's room. It was obvious he had just washed as well, as his hair was still damp.

Adam looked at his poppa. "You going out too? Mister Sandow. He came to complain not an hour after school. We were making progress, and he invited me to dinner. I hope to continue to win his support," he explained as he undid his pony tail.

"Oh, that's fine, but be careful, you know what people say about him. By the way, I'm having dinner out as well. Hunter is taking myself and the Marshal to the hotel. I'm going back to the Sheriff's Office after to play cards. Do you think that is alright?" Shawn almost sounded like the child, not the parent.

"I think that's wonderful, Poppa. It's about damn time you had a life and friends of your own. You never went anywhere in Boston without Father. Just don't gamble all our money away," Adam said with a laugh and a wink. He was truly happy his dear poppa was making a life for himself.

Shawn laughed, "I won't, and language please. I won't be late. I _am_ looking forward to it," he replied as he watched his son redo his long pony tail.

"Oh, Mister Farrelly _gave_ me all those seeds for the children's garden. Today was _wonderful_, Poppa. I'll tell you about it while we walk to the hotel," Adam said as he redressed and put his jacket back on. He wasn't going to change, after all this was a parent-teacher meeting.

Together, poppa and son walked to the hotel. As they walked, Adam told all about his first day of school. Shawn was so proud and happy for his baby boy. There was nothing so satisfying as a parent than to see their child succeed at fulfilling a dream.

"Mister Farrelly said his children were buried in their books as soon as they got to the store. Now, if I can just convince Mister Sandow to get on side, I may actually be able to call myself a teacher." Adam finished telling the days events as they arrived at the Helmsley Arms.

Shawn hugged his son. "I'm so proud and pleased for you. I hope your dinner goes well."

"I hope _you_ enjoy yourself too, Poppa. Stay out as late as you want, have fun!" Adam returned his poppa's hug.

The parent and child went into the hotel. Adam introduced Damien to Shawn, then Hunter introduced Mark to everyone. In the restaurant, the groups sat at different tables on opposite sides of the room.

Wade Barrett was in the back corner, having his supper. He'd been surprised to see Adam, then even _more_ surprised when he realized he was with Damien Sandow, of all people.

Bret Hart came into the restaurant. He stopped at Hunter's table, shook hands with Hunter and Mark, then kissed Shawn's cheek. He wanted it _very_ clear that Shawn was his. It made Shawn feel good, he loved Bret's protectiveness. Bret said he'd love to join the card game but he'd promised Wade to have dinner with him. He would go to Hunter's office after dinner. Shawn was even happier knowing Bret would join in the game. He watched Bret's backside with an almost lustful leer as the rancher walked way, luckily neither Hunter nor the Marshal had noticed.

"Wade, I've never seen you _this_ quiet. What's stuck in your craw?" Bret asked as April brought Bret's huge steak dinner to the table.

"Adam and Damien. They look... _happy_ together. Uncle Bret, why doesn't Adam show _me_ any interest?" Wade asked with a sad, deep sigh.

"I don't know, son. Shawn only lets himself go so far as well. He is so... guarded. I'm not sure, but I would say someone close to both Shawn and Adam has hurt them; badly. Shawn feels safe around me, but Adam may still be afraid to trust anyone other than Shawn and Jason. Remember, you are thirty, he's only eighteen and fairly innocent. If you _really_ want Adam, build a strong, solid foundation of friendship and trust first. He's like that wild mare you tamed. Remember, how first you just talked to her, then fed her bits of apple. In a week she was eating from your hand, and after weeks of petting and patience, she's now your best friend and faithful companion. Tame Adam in the same way," Bret spoke with an elders wisdom, and the wisdom of a tamer of wild spirits.

Wade reflected as he ate. Chocolate cake came to his mind. The cake would be the "apple" he used to tame Adam. His goal was to get Adam to eat a piece of cake from him. When Adam did that, Wade would know he'd have Adam for his own.

Adam had seen Bret come in, but because his back was to the room, he had no idea Wade was there watching his every movement. Adam and Damien chatted casually about his course plan for the school. "… I hope in a few weeks they will all be caught up and can advance together. Sadly the town school has fallen behind the country schools. It's my goal to make the town school the best," Adam said, then took a bite of baked potato.

"I'm sure someone as intelligent as you, will pull the school up to standard. Adam, may I say you have the most beautiful and charming smile. You _are_ very beautiful," Damien's tone was almost seductive.

Adam blushed. "Um... thank you. I was wondering, would you be willing to come talk to the children about the banking business? Maybe let them come see the bank during an outing?" He wanted to keep the conversation focused on the school.

"That's an interesting idea. That would be something useful to tell about, _if_ they could understand it." Damien's tone still had that superior edge to it.

"Damien, they are _very_ smart, _all_ of them. Mister Farrelly will come speak on how to choose the proper crops and seeds to grow in the different types of soil, he's also going to talk about Ireland. I'm going to ask Mister McIntyre to show them how printing presses work and what a journalist does. The Sheriff, Judge and Lawyer Lawler could talk about the law and the justice system. All the towns people could talk." Adam's idea grew as he spoke. It would be a wonderful opportunity and could help the children decide what they wanted to do as a job.

"Adam, you are a very dedicated teacher. We were most fortunate when you came to town. So, tell me, where was home before? Obviously back east from your accent, but where?" Damien asked. He wanted to stop talking about school. He wanted to know Adam the man, not Adam the teacher.

"Yes, back east. Do you think I could bring the children to the bank, show them how it works?" Adam once again took the conversation back to education.

Damien sighed, then called April over and ordered his usual dessert for each of them, along with coffee. "Adam, my dear, I admire your tenacity as a teacher, but I would like to get to know you more personally. Perhaps even court you," Damien finally admitted his real intentions for their dinner together.

Adam sighed. "Mister Sandow, I appreciate the compliment, but I am here as your children's teacher. I am _not_ interested in a courting relationship. So if that's all you wanted, I'm afraid I must be leaving." Adam started to get up. He was really disappointed in Damien.

"No, please wait. Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the evening. Your personal life is _none_ of my business. Now, let us enjoy our dessert and you tell me more of your plans for our children," Damien said. He realized if he wanted Adam in his bed, he'd have to tread lightly.

Adam relaxed, and smiled when April put a piece of _the_ chocolate cake and cup of coffee in front of both. "Thank you for understanding... love isn't for me," he said with a bit of a sigh.

"You are much too young to make that decision. However, I admire that you put your teaching first. Now, come eat up, this is the best chocolate cake in Montana," Damien said as he bit into the thick, rich layers of chocolate goodness.

Adam took a forkful of the cake. It made him think of Wade. He'd felt that if he ate the cake with Wade, it would mean he was interested in Wade. If he ate the cake from Damien, that was all it was, a piece of cake. He took the bite into his mouth, it _was_ the most delicious cake he'd ever eaten, even his poppa's.

As Adam finished his third bite, Wade stopped at the table. "Adam, I hope you enjoy the cake." Wade's tone was almost sad. The teacher watched as the superintendent left the restaurant. It made Adam feel bad, but he wasn't sure why.

Damien didn't understand what just happened, but Adam had gone from happy to sullen. Was there something between Wade and Adam? All he knew was that the atmosphere had just changed. Well, _he_ was going to have Adam, not Barrett.

"Adam, my dear, are you alright? Is your employer not happy with you? If so, I can call a meeting of the School Board, I am the Chairman after all," Damien said with a sip of his coffee.

"No, Damien, everything is fine between Superintendent Barrett and myself. I promise you. I didn't realize _you_ were the Chairman of the School Board. I was most surprised when I was hired without meeting the Board," Adam said as he pushed away the plate of half eaten cake. Why did chocolate cake have to be so... dangerous?

"We told Superintendent Barrett, months ago, just find a teacher and we would accept his choice. We only meet once a term, or if there is an emergency," Damien explained. As the Chairman, he felt no need to call meetings and waste time with petty arguments, so they left it all to Barrett.

"I see. Well, I hope the Board will take a more active role, the Superintendent has his hands full with eight schools. Well, Damien, I have enjoyed our dinner very much, but I should be going home. I have ten eager pupils to prepare for," Adam said in a happier tone. He was glad to be done with dinner. He just wanted to get home. Something inside felt upset and broken and Adam just wanted home and hearth.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, my dear. Please, allow me to escort you home. You are too beautiful to walk alone," Damien said as he laid the money for the meal on the table. Adam noticed he left nothing extra for April. Adam flushed a bit as he stood. He took the arm Damien offered and allowed the banker to escort him home.

Shawn, in the meantime, had watched his son. He felt bad for Wade, he could see the sadness in the man's face. He hoped Adam didn't choose Sandow over Barrett. Damien was Vince all over again. Shawn decided he'd have a more serious talk with his son.

Hunter, Mark and Shawn were enjoying their dessert of peach cobbler. "May I join you?" Bret asked as he walked up to the table.

"Of course you can," Hunter said with a laugh. He and Mark had told Shawn about a funny moment with the Wyatt cousins.

Bret leaned over and whispered in Shawn's ear, "You look beautiful. I've thought about you all day." The rancher's breath was hot in Shawn's ear.

Shawn had to bite his lip to keep from turning bright red. "I thought about you, too. Wade looked upset," Shawn said as he turned the conversation.

"He was. I'm afraid my nephew is in for a long battle. I'd like to talk to you about it. Maybe later, after the game?" Bret asked in a serious tone. He was very worried about his nephew. Wade had been hurt by love and Bret didn't want to see him hurt again. Shawn and Adam may have been hurt, but they weren't the only ones who'd been burned by the fires of love.

"I agree. I'm worried about Adam too," Shawn whispered softly. Maybe it _was_ time to open up to Bret, just a bit.

"If you two are done making cow's eyes at each other, we're ready to go play some cards," Hunter said with a laugh and wink. He was happy that Bret and Shawn had found each other.

Both Bret and Shawn cast blush faced glares, but they weren't filled with anger, just annoyance. "Let's go and no carpin' when I take _all_ your money," Bret said with a wicked laugh. He stood and offered Shawn his hand. Shawn placed his hand in Bret's, and they followed the two lawmen out of the restaurant.

As the four men entered the hotel lobby from the restaurant, Chris came out from behind his desk and went to his husband. "You behave yourself. No whiskey, or at least just one, and try not to lose _all_ our money. I love you, Hunt," Chris said softly as he kissed and hugged his husband.

"I'll be good, I promise. I love you, Chrissy," Hunter leaned down and kissed his husband deeply.

Many people thought Chris and Hunter were a case of opposites attract, and they were. They loved each other and that was _all_ that mattered, hang what anyone thought. They had been together fifteen years, so something _had_ to be working. However, when they fought, the entire population of Great Falls knew it. One particular argument, a few years ago had given Chris and Hunter the nickname of Hurricane Helmsley, thankfully, their fights never lasted too long.

"Oh, please Chris, I haven't seen Jason to tell him where I am. Would you tell him? And let him know that Adam is home; alone. Thank you," Shawn managed to get his words out before Bret dragged him out of the hotel. Chris laughed and said he would.

Adam stopped at the gate of their new house. "Thank you for a pleasant evening, Damien. I enjoyed it," Adam said with a warm smile.

Damien thought Adam looked so beautiful in the moonlight, he wanted more time with the teacher. "How about a swing on the porch, I see you have one," the banker asked as he moved his hand to caress Adam's face.

Adam flinched away, a look of fear filling his eyes. "Um... it's late. I need to get some sleep, but I _did_ enjoy it." He backed through the gate and closed it. It was a clear signal to the banker.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did as well. Go get your beauty sleep. Good night, my dear," Damien said softly. He was disappointed, but there was time to win Adam's heart. Damien watched to make sure Adam got safely in the house. When he saw the light flick in the window upstairs, he left. Damien wasn't the only one watching.

Wade Barrett had followed as Adam and Damien left the hotel. He'd hidden in the bushes to make sure Adam was safe. When Damien had moved to caress Adam's cheek, and Adam flinched, he'd almost come out of hiding to protect Adam. The look on Adam's face told a lot. It confirmed what Wade already suspected, at sometime, someone had hit Adam in anger. He vowed to make sure no one ever raised a hand to Adam again.

When Damien vanished out of sight, Wade stepped out of his hiding place. He stood in front of number twelve Maple Street and looked up at the lit room. He sighed wistfully, and hoped that someday, Adam would be his, to love, honor and cherish.

At the Sheriff's Office, Hunter, Mark, Bret and Shawn were in the middle of a heated game of poker. Neither of the Hardy Brothers stayed to play, it was a busy night at the saloon. John had opted to go home and sleep a couple of hours. He would come back and stay at the jail to help Mark and watch The Sundown Kid.

Hunter, Mark and Bret were smoking cigars while Shawn enjoyed a cigarette that Bret had rolled for him. Vince always made him smoke cigars, when he'd rather have a cigarette. It was wonderful when Bret just rolled him one with a smile and no argument.

"So, have you heard from your step-brother lately?" Hunter asked Mark as he dealt the next hand.

"He's doin' pretty good. Got a letter from him a coupla day ago. He's a workin' on some big missin' persons case. Some rich banker lookin' for his husband or somethin'," Mark said as he picked up his hand, then made his bet.

Shawn's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. It couldn't be Vince looking for him? No, must be a coincidence. A U.S. Marshal here in Montana wouldn't have a brother in Boston. He took his turn and tossed in his bet.

"How does Glenn like Boston?" Hunter asked as he dealt the cards people traded for. This time, Shawn nearly dropped his cards. He had to take a deep breath before he came unhinged.

"Sunflower, you alright?" Bret asked in a worried tone. Shawn had suddenly lost all color and was nearly trembling.

Shawn laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'm just a lousy poker face. Roll me another, please?" he asked as he threw in his hand. He'd thrown away a full house he was so unnerved. He had to keep it together.

Bret laughed and happily obliged Shawn's request. He knew poker wasn't what was wrong, but he let it go. He only wished his Sunflower would open up, talk to him about what was troubling him, maybe learn something about his past as well.

Mark noticed with his well-trained lawman's eye that something had unhinged the beautiful blond. He just wished he'd noticed when it had happened. The lawman decided to probe a little. Mark shuffled and dealt the next hand. "Shawn, how long ya been in Great Falls?" He made his voice smooth and casual, and placed the unused cards down.

"Oh, a bit more than a month," Shawn replied with a bit of caution. He wondered if Mark suspected anything.

Bret threw in his bet, he then rolled two more cigarettes; one for Shawn and one for himself. "So what do you think is gonna happen to The Kid in yonder?" He wanted to get the conversation off Shawn. He gave Shawn's thigh a comforting squeeze under the table. Shawn understood and gave Bret a warm smile, and squeezed Bret's thigh in return.

Mark chewed on his cigar. "S'pose he'll bite the ground. He did kill that banker down south of Helena," the Marshal answered as he bit the tip off a fresh cigar and spit the end on the floor.

"It must be frightening to know that you're going to die. I hope he's squared up with God," Shawn said with a bit of a shudder.

"S'pose so, but think of the innocent man he killed, he never had a chance to say good-bye to his family," Mark drawled out. He was from Texas and had once been a Ranger.

"True enough. Still, he is so young, just a bit older than my Jason. I'm so thankful my boys are good boys," Shawn said with a sigh of contentment. Thinking of how lucky he was calmed him a bit.

"I was lucky with Wade as well. I think I did fairly well for bein' fifteen and takin' on a baby. I am glad his nurse was with us though. She was a dear heart," Bret said with a warm smile.

"Yes, she was. She helped Chris so much when Edward was born. Poor thing died a month later, she jest keeled over in the middle of church. Pastor DiBiase came after that. I think having Nurse Bess die in the middle of his sermon was too much fer Pastor Harp," Hunter replied.

"How do we always do this? We cover more subjects in five minutes than a quilt," Bret said with a laugh. They always wandered off topics, but they had some interesting conversations.

"How many boys do you have? You don't look _old_ enough to have a twenty-one year old," Mark added with a thick, blue-gray puff of smoke. It curled around his head like a halo.

Shawn's nerves boiled to the surface again. He took a deep drag from his cigarette. "Thank you for the compliment. I have two boys." He gave a simple but polite reply. He folded another good hand, a flush. He could not concentrate on the game at all.

"Well boys, this is my last hand. Gettin' late for this old man," Bret said with an exaggerated yawn. He once again sensed Shawn's uneasiness, and wanted to get his Sunflower out of there.

"Yep. Chris will be mad if I stay longer. John is a commin' to stay with ya. I'll be here in the mornin', to help ya git on the train," Hunter said with a yawn of his own.

"Appreciate it, Hunter. I'll be back up dis way in a coupla weeks. Tell Chris to have my room ready," Mark half smiled as he blew another halo of cigar smoke around his head.

"Will do. Well, boys, full house, last kitty is mine. Sorry 'bout that," Hunter said with a sly smirk.

Shawn and Bret cleared away the poker things while Hunter swept the floor. Mark went back to the jail to check on his prisoner. John Orton came in just as Bret was helping Shawn into his suit coat.

Greetings were exchanged, then goodbyes. Shawn wanted to get away. When Mark shook his hand goodbye, he felt the Marshal staring into his soul. He wanted to run right then and there but he kept himself in check.

Bret helped Shawn up into his buckboard. The coppery blond laid his head on Bret's shoulder. He knew the older man was a comfort, he knew with Bret he was safe. That is, until he found out about Vincent.

"Sunflower... never mind..." Bret let his voice trail off. He knew it wouldn't do any good to ask yet again, but he wished Shawn would talk to him.

Shawn looked up at Bret. "Some day, I promise. Just... _not_ now, alright?" His turquoise eyes filled with emotion, tears tried not to form.

At the end of Main Street, Bret stopped the buckboard. "Alright, Sunflower, but as long as you are mine, nothing or no one will _ever_ hurt you. I don't care_ what_ your past is either. You could be a whore from the docks and I wouldn't care. You're_ mine_ now, Shawn. I'll take care of you," Bret said. He leaned down and kissed Shawn deeply to seal his words. He meant every one of them.

Shawn melted into Bret's embrace. If he could crawl into Bret's skin he would. He'd never felt so safe, secure and loved... yes, he loved Bret. The problem was he couldn't let Bret know or give him any false hopes. Oh, how he cursed himself for not divorcing Vince.

They broke the kiss. "Thank you, Bret, that means a lot to me. I hope you know that. No matter what, I will always remember you and your kindness," Shawn said as he finally let the tears fall.

Bret caressed Shawn's face, a look of fear in his eyes. "Shawn, why did that sound like you were trying to say goodbye?"

Shawn looked at Bret. "Isn't life full of goodbyes? We never know do we? Like that banker, the one The Sundown Kid killed. Do you think he woke up that morning and knew he'd be dead by nightfall? I wanted you to know I'd never forget you, if something ever happened," he tried to explain as best he could. He kissed Bret's lips softly and was soon pulled into a deep kiss.

When that kiss broke, Bret started the horses again. They walked slowly as they made the turn on to Maple Street. When they got to number twelve, it was nearing midnight. Shawn noticed Adam was still awake, or at least his light was on. Jason's room was still dark, he'd probably be home soon.

"Sit with me on the swing for a bit?" Shawn asked hopefully. He wanted as much time with Bret as he could get.

Bret nodded. He climbed down from the buckboard and helped Shawn down. Bret knew his mares would stand, and the brake on the buckboard was set, so he didn't bother to tie them.

Holding hands, the couple walked to the house, climbed up the steps and sat on the large, comfortable porch swing. Bret rolled two cigarettes as Shawn curled his legs under himself and laid his head on Bret's shoulder.

Bret lit both cigarettes with one match. "That was a good poker game. I was up two bits, how about you?" he asked as he inhaled, causing the tip of his cigarette to glow red in the darkness.

"I was up a dollar, but broke even at the end. I lost my concentration," Shawn said with a drag of his own smoke. He smiled as he saw Jason come through the gate and walk up the sidewalk.

Jason smiled as he reached he steps. He loved seeing his poppa so relaxed and happy. "Have a good time, Poppa? Evenin' Mister Hart," Jason said as he removed his scarlet coat. Bret nodded to Shawn's oldest.

"Yes I did son, thank you. Did you have a good day at work?" Shawn asked as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette.

"Yes, thank you. Lots of salesmen came on the nine fifteen, lousy tippers though. One got a little fresh with Heath, and Mister Chris sent him to the boarding house. He really is a good boss. I hope to own a hotel like his someday," Jason said with a suppressed yawn. The visiting newspaper men plus the salesmen made for a busy night, and he was tired.

Bret gave a bit of a snicker. "Perhaps you will," no one really picked up on his sly smirk.

"Go on in, son. I think your brother is still up. I'll speak to you before I go to bed. It won't be long," Shawn said with a tired smile as he finished his smoke.

"Thank you, Mister Hart for being so good to Poppa. I am so glad we came here, Great Falls is a wonderful place to call home," Jason said with a smile. He turned and unlocked the door and entered the house.

"He's a good boy, Shawn. He must be a great comfort to you," Bret said with a kiss to the top of Shawn's head.

"They both are, but yes, Jason has taken on the role of head of the family. We wouldn't be here without him..." Shawn's word's faded again.

"Oh, my precious Sunflower," was all Bret said as he pulled Shawn in closer.

"What did Marshal Calaway mean by telling Hunter, to tell Chris to get his room ready?" Shawn asked curiously. The Marshal made him too nervous.

"Oh, he goes from area to area. He'll stay as long as a month, then move to the next area. It gives people a chance to have federal matters taken care of. He covers about five hundred square miles. It must be hard, he doesn't really have a home and his only family, his half-brother Glenn, is in Boston. He's nice, but he's always so serious. He's always on duty, don't think he knows the word relax... and we aren't the best of friends," Bret explained at length. He did feel a bit sorry for Mark, being a Marshal was a lonely job.

Shawn and Bret shared another cigarette and kisses. Finally Shawn tore himself away from Bret. He'd been doing some serious thinking.

Bret stood up to leave. "Good night my Sunflower. I'll see you tomorrow, or later." He gave Shawn a last, deep, passion filled kiss.

"Good night, my darlin' Bret," Shawn said with a smile. He fought back the rising tears as he watched Bret drive away.

With a sad and heavy heart, Shawn went into the house and locked the door behind him. He went up the stairs and found Jason sitting on Adam's bed. He sighed deeply and joined them.

Shawn wrapped one arm around each of his boys and pulled them in close. "Boys, I hate to say this, but we can't stay here. We have to leave Great Falls; tomorrow." Shawn finally let go of his tears as he announced his decision. In order to stay hidden, he knew they had to leave.


	11. WANTED!

Both Adam and Jason looked at their poppa. Had he just said what they thought he'd said? The boys looked at each other, then at Shawn again.

Jason spoke first. "Why, Poppa? I thought... you and Mister Hart. When I saw you two on the porch swing just now, you looked so happy and content. Please, Poppa, tell us." His eyes were almost filled with fear. Jason hated the thought of leaving Heath.

Shawn explained to his sons about the U.S. Marshal Mark Calaway and what had happened at the poker game. He also told them about the letter from the Marshal in Boston. "He kept trying to ask me questions, about how long we've been here, and where we came from. Bret could tell I was nervous, he kept changing the subject. He's so wonderful to me boys. I'm afraid when Marshal Calaway returns, he'll put things together. We need to leave before that happens. Maybe north, to Canada. Your great-grandparents are from there, so in a way we would be home." Shawn's voice was full of sadness. The thought of leaving Bret broke his very soul. He also loved their new house, but the idea of being dragged back to Vince was even more soul ripping.

"My school... I... the seeds... the children. I was so _happy_. Father still hurts us, even here." Adam's eyes did fill with tears at the thought of leaving his pupils behind and thoughts of Wade flooded his brain. It made him even sadder.

"Heath, Poppa...I don't want to leave him." Jason never cried, but his eyes dripped their sadness.

"This isn't easy for me either. I have deep feelings for Bret too. I can't say I love him, yet. I do love it here though, too boys. It tears me up to leave. But, I am more afraid of what your father would do to you. I don't _care_ what he does to me, but I won't see either of you hurt. Jason, you're the man of the family. I have told you what I think, but what do you say?" Shawn asked his oldest, and sniffed deeply. As the parent he could decide, but Shawn had always been someone's son or someone's husband, he was used to being submissive to the man of the house.

Jason sighed. He wasn't even legally an adult yet, and wouldn't be until the end of November, yet he was expected to be the head of the family. Sometimes it was _too_ much, but in this case he knew what he wanted to do. "No, Poppa. If we keep running, we will always be looking over our shoulders. That is no way to live. Adam is living his dream, we can't take that from him. I don't want to leave Heath and tell me honestly, do you want to leave Bret? We _must_ stay. Chances are, that Marshal won't even think about it again. If he does, we'll deal with it. I also think it's time we _stop_ hiding. Maybe if we tell people about what Father did to you, they will help us. At least tell Bret. I'm going to tell Heath. Adam, you should tell someone. It will help to have friends to talk to about our past, why we ran away."

Shawn sighed. He knew Jason was right. He just didn't know if he could tell Bret. If he did, he might lose Bret and that scared him. It was all well and good for Bret to say nothing mattered, but when he learned the truth, would Bret still stand by him? It was a risk he wasn't sure he wanted to take.

"Poppa, I think Jason is right. I'm not just saying that because of the school. If we keep running we won't stop, we'll _never_ have a real home, we'll _never_ know peace. We have that _here_. I also agree, about telling about ourselves. The time could come when we will need people on our side. Please Poppa, don't make us run away again," Adam said.

Shawn looked at his son with a small, yet sad smile. "Yes, you're right. If we run now, we will always be running. Adam, you should tell Wade, he really cares about you. Give him a chance, honey, let him have a _chance_ to earn your trust. I need to know you won't let your father take away your ability to love. Adam my love, you have such a big heart, share it someone. Jason, I'm glad you have Heath. Promise me, no matter what, you will _always_ take care of your brother first. I'm going to bed. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be hard," Shawn spoke in an odd tone. He kissed both his boys on the cheek and hugged them close.

"Good night, Poppa," both boys said at the same time as Shawn left to go to his room. Jason got up to leave, but Adam pulled his brother back down on the bed.

"Billy Jay, do you think Poppa is alright? He wouldn't leave on his own would he?" Adam looked at his brother in confusion.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Jason asked, his brow raised. Jason knew Adam was better at reading people's feelings than he was.

"It almost sounded like Poppa was saying goodbye. His advice about telling Wade, then making sure you look after me. He might think we'd be safe if he left," Adam spoke with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Jason thought about all Shawn had said and weighed in Adam's opinion. "I honestly don't think so, but if it will make you feel better, I'll ask Matt to keep an eye on the train station. There isn't a stagecoach until Saturday. Matt's the best to do it. He'll be working at the depot. It's late, go to bed, Poppa will be _alright_, I promise," Jason said with a soft kiss to Adam's temple.

"Alright, good night, brother. Hey Jason, I love you," Adam said with a sleepy yawn. He'd already crawled under his covers.

"Love you too, Addy Joe," Jason said with a wink and a smile. He closed Adam's door and went to his own room. Jason quickly changed into his nightshirt and slipped into his bed.

Shawn sat on his window seat gazing at the prairie beyond. The moonlight gave the land a soft, sliver glow. He could see glints of the moonlight on the Missouri River that twisted and turned north of Great Falls. He could have been happy here, possibly even made a life with Bret, someday.

It was easy for Bret to say nothing mattered, even if he'd been a whore. He was worse than whore, he'd stood there and let Vince beat him, humiliate him, destroy him. Worst of all, he let Vince kill the precious life that he had carried. How could he ever explain that to Bret, how could Bret _ever_ love him?

Shawn looked at the bottle he held in his hand. He'd managed to get it when they were in Minneapolis, and had cut down to one drop a night. There was still almost half the bottle left. He'd thought about this carefully. It had been easier than he imagined.

Shawn had decided if he was out of the picture, maybe Vince would call off the search and leave his boys alone. Jason didn't worry him, he knew his oldest could take care of himself and Adam. He did worry about his youngest. But, now that Adam was teaching, he would be alright, Jason would see to it.

He thought about writing a note, but decided against it. Maybe if they thought he just died in his sleep, it would be better. No point in letting others know his soul was burning in hell. Shawn decided death and hell was better than one more minute of life with Vince. He put the bottle to his lips.

Shawn drank the bitter liquid in one go. It tasted worse than he'd thought, it was different when he mixed a few drops with water. It didn't take long for the drug to take effect. He stumbled to the bed and laid down.

The room began to spin. Shawn's eyes went in and out of focus. He felt burning hot, then freezing cold. Then the euphoria came as he laid there, sleep crashed down on him like a boulder in an avalanche. Shawn drifted to the edge.

Adam tossed and turned all night. He finally gave up and got out of bed. He looked in on Shawn from the door of his poppa's bedroom, and Shawn was sleeping peacefully. Adam smiled, maybe nothing was wrong after all. He went to the water closet.

Jason woke up at seven to the smell of cooking breakfast. Today he had to be at work early, but tomorrow both he and Heath were off. Heath was taking him to the five waterfalls on the upper Missouri River that Great Falls had taken its name from. Heath's ma was going to pack a picnic for them. He was surprised when he passed his poppa's room. Obviously Adam was cooking as Shawn was sound asleep. That was good. Jason knew Shawn hadn't really slept since leaving Boston. He supposed that finally it had caught up. Jason knew his poppa didn't have to go to Hunter's office till after lunch. He quietly took his turn in the water closet, then went downstairs to chat with Adam over breakfast.

"... so, I'll tell Heath tomorrow during our picnic. I just hope Mister Hart won't turn his back on Poppa. I'm sure he won't though," Jason said as he quickly helped Adam wash their breakfast dishes.

"He'd better not. Poppa has had enough. Should we just let him sleep?" Adam asked as he looked up at the ceiling. Shawn's room was over the kitchen.

"Yes, he has. Yeah, he'll be alright. He needs the rest. I'll tell Matt to come tell me if he sees poppa at the station, but I don't think he'll leave us. Don't fret so," Jason said softly as he dried the last plate Adam had washed.

Both Adam and Jason left the house blissfully unaware that upstairs, in his bed, Shawn was hovering between life and death. Shawn was very close to getting his wish, a place where Vince could never hurt him again.

Adam had a hard time with the pupils that morning. They were too excited about the prospect of planting their seeds in the garden. After morning recess he had to be firm with them for the first time. "I am _very_ disappointed in you. You could hardly name the Presidents in history. I know you are all excited about the garden. However, it is only Tuesday. Remember, I said we will garden on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But, unless your work and behavior improve, we will forget the garden all together. Do you understand?" Adam said sternly, but with affection in that way that only teachers can.

The thought of not doing the garden got the student's attention. They had tested the teacher enough. All the pupils knew that Mister Copeland meant business. They put their heads down and followed along like little angels as Adam did that day's geography lesson.

Adam enjoyed sitting at his desk during lunch and listening to the children playing. All the windows and both doors were open, and a pleasant, warm breeze blew through. He ate the fried egg sandwich he'd made for himself and brushed up for the afternoon lessons.

Simon Sandow was in the middle of writing a sentence on the blackboard when Jason burst into the schoolhouse. He was frantic. "Adam, come quick, it's Poppa. He's... _dying_..." His words came in waves of halted breaths, both from running and fear.

Adam didn't know what to do, could he just leave? His worry was solved when Wade came running in. The superintendent went directly to the teacher, his eyes filled with concern.

"Go, just go. I'll stay here," Wade said gently. He tried to give Adam courage with a soft smile.

Adam was numb, he barely noticed when Jason grabbed his hand and led him out of the schoolhouse.

"Jason, Poppa? What?" Adam blurted out as they walked across Main Street. He couldn't comprehend that Jason had said "poppa" and "dying" in the same sentence.

"Poppa didn't show up for work. Hunter came to the hotel to ask me if Poppa was ill. I said when you and I left he was still sleeping. How we thought it was good he was getting all that rest. Bret came asking too, so then he and Hunter went to the house. They found Poppa, barely breathing. Adam, they think he tried to kill himself," Jason said as the stopped in front of Doctor Orton's office.

Adam stopped walking as a look of horror washed over his face, "He _was_ trying to tell us good-bye. We should have agreed to run. He did it to get away from Father. Jason, Poppa would rather die than be caught by Father. What are we going to do?" Adam asked in a tear filled voice. Why hadn't they checked on Shawn that morning?

Jason pulled Adam by the hand, they needed to keep moving. "No, Adam. We _can't_ run for the rest of our lives. Poppa understood that. Adam, apparently he's been addicted to the medicine Doctor Patterson gave him. He never stopped taking it. The bottle they found had a Minneapolis label. We just don't know how much was left. Doctor Orton is guessing at least half. Come on," Jason explained as they went into Doctor Orton's office. Hunter was sitting in a small waiting area.

"How's Poppa?" Jason asked the worried looking sheriff. It seemed too quiet in the small waiting area.

"Dunno. Randy ain't come out. I never figured Shawn fer a caper like this. I thought... He always seemed so God fearin' and happy with Hart," Hunter spoke in a confused tone and a scratch to his chin stubble.

Jason sat down with a sigh. He looked at his brother, and Adam nodded. William Jason McMahon then launched into the story of how and why they ended up in Great Falls. He left nothing out, he even told the lawman about Vince's second family.

By the time Jason finished, an hour had passed. "Please Sheriff Helmsley, don't tell _anyone_ else, not yet. If Poppa pulls through this, he has the right to tell Mister Hart himself. I'm going to tell Heath soon. Please, Sheriff, please?" Jason sounded so desperate. He knew Hunter had the right to contact Marshal Calaway and tell him. He prayed that wouldn't happen.

Hunter's honey colored eyes looked at the two brothers. Jason was holding Adam, and both were crying. No, Adam was crying, Jason only had a few tears in his eyes. At that moment, the two brothers looked no older than his own children. He wanted to protect them. The McMahons had been through enough.

"Don't worry boys. Nothin' will leave this room. I promise ya. I'll also promise ya, that no account curly wolf McMahon won't get his hands on _any_ of you again. We'll figure it out, but know yer safe." Hunter went to where Adam and Jason were sitting, and took both boys in his strong arms and hugged them.

"Th.. thank you, Sheriff. Poppa was so worried about that Marshal," Adam said through his sobs.

"The idea that a man would... he really did that? Caused your sweet poppa to lose... it just makes me sick..." Hunter was still so flabbergasted that McMahon had basically killed his own unborn child.

"Yes, he did. And Poppa had wanted another baby for so long..." Jason said in a quiet voice. He felt exhausted, but he also finally felt free. Holding in their secret had been so tiring.

"Why doesn't the doctor come tell us something?" Adam nearly wailed. He then turned as the front door of the office opened.

Jason looked relieved as Heath came in. "Chris said for me to come sit with you. He got fed up with me pacing. He also said to not even think about working until Mister Shawn is better. He said he'd still pay you," Heath explained as he sat next to Jason. Jason took Heath into his arms and held him tight. Heath wrapped his arms around Jason and held him just as tightly. Jason relaxed his grip and took refuge in Heath's embrace. It was nice to be held and comforted for a change. This was why he liked Heath so very much, he could let down his guard and just be himself. Heath whispered quiet words of soothing comfort in Jason's ear as he held him. At that moment, they both knew their feelings for each other ran as deep as the ocean.

Adam got up and stood in the corner, alone. For the first time he wished he had someone to hold him. He looked out of the window. He could see the various groups of children going to their parents' places of business. They looked so sweet and innocent. Oh how he longed for those simple days again, when he had nothing to worry about but what game he and Jason were going to play next. The days when he was blissfully unaware of the adult world around him.

Hunter let out a long frustrated sigh, his fist clenched as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He decided that no matter what, he would not say anything to Mark. His only problem was, how much Mark really knew. Had it been just a casual letter from Glenn or had he known more? Calaway was a hard man to read, that's why he was such a good Marshal.

The front door of Randal's office opened once again. It was Banker Sandow. His children had told him what had happened at the school. He came, not out of concern, but for the gossip. He also thought it might make points with Adam.

Damien saw a very distraught looking Adam in the corner, and went over to him. "My dearest, is there anything I can do?" His words sounded sincere, but he was good at wearing masks.

Adam looked at the man with his sleeked back hair, his well-trimmed black beard, his finely tailored suit. Damien reeked of money, and it reminded him too much of his father. "No thank you, Damien. Could you just... please leave. I appreciate your concern, but we don't even know how he is yet," Adam said, and backed further into the corner. He wanted the banker to leave.

"But my dear, you shouldn't be alone at a time like this. Let _me_ be a comfort to you," Damien said softly. He moved closer, pinning Adam in the corner.

Before Adam could respond, a hand came down on Damien's shoulder. "Damien, he wants to be left alone. Perhaps he'll need you later, but not now. Go home and tend to your children, they have a lot of school work to do." The voice came from Wade Barrett, who had quietly come into the office.

Jason and Hunter had both been about to rescue Adam when Wade came in and took over. Jason went back to Heath and Hunter stepped out to have a cigarette, leaving the door open.

Damien wheeled around and looked Wade in the face. "Yes, perhaps you're right. Adam will need _me_ later. I'll be here for you, my dear," Sandow said with a caress to Adam's cheek.

Adam tried not to flinch, but fear clouded his eyes. He was never sure, was it going to be a caress or a slap? He nodded, but was very grateful when Damien left.

"You alright?" Wade asked softly. He smiled at Adam, but didn't invade his personal space.

"Thank you. He means well but, he scares me a bit. He so intense about... oh Wade, the doctor hasn't come out and told us anything. I'm so worried," Adam's voice filled with emotion and his green eyes filled with tears.

Wade wanted nothing more than to take Adam into his arms and comfort the frightened man. "Take that as good, Adam. It means he hasn't come to tell you bad news," he spoke softly, like he was whispering to a wild horse. He was taking his uncle's advice.

Adam looked at Wade, he spoke so softly and calmly, it made him feel safe. He moved closer to Wade. "You really think so?" Adam asked with hope in his voice.

"Mister Barrett is right, Adam. If Randy had bad news he'd be out here. Since that hasn't happened, that's a good sign," Heath said to the room. Jason smiled at Heath and pulled him in closer.

Adam looked so lonely and so scared, it ripped at Wade. He opened his arms a bit but stayed still, Wade wanted Adam to choose to come to him.

Adam looked at Wade with a new perspective, he could see that there was no evil glint in the dark eyes. He needed to feel the comfort, he needed to feel safe, he wanted a pair of strong arms to hold him close and tell him everything would be alright. He walked up to Wade. "Please, hold me," Adam whispered.

Wade moved slowly to let Adam come to him. Adam wrapped his arms around Wade's waist and realized that Wade was one of the few people who was taller than him, which meant that his head fit perfectly against Wade's broad shoulder. When Adam settled, then and only then did Wade wrap his strong arms around the teacher. He felt so victorious inside, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He just held Adam and stroked his hair gently, occasionally cooing comforting words in Adam's ear.

In the meantime, while the others waited for news, Doctor Orton and Bret Hart were fighting for Shawn's life. "Give him another spoonful, Bret. One more round should clear his stomach of as much as we can," Randal Orton said with a swipe of his brow.

The only thing the doctor could think of to do, was make Shawn throw up as much as possible. They had given him doses of ipecac, a recent drug that made a patient vomit the poisons out of their stomach. In Shawn's case it was the cocaine laced liquid he'd been taking, way too much.

Bret filled the spoon. Shawn was half sitting, half lying on the examination table in the back of Doctor Orton's office. The coppery blond was terribly ill, but would live, thanks to Doctor Orton and Bret's help.

"No... more. Please," Shawn rasped out. His voice was airy and husky from all the vomiting. His head was pounding and it felt like his heart would explode. His heart had slowed down, but still it was the main worry for Randal. He'd read about cases where the ingestion of too much cocaine could make the heart explode.

"Yes, Sunflower. I'm sorry, but if you're silly enough to do something like this, you have to pay the price. When you're feeling better, I'm gonna take you to the woodshed and tan your hide," Bret said firmly as he forced Shawn to take the dose of ipecac.

It took a few minutes, but soon Shawn was once again vomiting into the bucket Doctor Orton held. Bret rubbed Shawn's back and held his pony tail out of the way. Randal kept a close eye to make sure Shawn wasn't vomiting blood. It was fine line between too much and not enough.

Shawn was finally in the dry heave stage. There was absolutely nothing left in his stomach. He laid down on his side on the exam table with a groan. His body ached, his head still banged. In a word, Shawn was miserable.

While Shawn rested, Doctor Orton pulled Bret to the corner of the room. "Bret, this isn't over. He's addicted to the medication, the cocaine in it. If he wants to stop, he'll have to decide this for himself, but he'll need help." Randal was interrupted by Bret.

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," Hart spoke firmly and without hesitation.

Randal smiled, then turned serious. "He'll need to be away for a while. You have that cabin up on the river, take him there. It could take as long as a week or more. It won't be easy. He'll go through withdrawals. Shawn will go from anger, crying, begging, he may even try to escape to get to the medicine. He'll need lots of love and patience, and at times, a very firm hand. I'll keep him here tonight, but go get the cabin ready. I'll ride up and check on you when I can," Randal explained. He knew, though, of all people, Bret could help Shawn. He could see the love between them, even if they didn't.

"It will be done. We'd better go tell the boys. Jason will be alright, but I don't know about Adam. He's quite sensitive," Bret spoke thoughtfully.

"I'll... explain it... to... Addy..." Shawn said in his raspy, drained voice. He'd heard everything Orton had said. Shawn knew he had to rid his body of the vile drug.

Bret and Randy went back to their patient. "So you heard. Are you ready to give this stuff up?" Bret asked. He was upset that Shawn had been so bent on hurting himself.

"Yes... help me, Bret? Please?" Shawn asked as he took Bret's hand in his. He really wanted Bret to help. He knew he couldn't do it alone.

Bret took Shawn's hand in his. "Of course I'll help you, Sunflower, but I want something in return..." Bret was interrupted by Shawn's raspy voice.

"I'll tell you... everything... I promise," Shawn spoke with a weak squeeze to Bret's hand. He knew exactly what Bret was going to ask, and he knew it was time. If Bret was willing to help him, he had to be told the truth.

Bret bent down and kissed Shawn's cheek. "When you're ready, but yes, I want to know, so I can help you." His tone was soft and caring. He returned the squeeze gently.

All eyes turned as the door to Randal's exam room opened. The doctor came out and smiled. "He will be alright, but this is just the beginning. Come on boys, you can see your poppa, then we'll talk."

"Will you wait?" Jason asked Heath with a hopeful expression.

Heath nodded. "I'll be wherever you need me." Then they both realized he meant for the rest of their lives.

"Wade, come with them, your uncle will need your help, I'm sure," Randy said as he moved to let them pass through the door.

Wade let go of Adam and followed Shawn's sons into the exam room. Bret waved him over to the corner and started whispering to his nephew.

Randy carefully and thoroughly explained Shawn's medical situation and what needed to be done. As he spoke, Jason and Adam held Shawn's hands. All three of the McMahons were crying. Shawn out of guilt for what he'd done to his boys and the boys because they hadn't noticed that their poppa had cried out for help. They were all just thankful that now they had a chance to heal their hurt.

After Randal finished telling what Shawn would need, Jason asked everyone to give them a few minutes alone as a family. Randy, Bret and Wade left the room.

"Poppa, I want you to know, I'm sorry. I didn't realize about the medicine. I'm proud of you for wanting to stop. If anyone can get you through, I'm sure it's Mister Hart. Poppa, Sheriff Helmsley... Adam and I told him everything. He promised not to say anything to anyone. He also said that no matter what, Father would _never_ hurt you or us again. I believe him," Jason said. It was time to stop hiding once and for all.

"I'm glad Hunter knows. I'll tell Bret as soon as am able. Jason, you look after your brother. I don't know how long I'll be away. I promise you both, when I do come back, you will have a better and stronger poppa. Adam, honey, I know you're scared, but don't be, you are so strong. Don't be afraid to love. It wasn't love when your father did this to us. Love is wonderful, son. You must give it a chance. I'm... tired now..." Shawn could barely speak above a whisper as what little energy he had drained from his pain wracked body.

"Don't worry about us, Poppa. Jason and I will take care of each other and the house. We just want you well and strong. Take as _much_ time as you need. And Poppa, I'll try, I can't promise, but I'll try. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you when you needed us." Adam bent down and sobbed as he kissed Shawn's cheek.

"No son, I did this stupid thing. Not realizing I was not hurting only myself, I was hurting you boys and I'm sorry. Pack a bag for me, please?" Shawn rasped out his words, then began to cough violently. Jason called for Doctor Orton.

Randy gave Shawn a dose of thick, honey laced cough syrup. It coated Shawn's irritated throat and eased his cough. He gave the family a few more minutes alone.

Jason held Shawn's hand. "Don't worry about us, Poppa. I have a feeling Heath's ma and Mister Chris will swamp us with food. We have our work to keep us busy. I'll guard Addy with my life. You just get better and let Mister Bret help you. Please Poppa, we'll be alright, I _swear_ it. We'll even behave in church, won't we Addy Joe?" Jason said with a laugh. He wanted Shawn to know they would be alright.

"I don't know what you mean, Billy Jay. I _always_ behave in church," Adam said with his own laugh. He too, wanted their poppa to know it would be alright.

Randal came in and said Shawn needed to rest now. Jason and Adam hugged their poppa and kissed him. They had never been separated from Shawn, ever. To be honest, the boys were terrified, not of being alone, but of placing Shawn in the care of a stranger. With the unknown in their hearts, Jason and Adam left the doctor's office, and their poppa.

Bret and Wade were waiting for Jason and Adam. Heath too, had stood faithful, he would help in any way he could. Hunter had returned to his office, he had work to do.

Bret went up to Shawn's sons and spoke with conviction in his eyes, "You boys trust me? You know I will do everything I can to help him. I care deeply for him and will never hurt him. Pack a bag for him and I'll be over later to get it. I need to get the cabin ready. When your poppa can have visitors, Wade will drive you out to the cabin. Shawn will get the best possible care, I swear it."

"We do trust you, Mister Bret. We love our poppa and want to see him well again. Adam and I will never be able to thank you enough for helping him," Jason said with a hug to the older man.

"Adam, Jason, please, feel free to call on me anytime. I'll be there for you. Adam, I'll teach for you tomorrow," Wade said softly, hoping Adam's trust in him would continue to grow.

"Thank you, Wade. To be honest, I'd rather teach. I need to let Poppa know everything is normal. Walk me home?" Adam asked with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. He also needed to keep on teaching, keep his mind busy.

Wade smiled. "You are a strong-willed man. Of course you can teach. That's why I hired you. Come, I'll walk you home." His words were soft, his movements slow as he offered Adam his arm.

Bret watched with smile as Wade followed his advice. Jason and Heath, Wade and Adam all headed toward Maple Street. He looked in on Shawn, Randy had moved him to a more comfortable cot and he was sleeping. Bret left the doctor's office and crossed the alley that went to the Mercantile. He had a lot of supplies to get.

Hunter had stopped at the hotel and told Chris that Shawn would be away for a while to recover. He knew Chris would want to send the boys some food. He told Chris he'd give him the details later. Word had spread that Shawn was ill, and if anyone could stop rumors, it was his Chrissy.

Chris immediately went to the kitchen of the hotel and started a pot of chicken and dumplings. It would be just what Adam and Jason needed. People swore Chris' chicken and dumplings cured anything.

Matt Hardy walked into the sheriff's office with the mail from the train depot. He dropped of Hunter's mail before taking the rest to the post office in the courthouse next door.

John Orton began to open the various mail from the U. S. Marshals around the country. They were always sending the latest wanted posters. He noticed one from Boston. It piqued his interest because he was from that area. John also noticed it was from Glenn Jacobs, Mark Calaway's step-brother. He opened the envelope and unfolded the enclosed wanted poster.

John's mouth fell open when he saw a perfect drawing of Shawn, Jason and Adam. The poster said Shawn was missing and feared kidnapped by his two sons. The deputy was shocked, he knew the name McMahon. They were one of Boston's wealthiest and most powerful families. At least, Vince was.

Hunter came in and saw the look on John's face. He asked his deputy what was wrong, so John handed Hunter the wanted poster. Hunter then did something that shocked John even more. Hunter lit a match and set the poster on fire. They watched as it went up in smoke and flames.

The sheriff pinned his deputy with a stony gaze. "John, you never saw this poster. Understand?"

John nodded. He just hoped his boss hadn't just brought trouble to their peaceful town. Marshal Mark Calaway could make a lot of trouble if he ever found out what Hunter had just done.


	12. A Time For Healing

Bret pulled his horse to a stop and turned in his saddle. Shawn was behind him on a good steady mare, but he was barely hanging on. He was still weak from getting the cocaine out of his system.

"Hang on Shawn, only half a mile more," Bret called out as he urged his horse forward. While he could have brought the buckboard, he hoped riding would be part of Shawn's healing process.

Shawn gripped the horn of the saddle and hung on. He was glad for the western style saddle, instead of the English style he used back east. He also knew he deserved what his body was feeling. He'd been the one to keep taking the drops after they weren't really needed. He'd been the one to foolishly try to kill himself. Shawn knew he had a lot to atone for, both to God and his boys. He vowed to make it right.

Bret finally stopped at a pretty cabin that stood in the middle of a clearing in the woods that grew along the waters of the Missouri River. It was a solid, well-built, one room log cabin. It was a peaceful place. Bret and Wade had placed rocks in the stream to make a dam that created a deep hole for swimming. Wild flowers grew everywhere. There was a corral for the horses close to the cabin as well. It was the perfect place for Shawn to rest and recover.

Yesterday, Bret had stocked the cabin with food, clean bed linens and medicines from Doctor Orton. However, none of the medicine contained anything for Shawn to become addicted to. The boys had packed a bag for their poppa that had several nightshirts and comfortable clothes, along with his hairbrush, razor, shaving mug and soap, and his toothbrush. Adam had written Shawn a long note that Bret would give Shawn later. Now it was too much for Shawn to handle. Bret was glad Jason and Adam trusted him to take care of their beloved poppa.

"Bret, this is beautiful," Shawn said wearily as Bret lifted him down from his horse. Bret adjusted Shawn in his arms and carried him into the cabin. A double bed made of willow branches stood in the northeast corner, it was where Bret took Shawn.

"Welcome home, Sunflower. Can you change into your nightshirt alone? I'll corral the horses if you can. Your boys packed your bag." Bret's tone was soft, but had an edge to it. He was still upset that Shawn had wanted to end his life. He nodded to Shawn's carpet-bag which sat on the bed.

Shawn understood Bret's tone and he deserved it, but determined to fix everything. Shawn cared deeply for Bret and wanted his respect. "Yeah, I can. I'm alright for now, just weak and tired. My sides hurt from all that... being sick," Shawn replied with a weak smile.

Shawn watched as Bret left to care for the horses. He wished he felt up to making Bret a nice lunch, but he barely had the energy to change. When he opened his carpet-bag, Shawn grinned. Adam had sent Mister Spotty and his Bible. Jason had put in the gold pocket watch and a picture of himself and Adam asleep on Shawn's lap when he was six and Adam was four. It was Christmas Eve, and they had fallen asleep waiting for Santa.

Shawn placed the toy dog, picture, watch and Bible on the bedside table. He knew these things were his children's most precious possessions, their way of telling him to fight and come back to them, as the man they knew, respected and loved.

He stripped down to the cotton undershorts he wore, then went to the sink and splashed freshly pumped spring well water on his face. Like his kitchen back home, there was a small window to look out of as one did the dishes. He dried off and slipped a comfortable, white nightshirt with light gray pinstripes over his head. Shawn felt strange in his sleeping attire before noon, but he had to admit, it did feel good. He was a bit afraid of what was to come. Doctor Orton had said before this was over he would go through several stages, none of them pleasant.

He took a moment to look around the cabin. Everything had been built by Bret with Wade's help. It was their hunting and fishing retreat. The fireplace was a work of art. Some of the field rocks had patches of lichen on them while others had fossils of ancient plants and animals embedded in them. In front of the fireplace was a large bear fur. The fur was reddish-brown and Shawn wasn't sure what kind of bear it was. Two huge wolf skins decorated the walls on either side of the fireplace.

The fireplace was also set up as a cook stove. There was a spit for roasting meat, a hook on a chain for a pot to hang, and a dutch oven built into the right side. It could be used for baking and roasting. Two rocking chairs sat near by.

It was very obviously a hunting man's cabin. Various sizes of antlers from deer, antelope, elk, moose, and horns from sheep and buffalo were fastened up in the rafters of the roof. Shawn guessed Bret was an excellent hunter, and probably fisherman as well.

Shawn was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. He went to the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped in. He smiled at Adam's stuffed dog. He'd made it while waiting for Adam to be born. He picked it up the toy dog and cuddled it close. It smelled like Adam as a baby, at least in his mind's eye. A warm feeling of comfort of washed over him.

Bret unsaddled, groomed, watered and fed the two horses. He'd brought two sacks of oats and six bales of hay with the rest of the supplies yesterday. Bret wouldn't be able to leave Shawn to go into town, especially once things got more difficult. Wade would come when he could, as would the doctor. They would be the only ones allowed near the cabin until Shawn was well.

When Bret finished with the horses, he took the saddles and bridles to a small lean-to, built on the east side of the cabin. He entered the cabin, left the door open and opened the two windows on either side of the door. It was a bit warm and the breeze felt good.

Hart smiled when he saw Shawn. His Sunflower had fallen asleep, holding a small, black and white stuffed dog. At that moment, Bret utterly lost his heart and soul to the beautiful man in his bed. He leaned down and kissed Shawn's brow, and the man never stirred.

Bret went back outside. He skinned and cleaned the three rabbits he caught yesterday. He knew Shawn would need some rich food and a rabbit stew would fill the bill perfectly. They were fat from the plentiful grass and wild things rabbits tended to find.

He cut the meat into boneless chunks and took them into the cabin. At the counter that ran along the wall, he dipped the pieces of meat into flour seasoned with salt, pepper and a bit of ground garlic. He heated some fat in a pot that hung over the small fire he'd built. With a sizzle he dropped the coated meat into the pot and stirred them with a wooden spoon.

Shawn wasn't sure how long he'd slept. The smell of rabbit stew entered his nose, along with an undertone of baking cornbread. He felt hungry and hoped he could eat. For a moment he panicked, where was Bret? Did he just leave him here with a pot of stew?

Suddenly the back door opened. Shawn hadn't even noticed the door that was between the fireplace and kitchen. Bret came in with a few small logs he'd chopped for the fire. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Shawn had to bite his tongue. Bret looked... sexy. A light sheen of sweat covered his upper body, enhancing the tanned flesh of the horse rancher. Bret's muscles rippled and flexed as he silently stacked the wood in a box next to the fireplace. His chest was covered with dark curls, not too much, just enough to be tangled in fingers. The hair trailed down and vanished into the waist of his trousers. Bet was a perfect specimen of a man.

Hart could feel Shawn's eyes on him. Well, if his Sunflower wanted to stare, he'd give him a reason. He removed his beloved cowboy hat and let his long, dark curls fall free. He stood and stretched his arms, the movement causing his back muscles to flex and strain.

Shawn let a low moan escape his lips before he could stop it. Bret wheeled around on his booted heels and faced Shawn, a wicked smirk and knowing look shining in his dark eyes. "Hello, Sunflower. How are you feeling?" Bret's expression changed to one of care and concern as he moved to his patient's bed.

"How long did I sleep? I... ache, if the truth be told. I wish I could just have one or two drops, it would really help," Shawn said quietly. He knew it was pointless, but he craved the calm that the medicine brought him.

"Well, lets just say, lunch is now supper. I'm not going to even acknowledge what I just heard. Can you eat a bit? It's rabbit stew and cornbread," Bret asked as he went back to stir the pot.

"I am hungry, I just don't know if I can. It smells great. When did you catch rabbits?" Shawn asked as he let Bret help him out of the bed. There was a small dining table in the southwest corner, and windows to the west and the south.

"We can eat small meals or whatever is best for you. Come on, just stay comfortable, no need to dress. I'll put my shirt on though," Bret said with a laugh as he pulled his shirt off the back of one of the four chairs around the table.

Shawn laughed, then groaned. It hurt his sides to laugh. "Easy Sunflower," Bret said with concern as the pain crossed Shawn's face.

"It hurts to laugh. I deserve it. Oh Bret, I've been so... stupid," Shawn said in a tear filled voice. His emotions were all over the place.

"Yes, you have. Shawn, I'll tell you something only Wade and Hunter know. I've been in your boots. I used to drink whiskey till I passed out. I was a dirty, mean drunk. When I woke up in a pool of my own piss and vomit one day, I said enough. Wade brought me here and with Hunter's help, got me through it. Wade was eighteen, I was thirty-three. I haven't had anything harder to drink than lemonade in twelve years. So, we'll get through this, I promise," Bret said as he put a small dish of rabbit stew in front of Shawn. He went back to take the cornbread out of the oven.

Shawn was stunned at Bret's confession, but he was glad because it meant Bret wasn't being judgmental, he was speaking from the wisdom of experience. "Thank you for sharing that. I'll need your strength and firmness. Do you think the boys are alright? Maybe we should do this at the house? I've never been away from my boys," Shawn said in a worried tone. He toyed with his spoon.

"They are big boys. They will be fine, honey. It's better we're isolated. The yelling won't disturb anyone. Wade will look in on them and I'll bet Chris has sent them a pot of chicken and dumplings. You just try to eat," Bret said with a pat to Shawn's shoulder.

"You're right. I need to be a bit selfish and work on getting better..." He paused to take a bite of the delicious stew. Aside from the meat, Bret had added potatoes, carrots and several onions. "This is really delicious, Bret," Shawn said with a smile and bite of cornbread. Bret had baked it in a well-seasoned cast iron skillet.

"Glad you like it. I caught the rabbits yesterday, when I brought in the supplies. Killed that bear five years ago, had enough meat on it to feed almost everyone in town over winter. It's a grizzly, guess they don't have bears that big back east," Bret said as he dished up another bowl of stew.

"I've never hunted, but I love to fish..." Shawn suddenly doubled over. It was if every muscle in his body decided to cramp at once, and he nearly screamed with the pain.

Bret almost dropped his bowl when Shawn cried out. He rushed to Shawn, who'd fallen to his knees. He picked Shawn up and carried him to the bed. He then went to the sink and filled a bowl with water, grabbed a cloth and went back to Shawn. Bret wet the cloth and gently washed Shawn's face.

"Easy honey, just breathe," Bret said softly as he re-wet the cloth and washed Shawn's tears away. How well he knew what the man was going through.

"Hurts Bretty, hurts," Shaw moaned in a raspy whisper. He was still cramped, but it was easing a bit. Bret's gentle touches helped calm him.

Bret smiled. No one had ever called him "Bretty" before, he liked it. From now on, only Shawn would ever call him that. "I know. Just keep breathin' and let your body relax," Bret cooed softly as he washed Shawn's face again.

It nearly took an hour for Shawn's attack to pass. When it was over, Bret helped Shawn change into a fresh nightshirt, as the one he wore was drenched in sweat. Bret would keep washing them as needed. Shawn fell into a deep sleep. It gave Bret a chance to clean up their supper remains. He threw the leftover stew in a bucket, as there was no ice box in the cabin. He washed the dishes, dried and put them away.

Bret took Shawn's sweat-soaked nightshirt to the stream, along with the horses. The animals drank as Bret washed out the nightshirt. He then led the horses back to the corral and hung the nightshirt over a rail. He groomed the horses, talking to them softly as he worked.

Bret brushed his stallion till his coat shone. The horse was a Palomino of perfect horseflesh. His mane and tail were the color of cream and his coat was rich gold. The mare he'd chosen for Shawn was the stallion's mother. She was a lighter gold with a nearly white mane and tail. She was a steady, sensible, surefooted animal named "Cinta de Oro." In English it meant "Ribbon of Gold" but Bret simply called her "Ribbon." Bret's stallion had the name "Oro" which was Spanish for gold. Bret Hart raised the best Palomino horses in Montana. People came from hundreds of miles to buy them. Each horse had Bret's brand on its left flank, a heart with wings. His ranch was called "The Flying Heart," synonymous with his free spirit. Bret couldn't wait till Shawn was feeling better and able to see the ranch he loved so dearly.

When Bret got back to the cabin, Shawn was still sleeping. To keep busy, Bret grabbed his leather bullet pouch that hung by the door. His rifle was racked over the door. He sat on the hearth and shaved some lead into the long handled cast iron spoon he'd set on the coals. When it was ready, he poured the molten lead into his bullet mold. By the time he finished, Bret had made twenty new bullets.

Bret checked on Shawn. The beautiful man was still asleep. He could tell Shawn was resting well as his breathing was deep and steady. Hart stripped down to his cotton undershorts. He threw a log on the fire and banked it for the night. He laid down on the bear skin rug, it was comfortable and soft. He drifted off to sleep as he watched the flames dance in the dark.

By the way the moon hung in the inky sky, it had to be around three in the morning. The wildlife in the woods around the cabin were scattered by the agonizing screams of pain that came from inside the cabin. Shawn had woken up in even worse pain than before. He couldn't do anything but scream. His body, used to the cocaine laced drops, was crying out for the drug. It was scary to know how easy it was to become addicted to something that looked so harmless.

All Bret could do was wash Shawn's face and hold him. He kept cooing softly in Shawn's ear. It ripped at his soul not only because Shawn was in such agony, but because he realized he'd put Wade and Hunter through the same thing. He owed them a lot.

The sun was rising before Shawn was sleeping again. Bret knew he should go back to the rug, but Shawn had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. Bret wrapped his other arm around the pained beauty. Bret was asleep in seconds. It had exhausted both men. When Shawn woke up he was deeply wrapped in Bret's strong arms. He felt safe and secure. He felt so relaxed and content that he was able to go back to sleep.

Bret woke up next and smiled. Shawn looked so peaceful as his head rested on his chest. Shawn's long hair was like a fan as it fell over them both. Hart knew he needed to get up. The horses needed tending to and he had planned on catching some fish for their lunch. He also knew Shawn would feel better if he got up and moved around, keep his muscles stretched.

"Good morning, Sunflower," Bret said softly. He stroked the hair away from Shawn's face. What he really wanted to do was make love to Shawn. Make him his in all ways, but that was simply not an option.

Shawn stirred in his sleep. He could still feel the strong arms around him. Arms that didn't belong to his husband. Up until now, Vince had been the only one to hold him and kiss him. What got Shawn the most was, in all the good years he did have with Vince, he never once felt this safe and cared for. Shawn wanted nothing more than for Bret to make love to him. He wanted to belong to Bret in all ways. He knew it was fast, he barely knew Bret, however never in his life had he felt like he did when he was with Bret. When he was with Bret he felt... at home, Bret was the warm fire he could come to, he knew no matter what, that fire would never die; it would remain constant. Vince had never been like that, he burned hot and cold, never dependable, there was no comforting warmth with him. He decided it was time for Bret to know the truth. He wanted him to find out now, before things went any further. Would Bret understand or walk away?

"Good morning, Bret. We need to talk. Please, keep a hold of me? Because by the time I'm finished, you may want nothing more to do with me. I want to be in your arms for as long as I can." Shawn's voice was deep and raspy from the screams of pain, but the words were from his heart and soul. His turquoise eyes looked at Bret with so much hope, he managed a slight smile to curve on his lips.

Bret smiled and sighed. He was glad Shawn was ready to talk, he only worried it was too soon. However, he would do this in whatever way Shawn wanted. He pulled Shawn closer. "Take your time, but let me ask you one thing. You're married, aren't you?" Bret finally asked the one thing that kept coming to his mind.

Shawn wrapped himself around Bret and held him for dear life. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and began. "Yes. My name is really Michael Shawn Hickenbottom-McMahon, husband of Vincent McMahon of Boston. He is the father of Jason and Adam. Once we loved each other, but then things changed..." Shawn began with how he met Vince and told Bret every blessed thing that had happened, he left nothing out. He even told about Vince's other family with Eric Bischoff. He had to stop several times to drink water, dry tears and gather himself.

The entire time Shawn spoke, Bret held him, got Shawn water to drink or washed his face with fresh, cool water. Bret heard every word and spoke none of his own. His time would come. With all the pauses and a trip to the woods, it took Shawn nearly all day to get the story out. The longest pause came when Shawn told about losing his baby. Bret had never been so angry in his life. How could a man, a father, deliberately kill his own unborn baby? As far as Bret Hart was concerned, Vincent Kennedy McMahon was a dead man.

"... so, we decided to stay here and try to make a new life. Then all that business with Marshal Calaway at the poker game. I thought we should leave, but Jason said, and rightly so, that if we ran again now, we'd never stop. I stupidly thought, if I killed myself, Vince would drop it and the boys would be safe. I don't care what happens to me, but I do care about my boys and I wont see them hurt, ever again. Now you know why Adam is so afraid of love. Our marriage... at the end... was all he could see of love and marriage. So, that's our story, all of it. I want you to know, Bret, I can never thank you enough for your kindness to us. I will understand if you want nothing further to do with me. Just... do it now, before it's too late." Shawn fell back in the bed, exhausted, mentally and physically.

Bret knew there was only one thing he could do to show Shawn how he felt. He pulled Shawn into his arms and kissed him like he never kissed anyone before. He was gentle and tender, but extremely passionate. He rolled on his back and pulled Shawn on top of him, his hands massaging the small of Shawn's back. Shawn tangled Bret's curly hair in his fingers, totally lost in the wonderful moment. He'd take what Bret gave... if this was the end.

The sun was setting as the kiss finally broke. It had been a long, exhausting day. Bret was starving and he knew the horses would be furious with him. "I hope that settles things, Shawn. You're mine now and Vince McMahon can go to the devil. When you're feeling better, we'll go see Lawler, get started on your divorce. I want you Shawn, I'm falling in love with you. I... hope you feel the same. You do, don't you?" Bret asked. There was so much hope in his expression.

Shawn was still on top of Bret, he looked deeply into Bret's eyes. He was looking for any sign of deceit, pity or even hatred. What he saw was hope and love, and he couldn't believe Bret still wanted him. "You... want me? A washed up, abused, weak person who tried to kill himself?" Shawn asked through the tears. There was no way anyone could love him. Maybe his boys could, but he wasn't sure about that anymore, not really.

"Shawn, stop it. You are a strong, beautiful man. You put up with a lot because of your boys. If you hadn't made yourself a target for Vince, he would have hurt Jason and Adam. I'm sorry about that, honey. I can't imagine how terrible that was. I probably would have killed myself as well. I want you Shawn. We can make our own baby, if you want. Are you willing to tell Lawyer Lawler all about it? Get a divorce?" Bret's eyes bored into Shawn's with deepest conviction as he spoke. He did want a baby from Shawn, a child of their own to love and cherish.

Shawn's tears fell on Bret's bare chest. "You... a... baby? With me? I'd be willing to talk to the lawyer, but a divorce is expensive. I can't afford a lawyer now, and I'm sure you can't either."

Bret Hart laughed. "Oh my darling Sunflower, I guess it's my turn to tell you a bit about myself. I'm a millionaire, Shawn. I own the hotel, mercantile and other companies. Our family started Hart Enterprises. When my sister died, I inherited everything. I guess if I lived in England, I'd be a Lord. I have money, I just don't let it rule me, I don't care about it. However, I can afford to destroy Vince McMahon. I'll get your crab business back too. Shawn, if you want a divorce, I'll get it for you."

Shawn was stunned. He'd heard Vince talk about Hart Enterprises, once after a trip to Canada. He had no clue that Bret Hart was that Hart. Now he was even more sure Bret was just being nice. Someone of his social stature would not want a divorced ex-socialite, who was a weak-kneed punching bag for his husband. He couldn't take anymore. He slid off Bret, curled up in a ball and sobbed like a newborn babe.

Bret knew Shawn was even more emotional because of the withdrawal from the medicine, and telling his story and finding out about Bret's hidden identity. He let Shawn cry himself to sleep, by stroking the long, coppery blond locks. He finally had a chance to dress and see to the horses. Oro was very prancy when he led them to the stream to drink. Bret splashed water on his face to freshen himself a bit. He rewarded his horses' patience with an extra ration of oats mixed with some chunks of carrots. Back inside the cabin he wolfed down the rest of the cornbread with a bit of molasses.

Shawn again spent the night in periods of screaming, agonizing pain. The good thing was, the pain didn't last as long. His body was slowly returning to normal. It would still be a while, but by morning Shawn felt like getting up and was hungry. Bret made pancakes and they both ate stacks of six each. Bret had brought some maple syrup as a special treat.

Bret noticed Shawn was very quiet. He didn't want to push, but he wondered what he was thinking about. "What's in that beautiful head of yours? I think you know by now, you can talk to me about anything," Bret said with a gentle caress to Shawn's cheek.

Shawn leaned into the touch. "I just can't take it all in. I've heard Vince speak of Hart Enterprises. He went to Canada once to finance some land purchase, but Hart Enterprises had beat him out of the deal..." Shawn paused with a deep sigh, then continued, "I don't know when it all went so... wrong. I wonder now, maybe, it was all a lie on his part. I truly loved him, once. I thought he loved me, was proud of the home I made for him and our sons. If he truly loved me, he would have... I'm so confused, Bret. Oh God, help me!" Shawn again burst out in a flood of tears. Doctor Orton had warned him that Shawn would go through stages, and Bret knew this was one of them. He just hoped when the anger came, he would be ready.

Bret did what he did best, cared for Shawn. Bret had an idea. "Come on, honey." He easily picked Shawn up and carried him out the back door of the cabin and down the short path to the pool he and Wade had built. The water was so clear one could see the rocks at the bottom. They had made one side a bit higher to create a waterfall. It wasn't big, but it made a nice shower to bathe in. The waterfall cast a slight rainbow caused by the sun's glittering rays. Birds provided a delightful chorus of their various songs as they chirped merrily in the surrounding trees, crickets and other insects added their busy drone of buzzing wings and mating calls. Bret put Shawn down. It took Shawn a minute to get his feet under him as he was still crying.

"Trust me?" Bret asked softly as he held Shawn steady in his muscular arms. He wiped Shawn's tears gently with his thumb.

Shawn could only nod through the tears. He was bit shocked when Bret stripped off all his clothes, even his cotton undershorts. Shawn was even more shocked when he allowed Bret to strip his own clothes off, his undershorts as well. Shawn had never been naked in front of anyone but Vince. He wasn't sure he had a nice body, after his pregnancies.

"You're beautiful, honey. Are you sure you birthed two children?" Bret whispered softly as he gently caressed Shawn's taught abdomen. Shawn's skin was flawless. He was pale from being so ill, but a few days in the sun would give him a healthy glow. Shawn's chest was covered with fine hairs that ran down his body and blended in to his dark blond pubic hairs. Bret thought he was perfect.

Shawn blushed deeply as Bret's eyes scanned his body. "Am I? I don't think so. If I had been, Vince would..." he was halted by Bret's fingers on his lips.

"You are not to mention that fool's name again. He had his chance and he messed it all up. He did, not you. You belong to me now. He plays no part in your life anymore, understand?" Bret spoke in a firm tone, his brown eyes blazed with his conviction.

Shawn still couldn't believe the handsome man standing in front of him wanted him, and wanted him badly apparently. "Yes, Bret. I'll be yours; help me? I know divorce is scandalous, what will everyone in town think? I do have a bit of pride, not much, but some. I don't want the boys harmed by a scandal. Especially with Adam's job. I have a feeling Sandow could make a lot of trouble with something like this." Shawn spoke in a worried tone as he bit his lip. He wasn't sure of anything.

"You let me worry about Damien. My money is in his bank, well some of it anyway. He won't want to lose that. There will be no scandal. If you were getting a divorce just to marry someone else, or had an affair, that would be bad, but you were hurt. My god, honey, the man killed his own child. Who's going to look bad? Not you, trust me. I'll be there with you every minute. Then after you're divorced, you'll marry me," Bret spoke as if it was a fact. His voice almost shrugged.

Shawn's eyes grew wide. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? "Now wait a minute, Bret Hart. I was married to one controlling man. What makes you think I want another? Maybe I don't want to marry again. I have to take care of myself first, for once, and after that, my boys. So don't you think I'm agreeing to anything like that. I take it back, I don't want to be yours," Shawn's eyes were full of fire and most of all, life. He stood up for himself, for the first time in his life. It felt good, he felt... free.

Bret smiled. Finally, he saw a spark in Shawn's turquoise eyes. He'd hoped to bring life back to Shawn, he just hoped he hadn't gone too far. "That's my Sunflower. Stand up and fight. I'm not really controlling. I meant what I said about helping you, and being there for you, but, I would never, absolutely never, force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I do want you as my husband, but that will be up to you. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust and be worthy of your love. Because, Shawn Michaels, I love you, very much." As Bret spoke he held Shawn's hands, his eyes burned with the truth of his words. It was not lost on either man that they were having this talk, naked, both in physical body, but in soul as well. It made their conversation more meaningful, and in a way, more spiritual.

"You tricked me, Bret. But, thank you for making me realize it's alright to stand up for myself. I'd forgotten how, or maybe I never knew how. I have to be honest, I care very deeply for you, and I don't want anyone else, but I can't say I love you, yet. It wouldn't be fair for me to say it. Please understand, Bretty, I want you and I want to be yours, but I need time. I'm not well enough to think about anything other than getting well. Can you understand? Will you be patient with me?" Shawn asked as he held on to Bret's hands.

"Yes, Shawn I understand. If you had spoken any differently, I would have been concerned. Let's get you healthy first, the rest will come. We have all the time in the world. Now, come with me." Bret leaned in and kissed Shawn. He was careful not to rub his cock against Shawn's.

Bret held on to one of Shawn's hands and with a run, pulled Shawn toward the pool in the stream. They jumped into the cold water. While it was a bit of a shock to their systems, it felt refreshing and made Shawn feel better, at least emotionally.

They laughed and swam. Shawn then washed his hair under the waterfall with the tub of soft soap Bret had placed there earlier. It felt so good to wash away the sweat and grime of sickness. After an hour of playing in the water, Shawn got out and sat in the thick, soft, almost carpet like grass. The warm sun felt so good on his skin and it helped ease his aching muscles.

Before he got out, Bret placed a box under the waterfall. The wooden box had slats on the sides. Any fish that went over the small waterfall would go into the box. Smaller fish could escape through the slats while bigger fish would later be eaten for dinner.

Hart then got out and joined Shawn on the grass to dry off. He reached over and took Shawn's hand in his. "How are you feeling? You really do look like a Sunflower, all cozy in the warmth," Bret said with a bit of a laugh.

"Better, but my body still aches. The sun does feel good. I feel kind of naughty though, lying here, like this is the Garden of Eden, before they knew the shame of nakedness. Would I be horrible if I said I liked it?" Shawn asked with a blush.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Nothing wrong with it. We were born naked. Think of it this way, you are having a rebirth of a kind. So, as long as no one else sees what's mine, as far as I'm concerned, you can be my Eve and I will be your Adam. Promise me though, don't offer me an apple," Bret said with an evil smirk on his face.

"You are so sure of yourself. Maybe I'm just using you, taking advantage of your kindness. When I'm feeling better, maybe I'll find someone else. I'm sure you are not the only eligible bachelor in Great Falls," Shawn's tone was serious, but he had a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Bret laughed, rolled over on his side and was about to kiss Shawn when another cramp seized Shawn's body, and he curled up in a ball. Bret sat up and pulled Shawn into his lap. He caressed Shawn's back and whispered words of loving encouragement in his ear. The spasm passed rather quickly. A sign he was getting better, at least partly. Bret picked Shawn up and carried him to the cabin.

Shawn managed to make a pot of tea while Bret put fresh sheets on the bed. He had thought to bring several sheets with the supplies. He wanted Shawn as comfortable as possible. By the time Shawn poured two cups of tea, he was exhausted. Bret tucked Shawn back into bed and gave him his cup of tea. Bret sat on the bed with Shawn and drank his own tea. Neither man had bothered to realize they were still naked.

After they finished their tea, Bret pulled on his heavy, tan cotton trousers. He gave Shawn a kiss and went out to tend to Oro and Ribbon. While they drank from the stream, he checked the fish trap. He was pleased to see four fat rainbow trout. He picked two for their meal, and prepared them. He got four nice fillets. Bret returned the horses to the corral and fed them, they were much happier with him now.

While Shawn slept, Bret prepared their meal. He dipped the fish in cornmeal mixed with flour and fried them over the fire along with some potatoes. He mixed up a batch of hush puppies, a mixture of cornmeal, flour and onions. He dropped the mixture by spoonfuls into a kettle of hot lard and fried them till they were golden brown and crispy on the outside and delicate and moist on the inside. He boiled a pot of coffee to go with their meal.

Bret dished up their plates and brought them to the bed. Two cups of coffee were already on the bedside table. The smell of the delicious food cooking had awoken Shawn and he was hungry. Swimming always made him ravenous. When Bret handed Shawn the tin dinner plate, the coppery blond fairly grabbed it and tucked into the food like a starving wolf. Bret laughed but he was glad to see Shawn eating. While his body was beautiful, Shawn had let himself get too thin. Bret knew once Shawn had put on a little more weight, he would be even more beautiful and healthy.

"This is delicious, Bret. You keep feeding me like this and I'll get fat. Then you will throw me away," Shawn was only half-joking. Vince had often called him fat, so Shawn hardly ate, even though he hosted wonderful dinner parties.

"Never, Sunflower. You need to have a little more weight, especially if... never mind. Let's get you healthy first. You eat all you want, I'd still love you even if you were fat," Bret said with a tender caress to Shawn's cheek.

Shawn smiled. He knew Bret was telling the truth, and he also knew Bret was saying that he needed to be healthy, if he got pregnant. He couldn't think that far ahead, he wasn't even sure if he could have another baby, thanks to Vince. The thought made his appetite vanish. He resorted to his old trick of eating without putting any food in his mouth. He was an expert at moving food around his plate, a habit he'd sadly taught Adam as well.

Bret noticed that Shawn had stopped eating and his expression was unreadable. "Honey, what's wrong? I thought you liked my cooking?" Bret asked in a worried tone. He again caressed Shawn's cheek.

"Well, I guess since we've been so honest with each other. I know you'd love to have a baby. What if we did get married someday, and we found out I couldn't have children? What if... Vince took that away from me as well? Would you be happy not having children? I'm not that young either..." Shawn looked at Bret, his eyes filled with real worry.

"Children would only be a bonus. If you can't have any more, then it is alright. You have your boys and I have Wade. I got my baby experience with him. Randal can check you out. If we're meant to have children we will, if not, we'll love the ones we have. So you eat and stop worrying about it," Bret said with a smile as he held a forkful of fried potatoes to Shawn's lips.

"You're too good to me and for me, Bret Hart. Coming to Great Falls and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and my boys. Thank you." Shawn sealed his words as he leaned over and kissed Bret's lips.


	13. More Time for Healing

_**A/N:** I would just like to take the time to shout out a huge and grateful **THANK**** YOU** to all of you who have read and reviewed, or even just read this story thus far. Also, even though she says I don't have to say thank you all the time, I **DO** thank Rhi so very much for being my Beta Reader and giving the story that final polish it needs. I hope you enjoy this chapter... I think you have been looking forward to what happens in this one! Thank you all once again, and remember even the smallest of reviews is love and encouragement! All the best for a wonderful day, LDB. _

Over the next two days, Shawn continued to rest and recover. The cramp he'd had by the creek was the last one he'd had. The next phase Shawn went through was anger. He wanted his medication and he didn't get it. Bret showed the patience of a saint, and soon found that Shawn knew more swear words than a sailor. The fifth morning was turning out to be the worst yet. It started with lunch.

"You expect me to eat _this_? Fish stew, don't make me laugh. You're from the west, you don't know _anything_ about fish stew, this is fish flavored paste!" Shawn exclaimed as he knocked the full bowl of stew to the floor. He acted four instead of forty.

Bret let Shawn blow. He picked up the bowl and wiped up the mess. "You'll have to show me how to do it right. I'm sure you do know how to make it better." He'd learned to at least say something. When Bret had ignored Shawn previous outbursts, it only made the patient more angry.

Shawn shrugged and stomped over to the bed. He sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's like it comes out before I can stop it. I'm sure you make a _wonderful_ fish stew. Oh Bret, I'm going insane, bit by bit. Why are you putting up with me?" He toyed with a stray thread on the sleeve hem of his nightshirt.

"Because I care about you, love you. I know this isn't the _real_ you. It's the lack of the medicine. Besides, you are beautiful when you're feisty," Bret said as he finished cleaning up the debris from lunch.

That afternoon Shawn slept soundly. Bret took his gun and went hunting. He saddled Oro and headed to the place where he knew the summer antelope were fat.

Shawn woke to the sounds of something being nailed to the wall of the lean-to. He padded out in his nightshirt to investigate, and found Bret nailing the hide of antelope to the shed wall. A large piece of meat lay on the bench in front of the cabin.

"I'll cook," Shawn said as he took the meat into the cabin. He felt better and wanted something to do.

Bret watched but said nothing. He really didn't mind, he was curious about Shawn's cooking skills. He'd wrapped the rest of the meat and put it in the lean-to. It would last a day or two in the salt-water soaked burlap. He finished with the hide, groomed and fed the horses, then took a quick swim to wash the grime of hunting and dressing the meat from his body.

Shawn had cut the meat into bite sized pieces. He'd found canned tomatoes and had decided to make a meat and vegetable soup. Tomorrow he would thicken it for stew, and maybe dumplings. He browned the meat with onions, then added the tomatoes, a can of green beans, carrots and potatoes. Shawn mixed dough to make a loaf of bread, and had set the dough close to the fire to rise when Bret came in. He smiled at Bret, who had been extraordinarily patient with him.

"Can you make peach pie?" Bret asked in a hopeful tone. He had a sweet tooth, and peach pie was his favorite.

"Yes, I can. Who canned all the vegetables and fruit?" Shawn asked as he looked through the supplies for pie ingredients.

"Zachary Ziggler does it, with his ma and sister. All the produce sold in the Mercantile is grown here. The Wyatts may be an odd family, but they have the best fruit trees; peaches, apples, pears and grapes," Bret explained as he carefully cleaned his rifle.

"Grapes grow on vines, _not_ trees," Shawn said shortly as he mixed lard into the lightly salted flour to make a pie crust. He caught himself and sighed. "I'm sorry." He hated that he got so angry at Bret, and usually for no really good reason.

Bret walked up to Shawn and slid his arms around Shawn's waist, hugging Shawn's back to his chest. "I know, honey. It's not personal. I _know_ it's the lack of your medicine. It's all going to pass. You just keep doing what you're doing. I'll be back in a bit, alright? Just yell if you need me," Bret said with a kiss to Shawn's temple. He then left the cabin. He had something in mind to cheer Shawn up.

Shawn felt better after he punched the living hell out of the bread dough. Now he understood something from his childhood. He remembered his Grandmother Copeland would often punch bread dough after a tiff with his grandfather. He knew now, that was a great way to work out anger and frustration. By the second rising and punching, Shawn felt like himself.

The soup, bread and pie were ready. Shawn had even felt well enough to set the table with candles and wild flowers he'd picked and put in one of the empty peach jars. He looked out of the window and smiled, Bret was just walking up the path. He heard Bret wash up in the rain barrel at the southwest corner of the cabin.

Bret sat down at the table. "Honey, this looks fantastic," he remarked as Shawn put a bowl of antelope and vegetable soup in front him. Shawn had also made the bread dough into rolls. Bret had never seen the like. Shawn explained that the "Parker House Rolls" were the new rage in the east. Bret loved them and swore Shawn's bread was the best he'd ever tasted.

"Sunflower, you can cook for me anytime. This is... heavenly. Thank you," Bret spoke with his mouth full, but he didn't care. It was the best food he'd ever tasted.

Shawn blushed with pride. It had been a long time since someone aside from Jason and Adam had complemented his cooking. He was so glad not to have servants any more. He loved them as people, but he wanted to be able to do his own cooking and housekeeping.

When Bret bit into the peach pie, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. It was even better than his mother's. "You just put my mother to shame. You _have_ to enter this pie recipe in the Harvest Fair. You'll win the Grand Prize, I promise," Bret said as the started on his third slice. Shawn was so pleased to have made Bret so happy.

Bret rewarded Shawn's efforts by doing all the clean up work. He took the pot of leftover soup to the stream. He put it on a rock just behind the waterfall, it would keep it fresh and cool so they could finish it for lunch tomorrow.

Hart then took a basket from the cabinet under the kitchen counter and slung a couple of blankets over his arm. He took Shawn by the hand. "Come, I want to take you some place," Bret said as he took his rifle down from the door. Shawn had taken the basket and blankets from Bret.

"I'm just in my nightshirt, won't it be cold?" Shawn asked with a bit of a laugh. He'd almost forgotten what a suit of clothes felt like.

"Trust me. I haven't brought you to harm so far and I won't now. Wade found this place as a boy. He called it a fairy ring," Bret said as the crested a small hill.

Shawn gasped. There in the glow of the setting sun was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. Down in a little valley was a perfect ring of ground, surrounded by wild flowers, primarily wild violets. The grass in the center of the flower ring looked like a deep green emerald, thick and almost plush.

Bret led Shawn to the center of the ring. It dipped low enough that had anyone walked by, they would have never seen the couple sitting on the ground. Earlier, while Shawn had cooked, Bret had come to check if the ring was still there and replaced the rock fire-ring Wade had built as a teenager. Bret gathered some wood as Shawn spread out the blankets,

Bret spoke with a soft smile, "This was Wade's thinking place. He would vanish sometimes, and after he vanished overnight once, he showed me this place. After that, since I knew where he was, I didn't worry. Wade said in England, places like this were built by fairies, it was something his nurse taught him. I thought you would like it," Bret explained as he lit a small fire, as it took light, the golden red glow added to the beauty of the flower-enclosed ring. It was just enough to keep them warm in the cooler summer night air.

"It is beautiful. I wonder how it grew like this, in the middle of nowhere," Shawn asked thoughtfully as he laid back on the blanket.

"I don't know about in England, but it's really a buffalo wallow. Long ago, this was a pit where the buffalo would roll and cool themselves in the mud. There are lots of buffalo wallows, but as you can see, they are well hidden," Bret explained as he laid down next to Shawn.

"I like Wade's story, that fairies made it. Adam would love it. I hope they are alright. Surely if something was wrong, someone would come. I'm worried that Doctor Orton hasn't been to see us. Maybe something has happened back in town. Maybe we should go check," Shawn's tone was fully of worry and a parent's concern.

"It's only been ten days. Everything is fine. No news is good news. Randal will be along, he knows you're in good hands. Tell you what, if he doesn't come in a few days, I'll ride into town and check on things," Bret said as he pulled Shawn's head gently to his shoulder.

Shawn turned on his side to snuggle close to Bret. "You're right, if something were wrong, Wade at least would come. You're so... calming to me. I wonder if the worst part is over..." Shawn's voice trailed off as Bret caressed his back.

"It's not. There will be more, but we'll get thought it, together. That's why I wanted to do this now, while you are feeling better. Let's just leave everything but us outside this ring. When we are in here, it's just you and me. And me wants to..." Bret never said the words, he showed Shawn instead by capturing his lips in a passion-filled kiss.

Shawn moaned softly into the kiss. Bret was such a good kisser, he felt more in a kiss from Bret than he ever had with Vince. He just let himself float away in the euphoria. The kiss lingered as the daylight faded. The sun had vanished behind the distant mountains, leaving the sky in shades of light yellow, pinks, oranges and finally blues, that would become like ink. The sounds of the crickets and other night insects joined the cries of the hunting night birds. The fire crackled gently as occasional sparks puffed out and died as soon as they hit the air. Fireflies began to blink off and on as they began their mating dances.

Shawn wasn't even sure when it happened or even how it happened, but after their third kiss broke, he realized they were both naked. "Why are my clothes always coming off around you! You are turning me into a sinner of the first water. What would my boys think of me if they saw me like this! And what would the people in town say?" Shawn was half kidding, half serious. He knew Adam especially would be horrified.

Bret chuckled as mischief sparkled in his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. "I guess the boys would be... shocked. Everyone else would say, whoa Nelly, Bret Hart is one lucky son of a gun. But, no one else will ever see you like this, so stop worrying about it," Bret answered, then kissed Shawn again with all his built up passion.

Shawn forgot all about the fact that he was a proper Victorian gentleman, or at least had been in Boston. But out here, in the vast western plains, things like that didn't seem to really matter, especially while lying naked in the arms of someone he cared about very much.

When the kiss broke, both men were breathless, hot and very bothered. It had been a long time since Bret had ached so badly between his legs.

As Shawn lay on his side, he drank in the sight of Bret's nude body. Bret's body was toned and firm, looking more like twenty-five than forty-five. Shawn also noticed Bret's flesh was marred by scars in a few places as he lightly traced over the faint marks on Bret's skin. He supposed it wasn't surprising, perhaps they were cuts from mending fences, or other chores around the ranch.

Shawn's eyes followed the trail of hairs from his chest down his stomach and below his waist. His eyes grew wider when he saw the size of Bret's cock. Shawn only had Vince to compare to, but he was quite sure Bret Hart was not average in any form. He shamefully wondered how it would feel to be impaled on that long, thick shaft of flesh and muscle.

Before he could stop himself, the hand moved towards Bret's cock. Something in his brain made him stop, he wasn't like that. Sex was something for married people and was for reproduction. It wasn't supposed to be something to enjoy. It was his duty as Vince's husband. Although, he had to admit, he did like the act of sex, it just never felt very good. It was painful and usually didn't last long enough for him to have any pleasure, he didn't very often get to feel the orgasmic high, which was the wonderful part. Shawn thought that was the way it was for everybody.

Bret had held his breath when he saw Shawn's hand move. He didn't want to do anything that might frighten him. He saw the hand stop and watched as Shawn's mind fought with itself. Bret was sure Shawn was thinking about the fact that he was still legally married to the bastard McMahon. He never truly wished another man dead before, but he did now.

Shawn bit his lip. His own cock felt hot and hard from the kisses. He'd never experienced that before. Vince was always well into the sexual act before his body ever responded. He shamefully got more pleasure from his own hand alone, in private during a bath on occasion. But now, he wanted to reach out and stroke Bret's hard shaft. It had wet drops around the slit, and he was fascinated. He'd never examined Vince this closely. He wanted to know what another man felt like. But, his Godly and moral side held him back. Sometimes, just sometimes, Shawn wished he could be... naughty.

Bret watched as Shawn pulled his hand back, his turquoise eyes looking down in shame. Even in the soft glow of the firelight he could see the deep flush on Shawn's face. He wanted Shawn to know they were two grown men with sexual needs and desires and as long as the consented to each other, there was nothing wrong or shameful about it. Bret was also fairly sure Shawn had never really had fun in bed. He was also sure, compared to Vince, he was a sexual god. He smiled softly and spoke.

"It's alright, honey. Touch what you want. Don't worry about him, he lost his right to your faithfulness. Let go Shawn, make yourself happy. There is nothing wrong with finding pleasure in each other . Please, Shawn, touch me, just touch me," Bret coaxed.

Shawn looked up at Bret through his thick lashes. He looked so sweet and innocent. "I.. I'm.. I only ever with... him. I... don't know what to do. I never... touched him... it's wrong... isn't it?" Shawn was shy and yet hot with desire, a feeling he wasn't used to. He truly didn't know what to do.

Bret reached over and gently caressed Shawn's face. "It's not wrong to desire feeling good. I'll show you what to do, if you want." Again his voice was soft, his movements slow. Shawn moved a little closer Bret, who was on his side, facing him.

"Are you sure it's not a sin?" Shawn asked again. He so wanted to trust Bret, but his mind kept stopping him. Was it fear of sin? Or fear of not being pleasurable to Bret because of his lack of experience?

"It's not a sin, Shawn. There is nothing wrong with making each other feel good. Let me have your hand, trust me," Bret whispered. He held his hand out to Shawn, his palm was up, like he would approach a wild animal.

Shawn let Bret take his hand. If anything he wanted to show Bret that he did trust him. "Help me, Bret. I... I... want to be able to please you," Shawn's voice was soft and shy, this was all so new, to do something for pleasure instead of duty.

Bret took Shawn's hand and wrapped it around his shaft. He placed his hand over Shawn's and moved it up and down. Shawn's hand was soft and warm, but his touch was timid. Bret continued to guide Shawn's hand with a firm touch. It felt so good. It caused waves of pleasure to wash up his body, from his toes, up his spine and into his brain. Bret wanted Shawn to know how it felt, so as soon as Shawn understood to keep moving his hand, Bret let go and wrapped his hand around Shawn's cock. The feeling made Shawn tremble. Vince had never touched him like that. He was so lost in the feeling he forgot to move his hand that was wrapped around Bret's cock.

"Please honey, don't stop. Follow what I do. Oh feels so good honey, so, so good," Bret husked out, his voice had gone deep and airy with desire. Shawn could only nod, when he tried to speak all that came out of his mouth was a moan like he'd never made before.

Nature overtook Shawn, and he rocked his hips in tempo with Bret's hand. He could feel Bret's hips make the same motion. While they caressed and stroked each other, the couple kissed deeply. Some of their kisses were almost fluttery and shy and others were dirty, sloppy and wet. Both men let out moans and groans of pleasure. Shawn had never felt anything so wonderful in all his life.

As the couple jerked each other, the fire crackled and the night insects kept up their concert. The stars twinkled overhead in the inky black sky. Neither man saw the shooting star sail across the heavens. If they had, Shawn would have wished for this moment to go on forever, and Bret's wish would have been the same. Unfortunately, it had been so long since either of them had any kind of sexual release, the moment fled as need overtook them. Together they found release, as Shawn came with a low moan and Bret let out an almost wolf like howl. Shawn had never cum so hard nor felt so good. Bret too felt more satisfied than he had in his entire life.

They both fell onto their backs, their cum-covered hands held tightly as they lay there, trying to remember how to breathe. Shawn was a bit shocked when Bret brought their joined hands to his mouth and licked their mixed essence. Bret then pulled Shawn in for a deep kiss. Shawn loved the exotic taste and knew it was something he would crave more than once.

"Honey, if you think that was good, I can take you even higher. Anytime you want," Bret said in a satisfied sigh of contentment. He wanted to just ravage Shawn, right then and there, but he would never do that, not without Shawn's permission.

"Bret. I... please... make me... yours." Shawn didn't care if was wrong. He didn't care if it was a sin. He felt wonderful and wanted to stay that way for as long as possible.

"My sweet Sunflower, are you asking me to make love to you? Now? Of your own free will?" Bret asked as he looked deeply into Shawn's eyes.

Shawn looked up at Bret. "Yes, I am." He wanted to feel more of Bret, he wanted to feel attractive and desirable. And, a little part of him wanted just a bit of payback for Vince cheating on him.

"Is it revenge?" Bret asked flatly. The sudden thought entered his mind, did Shawn just want revenge or were his feelings real?

Shawn sighed. How could Bret read his thoughts so... intuitively? "I'd be lying if I said no, but that is the smallest thought. I want, no, I need to know that I am desirable, attractive, wanted. I want to feel more of you. I want you to make me fly. Show me what love is. Show me how to please you. Oh, I sound like a... a... calico queen," Shawn said in a near wail. When he said it out loud, he felt he did sound like a whore.

"My god, Shawn. You are so damn beautiful, I was nearly blinded by you at first sight. You, my love, are no whore, but you will moan, cry and beg like one before I'm finished with you..." Bret paused and caressed Shawn's face gently. "I don't mind about the other, it's only natural," Hart said with a coy wink.

Bret quickly tossed a few small pieces of wood on to the fire and walked back to where Shawn was lying on the blanket. He'd picked a purple wild flower and tucked it behind his ear, his left knee bent, his foot flat on the ground. Shawn's right hand was on his abdomen, his left was by his left ear, his fingers slightly curled. His long hair fanned out like spun gold with coppery highlights that were accentuated by the firelight.

Bret knelt at Shawn's feet. "I can't believe a creature like you wants a rough, gruff, no-nonsense horse rancher like me. So, so beautiful..." he paused, and gently moved Shawn's right leg to spread him open enough to kneel between his thighs. Bret's fingers brushed the soft skin of Shawn's inner thighs. "As soft as a young doe's skin." Bret's words were soft, airy and seductive.

Shawn flushed under Bret's touches, and his skin tingled. He raised both arms over his head in submission, like Vince had taught him. Shawn would have liked to have touched and caressed his husband, but Vince didn't like it.

Bret looked at Shawn with a puzzled expression on his face. "Don't you want to touch me?" He found it odd that Shawn looked more like a doll waiting to be played with. Bret wanted Shawn to enjoy himself than just lay there.

"I... he... didn't like it. Is it pleasurable for you to be touched while you're... you know," Shawn suddenly felt like a teen-aged virgin again.

"My Sunflower, you are so innocent aren't you. Yes, I want your hands on me, touch me wherever you want, when you want and how you want. I don't mind a bit of rough, but we can work up to that. Now get those graceful fingers busy. You can touch yourself as well," Bret said with a bit of a laugh and sly smirk.

"Touch... myself?" Shawn's eyes were open wide. He wondered what kind of adventure he was getting into. One thing he knew, he wouldn't be bored.

"Trust me, honey. It will be... just do what nature tells you to do. Enough talk, suck." Bret knew he'd have to take a bit of control so Shawn could have the best possible experience.

Bret placed his fingers on Shawn's lips. Shawn began to tentatively lick them with his tongue. Bret encouraged him to really suck and lick them to make the digits slick. Soon, Bret pulled his wet fingers out of Shawn's mouth.

"Open for me, honey. Show me that naughty little hole," Bret growled out his words. He gently tapped on Shawn's thighs to make him open.

Shawn spread his legs wider, and Bret slid up his body, licking and kissing the soft skin as he moved. When he got to Shawn's nipples, two things happened simultaneously; Bret's wet index finger slid into Shawn's tight pucker and his mouth closed around Shawn's left nipple. It made the slightly younger man gasp in both surprise and pain. He'd never experienced either action before. Vince always just... plowed into him.

Bret sucked from nipple to nipple as he worked a second finger into the tight, hot hole. Bret curled his fingers, he knew he'd found that place that would send Shawn screaming into the world of pleasure.

Shawn's eyes flew open, he'd never felt anything like what had just happened before. It was the must wonderful, incredible thing he'd ever felt. "Oh god, so good... so... more... more" Shawn's words mixed with moans of pleasure. What was Bret doing to him? If this was what real lovemaking was like, he never wanted it to end.

Bret smiled. He loved the expression of absolute pleasure on Shawn's beautiful face. He'd never admit it, but he'd learned the trick of the pleasure button at a very expensive whore house in Canada. This was when Bret was younger and Wade was away at school. He had the cash and he was just plain horny. He bought the services of a high-priced whore named Davy. He taught Bret a lot of sex tricks and now, it had been money well spent.

Bret's mouth moved up to Shawn's neck. He bit and licked the delicate flesh. Shawn's hands rubbed up and down Bret's arms. Even though Shawn had been sexed many times, he had a hard time knowing what to do.

Bret pulled back a little, and stopped moving his fingers. He saw the confused look again on Shawn's face. "Just let go, Sunflower. Do what ever you think is right. There is nothing you can do that is wrong. Be... dirty if you want. It's just us, there is no shame. Just. Let. Go." Bret emphasized his words with sloppy smacks to Shawn's lips.

After Bret' encouragement, Shawn did let go. He started to move his hips in tempo with Bret's fingers as he continued to stretch Shawn open. Bret kept encouraging Shawn and was pleased to feel him relax.

Shawn's hand wandered down and Bret nearly cheered when Shawn wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. Bret let Shawn pleasure himself a bit before he made his next move. He kissed Shawn and feasted on his neck. Shawn responded by pulling on his cock and returning Bret's kisses with more and more passion. Both men let out sounds of pleasure that blended with the sounds of nature.

Bret took his time getting Shawn ready. Shawn cried out when Bret finally withdrew his fingers from the tight pucker. He couldn't wait to feel that heat and silkiness around his cock.

"Are you ready, Sunflower?" Bret asked as he hooked Shawn's right knee on his left shoulder. He kissed the flesh of the younger man's thigh.

Shawn had been stroking his cock until Bret spoke, he let himself go and placed his hands on Bret's shoulders. "Yes, oh yes, please Bret. I'm ready... so ready," Shawn whispered softly.

Bret smiled and give Shawn's thigh a bit a gentle nip. He moved up to kiss Shawn's lips. As he drove his tongue into Shawn's mouth he took hold of his own shaft and guided himself to the puckered ring quivering flesh. "It will hurt, but I promise, you'll soon be flying... just hold on, honey," Bret whispered softly as he broke the kiss.

"I'm ready, please, make me yours. Burn him out of my head and my heart; forever," Shawn said in a pleading tone. He meant it, he wanted Vince out of his life, and to begin a new life with Bret.

Bret reached between them and began to stroke Shawn's shaft as he slid the tip of his cock into Shawn's pucker. He gave his lover a distracting, sharp nip on the neck.

Shawn cried out in pain. As he guessed, Bret was larger than Vince. Shawn was glad that Bret had spent so much time preparing him. Shawn's hands gripped Bret's shoulders firmly.

"Breath, Shawn, breathe. It's almost over," Bret cooed in Shawn's ear. He could tell Shawn was holding his breath and needed to relax.

Shawn let out the breath he was holding. That helped Bret slide the rest of the way in. Both men paused for a moment to center themselves. Shawn nodded, Bret took the signal and began to make love to his beautiful Sunflower for what he hoped was the first time of too many to count.

Bret's tugs on Shawn's cock went in counter sync. He made sure his cock rubbed that sweet bundle of nerves, making Shawn whimper. Shawn felt so good, he was floating. Nature took over his mind and he began to thrust his hips in time with Bret's movements, adding to his pleasure. Shawn tangled his fingers in Bret's messy curls as their tongues danced in harmony.

Their pace quickened as their passion built. Their bodies moved together, lost in each other. Shawn came with a whimper of sheer pleasure, his ass muscles clenched around Bret's cock like a vise. Bret's roar had an animal-like tone as he filled Shawn to overflowing.

Shawn gasped when Bret pulled out of him and collapsed onto his back. He roughly pulled Shawn against him. Shawn was now totally and completely his. Nobody was going to take his Sunflower away.

"Mine," Bret growled low as he pulled Shawn's cum and sweat covered body tightly against him. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep satisfied sleep.

"Yours," Shawn growled in return. He knew he belonged to Bret now and that was fine with him. He snuggled up to Bret, he felt safe in the strong arms. Shawn too drifted off into a deep and well-sated sleep.

The fire burned low as nature closed in around the sleeping couple. Something had been born in the fairy ring that night, the promise of love and a new life together.

Over the next few days, Shawn had another round of anger fits. Bret discovered the best way to change Shawn's mood was to take him to bed. They were hardly out of it. The next phase, however, hit Shawn hard. His body started rejecting food. It was then that Bret worried. That also happened to be the day Randal Orton came to the cabin with Wade.

Randal explained that not long after Bret had brought Shawn to the cabin, there was an unexpected outbreak of the mumps. One of the Ziggler children picked it up after helping a customer from out-of-town that had stopped at the Mercantile. The doctor had ordered the school closed for three weeks to control the spread.

Wade put away the fresh supply of groceries he'd brought from town while Randy examined Shawn. Bret helped his nephew. "Is everything alright in town?" Bret asked as he stored the fresh supplies in the cupboard.

"Yes. Everyone is either fine or just about. Once we closed the school, it helped. Nearly all the children got it. No one was severely ill, it's just uncomfortable. I'm glad I had them years ago," Wade said with a smile. His uncle looked so happy.

"Good. Yes, I remember. Chipmunk cheeks," Bret said with a laugh. He'd kept Wade cheered up when he'd had the mumps by catching a baby chipmunk to amuse him. Bret teased that Wade's cheeks looked like the chipmunk's. They both laughed and finished putting away the groceries.

Randal explained that Shawn's body was expelling the last of the toxins in his system. He also said that once this phase had passed, Shawn would be alright. The only thing he could really offer was bicarb to settle Shawn's stomach. He also said to keep him hydrated and to eat toast with his tea.

Shawn asked about his boys. Wade assured him they were fine and were trying not to worry too much. Both boys had written him letters.

Randy and Wade stayed for a fried fish supper while poor Shawn stayed curled up in bed. He did managed a cup of tea and half a slice of toast.

When they were alone again, Bret curled up with Shawn in the bed. They had enjoyed their time together, despite Shawn's detoxification.

They talked about everything. Shawn was anxious to get back to town to tell his boys about himself and Bret, and would be divorcing their father. He just prayed his sons would accept this new phase of his relationship with Bret.

That night as they drifted off to sleep in Bret's arms, Shawn wondered what his boys were doing and how they had managed without him.


	14. Life Without Poppa

Early Wednesday morning, Adam watched as Shawn rode away with Bret Hart. He prayed his beloved poppa would be alright. He knew it was what was best, but he wanted to be the one to care for Shawn. It was hard to watch him ride away, his poppa's life in the hands of a stranger.

"Poppa will be alright, Addy Joe," Jason said softly as he put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Do you trust Mister Hart?" Adam asked as Shawn and Bret vanished from sight.

Jason turned Adam to face him, he wanted to look his brother in the eye. "Yes, I do, very much. You've seen how he looks at Poppa and you've seen how happy Poppa looks when he's with him. He'll take care of Poppa. Doctor Orton wouldn't let Poppa go if he didn't think Bret could help. Come on, make me some of your pancakes?" Jason said with a soft smile.

"Boys!" Chris Helmsley called out as he crossed the street. He'd come from Hunter's office and was on his way to the hotel.

Jason and Adam walked towards the older man, meeting him in the middle of Main Street. "Come on, you can have breakfast at the restaurant. Did you like the chicken and dumplings?" Chris asked as he led the boys to the hotel.

"They were delicious, thank you. You made enough for thrashers," Jason said with a happy smile. He knew their poppa was in good hands, getting the help he so badly needed. He also knew Bret would bring their poppa back, safe and well. Why make himself sick with worry.

"Well, I figured strapping boys like you had healthy appetites. You go eat, anything you want," Chris nodded to Jason, but he held Adam back for a bit. Jason went in to the restaurant. He knew Chris would be a good help to Adam.

Chris led Adam to one of the large, green leather couches in the hotel lobby. They sat down, and Chris took Adam's hands in his. "Shawn will be just fine. Bret will take good care of him. Bret Hart is a fine, upstanding man of honor. He is godfather to our children. Do you think I would trust my babies to just anyone? He raised Wade from a baby, at age fifteen. If you need anything, Hunt and I are here for you," Chris spoke in a very fatherly tone. He gave Adam a soft smile.

"Thank you, Mister Chris. You've been good to us since we got here. If you trust Mister Hart, then I'll try not to worry. If you ever need help with the children, you can call on me," Adam said with his own soft smile.

"I'll take you up on that. Now, go have some breakfast. You have a school to teach, you need the energy," Chris said as he stood up and herded Adam towards the restaurant.

Adam found Jason having coffee with Wade. He joined his brother and his boss. He ordered a cup of coffee and a short stack of pancakes with sausage.

"Feeling better about Poppa?" Jason asked after April refilled their coffee cups.

"A bit, but, I'm still worried. Poppa _did_ try to kill himself, Jason. Why would he _want_ to leave us?" Adam's eyes filled with tears. He was so confused.

Wade reached over and placed his hand on top of Adam's. "I don't think he even considered that. Those drops of cocaine altered his mind, your poppa wasn't himself."

"I... you're right, I didn't think of that. I blame old Doctor Patterson, he gave Poppa the medicine in the first place..." Adam spoke crossly. He wondered if his father had arranged it with old man Patterson.

The three men finished their breakfast. April then brought Adam a neatly tied box. "Chris fixed this for your lunch to take to work," the waitress explained with a wink.

"Chris is a nice man. He loves to mother people. If you get... tired of it, just tell him, he won't be offended," Wade said quietly as he held Adam's chair as the blond stood. The trio walked to the lobby of the hotel, and Jason went to put on his red coat.

"He's a good soul, that's true. Billy Jay, when will you be home?" Adam asked as Jason wrote his name and time down in the ledger Chris used to pay his workers from.

"Around seven. I'm off at six, but I'll walk Heath home first," Jason said with a smirk. He picked up the feather duster from under the counter and began his daily chore of dusting the lobby.

Adam gave his brother a confused look. "It takes an hour to walk half a block?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well you know... gotta do a little sparkin'." He winked at his brother.

Adam blushed. "Oh... I'm going to work. I'll have supper on the table at six thirty. Have a good day," Adam said with a laugh. He hugged his brother and left the hotel.

Wade Barrett was waiting by his one-horse buggy. The seat of the buggy was made of rich, hand stitched, dark brown leather. A low dashboard made it easier to see while being driven, and had a cloth cover that could be raised when it rained or was very hot. The wheels of the buggy were large and colorfully painted with yellow rims and red spokes. The colors went well with shining black exterior. The Palomino harnessed to the buggy was beautiful. He had a rich, golden coat and cream-colored mane and tail. The horse also had knee-high white stockings. He was a perfect example of a "Hart Palomino", as Bret's horses were known.

Wade was giving his stallion a bite of apple as Adam came out of the hotel. Adam walked up to the beautiful horse. "He's wonderful. He looks a lot like your Uncle's horse," Adam said as he stroked the soft nose.

"He should, he's Oro's son. León de Oro, it means Golden Lion. I just call him Lion. Uncle Bret gave him to me a colt, for my twenty-fifth birthday, so he's five now," Wade said with affection as he gave the horse a pat on the neck.

"The name suits him. I miss... never mind. Wade, I'd like to talk to you about some things. Could we maybe go for a buggy ride on Sunday, after church?" Adam asked with a shy blush. He'd never been the one to ask for a date before, he'd always been the one asked.

"That would be lovely. Lion needs a good trot out. Come on, I'll drive you to the schoolhouse," Wade said as he untied Lion from the hitching post, then helped Adam into the buggy.

Wade took Adam to the house first so he could freshen up and pick up his books,. When Adam was ready, Wade drove him to the school. "Have a good day, Adam. I have to go out to the number four school. I'll see you soon," Wade said with a soft kiss to Adam's cheek.

Adam blushed. "You too, Wade. Wade, thank you for being so kind... about Poppa. It means a lot to me, and it was nice to... it was nice. See you soon." Adam felt so shy and flustered. He rushed into the schoolhouse.

Wade smiled as he watched Adam. He would just keep following his uncle's advice, to treat Adam as wild horse. He would go slow, steady, gently and softly. He cared for Adam so very much... No, he loved Adam, and wanted him for his own. He at least wanted a fair chance to win Adam's heart.

The children were excited for the day. Today they would start their garden project. Adam made all their lessons for that day farm related. Arithmetic was all about pecks and bushels, buying and selling. In History class he told how the Indians helped the white man, showing them how to grow corn and what fruits and vegetables were edible. Geography told about the best lands for farms and ranches. He taught them French words for different fruits, vegetables, and flowers. In Reading and English Grammar, they read a story about Johnny Appleseed, and the Spelling vocabulary was also about farming. By the time the afternoon recess came around they were ready to plant their seeds.

All of the children had brought one of their parents' old shirts to wear as garden smocks. Adam gave them their seed packets. Edward Helmsley helped his sisters, and Ian Farrelly helped his brother and sister. The Ziggler children worked independently and the two Sandow children barely worked at all.

Adam watched them all closely. He thought the best lesson would be if the Sandows didn't have entries for the fair, that was their choice. It was a beautiful day, the sky was bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A soft warm breeze blew as the children worked in the rich soil the birds sang happily and insects buzzed and whizzed through the air. At first Adam watched his pupils as they carefully planted their seeds, but soon his mind wandered. He wondered if his poppa was alright. He prayed Bret Hart really did care for his poppa.

"Mister Copeland?" Sarah Ziggler called. She wondered why the teacher didn't respond to her. "Teacher!" she called out sharply.

Adam shook his head. Was someone calling him? "Yes?" He answered the child's voice that penetrated his thoughts, he just didn't know which child he was answering.

"It's Michael, he's sick," Sarah said as she pointed to her older brother. Michael Ziggler looked as pale as a ghost, and his face looked swollen.

Adam quickly went over to where the boy was sitting. "Michael?" Adam inquired as he touched the boy's forehead. The child had a burning fever.

"I don..." Michael suddenly got up and quickly went to toward the outhouse. He threw up in the grass before he got to the little building at the top of the school yard.

Adam chased after the boy, his eyes were filled with worry and concern, he'd never faced having a child be sick at school. The children had all stopped what they were doing to watch, their eyes were filled with fear, Michael had gotten sick so quickly. Adam gently rubbed Michael's back while the poor boy threw up, he spoke softly to the child, and told him things would be alright. As the boy vomited, the teacher was glad for his cast iron constitution, but it was part of his job, to be there for his students no matter what happened. When Michael finished, Adam led him to the water pump. The boy rinsed his mouth and spit several times. When Michael finished, Adam wet his handkerchief and gently wiped the boys face and neck.

"Oh, son. Your neck is really swollen. Does your throat hurt?" Adam asked softly. He was down on one knee, so he was at the child's eye level.

"Yes, teacher. Can I lay down?" Michael asked in a weak voice. He felt worse and worse by the minute. Michael just wanted to lay down and sleep.

"I think I'd better take you to your parents, are they at the store?" Adam asked as he gently gave the boys face another cooling swipe with his handkerchief.

He took Michael by the hand and led him back to the others. He asked Sarah about their parents, as Michael hadn't answered him. "Pa is, Dad is down in Helena, buying supplies," Sarah answered. She was holding Martin's hand. As the youngest, he was a bit scared to see his brother so ill-looking.

Adam had to think a moment. There was still an hour of school left, but Michael was too ill. He made a decision. "Children, I want everyone to pack up, then go right home. Michael is too sick, and I need to take him home. I promise we'll finish this at morning recess. Edward? As this weeks helper, you're in charge, help the little ones," Adam said with a tussle of the young boys hair.

While Edward Helmsley was one of the youngest in the class, he was the most mature and responsible. Adam decided every week, the class would vote for a Teacher's Helper. The child chosen would pass out papers, erase the boards and do other little chores to help Adam. Edward was chosen hands down, or rather up, as they cast their votes, much to the chagrin of the Simon Sandow, who only had one vote from his sister.

"Yes, Mister Copeland. Alright everyone, you heard the teacher, clean up and go inside," Edward spoke with such authority, even the Sandows obeyed him.

"Martin, Sarah, hold hands and follow. Ian, will you and your sisters bring their books and things to the Mercantile?" Adam asked the red-headed boy.

With assurances they would all be fine, Adam left with the three Ziggler children. Even though it wasn't far, Michael could barely walk, he felt so weak and tired. Adam told the boy to jump on his back. With Michael securely riding piggy-back and holding Adam tightly, they were able to move faster.

When they got to Main Street, they crossed carefully. The younger two ran ahead to the General Mercantile, and Zach came out looking very worried about his son. They went right across the alley to Doctor Orton's office. Luckily, Randal had just returned from his rounds in the country. John was there was well, he'd brought Randal a sandwich and glass of milk from their little house just behind the office.

Adam put Michael down in Randal's exam room and stayed to hear what the Doctor's diagnosis would be. Zach was very grateful to the teacher for being so caring.

It only took the Doctor a few brief minutes to make his diagnosis. "Well, young man, you have a case of the mumps," he spoke with a smile as he gave the boy a pat on the knee.

"The mumps? How could he... I bet it was that customer from Helena, I thought he looked sick. Michael helped him load his wagon. So, what now?" Zachary asked in a worried tone.

"You can expect facial swelling, fever, headache, dry mouth, sore face and ears. Ice will help with the swelling. Have him gargle with warm salt water. Soft foods and plenty of liquids. It's not dangerous, just annoying and highly contagious. I'm sure these two will come down as well. It will run its course in about fourteen to sixteen days. Have you and Dolph had them?" Randal asked, his brow raised.

"Yes, years ago, before we moved here. My poor babies. Well, I'd better close up and get you home," Zach said in a weary tone. He wasn't looking forward to three sick children at once.

Just then the door to the doctor's office opened. It was Jack Farrelly, carrying Sarah in his arms. Her neck was swollen as well.

"Looks like we have the start of an outbreak..." Randal was interrupted when Wade Barrett came into the office, followed by Chris who had Loretta in his arms.

"Well, that settles it," Wade said he watched Damien Sandow heading their way with a sick Martin dragging behind, too big to be carried. Wade continued, "School is closed for two weeks, at least. Better to keep the children quarantined."

Adam watched with fear as more and more of his precious children were brought to the Doctor's office. His stomach flip flopped with nerves, he knew Wade was speaking, but his brain couldn't sort out the words, his head began to spin, Adam suddenly felt like he was going to be sick, and a moment later dashed to the sink in the office water closet. He threw up until he couldn't do anything but dry heave.

"Adam, have you or your brother had the mumps?" Randal asked as he helped Adam sit on the exam table and took his pulse.

"No, we haven't. Do I have the mumps?" Adam asked with a groan and held his arm over his stomach. His face was pale and his skin was clammy, his eyes burned with a fever. Plain and simply Adam felt worse than he had in a long time.

"I would say so. You were all exposed days ago, and now it's breaking out. Your brother will have to stay away from you. It can be a bit more severe with adults. You'll need nursing, I'll see if I can..." Randal was again interrupted by Wade.

"I'll do it. I had the mumps when I was younger. I'm going to close _ all_ the schools, so I will need something to do. I'm sure Chris will let Jason stay at the hotel. I'll get word to him, after I get our teacher home," Wade said with a tone that left no room for argument.

"Good. Have Arne deliver extra ice to help with the swelling. Lots of rich broth and tea. Keep him in bed, it can be a lot more draining in adults. It's not overly dangerous, but Adam, you will be a very sick boy, at least for a few days. Wade, I'm trusting him to your care," Randal gave his instructions to Barrett.

To be honest, Adam would have raised a fuss about being talked about so offhandedly, but now he didn't care one iota, he felt too sick to care. Somewhere in his brain he remembered he had a brother, did he have a brother? Oh he felt bad. Adam felt himself being picked up, or was he suddenly floating? He closed his eyes and just let himself float along.

Jason was upset when Doctor Orton told him about Adam. He was told Wade would pack a carpet-bag for him and put it on the porch, because he'd have to stay away from Adam for at least two weeks.

"Why did this have to happen now? I promised Poppa I'd keep Adam safe, and now I can't even help him when he's sick!" Jason said with a sigh to Heath and Chris.

"You have a room here for as long as you need, son. Wade will take good care of Adam. You don't want to get sick as well. Adam wouldn't want that," Chris said with a soft smile and hug to his employee. He was in a hurry though, he'd only stopped at the hotel to let them know he'd be at home with his children.

"Jay-Jay, come stay with me and Momma. We have a small guest room and she would love to have you," Heath said. He didn't want to hurt Chris, but he thought Jason would be better with company than alone in a hotel room.

Jason smiled, then looked at Chris. Their boss gave him a nod, and Jason knew that it was alright with him. "Thanks, Heath. I'd like that. I'd rather have company. Thank you for the offer though, Mister Chris..." Jason was interrupted by Deputy John.

"Chris, Hunter sent me. Kelly took the other two children to Ran, they apparently have the mumps as well," John said in a harried tone. His poor husband was a wreck with this outbreak of mumps. Hunter had taken Loretta home, to find his other children being taken to the doctor by Kelly.

Chris' eyes grew wide with worry. He had to be with his babies. "Thanks, John. Tell Hunter I'll be right there," he said to the deputy, then turned to Jason and Heath.

"Boys, I have to be with my babies. Jason, I want you to take over for me. You know what to do. Let's put that college education to work. Jeff will be here later, he'll take care of the nights, but the rest of the time, the hotel is in your hands. You can do it, Jason," Chris said firmly as he changed from his work coat to his suit coat. He rang the bell on the counter six times, waited, then rang six times again. That was the signal for all employees to gather in the lobby.

Heath proudly helped Jason change into Chris' work coat. It was a forest green that matched the décor of the hotel, and on the left breast pocket was a copy of The Helmsley Arms logo.

"You look good, daddy." Heath whispered. He'd given Jason the pet name when he'd told Heath about the stresses of being head of the family. Jason loved it, and called Heath his baby boy.

The hotel's employees had gathered and Chris addressed them. "It seems my precious babies have come down with the mumps. I'll be away for a couple of weeks. Jason Reso will be in charge while I'm gone. He has the right qualifications and education. I ask all of you to please give him the same respect you give me. Jeff will continue to run the night shift. Please, keep up the quality and standards of customer care. I appreciate all of you. If things go well, when I get back, we'll have a small party. Make me proud. Now, I must go, my children need me," Chris spoke with authority, pride and thanks. He knew the hotel would be alright, everyone had too much respect for him not do their best.

Everyone assured Chris everything would be alright. They also approved of Jason. While he hadn't been there long, more than once he'd gone beyond his normal duties to help anyone who needed it. Jason had helped clean rooms, do laundry, work in the kitchen, wait tables; he worked hard and the others respected him for it. They sent good wishes for the children and prayers as well.

Doctor Randal Orton was worried. He hoped that this outbreak of mumps didn't get out of control. While not as serious as other diseases could be, it was still a threat to some, like a pregnant Cody DiBiase. Randal went to the pastor's house and advised Cody to stay in the house, and for Ted to cancel all church and church related activities for three weeks, just to be on the safe side. He also advised Ted not to visit people in their homes. It was just too dangerous to their unborn babe. Ted and Cody agreed and heeded Randal's advice.

"It will be alright, Ran. You got us all through the chicken pox two years ago, and that was really serious. I'm more worried about Shawn. I hope Bret can manage, it will be a while now before you can go see him. Come on, I'll feed you before you start your house calls," John said softly as he massaged his husband's shoulders.

The Doctor's office had finally emptied, John and Randy were alone in the exam room. "Thanks, Johnny. I'd be lost without you. I'd rather go to bed than eat," the doctor said with a wicked smirk as he pulled John into his lap. John laughed and planted a firm kiss on Randy's lips. The couple then got up and went to their little house for some fun.

Wade had managed to change Adam into a nightshirt and tucked him into bed. He quickly packed a bag for Jason and put it on the porch, along with a note for the ice man to leave an extra block of ice. After that, he chipped some of the ice from the ice box into a big metal bowl and took it upstairs. He wrapped some of the smaller chunks of frozen water into a towel and wrapped it loosely around Adam's swollen neck.

Adam felt the coolness around his neck, it felt good. He still felt awful. He couldn't pull his thoughts into focus, his head was banging and though he was hot, felt so cold inside... or was he hot inside and cold out? He hated that floaty feeling that swam in his head.

Wade knew Adam had a bad fever. Randy said to treat it with ice and rubbing alcohol mixed with water. He dipped a rag into the mixture he'd made and began to wash Adam's face. After debating with himself, he pulled Adam's nightshirt off. He only wanted to wash Adam. Adam felt his nightshirt leave his body, then something cool against his skin. He whimpered softly, it felt so good. He could tell the hands that washed him, cared for him. He trusted the hands and fell asleep under the calming touches.

Wade smiled as Adam drifted off to sleep. Although Adam was ill, he couldn't help but admire the young man's beauty. He especially liked Adam's long, curvaceous legs. Shamefully, he wondered how they would feel wrapped around his waist in the throes of passion. He felt guilty for even thinking that when Adam was so sick, or really even at all, it wasn't proper.

He covered Adam with the warm covers. Randy told him fresh air was good, so he opened the windows a bit. Wade went down and made himself a pot of tea and a couple of cheese and butter sandwiches. He carried a tray with the tea and sandwiches upstairs, then sat down on the chair next to Adam's bed. He picked up a book lying on the bedside table. Adam was reading "Tom Sawyer". Wade smiled, settling in with his tea and sandwiches. With one eye occasionally on Adam, he sat there quietly reading.

Wade wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but when he woke to Adam's whimpers, his tea was stone cold and his last bite of sandwich was hard and dry, and it was pitch dark outside. Adam was writhing under the covers and soft moans escaped from the confines of his sore throat in arid, dry sounds. He tried to kick the covers off, he felt so hot.

"Easy poppet, easy" Wade said softly as he wiped Adam's face with the cooling mixture of alcohol and water. He removed the cloth from Adam's neck. There a few pieces of ice left in the bowl. He wrapped them in the cloth and placed it around Adam's neck again. The poor boy looked like a chipmunk with stuffed cheeks. Wade remembered how uncomfortable it was. His soft words and gentle touches calmed the teacher. Adam slept again.

While Adam slept, Wade went down to the kitchen. He warmed up some of Chris' chicken and dumplings and made a fresh pot of tea. He also filled the bowl with more ice chips. He went to see if Jason had picked up his carpet-bag. Wade saw that he had, and Jason left a note saying he would be staying with Heath and Widow Slater. He also asked Wade to leave him a note every day to know how Adam was doing. Wade took the note in to read to Adam later. He carried his loaded tray up to the bedroom. Before he ate, he changed into the nightshirt he'd bought when he knew he'd be staying in town. He sat down in comfort and enjoyed his delicious food. He loved Chris' chicken and dumplings, everyone did.

When Wade finished, he took the dirty dishes downstairs and washed them. Wade then filled a pitcher with ice and water for Adam to drink during the night, and made sure the downstairs was locked up and secure. While crime hardly existed in Great Falls, strangers did come to town. It had been more than a year since the last home robbery. Wade didn't want Shawn's house to be the first.

Wade started to go to sleep in Jason's room, but Adam had started to whimper again. He hurried to his patient. "Poppa? Poppa? Mister Spotty, Poppa," Adam cried out like a small child, forgetting both his poppa and Mister Spotty were gone. Wade remembered Adam had put the little stuffed dog in the bag Bret had taken for Shawn.

"Poppet, it's me Wade. Your poppa has gone to the cabin to get better, you gave him Mister Spotty, remember?" Wade said softly as he wrapped some fresh ice in the cloth for Adam's neck.

Adam became more awake. "Oh... Wade. Poppa?... oh... with Mister Hart, gave him Spotty... don't feel good..." His words came in a fevered reply. He turned over onto his side.

Wade knew when he was sick, it always helped him relax when his uncle would sit on the bed and rub his back. Wade slid in behind Adam and braced his back against the headboard. Barrett began to rub small circles on Adam's back. Instantly Adam quieted, his whimpers turning into almost purr like sounds. Whenever the comforting touches stopped, Adam whimpered until the rubbing began again on his back. He finally drifted off into a deep, sickness enhanced sleep.

Sunlight streamed in the windows. Adam's eyes fluttered open. He was hit with an overwhelming feeling of protection. There was an arm wrapped around his waist that held him close. It felt nice until he realized the arm meant he wasn't alone in the bed.

Adam turned his head. Wade's chin was resting on his shoulder, and it was his arm around his waist. He was so shocked for a moment, he froze. Why was Wade in his bed? Why was there a wet rag around his neck?

He tried to move, and his body suddenly reminded him he was ill. His head ached and his throat was sore. It was the pain in his cheeks that reminded him completely, he had the mumps.

Adam moaned, and Wade stirred immediately. "Easy, poppet. You're alright. Can you talk?" he asked as he sat up and felt Adam's head. At least the fever had broken and was almost gone. Doc Orton had said the fever was the most dangerous part. If it had not broken, he would have sent for Randal.

"Why... are you here?" Adam asked in a husky voice, his throat was very sore. He couldn't remember much of yesterday. He did remember one of the children at school was sick, after that it was a blur.

Wade filled Adam in on everything that had happened up till that minute. He handed Adam the note from Jason, then got out of the bed. He excused himself to the water closet. Wade took his clothes, did his business and had a quick wash up. He used a razor he found and shaved. He rinsed his mouth. He needed to go and buy some things at the Mercantile later, if Adam could be left alone.

When he came back, Adam was sitting up in the bed, trying to brush his long hair. It was hard as his body ached. Adam looked at Wade as he came into the room. He was wearing his trousers and white shirt, his suspenders hung from his waist band, his shirt was open by three buttons. Adam could tell that Wade had excellent muscles and dark curls of chest hair. He had to admit, Wade was handsome.

Wade could tell Adam was really looking at him. He tried not to smirk, especially when Adam subconsciously licked his lips. He went and took the brush from Adam and started brushing the long, golden locks.

At first Adam tensed up, he didn't like Wade brushing his hair. It didn't take long though before it began to sink in that Wade was being very gentle and tender, almost like he was brushing the mane of a wild horse. He liked it and began to relax.

Wade smiled again as felt the tension leave Adam's body. "You hair is like gold in the sunlight. If you feel better, tomorrow I'll help you wash it. Do you think you could manage some tea and toast? I'll bring some more ice for the swelling." Wade then told the story of when he had the mumps, and the chipmunk his uncle had brought him. By the time he finished, Adam's hair was as smooth as silk and he was laughing, or at least he tried to.

"That was funny, but it makes me realize, Poppa is in good hands with your uncle. If he cared enough to make you so happy, I'm sure he'll care for Poppa. I would love some tea, and I'll try the toast, with strawberry jelly?" Adam asked in his arid voice, and puppy eyes.

"Toast with strawberry jelly and tea coming up. Write a note to Jason and I'll leave it for him. He wants to know how you are. I'll have to run to town later, if you'll be alright alone for a few minutes," Wade said as he poured the melted ice out of the window. Adam nodded and Wade went down to the kitchen.

That was the way it was for the first week. Wade only wished Adam would open up more. He could only remain steadfast and patient.


	15. Let's Talk About Love

By the middle of the second week Adam was feeling better, and while his cheeks were still swollen, the pain was nearly gone. It was getting harder to keep Adam in bed. Jason had come by before work and the two brothers talked from the open window, which gave Wade a chance to take a bath and freshen up. When Wade returned, Adam was still sitting on the window seat.

"Feel better?" Wade asked as he changed the sheets on Adam's bed. He'd been leaving their dirty clothes for Widow Slater to wash. Jason had said she insisted.

"Yes, thank you. Wade, thank you for taking such good care of me. You didn't have to," Adam said with a smile. He liked Wade, a lot. He felt he could trust the man, and he had promised to tell Wade about Boston. Maybe today was the day.

"It has been my pleasure. I care about you Adam, very much. I just wish..." Wade cut himself off. He'd tried so hard to win Adam's trust, but the man seemed to shy away from him, even more so since they had woken up together in the bed. He loved Adam, he knew that for sure, and it hurt to know it would probably never be returned.

Adam could see the hurt in Wade's eyes. Adam knew Wade needed to know the truth, then he would understand why he couldn't love anyone. Adam felt that love only meant pain and heartache, and he thought Wade deserved better.

Wade patted the bed, the sheets were fresh, clean and smelled so good. He saw Adam bite his lip with a furrowed brow. Wade had noticed that once he had fully woken from the fever and illness, Adam had been twitchy about him sitting on the bed or even getting to close to Adam when he was lying down. Adam looked at Wade, then at the bed and patted the window seat. "Alright, Wade. Come on, I want to talk to you. It's what you've wanted to hear..." Adam sat a bit sideways so he could make room. Wade gave a bit of a sigh, feeling Adam should be resting in the bed. However, if Adam was more comfortable where he was then he would do this Adam's way. Wade joined Adam on the window seat, ready to listen as Adam began to tell their story.

Wade listened intently, his eyes never leaving Adam as the teacher told him everything about his life in Boston. When he got to the part about Vince killing the baby Shawn had carried, Wade pulled a sobbing Adam into his arms. As Adam went on, he found Wade's embrace comforting. It made talking about it all so much easier. Like it had with Shawn, it took Adam nearly two hours, mainly because he had to pause to sip his tea and ease his throat.

"... So, we decided to stay in Great Falls and build a new life. Now do you understand? I want nothing to do with love. Love is a fantasy, a myth that romantics write about, to fill us with false hopes," Adam fished his story with a sad sigh. He nuzzled against Wade's shoulder, and hoped he made his point.

Wade's heart broke for Adam, and for Shawn. To lose a baby was one thing, but to lose one that way was horrible. No wonder Adam was so bitter towards love. Wade had to prove to Adam that love wasn't like that, but how?

"I'm so sorry your father is such a... monster. I just wish there was a way to show you, that's _not_ love. Love is gentle, kind and patient," Wade said with a sigh, he just wanted a chance.

Adam looked at Wade. The man had been nothing _but_ gentle, kind and patient. Maybe, just maybe, his father wasn't a good example of love. Was it worth taking a risk? Adam didn't want to go through what his poppa had gone through, nor did he want any children he might have to go through what _he'd_ gone through

"Wade, do you want children someday?" Adam asked point-blank. He had to know; if Wade didn't want children there was no point to even try.

"Very much so. I'd love to have a family of my own. As many as possible. I want my children to know what I never had, parents' love. I mean, I know my parents loved me, but they were stolen from me. I'm grateful to Uncle Bret, don't get me wrong, but I want to hold my _own_ babies. A child's love is unconditional. I can't wait to have children," Wade said.

Adam saw the sincerity in Wade's face and he could hear it in his voice. Adam looked deeply into Wade's eyes, there was no anger, no hatred. What he did see was kindness, gentleness and something he wasn't sure about... was it love? Maybe his brother and poppa _were_ right, he'd never know if he didn't try.

Adam took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He was about to do the scariest thing he'd ever done. "Wade, I'll give you _one_ chance. If you hurt me in any way, ever; that will be it. So... you may court me... if you want."

Wade's mouth moved, but nothing came out. He was shocked by Adam's sudden change, but he wouldn't pass up the chance for all the tea in China. "I do want to court you, very much. I promise you, Poppet, I'll never hurt you. We might argue from time to time, all people do, but I will never _hurt_ you. If anyone ever raises a hand to you again, it will be the last move they ever make. I only ask _one_ thing from you; please, be loyal to me." Wade paused, his eyes searched Adam's face to see what he was thinking. He caressed Adam's hand and continued, "I was in love once, at University. I gave him everything, including my heart and soul. I found him one day, behind the library in the arms of another, kissing him, like a calico queen. It ripped out my heart and my soul. So please, I'll give you my heart, just hold it gently." Wade's dark eyes bore into Adam. They held so much emotion, but love was in the forefront.

"You... had that happen and yet you still want to risk loving someone?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Yes, Poppet, I do. I think you're worth it. Besides, if we don't take risks in life, think of what we might miss. Life is an adventure, I'd rather be with someone. Someone to share the good times and bad times. I want to _share _the adventure with _you_ by my side."

"Adam looked up at Wade, then nodded, "one chance, I mean that. You have a long row to hoe, to prove to me that love is worth the risk. I may sound hard, but you heard what my father did to Poppa. Poppa is the kindest, sweetest person I know, and yet look at what love did to him."

Wade lifted Adam's swollen face gently with his fingertips, "Don't commit if you aren't sure, Adam. I can't take another broken heart. Don't tell me yes now, then no tomorrow." He didn't want to pressure Adam in any way. Even though Adam had said yes, there was still _too _much doubt in his tone.

Adam sighed. He hadn't meant to upset Wade already, he was just so... inexperienced at relationships. "No Wade, I _am_ sure. It's just that I've never been courted before, but I trust you. You've taken good care of me. When I told you about our past in Boston, I thought you would think I was weak and not worth loving. I let him hurt Poppa!" Adam's emotions boiled to the surface. He felt so guilty about not standing up to his father that night.

"Oh my Poppet, it is _not_ your fault. Shawn didn't want you to know, and when your _father_ attacked Shawn, there wasn't anything you could do. About that Spanish prince, you did what you had to do to keep Shawn safe. That took a _lot_ of courage, Adam. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. I will _always_ take care of you. I place my heart in your hands for safekeeping. May I kiss you, properly?" Wade spoke softly, gently and honestly. He did admire Adam's courage at breaking away from his forced, potential marriage.

"Poppa was the strong one. I'll give you my heart, but please don't hurt me, either. You... may... kiss me... I'm not... teach me?" Adam asked, his eyes so innocent. He'd had a few kisses after dances and such, but never a _real_ kiss. Part of him was excited, but mostly he was scared. He did like the idea of belonging to someone and having someone to care for. He prayed everything would be alright and it wouldn't turn violent.

Wade gently moved in to kiss his Poppet. Wade didn't care that Adam's face was swollen, but he was very gentle as he pressed his lips to Adam's. He licked Adam's lips, asking for permission for his tongue to enter. Adam's heart told him to part his lips. His hands wrapped around Wade's shoulders, and he toyed with the raven hair at the base of Wade's neck. Wade slid his tongue into the warm silk of Adam's mouth. He pulled Adam in close and wrapped his hands around Adam's waist, caressing his lower back. Wade knew he had won when Adam moaned softly, and began to respond by letting his tongue tangle with his.

When both men were about to gasp for air, the kiss broke. Wade pulled back and looked into Adam's eyes. "That was amazing, Poppet. I'll never kiss another, ever. Anyone else would be a disappointment," Wade said softly as he continued to caress Adam's back.

Adam pressed his forehead to Wade's. "I... that was... did I do it right?" He asked softly. The kiss had been wonderful. He didn't want it to stop. This was what he'd always hoped love was like. If it would only stay that way.

"Oh yes, you did right. Poppet, you're so beautiful. Now, you're still not well, you need some rest. I'll get more ice, then I'll read the next chapter if you like." Wade gave Adam's nose a gentle peck, which made Adam laugh. He nodded in agreement and watched as Wade left to go get more ice for his swollen glands. Adam decided the bed was where he needed to be. He got up, walked to the bed and slipped in with a hum of contentment, it was so comfortable with the fresh, sweet smelling sheets.

Adam leaned back against the pillow and sighed. He'd discovered how much he cared for Wade. Wade was so kind and patient, especially when he'd been sharp-tongued. Adam knew he had bitten Wade's head off a few times because he'd been tired of being confined in the bed. Wade had just let him snap and growl, then pet and coddled him till he felt better. Adam _did_ want to try a relationship, he _did_ want children someday and Wade would be a good father. However, marriage, if it happened, was a _long_ way off. Adam vowed not to rush into anything.

Wade returned with ice, hot tea and bowl of rich beef stew which Chris had made and brought over last night. Chris had told Wade his children were nearly recovered. The Farrellys had recovered, as had the Zigglers. The Sandow children had caught colds on top of the mumps, so they still had a way to go. Jason was doing a splendid job running the hotel. Chris now knew he could spend more time with his family when needed, and Hunter was very pleased. Adam had smiled with pride when Wade told him what Chris had said about his brother. He also worried about Simon and Mary Sandow, but he was happy the others were doing so well.

Adam thanked Wade for the food, then while he ate, Wade picked up the book he'd been reading to Adam. "Black Beauty" was one of Adam's favorites and he loved to listen to Wade's deep, accented voice read the story. They were at the part where Joe Greene had given Beauty cold water to drink after the fast ride for the doctor to save Mistress Gorden's life. Wade read like he was on the stage. Each character had its own voice, and Adam always laughed when Wade read Ginger's lines. Ginger was a mare, one of Black Beauty's stablemates, and Wade did her voice with a higher pitched neighing sound. Adam knew there weren't many who would entertain him so much. Del Rio would have probably sent him to a hospital and forgotten him.

When Adam finished eating, he insisted that Wade take some time for himself, to go bathe and eat, maybe go for a walk. Wade hesitated, but Adam promised he'd stay in bed. Wade finally agreed. He did enjoy a bath, had a bowl of the beef stew, then he had a sudden idea. Adam promised to stay in bed, so Wade took a quick walk to the hotel with the daily note for Jason. He had a surprise in mind, he just hoped Adam liked it. On the way back, Wade picked some wild flowers from the field just behind the schoolhouse. The sun had just set when he returned to the house on Maple Street.

"Poppet, I'm back. I'll be up shortly, just making a pot of tea," Wade called up to Adam from the foot of the stairs. He smiled at two taps echoed on the ceiling. They had devised a system of taps if Adam needed something while Wade was downstairs. They used one of Shawn's walking sticks. Two taps meant, alright, I understand.

Wade arranged the flowers in a pretty sliver vase from the German china cabinet. He put them on the tray with the tea, the surprise, and a note from Jason. Wade had also talked to Doctor Orton and needed to speak to Adam about Randal's message.

Adam smiled when Wade came in with the tray. "The flowers are beautiful, thank you, Wade." Adam watched as Wade placed the vase on the bedside table and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Glad you like them. Now, I have a surprise for you," Wade lifted the cover from the plate that was on the tray. He'd brought Adam a piece of Chris' chocolate cake.

Adam laughed. "Alright Mister Barrett, I'll eat your cake, but only if you feed me," he spoke in a flirty tone. He knew what the cake meant, and this time he would eat it.

Wade smiled brighter than he ever had. He took a small forkful of cake and fed it to Adam. At that moment their relationship was sealed. Adam happily ate the cake that had come to mean so much. Wade fed him bite by bite, watching Adam's mouth work the last bite of cake with an almost lustful gleam in his eyes. Adam looked at Wade, and the intensity of the dark eyes looking back at him made Adam blush furiously. A bit of the chocolate icing had clung to the corner of Adam's mouth, Wade just had to taste it. Adam's green eyes closed as Wade's lips connected with his. Adam felt Wade's tongue lick the bit of frosting, then slide between his slightly parted lips. The kiss was delicious, both men could taste the chocolatey sweetness, but what made it even better was the love that seasoned it. When the kiss broke, their foreheads touched. The look that passed between green and brown eyes was one filled with so much promise, so much hope, and love. Wade and Adam sighed in concert as they held each other tightly. It was like two missing puzzle pieces had finally found each other, and now, the picture was finally complete.

After a few quiet moments of just holding each other, the new couple finally broke apart. Wade smiled softly. "Now, you read your note from Jason, while I get these washed up. You're done with the ice. I saw Randy while I was out, so when I come back, we'll talk." Wade gave Adam another kiss, then went downstairs to wash up the dishes. When he finished, he locked up the house for the night. An early sleep would be good for them both.

Adam finished reading Jason's note. His brother was having fun staying with Heath and his ma, but Jason said he would be glad to get back home, he missed his Addy Joe. Jason also said he hoped their poppa was doing alright. Adam would answer the note tomorrow. He smiled when Wade came back into the room and settled into his usual bedside chair.

"I ran into Doctor Orton. He said he'd be by soon. He's been run off his feet with this outbreak. He knew you'd care more about him being with the children first, and that you were in good hands. He's going out to see your poppa and Uncle Bret day after tomorrow. and I'm going to go with him. I'm sure they need more food and supplies. Will you be alright, alone for a day?" Wade asked.

"He's right. The children needed him more. Of course I'll be alright. I'd love to hear how Poppa is doing. I know you will tell me the truth about how Poppa is. I'm sure your Uncle is taking good care of him, but I miss him. Poppa has never been away from us this long, or ever really," Adam said with a stretch and yawn. It had been a long day, with telling about Boston and he and Wade forming a courting relationship.

"You can write him a letter tomorrow. You get some sleep, Poppet. I'll go to Jason's room. Good night, love," Wade said as he tucked Adam under the covers and kissed him softly on the lips. He gave a bit of a chuckle. "Still tastes like chocolate." Wade winked and went to the door.

"Good night," Adam replied with a soft smile.

Wade had moved into Jason's room. Adam said it was alright and more comfortable than the small day-bed in the sitting/guest room. Wade settled in the bed and happily fell asleep. Adam was finally his and he was going to do all he could to keep him.

Adam drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Wade on his mind. He truly felt a deep affection for the man and was going to really give love and relationship a try. He did love being in someone's arms and Wade's kisses were wonderful. Adam too was soon in a deep, happy sleep.

Several hours later, Adam's screams echoed through the house, "No Father stop! Please! Stop!"

Wade sat up. Had he heard Adam cry out? It wasn't long before Adam cried out again. Wade nearly jumped out of the bed and dashed across to Adam's room. The blond was writhing in his sleep. Wade slid into the bed and pulled Adam into his arms.

"Hush, hush, Poppet. It's alright, just a dream. You're safe, your father is thousands of miles away. He can't hurt any of you ever again. I won't let him. You're safe now, my darling," Wade said softly as he stroked Adam's back.

Adam slowly woke up. Visions of Vince slowly left as Wade rocked him gently and cooed words of comfort in Adam's ear. Adam's trembles of fear changed to trembles of sobs. The tears fell on Wade's shoulder like salty drops of rain.

"Oh Wade, please don't... hurt me... don't leave me..." Adam sobbed as he clung to the older man.

"Never Poppet, never. I'll _never_ hurt you and I'll _never_ leave you. No one will _ever_ hurt you again, I promise." Wade growled his words, as he held Adam. He'd waited so long to win Adam's heart, and he would do anything to keep it. He'd kill anyone who tried to hurt Adam. He almost wished Vince was there now. Wade knew by the time he and Bret finished with him, McMahon would wish he was dead.

"Stay with me, please? At least until I fall asleep," Adam asked with a tear-filled sniff.

"Of course I will. You're safe, my Poppet, you're safe," Wade cooed. They lay down in the bed, Adam's back against Wade's chest, and their arms wrapped around each other. Both men fell into a deep and restful sleep.

When Adam woke up in the morning, he recalled the horrible nightmare. Maybe being courted and belonging to someone was a good thing. Well, Wade had one chance and that was it. He smiled when he felt Wade stir behind him.

"Now this is a nice way to wake up," Wade said with a long stretch of his body. His arms were still wrapped around Adam's waist.

"Thank you for last night, Wade. You made me feel much better and the swelling is gone. I'm going to write poppa a long letter today," Adam said with a bit of a yawn. He noticed with contentment, that for the first time since the fever had broken he felt truly relaxed being in Wade's arms, it was a wonderful feeling.

Wade got out of bed and gave Adam a kiss before he went to dress for the day. That morning Adam went downstairs for the first time since being ill. It felt strange, but it was a nice change. Wade let Adam sit on the porch swing to write his letter to Shawn. The fresh air felt good after being cooped up for so long. Adam finally felt free as the warm breeze on his face helped to clear his head. He dipped his pen in the bottle of ink as the birds sang their morning songs and butterflies lazily drifted from flower to flower. With a happy hum, he put pen to paper.

The next day Adam was lonely. He missed Wade while he was gone with Doctor Orton, however, he was anxious to hear how his poppa was doing. He was happily surprised when Jason came for lunch. Randy said the danger was over, and Jason could return home that night.

Adam told his brother about Wade as they ate their lunch. Jason expressed how pleased he was for Adam and told him he was right to give a relationship a chance. He also told Adam that Wade was a good man, as Chris had spent a long time assuring him that Adam was safe with Wade.

When Wade returned, he told the brothers that Shawn was getting better, but still needed a couple of weeks, at least. He also told them that he and Doctor Orton decided school would reopen on Monday. That gave everyone six days to refresh themselves. Wade was returning to the ranch to catch up on things there.

Adam felt his heart sink when he waved goodbye to Wade at the gate. When he went upstairs to his room, it felt empty, with no one sitting in the chair at his bedside. After he'd gotten ready for bed and was under the covers, he reached for "Black Beauty", looked at the book, and with a heavy sigh, put it down. It wasn't the same, there was no high-pitched neighing voice to read Ginger's lines. His lonely heart made his chest hurt and he felt empty inside. He'd gotten used to Wade being there and would miss waking up in Wade's arms in the morning. Now he understood why Jason wanted to spend all his time with Heath.

Everyone was glad when school started again. Finally, after a false start, the Great Falls summer term was underway. Adam was an excellent teacher and the students respected him, even the two Sandow children. The garden had sprouted and was cause for excitement.

Wade came for dinner almost every night. He loved Adam's cooking. Adam said he'd learned it all from his poppa. They had settled into a comfortable routine, and Adam was very happy.

One Sunday afternoon, Wade, Adam, Jason, and Heath were on the front porch. Wade was churning the ice cream Adam and Heath had mixed up. Jason was waiting for his turn at the churn, while Adam and Heath chatted on the porch swing. The sounds of the Ziggler children playing next door added to the pleasant Sunday afternoon atmosphere. Wade and Jason switched places, and Adam rubbed Wade's arm after all the churning he'd done. The four men all looked up when they heard the sound of horses trotting down the street.

Bret and Shawn rode up to the hitching post by the front gate. Bret helped Shawn dismount. They paused to gaze into each others eyes, then turned toward the house. Adam and Jason thought Shawn looked better than he had in years. His skin was bronzed and he had a healthy glow. Bret, Wade and Heath smiled as poppa and sons reunited.

Shawn hugged his boys and said, "Your poppa is back."


End file.
